Mother Alternate
by Giampi
Summary: The true heroes are those of whom we'll never know... This is a saga between the first and second Mother games (Between EarthBound Zero and EarthBound). A strange object, a new power, the same Earth to save. *FINALLY COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1: Unawaken

Mother Alternate 

The annals of history are complex and tricky things to follow. It is very easy to get lost in the sea of facts that it displays before us, and it is even easier lose oneself within the confines of its deeper corners.  Somewhere within the maze of names, dates, and places, however,  we can find the little building blocks of our world…the few names, dates, and places that DO matter, and whose existence changed, changes, and forever will change our own.

_History is a cruel mistress, though. Sometimes, very rarely, she forgets some of us. And not just anybody, but those of us who changed her course, but couldn't leave a deep enough mark on her hull. Their signatures faded from the parchment moments after they were written down. _

_It is these people who are the most important. Not the Einsteins, Schopenhauers, and Mitterands, but those who move the tiny gears of the World, infinitesimal when compared to their more famous counterparts, but infinitely more powerful in every respect._

_The true heroes are those of whom we'll never know._

Chapter 1: Unawaken 

One could call it the most normal day of the year.  There were no holidays, no birthdays, anniversaries, or parties; just routine, work, play, day, and night.  This summer's day held no surprises to anyone, it was just one of those days: long, boring, and utterly forgettable.  

This was not the case, however, for the small burg of Snowman, somewhere in the colder regions of rural America.  For today, as almost any astronomer could tell you if you asked, was the day of the summer solstice.  Anyone else would consider this piddle, a triviality that would deter an otherwise competent desk worker from his papers.  But the people of Snowman knew better; they treasured this day more than any other, for today was the exact date of the Cosmos Festival. 

"Come on, Mom, we're gonna be late!!" came a cry from one of the houses in the northern end of Snowman. "I don't wanna miss the opening ceremony!"

It was, in actuality, a little boy, no more than eight years old, dressed in snug winter clothes, as it was always cold around Snowman, tugging on his mother's skirt, a short, slightly big-boned woman who was stumbling over herself due to the amount of large packets she carried.  This woman hushed her whining son and recovered her balance, then, in a comical display of clumsiness, fell over, dropping all her packets on the living room floor.  She sighed, visibly exhausted, and got up again. "Julian!! Are you ready yet?!" A faint "I'll be right down!" echoed from upstairs as a young boy of thirteen bounded down the stairs and screeched to a halt beside his mother. 

"Julian," his mother began, "why don't you go on ahead with your brother while I get these packets in order? I can't do everything at once, you know." Julian nodded and quickly escorted his brother outside.

Julian, dressed in a blue jacket, black pants, and boots, ran a hand through his scraggly black hair before placing a red baseball cap on his head.  After he and his brother Chris stepped outside, they began trampling through the snow-covered streets of Snowman towards the center square, where the preparations for the Cosmos Festival were taking place.  Chris stepped lightly and appeared to be skipping more than he appeared to be walking. "I love the Cosmos Festival!" he exclaimed. "It's the funnest thing ever!" Julian chuckled and led his brother along. "It's a lot of trouble for one meteor shower, but at least we get to play games." He mused.  He then put his hands behind his head. "So, Chris," He turned to his brother. "What's our current Whack-a-Barbot record?" His brother thought for a moment. "Umm…83, I think."

"Think we can beat it this year at the fair?"

"You bet!" Julian laughed and took off running. "Great! Last one there's a rotten egg!" Chris broke off running with his arms flaying violently. "No fair! You cheated!"

The Cosmos Festival began at 8:00, like every year, and lasted until midnight, when the famous meteor shower would take place.  In the meantime, there was a bonfire, and the children would play games in the nearby Game Huts that several people would set up around the square.  Julian and Chris' favorite hut was the Whack-a-Barbot hut, where you could bonk plastic Barbots with foam hammers.  They had become quite skilled at this game, and always drew a crowd when they played.

"So, what's the prize this time?" asked Julian as he handed a bill to the hut manager, Murray, and took two foam mallets. "Our record stands at 83. At least six more and we'll break your highest record ever." Murray chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Listen, get up to a hundred within the one minute time limit and I'll give you free pick of any prize I got here, okay?" Julian paused, then turned to Chris. "One hundred…up to it, Chris?" 

"You bet!" Came Chris' answer.  Julian smiled. "All right then…ready…go!"

The brothers' hands flew as if by their own will.  Not ten seconds had passed and they were already up to thirty.  Cheers were erupting from the passers-by as the two worked like a well-oiled machine.  Fifty, sixty, the counter was going up so fast it was hard to keep up.  

As soon as time was up, all of the Barbots popped back into the holes from which they came, and the counter tallied up the score. "One hundred and one!" cried Murray, flabbergasted.  The onlookers cheered as Julian and Chris clasped their hands and celebrated. "Yeah!! We did it!" the brothers cheered as Murray wiped his brow. "That was some game…well, I'm a man of my word, so feel free to pick out anything you like." Chris instantly picked out a remote-controlled car, while Julian began perusing the rack behind Murray for a prize.  His eyes eventually picked out a small, silver-colored, prism-like object. "Say, Murray," he began, "what's that silver thing over there?" Murray picked the prism up. "What, this? Dunno. Picked it up in a garage sale last April. I don't know what it is, take it if you want it." Julian nodded and took the prism. "Thanks." He said, then turned to Chris. "Come on, I'll go buy you some cotton candy."

They hadn't taken two steps when they spotted a girl, somewhere in her late teens, looking at one of the huts.  She wore a pink dress with a bonnet to cover her blonde hair. "Hey," said Julian. "isn't that Ana?" Chris snapped around and looked to where Julian did. "Hey, that's Ana!" he yelled, then ran off and grabbed the girl's leg. "Ana! It's you!" The girl turned and saw Chris, then smiled and picked him up. "Hey Chris! I'm so happy to see you!" She then spotted Julian. "Hi, Julian." She smiled warmly. 

Julian blushed slightly. "Uh, hi Ana." He mumbled. "How are you?" Ana smiled. "I'm fine. Did you know I'm in charge of the speech this year?" Julian nodded. "My mom told me. I know you're going to be just fine." Ana giggled and put down Chris. "I hope so! Even though I've done it ever since the festival began, I'm still nervous." 

Chris cocked his head in confusion. "Ever since it started?" he asked. "But then, does that mean you're a hundred years old?" He let that thought work its way through his head.

Ana twitched, slightly offended, but then she put on her usual smile. "The Festival's only five years old." Ana answered. "After all, this meteor shower didn't even begin to occur until after…" She paused.  Julian cocked an eyebrow. "Until after what?" Ana shook her head. "Never mind." She then looked at her watch and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Goodness, I'm late! Well, it was nice seeing you, Julian, Chris! I have to go!" she then darted off.  Chris looked at his brother, noticed his face, then put on a sly smile. "You have a crush on her, don't you?" Julian frowned. "I do not."

Midnight came soon enough, and the townspeople gathered around the stage set up in the center square to watch as Ana stepped up and cleared her throat. "Good evening." She said through the microphone, then continued. "We are here to celebrate the summer solstice, when the stars rain down and greet us with their light. Within moments, we will witness the awe-inspiring power of nature, so I ask that you please watch in silence, out of respect for the stars." The others murmured and began pointing upwards, then hushed as thousands of shooting stars began streaking across the pitch-black sky, leaving trails of white light.

At that moment, Julian felt a slight tingling in his pocket.  He reached in and pulled out the triangular prism, and noticed that it was glowing slightly. "What the…" his thoughts were cut off as he heard a scream come from behind him, and he turned to see a woman scrambling away from a shadowy figure.  His prism glowed stronger and began vibrating violently in his hand, causing him to drop it.  The prism, upon hitting the ground, began floating in mid-air, emitting a powerful white glow and making a loud rumbling sound.  The figure spotted it immediately and began to charge towards the prism, shoving people aside and hitting anyone unlucky enough to be in its path.  

Julian looked from the prism, to the silhouette, then back.  The shadow was coming ever closer, and he began sweating bullets.  What did it want with him? What was that prism doing? What was going on? The shadow was almost on him now, and as soon as it was within range, it lunged, its hands outstretched and ready to grasp Julian's neck.  Julian put his hands in front of him and closed his eyes.

Then, something odd happened.  The prism stopped glowing and dropped to the ground.  At the same time, Julian felt a pang of white-hot pain sear through his head, making his eyes bulge and the hairs on his skin stand on end.  Everything froze, and for a moment Julian felt something course through his arms and to his hands.  Then, as suddenly as it came, the pain stopped.

Everything froze.  Julian stood with his arms outstretched and his eyes closed.  Everyone was silent.  Julian opened his eyes slowly and looked over himself, then in front of him to the shadow, which seemed to be immobilized.  In mid-air. 

Julian looked wide-eyed at the silhouette, and noticed it struggling to get back on the ground and to him.  His mind was suddenly invaded by panic, and he thought only one thing. _Get away._ Instantly, the shadow flew backwards, as if hit by a truck, and landed several meters away.  It got up, shook its head, then charged again.  Julian took a step back. _No _he thought. _Get away! _

The shadow stopped in its tracks and was hurled backwards again, this time landing on its head.  It convulsed for a moment, then stopped moving.  Julian sighed, then felt his head spin and he fell backwards.  The shooting stars overhead were the last thing he saw before he slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aswer

Chapter 2: The Aswer  

So this is how it begins… 

I'm sure you must be very confused…but I know that you won't give up, I know that you'll make your own path…

The events of last night must leave a  very strong impression on your mind, but try not to give importance to the bad, and always look for the good.

Julian… You…t…we…ie…thi…self… 

The first thing Julian saw when his eyes popped open was the familiar view of his own room.  The last night had been a whirl of incomplete images, fragments of memories without any real rhyme or reason.  All he could clearly remember was…the prism…

The prism.  Julian sat up on his bed and checked for his prism, scanning his room and digging in his pocket, as he still wore the clothing he did last night.  After some searching, he found the silvery object lying on his night table.  He gently picked it up and looked it over, more carefully than when he first got it.  It was silver-colored, true, but much too light for it to be silver, and it seemed to be hollow, although Julian couldn't find anyplace where the hole could have been sealed.  There were several small engravings on its rectangular sides, resembling maybe a bunch of circuits.  On one of the triangular ends was engraved, very finely, a symbol.  It seemed Chinese, but it definitely wasn't any language he could know or identify.  As he tossed it around with his hands he realized that it was glowing slightly.  He tossed it high into the air, and as it twirled Julian's eyes widened and, upon catching it again, the entirety of the events of the Cosmos Festival slammed back into his mind.

The shadow…the meteor shower…Ana…Chris… "…this meteor shower didn't even begin to occur until after…"…the prism, the glowing…the shadow…_Get away!!_…

Julian held the prism in his hand, then very slowly began focusing on it.  He let it droop, held up only by his fingers, then he began releasing them one by one, until only his thumb and forefinger were holding the prism.  Then, very slowly, he let go, and the prism floated, all by itself…then suddenly he let the prism drop and he lost his focus. "C-come in, Mom." He stuttered, then quickly hid the prism.  His mother opened the door, but didn't come in.  She seemed somehow…surprised, maybe confused or shocked.  It was then that Julian realized that his mother hadn't even knocked on the door…_he sensed his mother coming from outside…_

"Wh-what's wrong, Mom?" Julian let a bead of cold sweat drop onto his hand as his mother regained composture. "Umm…your friend from the Chateau…Ana. She called. She says she wants to speak to you very urgently." Julian nodded. "Yeah. Um, Mom?" His mother came and sat on his bed. "Yes, dear?"

"Did you…see what happened last night?"

"…yes. Bu-but, I wouldn't worry. I'll always love you no matter what, honey." Julian smiled. "Thanks mom."

The Snowman Chateau was a huge building located on the outskirts of Snowman.  It resembled a gothic church more than it did a house, with stone walls, stained glass windows and large, pointed doorways.  The place seemed almost menacing, it looked like the kind of place where people used to be imprisoned.  Or maybe it was just a monastery.

Julian pulled on the huge bronze knocker and let it fall, clanking against the door with a large boom.  Seconds later, the door opened to reveal the slender form of Ana, who stood dwarfed against the huge door. "I've been waiting, Julian." She said. "Please, come in."

Julian and Ana sat alone in a large banquet room, on one end of the long table where Julian surmised Ana dined every day.  They were drinking tea.  Ana, who usually radiated happiness and good cheer, stood solemn, looking down at he cup, while Julian sipped on his tea silently.  Ana sighed. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions." Julian nodded. "Yeah. I guess I have too many." Ana smiled weakly. "Then I guess I'll have to explain from the beginning."

"I already told you that the meteor shower that occurs every summer solstice has only been in existence for five years.  I didn't think there was anything wrong, but what happened last night confirms that what caused the meteor shower was not of this Earth.

Almost ninety years ago, a young couple was abducted by aliens somewhere near Podunk.  The man was called George, the woman Marie.  Three years later, George reappeared mysteriously. Marie was nowhere to be found.  After his return, George retreated to the summit of Mt. Itoi and set up a strange research center there.  

Eighty years later, a boy by the name of Ninten suffered a poltergeist in his small house in Podunk.  After it stopped, he received a phone call from his father, who confessed that the poltergeist was the effect of an evil alien named Giegue.  He also revealed that his great-grandfather, George, had a strong connection with Giegue, and that his great-grandmother, Marie, disappeared because of him. So Ninten set out to find the truth about the affair and stop Giegue.

As it turns out, Giegue was raised by George and Marie. But the song Marie would sing to him made him lose his mind, so he split the song up into eight notes and sealed Marie in the realm of Magicant, where she became their sovereign, Queen Mary.  After Ninten regained the eight notes and visiting the Mt. Itoi research center, he utilized the song to defeat Giegue and cast him away. He did this with the help of three friends.  The first was a young boy genius named Loid. The other was the old leader of the B.S. Gang in Ellay, a man named Teddy. The third…was me."

Julian noticed a tear drop from Ana's eye and onto the table, leaving a dark splotch on the light brown wood.  Was that tear sadness? Or maybe just nostalgia? Julian didn't get the chance to ask as Ana continued.

"When George and Marie were abducted, and when Marie was cast into Magicant, George stole a very special type of technology from the aliens…an intangible force that allowed humans to perform wondrous feats of power…that technology was called PSI."

Julian had a brief flashback of himself levitating the silhouette and hurling it away. "What I did last night," he began. "was that thing, PSI?" Ana nodded solemnly. "Yes. The research center on Mt. Itoi was built to study PSI. No one knows how or why he stole it, but he seemed to have only the best interests of mankind at heart."

Julian paused and looked at Ana. "Do…do you have PSI?" Ana smiled and nodded. "Yes. I do. My powers allowed me to call to Ninten psychically and bring him here." Another tear dropped as Ana caressed her bonnet.  Julian sighed and slinked back into his chair. "So…what about this stone? My prism?" Ana shook her head. "I don't know. But I can guess that it was responsible for awakening your powers last night. And I also know that the trigger was the meteor shower. I…"

Ana broke off suddenly and clasped her head in her hands, her eyes bulging and her body trembling. "They…they're here…no!" She shot up like lightning and ran for the door. "I have to stop them!" She then left the chateau and its guest.  Julian, who had barely understood the scene, shot up and followed her without a word.

Once again, downtown Snowman found itself the victim of an attack by an unknown force.  It was what appeared to be a robot universally known as the Starman, an alien killing machine with superhuman strength.  It was programmed with the one objective of destroying any and everything in sight, using both it's strength and its enhanced beam attacks.  There was nothing anyone could do as the Starman rampaged through the town, obliterating any resistance it encountered, apparently with no other objective besides mindless destruction.

As Julian ran up to the Starman he saw Ana standing in it's way.  She seemed to be in fierce combat with it, dodging the beams it threw and calling forth what seemed to be a shower of lightning bolts out of thin air.  She gracefully and expertly dodged another beam and sent forth a blast of icy wind, the PSI spell known as PK Freeze.  The Starman took it full in the chest and sprawled backwards, but showed no signs of relenting.  

Eventually, Ana faltered and caught a beam to the arm, sending her flying to the ground.  Clearly, the Starman had the upper hand, and Ana was unable to keep up with it.  She scrambled backwards as the Starman advanced on her, frantically kicking the ground with her legs as the robot reached her.  Julian, who had witnessed this from the side, saw the situation and gasped. "Ana!" He cried. "No!!"

Suddenly Julian felt another surge of energy run through his head.  Unlike the first, however, it wasn't painful, but rather a cool, gentle sensation that felt like a cool breeze.  As if by themselves, his hands shot out and blasted forth a beam of energy, knocking the Starman away seconds before he could reach Ana.

The Starman reeled.  It's artificial intelligence program dictated that any threat must be eliminated, so it turned to face Julian, who still stood there, panting.  The Starman launched a beam, but, before it could reach it's target, a greenish dome of energy swirled around Julian, shielding him and deflecting the beam.  Julian dropped his hands and placed them to his temples, then called to Ana. "Cover your eyes!" Ana did so and Julian began concentrating. "PK Flash!" he called as a dazzling flash of light shorted out the Starman's visual unit and left him paralyzed, electricity crackling through its body.  Instantly, Julian closed his eyes and began to concentrate.  Then, slowly, a large green character flashed into existence in front of him.  It was flat, floating in mid air.  It resembled the writing on Julian's prism, and had a large circle in the center.  This circle began glowing as tiny photons swirled around the center circle and were sucked into the circle.  When the circle was fully charged, Julian opened his eyes and focused on the Starman.

"PK Aswer!" The circle released the energy within and a huge beam of energy shot forth, completely enveloping the Starman, along with some buildings and cars behind it.  When the beam subsided, the Starman was left as a pile of junk, no longer the ruthless killer it used to be.

Julian ran over to check on Ana, who was reclining against a nearby lamp post and clutching her arm. "Ana! Ana!" he called as he rushed over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Ana waved him off and stood up, brushing herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said.  She looked Julian over and frowned. "You can use three PSI powers now, you know." She mused. "PK Flash, PSI Shield, and…that other one you came up with…" Julian paused, then called up the strange character from before, the Aswer, so that it was just a fraction of the size, floating on his palm.  Julian stared at it and sighed. "It's almost…as if I already knew how to do it…as if I already knew it was there."

Ana put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should go get some rest. I have a feeling you're going to need it." Julian nodded, and the two left in different directions, mulling the events of the day over in their heads. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Outset

Chapter 3: The Outset 

The decision to leave came as no surprise to either Ana or Julia's family.  The truth was, Julian now had a great deal of questions that needed to be answered, and those answer were neither in Snowman or within the confines of Ana's Chateau.  After the second attack, Julian retreated within himself, and refused to eat or talk to anyone.  After two days, he reemerged, packed his things, and walked out the door.  No good bye, no farewell, nothing.  He just left.

Using the few cash he had to buy himself a ticket on the Paradise Line, Julian picked Podunk as his destination, hoping he could find this 'Ninten' character and try to get some answers out of him.  However, despite what his mother said, Julian _did _feel like an abnormal freak; he secretly feared that his powers could go berserk at any time and vaporize some innocent bystander.  That was exactly the last thing he needed.

Julian had almost no money; there was no need for any when he lived in Snowman.  This setback was the hardest to overcome at present, and, in retrospect, Julian felt like he should have planned his little 'epiphany' more than he did.  But oh well, if anything he could always call home and ask his mother to wire some over, right? Perhaps if she wasn't upset over his running away, she might come and help him…wouldn't she?

A mawkish sensation made itself present in Julian's stomach.  Great, barely gone for two hours and already he was homesick.  Just wonderful.  

The train stop closest to Podunk was that of Merrysville.  There was a bridge that led from Merrysville to the outskirts of Podunk, and Julian planned not to waste time and to head there as soon as he could.  This proved impossible when Julian hopped off the train and felt he could barely stand.  He was exhausted, both mentally and physically.  After all, he had barely slept the night before, and it was already dark…once more, Julian cursed at himself for not planning ahead.

As Julian lumbered towards the few lights he could see in the distance, he summarized the event of the last few days in his head: _Let's see…A seemingly alien prism awakened weird psychic powers within me  after_ _a meteor shower. _He began thinking. _Now there are robots after me, and I'm going on an insane search for a person I know nothing about. I left home without so much as a word…not to mention no money.  Now I'm lost and tired. And hungry. Really hungry._

His stomach made an unpleasant rumbling as he rubbed it.  His face was downcast, his eyes dreary and his feet in pain.  The only real preemptive measure Julian took was to pack some clothes.  That and he learned how to manipulate the Aswer so that he could make it grow and shrink, as well as regulate the power beam it generated.  He demonstrated this to himself as he made the Aswer the size of a baseball and cradled it in his hand.  He rounded a corner and found himself in downtown Merrysville, playing with the mystical symbol all the while.

A cry coming from his left broke Julian off from his thoughts.  Whizzing around, he managed to make out three figures in the dark: apparently two men and a young girl.  It was obvious that the girl was being assaulted by the two men, and she seemed to be putting up quite a fight, although not good enough.

The girl wrenched her arm from her first attacker, a tall blonde man, and jammed her knee into his stomach.  He howled in pain, but, before she could hit him again, the other mugger, a pudgier man with a baseball cap, grabbed her and slammed her against the alley they were in. "Enough with the fighting!" he growled. "Give up yer money or it's lights out fer ya, girlie!" The girl squirmed, but didn't answer. "Fine." The mugger answered. "Have it yer way…"

"Hey!" came a cry from behind the fat one.  He spun his head to see, and found, in the distance, a young boy holding a greenish glowing thing in his right hand. "Let her go!" he commanded.  The fat mugger, Larry, chortled, dropping the girl. "Hey Earl." He called to his taller counterpart. "What say we clobber this kid before we take care o' the girl?" 

Earl chuckled. "Yeah. Sounds like fun."

Julian looked at the two muggers, who were advancing on him menacingly.  He looked at the Aswer, then, sending a mental command to it, made it latch onto the back of his hand so that it resembled a glowing tattoo.  Staring at it briefly, Julian clenched his fist and charged towards the smaller one, Larry.  His fist began glowing fiercely, and when he was close enough, he sent a power punch to Larry's gut, sending him flying backwards.  Julian skidded to a halt, then turned on Earl and stretched his other hand, focusing his telekinetic energy and lifting the tall man onto thin air.  The mugger flailed his arms and legs in despair, while Julian held him up.  Then, with one swift motion of Julian's hand, the mugger went flying and crashed onto his partner.  The two quickly scrambled to their feet and ran away.  Julian slowly relaxed and dissipated the Aswer, breathing hard.

"Hey, that was some trick!"

It was the girl.  She seemed to have fully recovered now, and had dusted herself off.  Her shoulder-length auburn hair, while somewhat roughed up, looked fine.  Save for a few splotches of dirt on her white long-sleeved shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up, and a bump on her arm, she was fine.

Julian looked quizzically at the girl. "Yeah…it was nothing really." He looked her over. "You all right?"

The girl was beaming. "Are you kidding?! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You really showed them, didn't you?!" the girl was advancing on Julian and checking him all over.  Julian, feeling slightly awkward, backed off and raised his hands in front of him. "Hey, listen…it was nothing, okay? I just…did what I had to." The girl stopped. "Oh." She said. "Well…thank you. That was very nice of you." She paused, then snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up. "I know! Let me thank you! Will you, please? Come on, I want to show my appreciation!" 

Julian's eyes widened. "Well…I could use a place to eat and sleep." 

The girl beamed again, grabbed his hand, yelled, "Come on!" and led him away. 


	4. Chapter 4: Suddenly We're Friends

Chapter 4: Suddenly We're Friends 

You're learning already… 

_Today you have started your journey, and you have made a new friend…_

_Now you can begin to search for the answers you long for…_

_What will you find? _

_Will you be able to surmount all the obstacles that fate has laid before you?_

Julian sat up from the sofa where he was sleeping and looked around the small apartment he was in.  There were piles of gadgets and electronic equipment everywhere.  On the far end there was a small curtain that designated the limit between the rest of the apartment and the girl, Julian's host's, room.  The kitchen was limited to a microwave, a stove, and a sink; this last one was piled high with dirty dishes.  There was one window, which had a lovely view of a brick wall spray-painted with graffiti.  Julian was highly amused by a small message towards the bottom that read: "I'm a vulgar message, please read me! –Thank you".

As he stared out the window, Julian heard his host come out from her 'room', head over to the kitchen and pull a couple of bowls for cereal.  Wordlessly, the girl poured two bowls of cereal, handed one to Julian, then sat on the couch to eat.  The first words out of her mouth were typical questions such as, "How'd you sleep?" or "Hope the couch was comfy." Spread in between the spaces where her mouth was full of cereal.  Julian sat beside the girl and began eating as well.  He felt very awkward. "Umm…" he began. "I…thanks for…you know…"

The girl waved her off with her spoon, spraying him with droplets of milk. "It's no problem. It's the least I could have done." She then turned back to her cereal.  Julian sighed. "Do you…live here by yourself?" The girl nodded. "Yep. It's not so bad, you know. You get used to it." She gulped her last mouthful of cereal, then got up and piled her bowl on the sink. "By the way, I never caught your name."

Julian gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry. It's…Julian." He paused. "And you?" The girl giggled. "I…promise you won't laugh." She looked at Julian expectantly. "Ever." Julian nodded. "It's a deal." He watched as the girl breathed in deeply, then focused. "My name…is Peel." 

"I don't find that funny at all." Julian cocked his head to the side. "Actually, I like it." Peel smiled excitedly. "Really?! I can't believe it! This is the first time anyone's ever heard my name without laughing! This is great!" Julian's eyes became wide as saucers as Peel danced around the room in glee.  Then, as suddenly as she started, she stopped.  She let out a nervous chuckle as she scratched her head with one hand and placed the other on her hip. "Sorry," she began. "I get excited very easily."

***

"So that's why your in Merrysville? To go to Podunk?" Peel interrogated Julian as she cooked, or rather, _attempted _to cook, lunch for the both of them.  Julian, on the other hand, had decided to help clean the apartment up and straiten everything out.  "Yep." He answered. "If I can find this Ninten guy I'll be able to find out about my powers and the prism- and maybe stop the weird robot attacks." He paused and scratched his chin, nearly dropping the power drill he held in the process. "Although, come to think of it, I haven't been attacked since I got here." Peel stopped cooking and held up her forefinger in a very explicative manner. "Maybe you wooped 'em so good the last time that they're afraid of you!" she chirped.  Julian shrugged. "Maybe."

Peel put a plate of sausages in the microwave, then flopped down on the sofa. "Say, I wonder what's on TV?" she asked, apparently to no one in particular.  Julian sat down beside her. "You don't have a TV." Peel scoffed and produced a tiny television from under the couch. "Shows what you know." She stretched the antenna, then flipped the tiny knob on the side to turn it on.  The black-and-white television flickered briefly as the image came on. 

"Hey, what's this?" Peel shouted out as Julian got up to take the plate out of the microwave. "Something's going down over near the train station. Look!" She turned up the volume so Julian could hear, then held up the TV.  The image was that of the train station, albeit in flames.  A male reporter was standing before it, while the camera trembled. "A strange individual has been wreaking havoc at the Merysville Train Station. The individual, a strange masked fellow, has been using a strange type of weapon to destroy everything…" a shaky shot of the attacker appeared on the tiny screen.  Julian gasped and the plate he carried dropped to the floor.

"That…that's a Starman!" 


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Between a Monster a...

Chapter 5: The Fight between a Monster and a Child 

"Wow, that's really something, isn't it?! I mean, who would've guessed that they'd follow you all the way here, of all places?!" Peel didn't show much effort in hiding her excitement.  The tiny black-and-white TV's image flickered, showing the all-too-familiar form of the Starman destroying a nearby car, then turning on a bus and upturning it.  

"Yeah…wonderful." Julian's scathing reply didn't leave the mark it intended.  He knew Peel had never seen one of those things up close…otherwise she'd be a lot less excited than she seemed to be now.  Brief images of the other two times he'd faced a Starman washed over his mind's eye, and he lost himself in sea of emotions that his memories brought.

"…that thing. So, are you going to, or what?" Julian was snapped back to reality by Peel's words.  He stared at her quizzically. "I'm sorry- what did you say?" Peel scoffed in exasperation and pointed to the image of the Starman on the TV. "I _said_, are you going to go after it? I don't think anyone else can stop that thing." She accentuated this with a demanding look on her face.  Julian paused.  He hadn't actually thought about that last part.

"Well…yeah, I guess so." He answered reluctantly.  Peel squealed and jumped up and down. "Great! Let me just get my gear and we're off!"

"We?"

"Yes. _We_. You think I'm going to just leave an awesome piece of machinery lying around like that? I gotta see it up close!"

"Well, no, but…"

"But nothing! Get your shoes on, we're going now!"

***

The Starman had just finished it's 'search' of the Merrysville train station when it encountered the boy.  As far as semi-sentient, artificial killing machines go, it's programming was very simple: kill the boy, get the prism, return to base.  It's protocols were limited to 'destroy any opposing force with great prejudice', and 'take no prisoners'.  This dumbed-down programming made the Starman both extremely effective and extremely lethal.

Julian charged a blast of PK energy in his hand, assuming a fighting stance at the same time.  He figured that since he already destroyed two without ever actually trying, a third should pose no problem.  Still, that didn't stop his heart from going into spasms and the butterflies in his stomach from fluttering like crazy.  He shot Peel a look. "Stay back. I'll handle it."

Peel rolled her eyes and adjusted the mechanic's goggles on her head. "Uh-huh." She tightened her grip on her backpack, which she had filled previously with several 'Starman-slaying gimmicks', as she referred to them.  She stood a few paces behind Julian and tried as hard as she could to position herself so that, if the need arose, she could run away easily.

A shot of PK Freeze flew from Julian's hand and sped towards the Starman, hitting it's arm and causing it to reel slightly.  Julian's eyes narrowed, and he sent another blast of PK Freeze.  This second one, unfortunately, missed it's target entirely, as the Starman side-stepped the attack and began charging towards Julian.  Panic surging within him, the boy tried again and again to hit the robot, blasting to the left and to the right, but never managing to hit.  Finally, when the Starman was within close-combat range and tried to grab him, Julian dived out of the way and rolled to the side. "You're kinda losing right now, ya know?" called Peel from the sidelines as she waved her hand over her head to get her friend's attention. 

"I know, I know!" Julian jumped forward and tried to kick the Starman, but the robot stopped the blow with his tentacle-like arm, then grabbed Julian's ankle, swung him around, and tossed him aside.  Julian tumbled and crashed into a nearby wall, knocking down some loose debris in the process.  He staggered to his feet in time to see the Starman charging again, his mind reacting instinctively and propelling him up and over the Starman with a bit of Telekinesis.  While in the air, Julian flipped over and, while upside-down, cupped his hands and fired a PK Beam, nailing the Starman in the back and slamming it against the wall where Julian was previously, fully knocking it over and onto the Starman.

Julian flipped again and landed, rather clumsily, a few feet away.  He turned to Peel and spoke as he dusted himself off. "See? That wasn't so hard." 

"I wouldn't be too sure." Retorted Peel, pointing to the wall behind.  Julian turned just in time to see the Starman's arm flying towards his face.  He stumbled backwards, narrowly avoiding the attack, then rolled to the side to avoid the laser beam aimed at his body.  He spent the next few moments dodging a series of beams aimed at close range, one above and two to the side.  A third beam grazed his right shoulder, interrupting Julian's rhythm and giving the Starman an opening through which he tried to smash Julian's head with its arm.  Panic rising again, Julian grabbed the robot's arm with his own left arm and channeled his PK Freeze energy through.  The Starman's arm immediately froze over, at which point Julian snapped it off with a rough gesture.  Enraged, the Starman punched Julian and knocked him to the side.  The boy skidded to a halt a few meters away and remained still.  

"Hey! Leave him alone, you big pile of junk!" Peel had opened her backpack and taken out a few of gadgets.  She laid one on the floor, placed a second on top of it, then took a third in her hands. "Eat this!" She cried, then pointed her finger at the Starman, who was just barely turning to look at her.  The gadget she had in her hands beeped, causing the one on the floor to sprout wheels and speed off towards the Starman.  The latter followed the trajectory of the small device until it reached its leg and bumped to a halt.  Instantly, the other gadget on top beeped to life, and the Starman's visor flashed in realization briefly as the entire contraption exploded, crippling it's leg.  Before it had a chance to react, Peel took out a large wrench and ran up to it with a loud cry, smashing its visor.  The robot assassin staggered, then slowly lifted its arm and pointed it straight at Peel's head.  Then, quick as lightning, Peel whipped out a mirror and held it out.  The laser beam fired, bounced harmlessly off the mirror, and hit the Starman full on, destroying it outright.

Peel rushed to Julian and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked softly as she helped him up. "You took a pretty bad fall." Julian put his left arm around Peel's shoulder and got up slowly. "I'm fine." He said, then used his free hand and placed it over his right shoulder. "LifeUp." He whispered, and the wound on his shoulder closed slightly. "I'll be better when we get home. I wouldn't want to attract any attention." He scanned the small crowd that had begun to appear around the scene. "By the way," he began, "how'd you do that trick with the mirror?" Peel raised her eyebrows. "Oh, that? That's simple, really. You see, a laser is a concentrated beam of light, so I figured, 'hey, I should be able to reflect it, right?' Which I did! Neat, huh?" She stumbled a little while Julian tried to shift his weight back onto himself.  She wrestled Julian back onto herself, then resumed walking. 

"So, when're we heading for Podunk?"

"We?" 

"Yes. _We_." 


	6. Chapter 6: System of Influence

Chapter 6: System of Influence 

Whosoever would have taken a stroll through the countryside around Merrysville would have been treated to a rather unusual sight: a teenage boy playing with a greenish glowing object and a teenage girl watching the boy very attentively.  The young boy, Julian, didn't really mind the girl, Peel's, constant ogling, but he was beginning to wish she would stop looking him over like some sort of research specimen.  He was beginning to get uncomfortable.  She wasn't uncomfortable at all.  As Julian played with the Aswer Peel walked backwards and ahead of him, focusing on its every move.

"So, how long until we reach the bridge?" Julian asked, for the tenth time, in an attempt to distract Peel from the Aswer.  Peel shrugged. "Told you already. We should be almost there." Her eyes wandered and she spun around, pointing to a small white bridge coming into her field of view. "See?" Julian dissipated the Aswer, adjusted his cap, and began jogging over to the bridge. "Great. Once we cross this bridge we'll be in Podunk and I'll be able to look for Ninten." He didn't jog for long, though, until he saw two policemen standing in front of the bridge, effectively blocking the way.

Julian slowed his pace and tried to maneuver his way around the policemen, muttering a curt, "Excuse me", but the two policemen grabbed him by both arms and dumped him back where he was.  Julian stood up, dusted himself off, and tried again, but the two police officers knocked him back without saying a word.  

"Say, what's going on?" Peel caught up to Julian and looked the policemen over. "Ooh! The Fuzz! You almost never see you guys around, ya know! What's up?" She spotted Julian on the floor and rushed over to him. "You need to learn how to stay standing, I'm not gonna be around always to pick you up." Julian waved her off and stood up, actually addressing the officers this time. "Why can't we cross the bridge?" he asked. "We really need to get to Podunk."

The two policemen muttered quietly to each other, then one of them stepped forward. "The bridge is closed.  There's a mischievous gang on the other side ambushing travelers. That is all I can disclose." The officer then stepped back in line.  Peel sighed in disappointment. "Wonderful. Now what?"

Peel had barely finished when she heard a faint yelling coming from behind.  Befuddled, she whirled around in time to see a figure zoom by, kicking up dust and making her head spin.  The figure, a tall, lanky male of about 20, stopped dead in his tracks, kicking up even more dust and basically disorienting everyone there.  After straightening his large, round glasses and straitening out his silver-toned hair, the man nearly collapsed on the floor.  Shortly thereafter he sprang back up again, silently waving everyone off as if they were trying to approach him, then shook his head, stood up, and sighed. "Whew! I thought I'd never make it!" he mused, slightly out of breath.  He immediately reached into the pocket of his short sleeved, white shirt and produced a folded-up piece of paper, which he handed over to the two policemen. 

Julian, who was barely recovering from the stranger's first intervention, checked on Peel, mostly out of fear that she might make a fuss if he didn't, then approached the newcomer. "Excuse me…" he began politely, but before he could continue the man turned his head and gave Julian a blank stare. "Hmm? Who are you?" he asked.  Julian paused. "My…my name is Julian." 

"Oh." His face changed and his eyes widened for a second, but they sprang immediately back to their original complexion. "Oh." He repeated.  He then turned to the two policemen. "I hope everything's in order." He said. "It's a note authorizing passage across the bridge to the first three people to arrive after it's delivery." He turned to Peel and Julian. "Which would be us. I hope that's not a problem."  

The two officers stared at each other through their sunglasses. "Umm…no. Everything seems to be in order." They stepped to the side meekly and motioned for the three youths to make it snappy.  Peel cocked an eyebrow and turned to whisper into Julian's ear. "Who _is _this guy?" she asked. "He just came running out of nowhere!"

"I know." Answered Julian in the same hushed tone. "But he just bought us a way to Podunk, so I'm not complaining."

"Well, I think if he's in such a rush to get across, at least I should thank him before he goes…" Peel broke off and ran up to the stranger, tapping him on the shoulder.  As the stranger turned to face Peel she smiled sweetly and waved. "Hi! I'm Peel! I guess I should thank you for helping us cross, I mean, we were really stuck! So, thank you!!" The stranger raised his hands, much like Julian did the first time he saw Peel, and backed away. "It's nothing. Really." He lowered his arms and offered his hand. "My name's Nicholas. Pleased to meet you." Peel took his hand suspiciously and shook it briefly. "That paper was the only way I could get to Podunk. But everything's okay now. You two are lucky to be here, otherwise someone else might have taken your place."

Julian stepped between Peel and Julian, eyeing him oddly in the process. "You seemed to be in quite a hurry." He stated shortly.  Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He glanced at his watch. "Hmm. Late. Of course." He turned to the two teenagers. "I guess I'll see you later, Julian. Peel." He waved curtly, then spun around and took off running across the bridge.  As he sped off, Julian turned to Peel and whispered in her ear again. "What an odd guy." He said.  Peel nodded. "Tell me about it."

***

The walk across the bridge wasn't very long.  At a normal pace Julian and Peel were able to make it across within a half-hour, not counting the time it took to stop and eat the two sandwiches that Julian had very thoughtfully prepared just in case.  The sun was shining and the river under the bridge seemed to be calm.  All worrisome thoughts seemed to be tucked away, ignored and unacknowledged. 

As they strolled across the bridge, Julian would shoot brief glances at Peel.  He didn't want her to come along with him.  Not because he hated her company-on the contrary, he was beginning to enjoy it-the problem lay in Julian's own concern for her safety.  He'd already risked his life a few times by coming all the way over here, and he felt that if he got hurt at least it would be his own fault.  He couldn't say the same for Peel.

Peel, on the other hand, didn't worry about her safety at all.  She knew she could count on Julian to protect her if necessary, and if not she could always bonk whatever came her way with her wrench.  She knew that the safest place for her to be was close to Julian, even if he disagreed.  Peel began laughing inwardly at the face her friend would make if she ever told him what she thought… 

"So, what do you think about that gang the policemen told us about?" for once it was Julian who brought Peel out of her thoughts.  Reacting instantly, she whirled and shot him a smile. "No problem. If we can handle robots we can handle a couple o' bullies, right?" Julian rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "Again with the 'we' business."

"What?"

"Nothing."

***

The other side of the Podunk-Merrysville bridge greeted the two travelers with a small shack connected to the end.  A faded wooden plaque read 'TOLL BOOTH' in bold white letters, and the door that opened to the bridge seemed open.  All in all, the shack looked like a run-down store in the middle of the desert that's been abandoned for a while.  As Julian approached it, Peel skipped up to the door and tried to prod it open with her wrench. "You think those bullies were responsible for this? Looks like it." She mused as she hazarded a glance inside.  Julian walked up to the door and took two steps inside. "It's deserted." He mused, then beckoned for Peel. "Come on in."

The inside was as deteriorated as the outside. There were several wooden tables and chairs littered around the place; the toll stand's window was broken and all the vending machines had been sacked and broken.  As Julian scanned the place, Peel walked up to one of the tables and ran her finger across the top.  She then inspected her finger and found it covered with dust. "It looks like no one's been here for ages." She said. "You really think there's a gang ambushing travelers here?"

Julian shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not, seeing the look of this place." Julian then heard a slight shuffle behind him, and he heard a deep, rumbling voice near his ear. "Think…again…" A large hand gripped his arm roughly and held him in place.  Julian craned his head and found an ugly, unshaven face sneering in return.  Then Peel's scream made him turn and see three other guys, equally unshaven and ugly, appearing out of nowhere.  While the first held Peel down, the other two were holding a familiar figure.

"I guess we're meeting sooner than I thought." Nicholas waved at Julian with a sheepish grin on his face. "I got caught too, so don't feel too bad." One of the thugs immediately tightened his grip, muttering, "Shut yer trap." And causing a slight yelp of pain to escape Nicholas' mouth.  Julian sighed. "Great. _Now _what?"


	7. Chapter 7: There and Back Again

Chapter 7: There and Back Again 

Julian scanned the room where both he and Nicholas were ambushed.  He eyed Peel, who stared at him imploringly, as if asking, _Please, get us out of this_.  Nicholas stood calmly in the grip of the two muggers that held him, although Julian could detect a certain tension coming from his direction.  As for himself, he felt his own captor's grip tighten menacingly.  He racked his mind for options.  Surprise the guy behind him? No…the others might hurt Peel and Nicholas if they see that.  And trying to free the others first might land _him _in harm's way.  He couldn't think…he needed a plan.  

"I'd at least like to know how you managed to hide in this room." Stalling. Stalling is good.  It beats just standing there. "I didn't see you when we came in."

The man holding Peel chuckled, a hoarse, coughing laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. "No one ever notices, but there are a few tables placed near the doors where there are blind angles." He smiled evilly. "They never see it coming." Julian darted his eyes briefly to the tables the man was talking about.  Indeed, there were three tables placed so that they go unnoticed.  Okay, at least his curiosity was satisfied.  Still no plan, though.

"So what do you plan to do to us?" his voice was a little shaky, but he tried to hide it.  The mugger on Nicholas' left responded. "We're gonna leave youse seein' stars, punk!" 

Seeing stars, huh? Now _that _was an idea.  Julian turned to Peel, who was still staring at him nervously, and shut his eyes tightly.  Peel, in response, raised an eyebrow.  She obviously wasn't getting it.  Julian sighed inwardly.  He tried mouthing the words, 'close your eyes' to Peel, but she still didn't respond. _Ah, the heck with it_ Julian tightened his fist and wrenched his arm free of his attacker, then whirled and extended his hand. "PK Flash!" he cried, and a blinding light invaded the room, causing everybody to wince in pain.  Like lightning, Julian lifted the man closest him with Telekinesis, then hurled him across the room at Peel's captor, knocking him down.  He called out the Aswer and sent it hurling at the one to the left of Nicholas.  The Aswer smacked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.  The final attacker, who was regaining vision by now, lifted a nearby chair and attempted to hurl it at Julian, but he called up a Shield before it hit and the chair bounced off harmlessly. 

One of the muggers, the one who had held Peel earlier, rose and advanced menacingly at Julian, rolling up his sleeve and growling menacingly.  Before he could get there, though, he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder.  Turning reflexively, he saw Nicholas, or rather Nicholas' fist flying towards his face.  The impact sent him flying back and onto the floor.  Nicholas stumbled forward clumsily and noticed his fist, then recovered his balance and grinned. "I guess I tripped." Julian nodded incredulously. "Yeah. Right."

***

"You could have warned me about the whole flash thing, you know." Peel complained. "I still can't see straight, you know that? I could have permanent eye damage!" Julian shrugged her off. "I _did _warn you. You just weren't paying attention." 

"Whatever." Peel walked slightly ahead of Julian as they headed for a nearby house to ask for directions. "The next time, clue me in on your little heroics, all right?" Julian sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'm sorry." He put his hand on Peel's shoulder. "Let's just forget it. Nicholas said the person in that house over there might know Ninten's whereabouts. We shouldn't be arguing now that we're this close."

Before running off again, Nicholas had told Julian and Peel of a person living in the outskirts of Podunk who used to be a friend of Ninten's.  This person, a girl named Pippi, used to be a playmate of his before from five years ago.  When asked how exactly he knew this information, Nicholas began laughing nervously, as if hiding something, and ran off.  Oh well…Julian had a feeling they'd meet again anyway.

As Julian rapped his knuckles on the wooden door he realized how much the house looked like his own home back in Snowman.  A sudden surge of homesickness invaded Julian's insides and he felt his eyes get hot with tears, but he fought back the urge to cry with adamancy.  _I can't act like this in front of Peel _he kept telling himself as he wiped a tear from his eye, masking the action by turning away. _She'd never let me hear the end of it…_

The door opened and a young woman poked her head through the doorway. "May I help you?" she asked meekly, her voice nothing more than an barely audible whisper.  Julian snapped himself back to reality and focused on the woman. "Oh…he-hello…" he began nervously.  His cap came off his head and hung from his hand. "I-I was wondering if you could help me find someone…" He gulped hard, but before he could finish Peel butted in. "Someone told us you knew a kid named Ninten. We came all the way from Merrysville-well, I did anyway. He came from Snowman. So, can you help us?" The woman's eyebrows raised in surprise, and she cocked her head to the side. "You…know Ninten?" Peel nodded. "We sorta need his input on something, you know?"  The woman nodded and spoke again, this time audibly louder. "I see. Well, I don't think you should stand out there like that. Please come in."

The young woman, Pippi, poured Julian and Peel a cup of tea, then served some for herself and sat down in the amply furnished living room.  Her red hair hung in a ponytail, and she wore a flowered pink dress that she stroked constantly. "So, what do you need to know about Ninten? His past? His friends?" Julian shook his head as he nibbled on a cracker. "No…we just need to know where he is. If you could tell us where his house is we'd appreciate it." Pippi sipped on her tea and put the white cup down.  She eyed Julian over. "Well, that's of no use if you just want to find him…he isn't there anymore."

"Is that so?" Peel had already gobbled three crackers and gulped her second cup of tea. "Well, do you know where he went, by any chance? More, please." She lifted her cup and Pippi poured more tea inside.  She sighed. "Sort of. When he left, he stopped here and told me that he was heading towards Reindeer. That was the last I heard of him." Peel turned to Julian. "See? There. All we need to do is go to Reindeer and, POOF! Problem solved." She started nibbling on another cracker.  Pippi sighed again. "I…wouldn't be too sure." Peel paused. "How's that?"

"I said I wouldn't be too sure. He probably isn't there anymore."

"Umm…why?"

"Well…he left over two years ago. He told me he was going to Reindeer two years ago."

"Oh." Peel's head swiveled around to Julian. "So, what now?" Julian, who had been quiet most of the time, looked up from his tea and stared back at Peel. "I…maybe we should head to Reindeer anyway. It seems better than staying here, don't you think?" Peel nodded. "Pro'bly. I think we should go for it." Julian nodded apprehensively. "Okay. We'll leave in the morning." Julian turned to Pippi. "Say, Pippi? Could we stay the night here? We're sort of low on cash, and we can't afford a hotel." Pippi smiled. "No problem. Be my guest." She said as she began clearing the table and taking everything to the kitchen.

***

After saying their goodbyes to Pippi, Julian and Peel headed back the way they came towards Merrysville.  The blockade on the bridge had been lifted after the previous day, and the duo was able to make it back to Peel's hometown with ease.  Unfortunately, Union Station was still closed for repairs, due to 'an incident involving a gas leak and some fireworks' ("You really made a mess of the place!" Peel teased, making Julian blush with embarrassment).

The small black-and-white television on the floor of Peel's rather small apartment flicked to life once again as the two teenagers sat before it on the worn-down brown couch and began eating their humble dinner of two microwave meals.  They are in silence; they hadn't eaten during their trip back from Podunk and preferred paying attention to their meals and not to each other.  Besides, they had exhausted pretty much every conversational topic they could think of.  No, right now there was only food and television.  

Or at least, that's what Peel would have liked to think.  While Julian was stuffing plastic forkfuls of mashed potatoes and gravy into his mouth, Peel was meticulously chopping up her Salisbury steak and swirling her peas.  She was silently staring at Julian out of the corner of her eye and contemplating his every move.  She didn't know why she was doing this, or for how long she could keep it up until she was noticed, but she figured she would enjoy the moment while it lasted.  If she was really enjoying at all, that is.  She couldn't decide whether she wanted to talk to Julian or whether she wanted to see him lift the Styrofoam plate with his powers.  It was a mixture of curiosity and wonder, with a little fascination and caring thrown in there somewhere.  

As Julian finished his mashed potatoes and moved on to the little rectangle that held his apple sauce, Peel stopped staring at him and looked down at her plate.  Was the food at Julian's house any better? Was his mother kind? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Friends…girlfriends? 

"Hey, Julian?"

"What?" answered Julian, turning his head and looking at her, his fork still in his mouth.  Peel smiled despite herself. "Will you…tell me about your family?" Julian paused as the meaning of the question sunk in.  He gulped his mouthful of applesauce and dropped his fork. "Will you…tell me about yours?" Peel closed her eyes. "I…don't have a family. Not anymore." 

"Sorry." Peel waved him off. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now." She opened her eyes and stared into his. "So, will you? Tell me about your family?" Julian sighed.  He didn't seem to want to do this.  His head dropped and he shook his head. "I just don't think I can right now." In response Peel put her hand on his shoulder. "You're going to have to go back someday, you know." She whispered. "You can't just leave forever."

"Maybe."

Peel took her hand from Julian's shoulder and picked up their plates, threw them in the trash can, and headed for her room. "If you ever wanna talk about it…" Julian sighed. "I know…you'll be there. But I can't talk about it now. Not yet."  Peel smiled, nodded, and entered her room.

Peel then realized how much she wanted to go visit Julian's family with him. 


	8. Chapter 8: Ballad of Mother Nature

Chapter 8: Ballad of Mother Nature 

Within a few days the Merrysville public works were able to fix most of the damage caused to the Merrysville train station, and the Paradise Line, which ran from Snowman to Merrysville through Reindeer and Spookane, opened to the general public.  By raking together what little cash they had, and by selling some of Peel's old gear to the Twinkle Elementary science department, the two teenagers were able to buy two one way-tickets to the farming town of Reindeer.  Although Peel tried to convince Julian to let her sell some more stuff and go to Snowman, Julian insisted that skipping Reindeer might mean missing Ninten, or anybody who might have a clue as to where he was.  So, after some quiet bickering, the destination was set to Reindeer and the two children found themselves hopping out of the train station and onto a winding dirt road that would, eventually, lead them into Reindeer.

***

On the outskirts of Reindeer there existed a forest, dark and lonely.  The little light that was able to filter through the tops of the trees there cast itself in the form of opaque rays that illuminated tiny patches of dirt on the forest floor.  The soft soil was littered with tiny plants and insects, while the occasional raccoon or owl would rustle through the branches.  Near the center of the forest there was a tiny stream of crystalline water that ran quietly through.  

Adjacent to the stream was a very small cave.  The minuscule grotto lay under a tiny hill that wouldn't be given a second thought if seen from anywhere else.  This, of course, was the point, for in this cave there lived someone.  Someone who didn't enjoy the company of humans and preferred instead to hide in this forest and live by himself.  He had done so for over four years now, and showed no signs of wanting to ever leave this forest.  

The small figure within the cave stirred from his sleep.  Slowly, unconsciously, the figure got up and left the cave, treading a few feet into the small stream nearby.  A lone ray of light shone down on him from above.  Looking to the left, then to the right, the figure stood there for a long time.  A sensation of fear crept up his spine; something was coming.  Something was going to invade his forest. 

Julian stopped dead in his tracks and clutched the back of his head with his hand.  Peel, noticing immediately, spun around and looked at him quizzically. "What's the matter? You got a headache or something? 'Cause if you do, I have some medicine I can give you." Julian shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just…I can feel something close to us. A…presence of some sort." Peel closed her eyes and raised her head as if trying to feel the 'presence' as well, or maybe as if trying to sniff it out like a bloodhound, but felt nothing and shrugged. "You got me beat. Think it's got something to do with your PSI powers? That would be cool!" she started getting excited again, but before she could continue Julian grabbed her shoulder and stilled her. "This presence…it's very near…" suddenly his eyes widened and his grip on Peel's shoulder tightened. "Down!!" he cried as he threw her to the floor and jumped to the side, barely missing a ball of energy that hurtled past their previous position and hit the ground a few meters away, scorching the earth.

Julian sprang up instantly and took a fighting stance while Peel got up slowly and drew her wrench. "What was that?!" she asked loudly. "Who's there?!" Julian pointed to a figure in the distance. "There." He called out his Aswer and held it at the ready, hovering slowly in circles around him. "Who are you?" Julian cried to the figure. "What do you want with us?"

The figure was a tall, burly man with a green mohawk.  His tattered leather vest exposed his hulking bare chest underneath, and his faded jeans were ripped on one knee.  He wore big boots lined with metal.  He didn't seem to be very preoccupied with Julian or Peel; instead he stood there with his hands on his hips.  After a few seconds of silence, the man spoke. "So you're that kid that's been thrashing our Starmen, huh?" he asked, taking a step forward.  Julian backed away, but showed no signs of fear.  The man continued. "You're kind of scrawny, kid. It's hard to believe you could ever destroy three Starmen. Good ones, too." He cracked his knuckles. "Oh, well."

Julian smiled slightly. "So _you're _the one sending out those Starmen." The man scoffed. "Catch on quick, don't you?" he started chuckling. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, on account 'a I'm going to kill you now." He clenched his fist and shook it menacingly at Julian. "I'm Volt Punker! And I'm gonna rock you!" his fist began glowing with energy.  Julian lowered himself and his Aswer began glowing as well. "Peel! Let's get him!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she yelled, then pulled out a small stick, red on one side and green on the other. "Take this!" she yelled a she launched the stick at Volt Punker and took out a small device.  The giant caught the stick reflexively and stared at it for a second. "What's this?" he said, but before he could say anything else Peel pressed a button on the device in her hand and the stick exploded, covering Volt Punker in green smoke. "Yes! I did it!" she cried, but was stopped as a Beam fired from the smoke and grazed her arm, knocking her back.  Julian gasped. "Peel!" he turned to see that the smoke around Volt Punker cleared, and, while his vest was a little charred, he was none the worse for wear. Julian's eyes widened and the center circle on his Aswer began charging energy. "PK Aswer!" he cried, and the Aswer shot forth a large green ball of energy.  Volt Punker put up his hand and tried to shield himself, but the Aswer went straight to his chest and hit him head on, knocking him back. "Aaagh!" he yelled.  He slid back a few meters but remained standing. 

As Punker recovered from the blow, he cricked his neck to either side and stared menacingly at the duo. "Enough playing." He said, then sprang forward towards Julian.  As Volt Punker threw a punch Julian deflected it with his arm and jabbed at his face.  Punker dodged the punch and brought his knee up to Julian's stomach, slamming into him hard and sending him back.  Immediately, Peel came up from behind and jumped onto his back, planting a small device in his chest, then hopping away. "Take this! Activate Bolt Mine!" she cried.  The Bolt Mine beeped to life as electricity began coursing through Punker's body, making him convulse violently. "This time I've got you!" Peel cheered, running over to Julian and helping him up.  But she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Volt Punker laughing loudly.  She whirled around to see the giant standing there, the electricity still rushing through him. "You call that a shock?" he asked mockingly. "I'll show you a shock! I am the master of electricity!" he grabbed the Bolt Mine and threw it aside, then clapped his hands together.  His entire body began glowing.  He began making a loud, sustained grumble as the air around him ionized and began charging up. "Giga Session!" he cried, and immediately the electric power around him burst out in every direction.

Peel screamed in pain as both she and Julian were enveloped with electricity.  Punker smiled evilly as the two teens collapsed on the floor. "Heh. Piece o' cake." He muttered to himself, then walked up to Julian and kicked him over so that he was face up. "_Never _mess with us." He menaced, then stooped down at grabbed Julian's face. "Now, where's the prism?" he demanded.  Julian clenched his teeth. "I'm not going to give it to you." He spat.  Volt Punker growled and shook Julian. "Where…Is…The…Prism?" he asked pointedly.  Julian smiled weakly. "Never, you sorry…"

"ENOUGH!" Volt Punker lifted Julian by his neck and held him up high. "If you don't give it to me, I WILL KILL YOU!" Julian grasped Punker's arm.  He chuckled evilly and Punker scowled. "What's so funny?" he yelled.  Julian snickered. "…Gotcha." Volt Punker raised an eyebrow and stared at Julian, who wasn't staring back but was instead looking at Peel, who had latched on to Punker again and planted another mine. "What the?" Punker craned his head, and Julian took the opportunity to kick him in the stomach.  Punker doubled over and dropped Julian. "Now, Peel!" 

"Got it!" Peel gave Julian a thumbs-up and called out. "Activate Incendiary!" The tiny mine exploded and Punker's vest caught fire.  As Punker yowled in pain and tried to reach his back with his hands, Julian charged another spell and put his hand forth. "PK Freeze!" he called, and the icy wind that jumped from his hand enveloped Volt Punker, freezing him over and immobilizing him.  Punker froze over and fell down hard as Julian ran over to Peel and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" Peel nodded. "We should run away before he thaws."

"Right. But where do we run to?" Peel asked. "If we go into the city, he might hurt somebody when he catches up." Julian nodded. "You're right." Immediately after finishing Julian felt another presence and clutched his head.  Peel grabbed him protectively and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" Julian let his head go and looked away. "There's something…that way." He pointed towards the east. "Let's go!"

***

Half an hour later, the two teens found themselves within a thick forest.  Julian had been able to heal their wounds, but they were still very tired.  They stumbled through the forest, with Peel holding on to Julian for protection.  Occasionally, Julian would whisper things like, "It's close." Or, "Almost there." Peel didn't feel the presence Julian spoke of; she didn't even care.  All she wanted was to lie down and rest for a while, but she knew the evil Volt Punker would certainly find them if they didn't keep moving.

Eventually the pair stumbled upon a small stream.  Letting go of Julian, Peel rushed up to the stream and bent down, scooping handfuls of water into her mouth.  She breathed deeply and let the water trickle down her throat, relieving her dry throat. "Ah, that feels better." She sighed with content and flopped down on a small patch of grass behind her. "I was dying of thirst." When she didn't receive an answer, she sat up and looked around. "Julian?" Julian was standing a few feet away, with his feet wide apart and his hands to his sides, as if in some sort of trance. "It's here. You're…here." He said, then turned briskly to one side, as if spotting something there. "_There_." He accentuated.

A small figure stepped out from the shadows.  It was a small boy, not more than ten years old.  He wore a simply tan-colored shirt with a beige pair of pants and leather boots.  It seemed as though he had made those clothes himself, and there was a wild, untamed air to him.  Julian and the boy stared at each other for a long time in silence, while Peel looked from far away.  Eventually, the boy spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked plainly. "You do not belong in this place." Julian nodded. "I know. But we need to hide here. We…" the boy shook his head violently. "No! Leave my forest, now! You'll destroy it!" His fists clenched. "If you don't…I'll fight you!" Julian raised his hand. "We don't want to fight you." The boy frowned. "Leave! I'll attack you!" 

Peel sprung up from her patch of grass and ran up to the boy. "We don't want to fight you!" she began, but the boy put up his hand and stopped her dead in her tracks.  Peel didn't understand what the boy was playing at, but then she felt her body become very light and begin to lift off the ground.  As she stared at the boy she then realized that _this boy could use PSI_.  She began flailing her arms and grabbing at her neck as if to break free, but the boy held her up. "Leave. Now." He said softly.  

Suddenly, the boy let go of Peel and whirled around.  Peel crashed onto the floor and scrambled onto her feet, then ran back to Julian. "What do we do? This kid uses PSI, and now we have to worry about _two _people attacking us! We're sunk!"

"Quiet!" the boy snapped from behind Peel and began darting his eyes back and forth. "There's something coming." Julian nodded. "It's Punker." He turned to Peel. "We have to hide." The boy whirled and sneered at Julian. "You! You brought it here! Now my forest is going to be destroyed!" Julian nodded. "I know…and I'm sorry. But right now we need to hide before he comes!" The boy growled and ran towards them, then grabbed their arms and led them to a small cave behind a nearby hill. 

The large figure of Volt Punker lumbered onto the stream, splashing loudly.  His vest was in tatters now; his stomach was sore where Julian had kicked him.  He had underestimated the children, but never again.  This time he would finish them off for good.  First, though, he would have to find them.  He began looking over the forest scenery around him, checking for any visible hiding places.  Meanwhile, the three children hid in their cave.  The boy looked at Julian and Peel crossly. "This is your fault." He said. "You did this. Now I'm going to have to get us out of this." Before Julian could stop him, the boy ran out of the cave. "No! Wait!" Peel hissed, but the boy paid no mind and ran off.

"Hey, you!" The boy stood dwarfed against the gigantic Punker, who had turned to face the boy and looked at him condescendingly. "Get outta the way, kid." He threatened.  The boy curled his fists. "Get out! The forest is no place for you!" he said.  His fists began glowing.  Punker smiled. "Oh, I see we have another playmate!" he squealed, delighted.  His hand shot forth and he fired a Beam. "Die!" he cried, but before the beam reached the boy his body began glowing with a yellowish hue and his entire figure vanished.  Volt Punker gasped. "Teleportation?!" he cried, and whirled to see the boy reappear behind him in a flash of light.  The child raised his hand and pointed towards the sky. "It's my turn!" he yelled. "PK Fire!" a tiny flame erupted from his fingers and grew slowly.  When they were big enough, the boy lowered his hand and the flames shot forth, enveloping Punker, who had his arms in front of him in an attempt to shield the blast.

Julian and Peel rushed out of the grotto and spotted the two as they fought.  Peel took out a small dart gun and loaded a dart. "If you can distract him," she began as she cocked the gun. "I can hit him with this paralysis dart and you can finish him off." Julian nodded. "Okay. I'll try." He ran up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he began, but the boy broke off. "I don't need your help!" he yelled, then raised his hand again. "I can beat him alone!" His hand began glowing. "PK Thunder!" Punker smiled and dropped his arms. "Bring it on." He whispered.

"No!" Julian gasped. "Not that!" he watched helplessly as a bolt of thunder shot down from above and onto Volt Punker, who raised his arms and felt the energy revitalize him. "You can't electrocute me!" He taunted, absorbing the energy.  The water he was standing him conducted the electricity throughout and back into him, feeding him even more power. "Ha ha!" he laughed maniacally. "Now I'm going to finish you off!" Julian's jaw dropped as he saw Punker stretch his arms and clap his hand together. "Get ready for the shock of your life!" As quickly as he could, he stepped in front of the boy and put up his hands, placing all the energy he could into a shield.  The dome materialized, then concentrated itself in front of Julian's hands, forming a seemingly-solid, translucent block that he held.  Volt Punker laughed and electricity began to crackle. 

"Giga Session!" Julian began straining as he felt the incredibly powerful blast of electricity hit his shield.  The block began to wane as Punker pumped more power into the technique, using the water as a conductor.  Julian dropped to one knee; he was losing this battle, and wouldn't be able to keep the shield up for long.  Slowly, he felt the shield weaken, then begin to flicker out of existence. "I…can't hold it!" he cried. "It's too powerful!" The boy, who stood behind Julian, gazed with awe at the events unfolding before him.  He stared at Julian, who, despite his hostile treatment, was still protecting him…and they shared the same powers…

The boy stepped up to Julian and placed his hands over Julian's. "I'll help you!" he said, then began channeling PSI energy from his hands into the shield, strengthening it.  Now that two people were holding the shield instead of one, the shield began solidifying.  Volt Punker tried to strengthen his attack, but the shield was canceling it out quickly. "Gghh…Aaahhh!!" Punker began screaming as he reached his threshold.  He gasped for air, then finally let the attack go.  Gasping, he dropped to his knees as the Giga Session disappeared.  Julian dropped the shield and stood. "We did it!" he looked over to the boy, who was also panting.  The boy looked back at Julian with determination. "Let's finish this!" he cried.  Julian nodded and extended his hand. "PK Freeze!" the icy energy burst from his hand and froze the entire stream, locking Punker in a kneeling position within the lake.  He turned to Peel, who had been hiding until now. "Do it, Peel!"

"No problem!" Peel responded and aimed her dart gun. "Eat this, lunk head!" she yelled and fired the dart, hitting Punker in the arm.  Punker drew in breath sharply and clutched his arm.  He turned to fire a Beam at Peel, but the boy teleported over to her, then teleported back before he could fully fire the Beam, and the attack hit nothing but air as the three children grouped.  The boy let go of Peel and stepped forward.  He extended his hand, palm up, in which tiny particles began to glow.  The particles of light flew off from his hand and towards Punker.  As they did, they made a slight buzzing sound. "They're bees." Julian mused as he watch the tiny particles, which did in fact resemble bees, fly over to Volt Punker and blanket him.  The boy waited until all the 'bees' were in place, then brought up his hand. "PK Swarm!" he yelled, and the PSI-generated bees buzzed loudly, then exploded.  Punker howled in pain as his body was racked with explosions.  The boy breathed deeply and turned Julian.  Julian nodded and placed both hands forward, and slowly green swatches began forming in thin air, until the Aswer was fully materialized.  As it began drawing energy, Julian turned to the boy. "I need more power." He said.  The boy nodded and placed his hand behind the Aswer, making it glow brightly.  After the Aswer finished collecting energy, Julian thrust it forward. "PK Aswer!" The gigantic ball of energy fired out of the Aswer, knocking him back slightly.  He dug his feet into the ground and held himself steady as he watched Punker take the full blast of the attack, knocking him free of the frozen stream and onto dry land.  As he collapsed, Punker's body began crackling with electricity, making his body convulse.  After a few moments he was still.

"Yay! We beat him!" Peel jumped up onto Julian and hugged him, while Julian held her, so as not to drop her.  In the meantime, the boy stepped up to Punker's limp body and put his ear to the fallen giant's chest.  Surprisingly, there was a pulse. "He is still alive." Mused the boy as he stepped back. "Amazing."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" a voice came from out of nowhere and interrupted everyone's celebration.  Julian and Peel took up fighting stances again. "Who's there?!" called Peel.  The disembodied voice chuckled. "I'm not here to fight you. At least, not yet. I just need to pick up my homie." A figure stepped out from the shadows.  It was a black man with a shaved head and sunglasses.  He wore a white T-Shirt and large, baggy jeans that sagged below the waistline, exposing his shorts.  His rather elaborate sneakers made no sound as he walked forward and bent down to pick up Volt Punker.  Despite his medium build, the man was able to heft Punker onto his shoulder. "Yo, kid!" he called to Julian, who dropped his guard to look at him.  The man smiled. "You got some mad stupid powers, G! I'll look forward to when we get down! I'm Rapper Flamesart!" he then vanished into thin air.

The boy ran up to Julian and looked him straight in the eye. "We have to leave." He stated.  Peel scoffed. "Yeah, we know. 'Get out of my home', right?" the boy shook his head. "No! I…want to go with you." He looked down. "I've never met anyone with powers like me. I'd…like it if we became friends." Julian nodded. "Okay. You can come if you want, but I guarantee that we'll see those two again." The boy nodded energetically. "I know! But…I want to see other places now. The forest can take care of itself." Peel smiled and bent down, placing a hand on the boy's head and petting him. "In that case, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Peel and this is Julian." She motioned at Julian, who waved.  The boy looked up again. "I'm…Joshua. That's my name." Peel nodded.  Then, together, the now-threesome left the forest.   


	9. Chapter 9: Friend and Foe

Chapter 9: Friend and Foe 

The first rays of the evening sun to touch Julian's face felt more welcome than anything else so far.  The dark, secluded atmosphere of the forest was nice, but Julian was accustomed to wide open spaces, and he felt a wave of relief wash over him when he, Peel, and Joshua exited the forest.  Joshua, who hadn't left the forest for four years, shielded himself from the waning sun with his arms, while Peel walked forth and stretched her arms. "Ah, it feels great to get back out here after being in that musty old forest! I feel so much better, you know? What about you, Joshua? What's it like to leave the forest? Must be weird, huh?"

"Yes." Joshua replied as he looked around. "I still have faint memories of the outside world from when I was younger, but I can safely say that this is completely foreign to me." He turned to Julian. "Where shall we go now?" Julian shrugged. "I guess we should head into town and check everything out. After that we'll find a place to stay." Joshua nodded, then lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry, but I have no money to contribute. I haven't needed any since I've come to the forest." Julian smiled. "It's no problem. We don't have any money either, so I guess we'll wing it."

Downtown Reindeer was very calm compared to Snowman or Merrysville.  The townspeople seemed more laid back than most, and didn't cause as much noise as people from other places.  The small town didn't look like anything out of the ordinary, except maybe for the fact that it had a bit more grass than usual.  As the sky was tinted orange with the rays of the setting sun, the townsfolk began to retreat to their homes, getting ready for another day of arduous labor at whatever farms they owned.  This left Julian and his friends with a sense of abandonment as they became the only people walking around the street at night.

Peel spotted a hotel and quickly bounded up to it, inspecting the doorway and the sign beside it. "Lessee…" she began as she read. "One night's $35 per person…a single room's cheaper…" she took out her wallet and pried it open.  Her face fell instantly. "Great. We're still ten short." She headed away from the door and went back to Julian. "Now what do we do?" Julian shrugged. "Dunno. What about you, Joshua?" he turned to the boy, who shrugged as well. "I'm used to sleeping in the forest, but I doubt you would be able to sleep there." As soon as he finished he pointed to the side. "Maybe we could ask that man for help." Julian looked to the direction Joshua was signaling.  He squinted and placed his hand over his forehead like a visor. "I can't see anything." Joshua looked back, his finger still up. "He's right there." He insisted. "I think I can see better in the dark than you. I'll call him if you wish." He dropped his hand and waved the other over his head. "Hey, sir! Excuse me!" 

Julian saw a figure stir in the dark, then begin to approach them. "So there _is _someone there." He mused, then watched as the figure came closer.  The figure, after coming closer, waved its hand in the air, as if to greet them.  Peel looked to Julian. "You know…I think it might be…"

"Hello! Nice to see you again!" the lanky form of Nicholas finally came close enough to be seen, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.  He wore the same clothing as before, but he carried a duffel bag this time; he was obviously traveling.  As Nicholas came up to Julian and shook his hand, Joshua turned to Peel and began whispering in her ear. "Do you know him?" he asked.  Peel nodded. "Yep. Met him back in Merrysville. Small world, isn't it?"

***

"Thanks for lending us the money to stay at this hotel." Said Julian as the four of them sat in the hotel lobby, on a small table eating sandwiches.  Nicholas rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "It's nothing, really." He took a gigantic bite out of his sandwich. "Mah plheshur." He said through a mouthful of ham and lettuce.  Peel giggled and nibbled on her own sandwich. "So, where are you heading to now, Nicholas?" she asked.  Nicholas frowned. "I…that is, you…" He looked around nervously and began stuttering. "Well, you se…actually, what I mean is…" Finally he cleared his throat. "…Elsewhere." He finished, then stuffed his face with the rest of his sandwich.  In the meantime, Julian looked him over, then Joshua, then Peel, then finally himself. "I think we should change clothing." He concluded. "They were pretty ripped up from this afternoon." Peel looked herself over. "You're right. We should go change." The two then silently got up and left the room.  Two steps away Peel punched Julian in the arm and shook her finger at him. "Don't be getting any ideas." She warned.  Julian put his arms up in defense. "I'm not." He stated simply as they went up the stairs.

Joshua watched the two go up the stairs and finished his sandwich in silence.  He stood staring at the stairs for a few minutes until Nicholas called to him. "So, what's your story?" he asked as he sat down with another sandwich he had just bought.  Joshua lowered his head. "Nothing. I was just…they seem to be very good friends." He said finally.  Nicholas perched his head back and arched his eyebrows. "Oh…I see. You sound like someone who hasn't had many friends in his life." Joshua nodded. "I lived in the forest most of my life, and there aren't any people there." Nicholas then bent down and edged himself closer to Joshua, peering into his eyes. "Forest?" he asked curiously.  Joshua nodded again. "Ever since I was five years old." Nicholas made a 'hmmm…' sound, then reclined in his chair. "Please, tell me more." Joshua looked up. "Really? Do you want me to?" he asked meekly.  Nicholas sighed. "I asked, didn't I?" Joshua looked down and took deep breath.

"When I was a baby, my parents died in a car crash, and I ended up in an orphanage." He began with a melancholic tone. "I stayed there for a while, but I wasn't very happy because I couldn't go outside much. I really liked to climb trees, and the orphanage was just a small house. I wasn't allowed to leave. Then, one day, something happened." He paused and held up his palm, looking at it as if it would bring back past memories. "I…gained the ability to use psychic powers. I accidentally set the entire house on fire. The people who ran the orphanage then kicked me out. I wandered for a while, then I came upon a small forest nearby.  It was raining and I needed shelter." Joshua's pupils widened as he recalled the events of that fateful day.  Nicholas urged him on and he continued. "I…found a small cave in the forest, and I stayed there. After that, since I had no place to go, I stayed there and made the forest my home." A lone tear trickled down Joshua's cheek.  Nicholas slid his chair over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. You know, Julian's a good kid…you shouldn't feel lonely if he and Peel are with you." Joshua looked up to Nicholas and smiled weakly. 

At that moment Julian and Peel descended.  Julian had disposed of his cap, it having been badly damaged during the fight with Volt Punker, and changed his pants and jacket so that now he was sporting a white short-sleeved shirt and black shorts.  Peel had traded her jacket for a sweater and her jeans for some gray exercise pants.  The two, feeling better now that they had clean clothes on, were smiling broadly.  Or at least, Peel was smiling broadly.  Julian had his usual stern face on, and his attitude didn't seem to change much from before.  Together, the four stayed up until midnight, chatting and recalling the events of the day.

***

Julian awoke the next day feeling much better than he had in a long time.  He woke up before all the others, and took advantage of the opportunity to go downstairs and enjoy some time by himself.  He still didn't have a clue as to where Ninten was; there was nothing in Reindeer that even _hinted _at anything.  Apparently, Ninten was as discreet arriving and leaving Reindeer as Julian was leaving Snowman.  This gave Julian a mixed feeling of hopelessness and nervousness.  He knew less now than he did before he started his journey all those weeks ago.  Volt Punker and Rapper Flamestart, while apparently human, had otherworldly powers that may or may not have shared a common origin with the prism.  The fact that he met them at all troubled Julian.  Maybe they were tired of sending Starmen, and decide to take on the task of killing him personally…then again, maybe they weren't related to the Starmen at all…no, Punker mentioned having sent out Starmen before…And even then, there was the thought that they were right in wanting the prism in the first place.  What if Julian was the bad guy here, keeping an important artifact from whoever owned the prism before?

Julian's train of thought was interrupted as Nicholas bounded down the stairs, not noticing Julian.  The latter held up his hand and waved. "Good morning, Nicholas." He said.  Nicholas stopped dead in his tracks and jumped back when he saw Julian. "Ah! You scared me!" he paused, then regained his composure. "I…thought you were still sleeping." Julian shook his head.  Nicholas smiled nervously and clutched his duffel bag. "Well…I have to go now…I'll see you later. Maybe. I hope." Nicholas then rushed out the door and the hotel lobby became silent once again.

Not two seconds later Julian heard a scream coming from upstairs.  Recognizing the voice as that of Peel, Julian leapt up the stairs and flung open the door to his room to find Peel rummaging through his pack and Joshua searching for something under the bed. "What happened?" Julian asked Peel.  She, in turn, looked at him with a frightened look, her nerves obviously racked. "Well, I…showing Joshua…th-the…you know…a-and now…" Joshua cut in abruptly as he rose from under the bed. "Peel was telling me about the prism and the events leading up to before our meeting. When I asked her to show it to me, she looked in your pack and found it missing." He then looked to the door. "I think someone may have stolen it." He said calmly.  Julian nodded. "…Nicholas." He muttered, then turned to the others. "Get dressed. We have a thief to catch."

Nicholas looked the tiny prism over delicately.  Getting it hadn't been easy; it was a simple coincidence that he and Julian should meet, and he hadn't had any time to plan anything appropriately.  The gods of fortune smiled on him, though, and he was able to sneak in, get the prism, then sneak out without causing much of a disturbance.  Now he was just outside the train station and everything was going well.  If luck was with him, Julian wouldn't even notice anything wrong until later, giving Nicholas a window to plan ahead a little more.

"Hey, Nicholas! Come back here!"

…Or maybe not.

Nicholas looked behind him to see Julian and his friends, looking rather cross and apparently willing to resort to violence…or maybe just willing to resort to violence.  As Nicholas looked at them he remembered the prism, still in his hand.  Julian's gaze was locked onto it.  Nicholas jumped back, startled, and began backing away from the trio slowly, chuckling as if the entire thing was some sort of a joke and nothing to be taken seriously.  Then, suddenly, he spun on his heel and took off running towards the train station, going as fast as his legs could carry him.  Behind him he heard cries of, "Get him!" and "Make sure he doesn't get away!" This only made him run faster.

Nicholas looked back and noticed that Joshua was missing, then looked forward to see that he had teleported ahead of him.  Placing his hand on Joshua's head, Nicholas leapfrogged over the boy and continued running, dodging a few mines thrown by Peel in the process.

He burst in to the train station, nearly knocking an old lady over, who yelled profanities at him as he passed, then jumped past the ticket window and over the turn style that led to the trains.  Quickly spotting one that was departing, he leapt inside the closing door, knocking the ticket controller back.  Quickly scrambling onto his feet, he looked out the door to see his three persecutors stop dead in their tracks as the train departed.  He sighed with relief. "I made it." He reassured himself.  As soon as he turned, though, he spotted the ticket controller, who barred his way, one hand extended as if asking for something.  Nicholas looked at him quizzically. "What?" he asked.  The controller muttered something under his breath, then beckoned with his hand.

"Your ticket please, sir."


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Hate

Chapter 10: Love and Hate 

The first anyone thinks when they enter Spookane is how desolate it looks.  The buildings downtown are all wrecked, and there never seems to be anyone around, even in broad daylight.  There's litter everywhere, and people often trip over the debris scattered on the floor.  There's just something depressingly post-apocalyptic about Spookane that makes people wonder why anyone visits the place—or why anyone lives there in the first place.  

This is especially true of the train yard.  Since no one ever really goes there, there's only one line that leads through, while the others remain abandoned.  In fact, the only reason people ever think of _being _in Spookane in the first place is because it's the last stop before Snowman.  The devastated town of Spookane, in fact, has been dubbed 'Halloween Town' because it reminds people of old horror movies, especially those that always seem to involve ghosts.

This was the exact sentiment shared by Julian and Peel as they walked through the tracks of Spookane station.  While Joshua had never seen horror movies, and thus couldn't place them in a place like this, the other two were constantly and unconsciously checking their surroundings, just in case someone tried to jump out of one of the abandoned railway cars to scare them.

The trip had not been an easy one.  Having no money to buy train tickets, the three children had to walk all the way from Reindeer to Spookane, a trip which lasted a while considering the rocky terrain between the two towns.  After spending the little money they had on food for the trip, the three set out at a break-neck pace, if only to conserve food and to make sure Nicholas didn't run somewhere else.  

"Do you think Nicholas came all the way over here on purpose?" asked Joshua absently as he hopped over a piece of debris. "If you ask me, he just hopped in the first train he could to get away from us." Julian nodded as he helped Peel over some uneven terrain. "True. Still, he didn't seem to be trying to run away very hard until he spotted us. Do you think maybe he's trying to lead us here?"  There was a slight pause as the three contemplated the idea. "Nah." They all said in chorus, then resumed their journey.

Once upon the actual Spookane train station, Julian and Peel sat down to relax, while Joshua began poking around curiously.  They had barely sat down, though, when the perhaps-only person in the whole of the Spookane train station walked up to them. "Excuse me…are you Mr. Julian?" he asked politely.  Julian nodded. "Yeah, that's me." The man then took out an envelope and handed it over. "Someone came by a week ago and gave this to me to give to you." The man then bowed gracefully and walked away, just like that, leaving Julian to ponder the meaning of what had just happened. 

Julian tore open the envelope and looked at the contents: a photograph and a letter written on a typewriter.  The picture showed Nicholas holding up Julian's prism in one hand, while he pulled down his lower eyelid with the forefinger on the other hand, all the while laughing and sticking his tongue out.  The letter read, "Come to the Spookane hotel as soon as you get to Spookane. I mean it. Don't even stop to rest or anything. Love, Nicholas." Julian crushed the paper in his hand and tossed it to the side, then sprang up called to the others. "Let's go." He commanded. 

***

Spookane Hotel could hardly be considered, or even identified, as an actual hotel, unless someone actually stopped to read the broken sign on the outside.  As Julian stepped inside he still wondered whether or not this place was still Spookane Hotel, and whether Nicholas was really here.  His questions were answered, though, when he spotted a figure sitting on a table eating a large sandwich. "It's about time." Said the figure as he chomped on his sandwich. "I've been here for a week. Can you imagine how little there is to do in this town? I nearly lost my mind!"

Peel, who had entered the hotel by now and spotted Nicholas, stomped up to him, grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him violently. "What did you do with the prism! You almost gave me a heart attack, you know that?! I've been worried sick!" Julian continued munching on his sandwich even as he was rocked back and forth by Peel.  He wasn't very moved by their presence apparently. "Listen," he began as he pried himself from Peel and sat back down. "I'd really like to give the prism back to you, I really would, but the truth is…I don't have it anymore."

"What?!" Julian clenched his fist and began charging up energy. "You have two seconds to tell me where the prism is." He said coldly, his eyes reflecting pure anger.  Nicholas gulped. "South of here. An old house on a hill.  Used to belong to the Rosemary family, but it's haunted now. It's in there. Somewhere." He blurted out, then slumped into his chair and put down his sandwich. "You have a really short temper, don't you?" he asked crossly. "I mean, yeesh…" Julian didn't answer and instead led his friends out of the hotel quickly and silently.

As they left the hotel Peel stopped in front of Julian and stopped him with her hands. "I think you should calm down now." She said, but Julian waved her off and began heading south.  This time Joshua stepped in front. "She's right. We know where the prism is, so there's no need to get angry anymore, right?" Julian pushed Joshua to the side and kept on walking.  A few steps later he called back to them. "I'll calm down when I get my prism back. If it's somewhere unprotected, one of those two clowns from before might take it." Then, struck by his own words, he picked up the pace and began walking faster.  Peel and Joshua stopped, looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

***

Much to the surprise of Julian, Joshua, and Peel, Spookane's suburbs were actually rather nice.  Simple wooden houses sprouted from the hilly outside regions of the town and gave a calming feel of isolation to the entire area.  Even Julian, who was seeing red ever since he arrived at Spookane, seemed to feel a little better after walking a bit through the cheery, rustic atmosphere.  His temper flared up again, though, when he spotted the house Nicholas spoke of: a large mansion on the top of a hill adorned with a sign reading, in large gold letters, 'ROSEMARY'.  

"Whoever owned this must've been really rich." Commented Peel as she stepped up to the giant door and ran her hand over it. "I mean, look! The knocker's made out of solid silver!" her hand went up to the door knocker, a contorted lion face, and touched it with her fingertips.  Julian tried to push the door open, but it seemed to be locked, or at least barred shut. "I can't open the door." He said, then took a few steps back and rolled up his sleeve. "Stand back, I'm going to blast the door!" he called out the Aswer and began charging energy when Joshua stepped out from behind him and clanked the silver knocker a few times.  The door slid open quietly, leaving Julian somewhat stunned.  Joshua just shrugged. "It seemed like the proper thing to do." He said.

The trio entered the old house carefully.  Peel had her flashlight out and began scanning the area while Julian placed the Aswer over his head and made it glow, bathing the entire room in a pale green light.  Joshua, frightened and insecure, clutched onto Peel's shirt. "You don't have to be scared." Said Peel as she bent down and grabbed Joshua's hand. "There, there, it's alright." Joshua gulped and his grip tightened on Peel. "I just…feel something here. Something…out of place."

Suddenly, the door leading to the outside slammed shut, cutting off all remaining sunlight and making everyone jump uneasily. "What was that?" asked Peel, her hand clutching on to Joshua so that the two of them were close together. "I don't know." Replied Julian.  He lowered the Aswer and held it in front of him. "It's probably just the wind." Peel began breathing rapidly. "Yeah…the wind. Right." She said in an attempt to comfort herself.

All that comfort was lost when a low, profound rumbling made itself present, making the floor shake uneasily.  The three children grouped together and stood back-to-back, so as to be able to see everywhere at once.  The rumbling became louder, shaking some of the old chairs in the room and jarring some of the old china from the tables.  A cup clattered to the floor and shattered into dozens of tiny pieces.  A chandelier began clanking against the ceiling.  An old chair fell over and broke.  Then, as suddenly as it started, the rumbling stopped, and a door in the distance creaked open.

Joshua slowly let go of Peel and walked over to the broken chair, snapping off the legs and holding one in his hand.  He then lit it with a blast of PK Fire and lit the other three legs, making some makeshift torches that he handed to the others.  Julian, meanwhile, dissipated the Aswer and headed for the newly opened door, which revealed a staircase. "I think we should go down." He said softly, as if not to awaken anything that should be left asleep.  The others voiced their consent and followed Julian through the door silently.

Julian set his foot gently on one of the rickety old stairs, and it creaked loudly in response.  The deleterious state of the house had by no means seemed to comfort him, and now the added feeling of abandon and isolation made his heart beat just the slightest bit faster.  However, the desire to regain his prism as quickly as possible made his legs move ever forward, almost as if by themselves.

Behind him came Peel, her hand shaking somewhat violently as she held up the makeshift torch prepared by Joshua earlier.  Although the setting of the house itself didn't really trouble her, she was confronted with images of spooky houses with haunting ghosts, something out of a horror movie.  The fact that this _was _a spooky house and that this _was_ probably haunted made her connect all those movies with real life.  As she marched down the stairs she put her hand to the wall and caught a cobweb in her fingers, nearly making her jump out of her skin, she looked over to Julian just to see if he was still there.  He was the only thing anchoring her to reality and keeping her from breaking down and crying.

Joshua, on the other hand, experimented neither fear nor isolation.  All he experimented was pure curiosity.  His infantile instincts definitely had the upper hand over his animalistic ones at the moment, and he almost felt excited at the prospect of seeing a ghost or otherworldly apparition.  He tried to stifle a smile and to keep a stern face as he came down the stairs, but he could hardly manage it.  As a matter of fact…he was having _fun_.

At the bottom of the seemingly-endless stairs lay a doorway, surprisingly clean and ornate.  The entryway was lavishly adorned with gold leaves and silver vines that tangled around the frame, while the varnished door was intricately carved with images of birds and other forest wildlife.  Not waiting for the others, Julian opened the door slowly and stepped through.

What greeted Julian on the other side of the door was darkness.  Complete and utter darkness.  He could barely see his body, much less anything in the room itself, even with the light of his torch. "Hey guys?" called Julian. "I think we need more light in here."

"…Guys?"

Suddenly his torch went out and everything was still.

Peel banged on the door, which had mysteriously shut itself tight after Julian went through. "Julian! Can you hear me?" she called repeatedly as she pummeled the door with her fists. "Julian!!" Joshua ran his hand over the frame and stared at the carvings on the door. "I think something is keeping it from opening. I can feel something pushing the door." Peel scowled. "Great." She muttered. "Just great."

Julian felt an icy wind coming at him from all sides, blowing through him and chilling him down to his bones.  There was something here, oh yes…something that didn't want to be trifled with.  This was confirmed when Julian felt something smash into his leg, crippling him.  He let out a yelp of surprise as he felt more pain in his legs, then in his arms and torso.  He began screaming as he felt something close around his neck and lift him off the ground.  His eyes bulged and he began kicking his legs.  He couldn't concentrate enough to send any PSI powers forth, and he slowly lost his grip on reality…

"Damn! Julian!" Peel was almost to tears at this point imagining the atrocities Julian was experiencing to make him scream like that. "Julian! Answer me!" she began pounding furiously on the door and her rested against it.  Then, suddenly, she jumped back, pulled down her goggles, and extracted something from her pack. "Stand back, I'm gonna blow it open!" she cried, giving Joshua barely enough time to get out of the way before she took out a flare and placed it on the ground.  The detonated flare blew the door wide open, taking some of the frame with it.  The explosion left a loud ringing in Peel's ears, but she ignored it and instead barged into the room, wrench drawn and blood pumping.

Peel and Joshua were invaded with the same darkness Julian was upon entering the room.  Stopping dead in her tracks, Peel darted her eyes back and forth, searching for Julian and whatever was torturing him earlier.  She found neither.  She quickly turned to Joshua. "See if you can light the place up." She commanded.  Joshua nodded and concentrated a ball of PSI in his hand, then raising it into the air, bathing the room in a weak white light.

Floating in the middle of the basement-like room was Julian, whose limbs hung weakly from his body and whose head was lowered.  He didn't seem to be conscious. "Julian!" cried Peel and ran towards him, but Joshua grabbed her hand and held her back. "No! Don't get near him!" he tried to tell Peel as he struggled to keep her back.  He had felt something very powerful emanating from Julian…and it wasn't Julian.

The room began rumbling and shaking violently, knocking down Joshua and Peel and flailing Julian around like a rag doll.  Joshua conjured up another ball of light and the already-familiar bees began filling up the entire room, large numbers of them grouping around Julian.  When they settled, invading the room with a loud buzzing noise, Joshua noticed that the bees cluttered around Julian were vibrating fiercely. "There!" he said, pointing at Julian. "Peel, look! There's something holding Julian up!" he balled his fist and threw it up in the air. "PK Swarm!" he commanded, and the bees exploded, causing the vibration to interrupt itself and Julian to flop around even more.  Peel had recovered by now and taken out her flashlight, as if to try and illuminate the force that held Julian up.  She succeeded, to a degree; one could barely make out a wispy figure holding Julian by the neck.  It was vaguely anthropoid, with two wisps resembling horns protruding from its 'head'.  Peel tightened her grip on her wrench and swore under her breath. "How are we going to get at it if he's got Julian?!" Joshua charged up another PSI spell but held it in his hands.  His eyes darted back and forth as they tried to find a way around Julian, but to no avail.  He would have to hit them _both._

"…do it…"

Peel saw Julian's lips quiver slightly as those two words escaped his mouth. "Do it." He said, a little louder this time, his eyes cracking open.  Peel frowned and stared at Julian in desperation. "Are you kidding? We'll hit you!" Julian coughed and let out a sharp gasp. "…no time…" his eyes bulged and the muscled on his neck strained; the apparition was obviously trying to strangle him. "Kill…it…I'll be…" he was unable to pronounce the last word and his head flopped back down.  Peel screamed. "Julian!" she cried.  Joshua held the charged ball of PSI and turned to her. "Should I attempt to hit it?" Peel shook her head, her face wrought with worry and fear.  But deep inside Julian's words had touched her…deep down she began to wonder: would Julian hate her if she hurt him, or if she _didn't _hurt him?

Peel steeled herself and looked once more at Julian's limp form and the ghost behind him.  A well-timed shock would hit them both…she turned to Joshua and pointed at Julian. "Do it." She echoed Julian's word.  Joshua looked at her quizzically. "Are you sure?" Peel didn't answer, but the look in her eyes screamed _yes, get it over with…_

Joshua held up his hand and the ball of PSI began to glow brightly.  Then, quickly, his hand swooped back down as the PSI energy was released. "PK Thunder!" a huge bolt of lightning surged from out of nowhere and enveloped the conglomeration of Julian and his attacker, causing inhuman wails to erupt from their vicinity and Julian's face to contort into a scowl.  Finally, the spectacle stopped and Julian dropped to the floor, landing on his back.  Peel immediately rushed over to him and propped him up. "Don't ever put me through that again!" she wailed through bittersweet tears of relief as she wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, her cheek resting on his head.  Julian weakly lifted his own arms and hugged her back. "Sorry." He whispered softly, too weak to speak.  As Peel cried, Joshua ambled over to the place where the Specter was and crouched down.  Something still wasn't right. "Hey guys?" he called out. "I don't think we're done here yet." 

Indeed, on those last words the room began to rumble again.  The wispy specter materialized in front of Julian and Peel, taking form this time.  It resembled a grayish baby, with two horns and small limbs.  There were two red slits where it's eyes would be.  It didn't attack but instead hovered before Julian.  It emanated a strong pulse of energy that dazzled everyone present. I have been waiting a long time it began speaking, but in reality it was sending messages directly into Julian's head, and no one else heard.  It continued. You are the one who will perfect me…yes it hovered closer.  Peel and Joshua tried to place themselves in its way, but the specter threw them aside with a wave of telekinesis. It is time for us to join…to meld Julian tried to raise a hand to resist, but he had no strength. _What do you want with me? _He asked in his mind. _What are you?_

The ghost slammed itself into Julian's chest, generating a bright flash.  When the flash subsided the darkness in the room had settled back in and silence reigned supreme.  Nothing stirred.  Nothing breathed.  There was pure silence.

***

Slowly, there was a twitch, ever microscopic, barely indicating the presence of anything within the confines of the dreary, deserted basement.  The twitch came from the hand of a boy, who gradually regained consciousness as he heaved himself up and walked over to his companions.  He laid a hand on the girl, concentrated and watched as she too came back to life.  They both stared at each other in the darkness for a while, then they turned to their third…their leader.  He did not stir like they did.  He was just there, limp and lifeless, as dead as the house they were in.  The boy kept his distance while the girl crawled over to him and lifted him up. "Wake up now." She pleaded softly, hoping that her suffering would somehow animate the doll-like corpse in her arms.  Was he really dead? No, it couldn't be—his body was still warm.  But he was deathly still. "Come on…don't just lie there…" the girl begged again.  The boy approached her and looked over her shoulder.  He tried to say something comforting, but the words wouldn't come.  Maybe he _was _dead.  No, he was too strong to be killed by something like that, right? 

Te girl called out his name one more time. "Julian…" she whispered into his ear, but the rag didn't answer. "Julian…answer me…" still nothing.  Hot tears began streaming down her face and dripping onto his face, where they bounced off harmlessly.  She cried to herself for a moment, then tried to recall him from the abyss. "Julian…wake up…please, wake up…" Suddenly the girl drew herself back as she felt something.  Something cold.  The body in her arms had gone very, very cold.  Her eyes widened in panic. "Julian?" she called again. "Julian?"

…

"JULIAN!!"


	11. Chapter 11: Soul at a Loss of Integratio...

Chapter 11: Soul at a Loss of Integration 

Well, well…it would seem that you've managed to meet your maker this time… 

_You know, there are people who are waiting for you—people who care._

_It's going to take a lot of courage to go back to them. _

_Do you have that courage within your heart?_

_Can you, as the specter said, perfect yourself? _

_Yo…wer…thin…self…_

***

There was light everywhere.  Rainbows and spectrums danced back and forth forming a cacophony of photons and a wave of rays.  There was no up or down, no top or bottom.  Just light.  Infinite amounts of light.

All of a sudden there was solidity.  The feeling of weight and the feeling of direction.  There was now an up and a down.  But there was still too much light.  It was flooding every single cubic inch, unforgiving and undiscriminating.  It soon became too much.  It became impossible to bear.  Walls of luminescence advanced on everything.  Soon enough the light consumed everything…

"Julian…"

***

"…why don't you go on ahead with your brother while I get these packets in order? I can't do everything at once, you know." 

Julian, dressed in a blue jacket, black pants, and boots, ran a hand through his scraggly black hair before placing a red baseball cap on his head. After he and his brother Chris stepped outside, they began trampling through the snow-covered streets of Snowman towards the center square, where the preparations for the Cosmos Festival were taking place. Chris stepped lightly and appeared to be skipping more than he appeared to be walking. "I love the Cosmos Festival!" he exclaimed. "It's the funnest thing ever!" Julian chuckled and led his brother along. "It's a lot of trouble for one meteor shower, but at least we get to play games." He mused. He then put his hands behind his head. "So, Chris," He turned to his brother. "What's our current Whack-a-Barbot record?" His brother thought for a moment. "Umm…83, I think."

Of course, the Cosmos Festival…I'd been looking forward to that all year.  It was the greatest thing event in Snowman…some say it's even bigger than Christmas.  I wouldn't readily contradict them.  I love the Cosmos Festival.  The lights, the sounds—everything is appealing to me in every way.  There's nothing more memorable or exciting.  Chris is learning to love just as much as I do…

Midnight came soon enough, and the townspeople gathered around the stage set up in the center square to watch as Ana stepped up and cleared her throat. "Good evening." She said through the microphone, then continued. "We are here to celebrate the summer solstice, when the stars rain down and greet us with their light. Within moments, we will witness the awe-inspiring power of nature, so I ask that you please watch in silence, out of respect for the stars." The others murmured and began pointing upwards, then hushed as thousands of shooting stars began streaking across the pitch-black sky, leaving trails of white light.

The stars…they're so mysterious.  A starry night invokes more wonder than the most powerful poem or the most melodious tune.  The light from a star is more wonderful than anything I know…I wish I could stare at them forever…

His prism glowed stronger and began vibrating violently in his hand… 

What…what's happening?

The figure spotted it immediately and began to charge towards the prism, shoving people aside and hitting anyone unlucky enough to be in its path. 

What is that thing? Why is it coming here? I can't understand…

The shadow was coming ever closer…

This isn't happening…

Get away!                                                                                                              Get away!

***

Joshua skipped ahead of Julian and kicked around some of the snow on the road leading to Snowman square. "I can't wait for tonight!" he yelled as he chased a nearby bird that happened to be in his way. "The Cosmos Festival is my favorite holiday!" 

Julian trod a few feet behind him and tried to grab him as he caught up. "Whoa! Slow down, bro!" he called as he was led in circles by Joshua. "The festival's not until tonight!"

"I bet you can't wait either!" Joshua looked at Julian mockingly. "You know…Peel's gonna be there." His tone was both condescending and sarcastic at the same time.  Julian turned slightly red and turned away. "Wh-why should I care?" he tried to hide his joy, and was doing a very bad job of it.  Joshua knew he had hit jackpot and continued to tease. "Julian loves Peel! Julian loves Peel!" he then began running away as Julian tried to pounce on him. "I am not!" he cried after the child, arms flailing.

Like almost every other year, the public erupted in a frenzy of applause as Peel stepped up to the stage and delivered her speech. "Welcome, one and all! Welcome to the Cosmos Festival!" she raised her hands ceremoniously and laughed as she received more applause. "We are here to…"

Julian and Joshua were at the front of the crowd, just like every year.  Julian was slightly red in the face, mostly from running, but partly from looking at Peel.  Joshua, on the other hand, was busy devouring a cone of cotton candy he had forced Julian to buy, and didn't seem to be paying attention to the speech today…not like he did it anytime else either.

"…out of respect towards the stars!" Peel finished her speech and raise her hands again, invoking applause.  She stared upwards and her gaze met a myriad of shooting stars as they plummeted through the atmosphere.

Julian felt an odd nagging in the back of his head and looked down.  Something was different…something wasn't right this time.  He looked to Joshua, then to Peel.  They didn't seem to notice anything wrong at all.

Wait a minute…Joshua? Peel? Here? This…this wasn't right.  Julian staggered slightly.  He wanted to stop this.  He needed to stop this.  He looked to Joshua and to Peel, then to everyone else present. 

They weren't there.

The light came again, this time bringing a chorus of voices with it.  Now, besides being fulminated by light, his ears were being blasted by sound.  There was no escape, no way to hide and no way to fight it.  Julian's mind reeled and he began to cry.

The light stopped very subtly, slowly falling from a brilliant radiance to a dull, tolerable glow.  The voices faded as well.  Julian's body relaxed and began trembling lightly, his mind exhausted.  He felt like he wanted to scream but his body wouldn't let him.  He was limp, and he was cold.

A very familiar figure materialized itself in front of Julian.  A figure with the shape of a newborn and the head of a devil, a specter that he had known before.  The ghost floated over and came to a rest next to Julian, staring down at it with its red slits. This is your body it began. In reality, you are nothing more than a lump of flesh without life. You are trapped inside Julian's pupils dilated. Why are you doing this to me? He pleaded. Why can't you leave me alone?

This is the only way. You will die like this The ghost hovered a few feet away and raised it's thin arm.  Immediately a translucent figure of Joshua materialized.  He was holding something in his hand, and seemed to be looking over it. Your friends can't help you it said as Joshua worked. They are trying, but they are powerless to stop you from dying Julian felt a tear start to make it's way down his cheek.  At the same time, he heard Joshua drop whatever he had in his hands and rush over to him.  He was saying something, but there was no sound.  He couldn't hear anything. Joshua? Julian tried to move, to reach out to him, but his body didn't respond.  There was just no way to move.  

The specter hovered closer and leaned down so as to stare Julian in the eyes. You can't move, and you can't breathe. Soon you will die it hovered back. Give up

No.

The specter seemed to feel something slightly disturbing and appeared to be taken aback. Don't even try to fight. You are dead Julian's trembling stopped suddenly and his eyes regained their composure. I'm not going to give up. The thought echoed through this contorted world and made the ghost take a step back.  Julian's eyes widened again, this time with resolve.  His body felt a little warmer and he seemed to be regaining some control.  The apparition seemed visibly disturbed now. This can't be happening! it gasped. How are you doing this?  Its question was answered when a figure flickered into existence behind Julian.  The figure of a girl with auburn hair sitting over him.  

Julian's finger twitched. You said my friend couldn't help me. His hand moved and his fingers flexed. Well, you were wrong. They're giving me the strength to beat you! His entire arm moved, then his legs, until he was apparently helping himself up. I've had it! Now his head began to turn, and he cricked his neck to both sides, rising menacingly. I won't let you do this anymore! Now his entire body was alive and full of energy.  And then he pointed his finger at the ghost and his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to stop this now!"

The specter lowered its head. I knew you would come eventually it began as it danced around Julian.  It was apparently far less hostile now. When the prism was activated, I tried to get to it peacefully. But she had other plans Julian lowered his arm. "What plans? Who is 'she'?" The being stopped. She betrayed me and she killed me, so I tried to get to the prism before she did. I hid it away in this mansion, where she wouldn't find it It raised its fragile limb and placed it on Julian's forehead. I see now that you can protect it Julian felt all anger and hostility disappear…the ghost was almost sad now…

My name is Gleyd. I was one of the two that created that prism the spirit let itself drop. When we lost it, I though all hope was lost…now it is time for us to combine our forces Julian took a step back. "Combine? What do you mean?" the specter raised its stick-like appendages. I mean you no harm. At first, I though that I had to destroy you—after all, you're the one who possessed the prism—but now I see that we have to stop her the ghost stopped briefly, then hurled itself at Julian, thrusting itself deep into his chest as it became pure energy. I can rest in peace by becoming part of you were its final words before it and Julian merged.

Julian unconsciously reached for his chest and felt it with his hand.  There was a comforting warmth there, at the spot where Gleyd had entered his body.  Now he felt…completed somehow.  He extended his hand and flexed it within the imaginary world he inhabited presently and felt it much lighter.  Then, slowly, he realized that there was more, he raised his hand and began concentrating.  Instantly, the green swatches of the Aswer materialized and he held the mystical symbol in front of him.  Julian concentrated and it began to glow, then to change slightly.  A figure began appearing around the Aswer until it became a greenish shield, with the Aswer emblazoned in the center and several intricate lines around it.  It resembled a green metal, but in reality was pure psychic energy.  Julian held the Aswer in front of him, his wrist grabbing his other hand, and moved it around a bit, then swiveled and pointed it towards the horizon.  It began to glow and Julian felt the new surge of power emanating from it. "PK Aswer!" He commanded. "Gleyd Form!"

The Gleyd Aswer shot forward like a glowing meteorite and smashed itself against the wall of the imaginary world, creating a gaping hole.  Without thinking twice, Julian ran through. 

***

Peel's eyes never left Julian's face.  Ever since Joshua saw him crying, she knew there was hope and she moved him immediately to another room in the old Rosemary house.  Now that the ghost was gone, the house was pretty much theirs to inhabit, and they had been doing so for two weeks, waiting for some sign of life from Julian.  They had cleaned it up somewhat, and they had spent the last of their money on supplies.  Julian occupied the only bed, while Peel and Joshua slept on sheets on the floor.  Things were definitely not looking up.

But all hope was not lost, at least not yet.  Julian showed signs of life, and if he was alive, there was hope.  Peel clung to this thought desperately, hoping against hope itself that Julian was all right.  She looked at him lovingly. "Please come back Julian." She repeated this phrase for the millionth time, this time hoping it might work. "Please don't leave me here."

There was a stir.  Julian chest heaved as it began to breathe for the first time in two weeks.  His hands moved and began trembling and his eyes cracked open.  A grumble escaped his throat and his eyes began to react to the light.  Peel jumped back and bent over Julian. "Julian! You're alive?!"

"…Peel…"

Peel jumped, yelling cheers as she ran over to the next room and called Joshua over.  He, in turn, watched in awe as Julian groggily got out of the lone bed and stumbled over to them. "What did I miss?" he asked haphazardly.  Peel's smile was instantly replaced by a frown and she punched Julian in the arm. "Don't you ever even think of worrying me like that again, got it?!" Julian rubbed his arm. "Got it." He said warmly.  Peel melted instantly.  Her shoulders drooped and she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. "I missed you so much…" she whimpered, then stepped up to Julian and kissed him lightly, wrapping her arms around him.  She then placed her head on Julian's shoulder and began to cry.  Julian hugged her and looked at Joshua, who still didn't realize the full impact of what had just happened.  He looked blankly at Julian and shrugged.

"Welcome back…I think."

"Thanks." Replied Julian. "Did you find the prism?" Joshua shook his head. "No. We searched everywhere." Julian smiled. "Good. Keep it that way. The prism's safe here."  Joshua looked quizzically at Julian. "Does that mean you know where it is?"

"Of course. But I'd rather leave it there."

"I see. So what now?"

"Now we go to the one place where I'm positive I can resolve this conflict: Mt. Itoi."

"Right." Joshua looked at Peel and cocked his head to the side. "I think I should leave you two alone right now." He mused, then quietly left the room.  Julian looked down at Peel, who was still crying, and place his hand on her head.  Then he noticed that on the back of his hand was the Gleyd Aswer, lightly emblazoned, like a tattoo.  Julian looked it over and smiled.

Thank you…Gleyd.


	12. Chapter 12: The Duel

1 Chapter 12: The Duel  
  
The sight of Peel's apartment was never so welcome as when Julian and his friends returned from Spookane. Like most travelers, they were hard- pressed for money and had to spend most of their journey forsaking luxuries such as food and sleep. The journey had been incredibly taxing.  
  
As per Julian's suggestion, the prism was left inside the confines of the Rosemary mansion. Despite some minor protests from both Peel and Joshua, Julian decided to keep its actual location a secret, though he insisted that he knew exactly where it was. Such, he said, was one of the many gifts left to him by the late alien-ghost Gleyd.  
  
"But we still don't know what we should do next." Joshua complained, sitting uneasily on one end of Peel's couch while Julian prepared some food in the kitchen and Peel herself changed her clothes. "What do we do when we reach our next destination? We can't just blunder into Ellay and expect to find Ninten there, right? I don't like it."  
  
"And besides," Peel's voice chimed in from her room. "now we have both Punker and that other guy to worry about…what was it? Rapper Firestarter?"  
  
"Rapper Flamestart." Julian corrected her kindly and turned to a small frying pan where he was cooking some eggs. "I'd guess that he probably uses fire some way. Of course, anyone could guess that from the name, right?" Julian laughed silently at himself and emptied the pan onto a small plate, then wiped his hands on a nearby rag and turned to another pan with some sausages on it. Peel came out of her room, donning new clothes, and straitened her hair. "You seem awfully calm, you know? Like you're not even worried or something." She went over to him and deftly snatched the plate of eggs, grabbing two forks and tossing one to Joshua. Julian soon joined her and the three of them sat down to eat their rather poor excuse for a meal.  
  
"There's no reason to worry." Julian reassured his friends as he began to pick at the food. He momentarily glanced at the nearly-invisible glyph on the back of his hand and his thoughts diverted to the time he spent unconscious in Spookane. Was there really no reason to worry? Was he so sure of himself that he was blinding himself to the truth? What about the others? Was he putting them needlessly in danger?  
  
No…no time to think about that. All there was now was to reach Ellay, and find some answers. About the prism, the Cosmos Festival…and what happened after Ninten disappeared five years ago. The answers were all there, staring him in the face; he just needed to stare back.  
  
***  
  
"Perfect. This is just perfect."  
  
Peel scanned over the barren desert area with her hands on her hips. Out of all the places to have to walk across to get to Ellay, they had to end up here. In the desert. She glanced over at Joshua, who was toying with an old pack Peel had given her, while Julian was tying his shoes and generally looking like he always did. His face showed no particular emotion—he was, for all purposes, sealed like an oyster.  
  
"This is very…different from the forest." Joshua mused as he kicked up some dust and followed the trail of a small desert scorpion. "Are there any plants here?" Julian shook his head, even though he wasn't facing Joshua directly. "No. Not unless you count cacti and weeds." He straitened up and began walking. "Come on." He beckoned to the others. "The sooner we get through, the better."  
  
  
  
A short chat with most experienced travelers often reveals some interesting information. How to find water, which berries to pick from which bushes, and whether or not to travel in the desert in broad daylight. The answer to this last question would be a resounding 'no', followed by several warnings about sunstroke and fatigue. The desert is cool at night, and travelling in a cold desert is better than travelling in a scorching one.  
  
Julian, however, never had the opportunity to talk to an experienced traveler, and he was finding the consequences of his misinformed actions the hard way. After a few hours he had trouble walking straight, and he began wishing he had kept his hat—the sun was murder for an unprotected face. To add even further injury, the sunburn apparently broke his concentration and disabled any and all PSI powers he knew. He was hurt, and he could do nothing to heal himself.  
  
Peel seemed none the worse for wear. She had taken some precautions and took the environmental assault in stride, although her hair seemed somewhat tangled and she looked like she could use some rest. She hovered around Julian, trying to shield him from the sun somewhat, and having little success.  
  
But Joshua was the worst off. He had never spent any time outside the dark, humid groves of his forest, and it showed. His shoulders drooped and he looked like someone extremely sick. He didn't look like he could take much more of this. He soon began to complain softly. "I hate this place." He whined. "I want to go back to the forest."  
  
"Don't worry." Julian tried to sound comforting, but his voice was hoarse and weak. "Once we get across…we'll be fine." He stumbled a little, prompting Peel to catch his arm and lug him up again. She looked at her two friends with concern. "Man, this is bad." She mused to herself.  
  
The blanket of night brought some relief, though hardly enough to soothe the sufferings of the three youths. They pitched a small tent and crawled into it, lying on blankets. The cold desert atmosphere gave them chills, and even a native of Snowman like Julian was having trouble staving off the cold. Joshua, who was used to sleeping on the floor anyway, went out like a light, curling up instinctively into a ball. This left Julian and Peel awake, cuddling up to each other to share bodily warmth.  
  
Peel wrapped an arm around Julian and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing hard and letting her teeth chatter lightly. "I'm s-scared…" she pleaded to Julian. "I c-can't f-feel my hands…" she added upon noticing the numbness in her hands. Julian shifted his position so that he was looking at her and forced a smile. "I told you n-not t-to worry." He said. Even then his voice contained an air of self- confidence that made Peel feel better. Peel closed her eyes and snuggled up to Julian, feeling the warmth of his body soothe the near-painful numbness she was feeling. For one moment, she felt peace…  
  
Then Julian did something she never expected him to do: he backed away. He sat up and brought his knees up to his chest, as if in deep thought, and shot Peel a look. "I want you to go home." He stated dryly. "I want you and Joshua to go home until this whole thing blows over."  
  
Peel sat up and looked at Julian through tired eyes. "What…are you t- talking about?" she was starting to notice the cold again, and her teeth chattered lightly. Julian closed his eyes and sighed, sending out a tiny cloud of vapor. "You heard me. I want you to go home."  
  
"…why?" Peel's eyebrows furrowed as she shuffled up to him, her hand resting on his knee. "You don't have to worry about us…we can take care of ourselves just as well as you." She started to close in on him, but he backed off again. "…I don't want to do this…not to you." He muttered. Instantly he lay back down and closed his eyes. "Good night, Peel." It sounded more like an order than it was supposed to. Peel shook her head. "You…think that our being here…Joshua and I…you think this is your fault." She mused, turning to Julian. There was no answer. She sighed, then lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, a figure observed them from outside. A smile caressed his lips as he saw the scene being played out before him, then took a few steps forward. As he neared the tent he couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"We all have weaknesses, brotha…even you…"  
  
***  
  
Julian groaned as he felt a tumbleweed smack itself against his face, scratching it lightly and poking his eyes. As he rubbed his face and sat up he thought about the previous night with Peel. What was happening? Why wouldn't they just go home and leave him? It was almost as if they wanted to fight alongside him…  
  
"Peel…" he called out. There was no answer. He turned and began to feel along the ground, trying to grope for her, but there was nothing. As his eyes came into focus, he felt the sun blazing on his face and a slight breeze coming from the side. Then he realized that the tent was gone. His eyes popped open instantly and he looked around him. Nothing.  
  
He sprang up instantly, his hands balled into fists. "Peel! Joshua!" he cried. There was no response. He was alone in the desert. At first, his thoughts ran over the hypothesis that they had left him there…that maybe they had gone home, left him there to deal with his problems by himself. But that was quickly discredited as he spotted something on the floor. A scorch mark in the dirt…in the shape of an arrow. Julian looked to the horizon in the direction the arrow pointed. Shrugging off all exhaustion, hunger or sunburn, he set off running in that direction. His hand was glowing green.  
  
  
  
Rapper Flamestart turned to his two captives and grinned evilly. It had been child's play; he whisked them off during the night, when they couldn't fight back. It was almost too easy. As he surveyed the ruins that were acting as his temporary headquarters, he smiled too himself. "This is too much fun." He called out. His words elicited an instant response from the boy in captivity behind him. "You seem very sure of yourself." He said, struggling to break the ropes that held him. Rapper chuckled again. "I am. Punker was dumb attackin' like he did. I planned everything perfectly, dig?" He walked up to Joshua and bent down over him, peering through his sunglasses. "Even took care o' dat nasty little power of yours." He straitened up and turned his back to Joshua. "Gotta love those PSI inhibitors, huh?" Joshua groaned and turned over on his back, trying to shake off the small device attached to the back of his neck.  
  
"Don't even try." Rapper's face went serious and he grabbed Joshua by the collar, planking him up against a nearby rock, the remains of what used to be a wall. "Try anything stupid an' I cap the chick." He motioned over to Peel, who was lying on the ground, a large bruise on her head. She was still. Joshua gritted his teeth. "I really hope Julian kills you." Rapper scoffed. "Doubt it." He turned to the horizon and grinned. "But I guess I'll let you see that for yourself, kid."  
  
"Flamestart!!"  
  
Julian skidded to a halt a few meters from Rapper, his face contorted into a scowl of rage and his chest heaving. His hand glowed fiercely. Rapper, on the other hand, remained calm. "'Bout time." He mused. "I was afraid you'd chicken out, G."  
  
"Let them go." Julian's voice was a low growl. "Let them go now."  
  
Rapper laughed. "It's not that simple, cuz." He turned to Joshua and called out to him. "Tell him, kid." Joshua muttered something under his breath, then raised his voice to Julian. "He wants to challenge you to a duel." He began calmly. "If you win, we can go free. If not…" his voice broke off and he lunged forward, yelling. "Kick his butt, Julian, do it now! Don't-" he was cut off as Rapper kicked him in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs and effectively silencing him. "That's enough." Rapper rolled Joshua onto his back, then turned to Julian. "It's like this, G. You duel or they die. Got it?" Julian nodded promptly and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go." He threatened. Rapper grinned.  
  
Julian charged forward and tried to punch Rapper, but the latter jumped nimbly out of the way and tried to bring his hand down onto Julian's back. Julian used the momentum from his punch and rolled forward, skidding to a halt then jumping up and trying to kick Rapper. He, in turn, parried the blow with his forearm and, still grinning, thrust out with his fist, hitting Julian in the face and knocking him away.  
  
Julian stumbled back onto his feet and charged forward again, this time catapulting himself over Rapper mere centimeters from him using a blast of psycho-kinetic energy. Before Rapper could react, Julian was behind him, grabbing his torso. Julian spun around so that he was right-side up and heaved, throwing Rapper into the air. He then leapt up after him and delivered a PSI-powered punch, slamming him down into the ground and kicking up some dust. Julian then landed softly on the ground.  
  
Rapper rubbed his chest where Julian had struck and grinned. "Thas' wack, cuz…" he said. "I'll show you what a real air fight is like!" Both he and Julian jumped into the air. Julian flipped over and attempted a cartwheel kick, but Rapper spun to the side and used the momentum to kick Julian in the side, then grabbed his arm and threw him downwards. Julian lashed out with his mind and slowed his fall down using PSI, then projected himself to the side, gliding just out of the reach of Rapper as he came down with a step kick. Julian flipped over again and dug his feet into the ground, then dashed forward. Rapper saw him coming and ran forward as well, and together the two combatants locked hands.  
  
Julian let out a groan of strain as he felt Rapper's grip tighten and his strength overcome him. Rapper, who has bigger than Julian, was also much stronger and was able to break Julian's balance, throwing him off to the side, but not before Julian sent a wave of PSI through his hands, freezing them and enclosing them in blocks of ice. Rapper yelped in pain and disregarded the fight, giving Julian a chance to go up to him and assault him with a series of punches followed by a PK Beam shot at close range. Rapper tumbled backwards and flopped onto the ground.  
  
Without thinking, Julian ran over to Peel and laid his hand on her forehead. "LifeUp." He whispered, sending a healing pulse through her body. Peel's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Julian as he undid her ropes. "Julian…you came…" she said weakly. Julian nodded. "Yeah." He got up and headed for Joshua. "Let's get out of here." He commanded. He couldn't get to Joshua, though, before a huge wall of flames beat down from the sky and imposed itself in Julian's way, blocking him off. Julian whirled and spotted Rapper, who was holding out a charred-looking hand. "I ain't playing no more!" he yelled. "I'm killin' all y'all right here and now!" his hand glowed red and a stream of fire shot from his hand. Julian put up his hands and formed a shield, stopping the flames dead in their tracks. Together the two stood for a moment, but Julian gave first and his shield shattered, letting a few flames through to lick at his arm. Julian jumped back and extended his hands. "PK Aswer!" he cried, and the Aswer formed itself. Within a few seconds it was fully charged and a stream of energy sped towards Rapper. "You bringin' out yo' trump card this early?" Rapper taunted. "Don't bet on it!!"  
  
Rapper extended his hands and a wall of flames shot up from the ground. "Wall Option!" he yelled. The Aswer's energy beam crashed into the wall of flames, creating a huge flash and completely covering Rapper. Julian discontinued the attack but left the Aswer on, shrinking it slightly and letting it circle him. He watched in silent admiration as the flames and the ethereal energy formed an antipode and exploded brilliantly. As the explosion racked his ears, Julian relaxed himself and let his guard down.  
  
"Big mistake!" Rapper said as he jumped out of the center of the explosion and grabbed Julian by the neck, holding him up. "I'm gonna end this right here, dig? RIGHT HERE!!" as Rapper held Julian he could feel the immense heat escaping from his hand, burning his skin. Rapper's sunglasses were cracked, and Julian could see his red eyes dilate through the broken lenses. Rapper held Julian tighter and he began to glow slightly. "Burn." He croaked, then the energy in his body was released. "Mad Storm!!"  
  
A huge explosion of energy twice as big as the first enveloped both of them. As the flames swirled out the very ground became molten and the air pulsated. Peel and Joshua, who had been watching from far away, gasped in horror. "Julian!" Peel cried out, but the flames drowned out her voice. Joshua had managed to wriggle free of his bindings and ripped the PSI inhibitor from his neck, then lashed out with his PK Swarm power. The bees ran into the flames, but were dissolved by them as if they weren't even there. "We're powerless!" Joshua cried. "We can't do anything from outside!"  
  
Peel looked at Joshua and drew her wrench. "Cover me with a shield." She ordered. "I'm going to help him." Joshua frowned. "Are you crazy?! The fire's gonna broil you alive!" Peel shook her head. "I don't care! Do it!" To prove she meant business, she began charging towards the storm. Joshua was able to coat her with a shield milliseconds before she vanished into the flames.  
  
Rapper laughed evilly as he held Julian, who was staving off the flames with a shield but was clearly about to give in. "Give up! I've won!" he menaced. "There's nothing you or your friends can do now!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure!" came a voice from behind. Rapper whirled to see a huge wrench smash itself into his jaw, knocking out two teeth. He reeled and relinquished his hold on Julian, allowing him to drop to the floor. Peel ran up to him and hoisted him up. "Julian!" she cried. "Are you okay?" Julian nodded and put an arm around Peel for stability. "Yeah." Immediately his eyes widened and he yelped in pain. "I can't hold on much longer!" he yelled. Telepathically he sent out a message to Joshua. Joshua…can you hear me? a tickle in the back of his mind came as Joshua's message came through. Not too well…are you alright?  
  
Yeah. Can you hold us?  
  
…I'll…try…Hold on!  
  
Julian felt his legs relieved of strain as both he and Peel were lifted off the ground. At the same time, the storm began to die down until all that was left was the molten floor. Julian and Peel glowed slightly blue as they clung to each other. Rapper was standing opposite them, badly beaten and rubbing his bleeding jaw.  
  
"You've lost." Rapper said weakly as he contemplated the teens. "Even if I die, you'll fall to the ground…you'll burn…your friend can't hold on forever…" Peel craned her head and looked at Joshua, who was holding them up but showed clear signs of fatigue. He wouldn't hold on much longer.  
  
To her great surprise, Peel was brought back to the fight by a hoarse, coughing laugh that came from Julian. "That's true…" he said. "But you're forgetting one thing…" the Aswer shot forward, hovering in front of Julian. Soon enough it morphed and became the green shield from before. "…that attack back there wasn't my strongest…this one is." He turned to Joshua. "Get ready to let us go!" he shouted. "On three!" Joshua gasped and strained. "Are you kidding? You'll fall!"  
  
"Just do it!" Julian wrapped his arm around Peel's torso and gulped. "One!"  
  
Rapper stared in horror. "I've lost…"  
  
"Two!"  
  
Peel's voice began to crescendo into a scream. "…Julian…"  
  
"Three!" Julian's eyes widened. "PK Aswer…Gleyd Form!" he and Peel suddenly felt gravity pull down on them, but were launched back by the kinetic energy released as the Gleyd Aswer shot forth. The small explosion left behind as the shield slammed forward gave the pair enough momentum to fly off and tumble safely to the ground a few meters from the molten ground. Meanwhile, Rapper was knocked back and towards the horizon as the unstoppable Aswer carried him away. In an almost cartoon-ish manner, Rapper screamed as he flew off.  
  
  
  
Joshua ran up to Julian and helped him up. "Are you alright?" he called. Julian nodded. "Yeah…there's no need to--"  
  
"Don't you dare start with that again." Peel called out from behind. "Don't even think about it. You could have died back there!" Julian, taken slightly aback, raised up his hands. "I…"  
  
"You nothing!" Peel put her hands on her hips. "It's time we straitened out a few things! It's time you stopped locking yourself out from us! We need each other!"  
  
"I…"  
  
"It's true." Joshua calmly intervened. "You worry about us, you think you can get along…but if it weren't for us, you'd be dead now." Julian shook his head. "If it weren't for you…I wouldn't have been here in the first place." He tried to force a smile, but Peel grabbed him and spun him around. "You don't get it, do you?" she shouted. "We're here because we want to help you. You're not forcing us to do anything!"  
  
"This goes a lot farther than just you and your prism." Joshua walked up to Julian and stared at him. "This is our battle. We're a team. It's only when we work as one that we have no need to worry."  
  
Julian looked down at the ground. "I…don't know what to say…" Peel let go of him and smiled weakly. "How about, 'you're right'?" Julian's mouth dropped open. "Yeah…you are right."  
  
"Good. It's a start." Peel let him go and backed away. "Now how's about we leave this place? The heat's killing me." Julian nodded. "Yeah. Come on." Then, together, the three young warriors lumbered into the ruins and out of the desert. 


	13. Chapter 13: Of Humans and Humanity

Chapter 12: Of Humans and Humanity 

_The Treasure Chest of Secrets is a well known travel book that most people take with them on their journeys through the more disagreeable parts of the country.  Besides having complete maps of absolutely everything there is to see, such as Podunk's Canary Village and Duncan's Fireworks Factory, just north of Merrysville, the book has truckloads of useful information._

Looking up the word 'monkey' in the 35-page long appendix of _The Treasure Chest of Secrets will lead avid readers to pages 134-35, somewhere between the "Desert Survival" and "Swamp Tourism" sections.  As it turns out, there used to be a rather large colony of primates that fled from captivity and then, for reasons unknown, decided to settle in some old ruins in the Yuca Desert.  These caves have been baptized "The Monkey Caves" and are apparently the best way to get from the Yuca Desert to the small village of Youngtown. _

Julian had neither heard of nor read _The Treasure Chest of Secrets when he first crossed the desert with Peel and Joshua.  He did, however, find it extremely odd that the caves he was currently navigating were populated by small monkeys.  _

"I think it's trying to tell us something." said Peel as she bent down and scooped a small monkey up into her arms, rocking it softly and making eyes at it.  The monkey started chattering delightedly, which made Peel giggle. "Isn't it cute?"   

Julian watched in mute surprise as one of the other nearby monkeys jumped up onto Peel and snatched the other monkey.  After they had both hit ground, the first monkey, apparently a female, began berating the other for looking at another woman.  The male monkey raised his hands in protest, but was quickly silenced when his partner grabbed his ear and dragged him off.

"They're very intelligent...almost human in some way." Joshua waved to an older looking monkey, who was using a small stick as a cane, and raised an eyebrow when the elder monkey squeaked and gave Joshua a thumbs-up with its tiny hand. "Uki kee!" the elder monkey hobbled over to Julian and began chattering emphatically.  Joshua walked over to Julian and pointed to the monkey. "See? It's saying hello!" Julian frowned. "I don't see how you might be able to tell what it's saying." he mused, kneeling and shaking the elder monkey's hand.  The latter, in turn, swiveled to the side and coughed. 

Joshua extended an arm and a baby monkey jumped on, running up to his shoulder. "It's perfectly clear, you know." he let the monkey grab his finger and shake it. "This one here is called Kir."

Julian looked at 'Kir', then at Joshua with a quizzical look.  A question began forming in his head. "Joshua," he began. "can you...talk to them? These monkeys?"

"Of course. I've always been able to talk to animals. They're never much fun, though, unless they have a large enough brain to hold a conversation." 

"...okay..."

A high-pitched squeal brought Julian's attention away from Joshua and onto Peel, who was being accosted by three male monkeys.  She tried desperately to shake them off, but the enamored primates refused to let go. "Get them off me!" she protested, flailing her arms. "Help!"

Joshua stepped up to Peel's makeshift fan club and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving 'Kir', the baby monkey from before, a chance to hop onto Peel's head and scare the other monkeys off, making elaborate gestures.  As soon as they were all off, 'Kir' hopped back onto Joshua's shoulder.  Peel, after having seen this somewhat elaborate display, turned to Julian and pointed at Joshua. "Did you see that? I think he's using PSI to communicate with the monkeys!" A smile came over her face and she began jumping up and down. "Hey! I bet you could do that too! Why don't you try? It could work, you know?" she grabbed Julian and led him to Joshua, gently pushing him into the mob of monkeys that had gathered.  He simply gave Peel a confused look. "I...I'll try..." he said.  After stabling himself so that the overactive monkeys couldn't knock him down-he was the first human they'd seen in years, after all-he began concentrating, placing a hand to his head at the same time.

"Kyuki kee! Uki!...llo! Kee kee...Hello! Pleased to meet you!" 

Julian's eyes widened and he lost his concentration somewhat. "I...understood him..." he said to himself in amazement.  Shortly thereafter he began concentrating again.  Mentally, he projected his thoughts from his own brain to the monkey's. "Um...can you understand me?" he felt very awkward communicating this way, but he thought it better than nothing.  The monkey he was 'talking' to jumped up and down in glee. "Hey! You can talk! That's great!" he calmed down and extended his hand in friendship. "I'm Ben Anna. What's your name?"

"I'm Julian." Julian shook the monkey's paw warmly.  Ben Anna pointed to Peel and winked. "Say," he began. "your friend's pretty cute. You think she might go out with me sometime?" Julian chuckled and looked over to Peel, who was left unprotected and was now being harassed by jealous wives. 

"Um...I think you might be overwhelming her." he replied.  Ben sighed. "Oh...that's too bad. Hey, you look tired. Why don't you come home with us and spend the night? We've got plenty of food!"

"...Sure, I--"

The elder monkey from before interjected with a hacking cough. "Just one durn minute there, sonny!" he limped over and stepped in front of Ben Anna.  "Hospitality ain't cheap! I says we make a deal!" Ben set the elder to one side and raised a hand in apology. "This is Plat Ano, the mayor. Don't mind him, he's about two plates short of a full set, if you know what I mean."

Plat Ano pushed Ben Anna to one side and shook his cane menacingly. "Watch your mouth, whippersnapper!" he cried, then turned to Julian. "Now see here, you can stay the night with us on one condition, and one condition only!" Julian shrugged and pointed to Peel. "You want to date Peel, right?" he asked with a slight tinge of irritation.  Plat began to speak, but Ben Anna interjected at the last moment and cut him off. "That's enough! No deals!" he yelled.  Plat and Ben then stared each other squarely in the eyes, engaging in a micro-scale battle of monkey authority.  Eventually Plat receded. "Just don't mess up the place, hear me?" he grumbled before we walked off.  In the meantime Julian stooped down and cupped a hand to his mouth, as if to speak in secret, even if he was using telepathy. "Are you sure we can just stay like this?" he asked meekly. "I mean...we can pay you back some way."

Ben Anna shook his head. "It's no problem, really! We can see you've had a rough trip through the desert."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Yeah. Anyway, we feel we can spare some food for a single night. Just try not to eat _too _much, okay?" Ben somehow managed the monkey equivalent of a wink, which surprised Julian somewhat. "...uh, sure, yeah, okay..." he said.  Ben jumped again. "Great! Let's party!" he squealed in delight and went over to the other monkeys, who had now formed a mob at Peel's feet and were either trying to propose marriage to her or kill her. "Hey guys! Chill out!" Ben waved his paw and called out to his companions, who ceased their chattering instantly.  They then started to crowd around their new surrogate leader and make wild howling noises that even Julian's telepathy was unable to translate.  So, instead of watching the tiny population wail he turned to Joshua and Peel. "Looks like we have room and board for today." He mused.  Peel scoffed. "Are you kidding? With _them?_" 

Joshua kneeled and allowed Kir to scramble off of his shoulder and onto the ground. "I don't know," he said. "I think they're nice. Very hospitable." He straitened back up and turned to Peel. "Besides, a room's a room, right?"

Peel sighed. "Right. I can stomach one night." She turned to the rabid monkey hoard and placed her hands on her hips. "I really wish I could understand what they're saying though." Julian replied to this by waving her off. "You're not missing much." He commented. 

***

Nighttime found the three human adventurers sitting around a very crude table, which in fact was just a large, flat rock.  The fruits they were eating were part of a non-stop flow of food that was being carried in by dozens of monkeys.  Bananas, apples, berries...apparently the forested area on the other side of the Yuca Desert was flourishing with wildlife.

Joshua found himself enjoying a seemingly pleasant conversation with his newfound friend, Kir, as he nibbled slowly on an orange slice.  He never bothered with table manners when he was living in the forest, but he had managed to conjure the little he had learned before he was left in the wild, if only for appearance's sake.  Kir tried to imitate him and they both seemed to be having fun talking with each other.

Peel, a little calmer than before, politely accepted a banana from a female monkey-who shot her a suspicious look before walking off.  Peel, in turn, scooted over towards Julian and leaned on him, partly because she wanted some sort of protection from the monkeys, and partly because she enjoyed being close to him.  

Julian, of course, didn't exactly notice Peel's actions and opted instead to look beyond the banquet he was being treated to, and at the gray figure of Plat Ano, standing isolated in a corner of the cave. _I wonder what he wanted..._Julian's curiosity flared as he pictured Plat Ano walking hand in hand with Peel through a cave. "Nah. Couldn't be." He whispered to himself.  Plat Ano's worries seemed to go much deeper than those of the other monleys.  Still, there was only one way to be sure...

"Hey! Where are you going!" Peel tried to stop Julian by grabbing his arm, but Julian escaped from her grip and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'll be right back." He reassured her.  Peel looked to the side and her eyes bulged when they met with the gaze of a male monkey fawning over her.  She whirled around instantly and found her protector gone.  Her face took on a frightened look and she squealed. "Julian..."

Julian bent down to look at Plat Ano, who was staring back sourly. "What do you want, sonny?" he spat, waving his cane.  Julian raised a hand in defense. "Listen...I feel kinda bad about staying here like I am." Plat Ano coughed. "So, what's it to me?"

"You said you wanted to make a deal...so let's make a deal."

Julian had managed to catch Plat off his guard and the elder primate barely managed to stifle his surprise.  He nearly dropped his cane and his tiny shoulders drooped. "You...want to hear what I say?" he asked.  Julian nodded. "Sure. If there's anything I can do, I will."

Plat regained his composure and pointed to the other monkeys. "You see the way they behave?" he asked.  Julian didn't understand the meaning of the question, so he answered honestly. "They're happy. They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Exactly." Plat shook his head. "They enjoy themselves too much. They don't bother leaving the caves because they have everything they could ever need here."

"Well...isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when there's a whole world to see!" Plat swelled with rage and his cane left the ground again, waved in the air by Plat's worn hand. "These caves are only a part of the world! No one can live here forever!"

Julian, noticing that this would take a while, sat down indian-style and rested his elbow on his thigh. "So...what do you want us to do about it?" while the question might have been taken as an offense, Julian's tone showed that he meant for Plat to continue his speech.  Plat lowered his head.  For the first time Julian noticed a haggard, exhausted aura that emanated from the monkey...the type of aura that is typical of someone who has lived through much and seen many hardships. 

"I want one of my younger descendants to go with you...my grandson, Kir."  

Julian shot a look at the monkey in question, who was now sharing an apple with Joshua and chattering happily. "Kir? Him?" Julian immediately shook his head. "No. No way. He's too young."

Plat Ano was instantly filled with a mixture of anger and disappointment. "The boy's got too much energy...too much imagination to stay cooped up in here all his life."

"Well, can't he leave by himself?"

"His parents won't let him...they want him to stay here, to become like them..." Plat's voice was filled with sadness.  He knew that his grandson was to become just like Ben Anna...and the thought stabbed at him like a knife. "Kir...he has so much potential.  He can be a great monkey. You have to take him." 

Julian tried to lend a hand on Plat's shoulder, but only managed to get his pinky finger on the tiny primate's figure. "We're always in danger." He mused. "We go without eating for days...we don't have enough money to feed him or anything..."

"I know that!" Plat snapped. "I'm no fool, I can see what your life is like! You're just like that other boy that came through here five years ago...he and his friends...they were like you." Plat placed his hands behind his back, reminiscence taking over his words. "They suffered greatly...they had to fight, even though they were children...but they had the strength to persevere.  When they came five years ago, I knew I wanted to become like them. I wanted more than anything to be like that.

"But I had obligations.  I was just starting out as mayor of the village then, but I knew that it was _that type of people _that would change the world.  So when Ben had his first son two years ago I advised him to let the boy explore the world outside.  Ben, of course, wouldn't have it.  Called me an old crackpot, he did...said he might suffer, get killed...

"And that's the point! We all have to learn about the hardships of life! Only then can we become stronger! We have to appreciate everything; even suffering gives us strength and understanding. And Kir needs to learn that.

"So I'm asking you: please take him with you. I know he might suffer. I know he might curse me for sending him with you...but ultimately I know he'll be better for it. He'll be a great monkey..."

Plat let his shoulders droop again and was silent, as is usual after a person remembers something very sad.  An awkard silence fell over the two as Julian considered Plat Ano's proposal.  The two sat there for what seemed like an eternity.

"You have yourself a deal."

Julian didn't move but instead contented himself with a weak smile.  Plat nodded affirmatively and rested his full weight on his cane, his eyes somewhat hazy. "Thank you." He said simply. "You're just like that other boy...so kind, yet so strong..."

Julian got up and looked over to Kir and Joshua.  The two seemed to have hit it off perfectly.  They were very much alike, in a way: both trapped in someplace dark and murky, ready and willing to discover the world around them.  Wordlessly, Julian gave Plat Ano a thumbs up and rejoined the party.

***

A bright haze of light washed over the humans waiting at the exit of the monkey caves, casting odd shadows over the cave floor.  They were well-rested and well-fed, and had enough supplies to last them a good while in the wilderness.  The sunlight was a welcome delight to their eyes, who finally had a chance to focus on something other than the endless gray stone of the caves.  As they soaked in the sunlight, a mass of tiny figures gathered before them and voiced their sadness to see them go.  However, some among them seemed very happy.  Guests were not common and seldom welcomed as warmly as they were.

The largest one of them placed a hand in his pocket, and called out to the other two. "We're moving out." He ordered.  The other two nodded in agreement.  Backpacks were donned and shoes were tied as the earthbound ones readied themselves for the grueling tasks that lay ahead.  In the meantime, a tiny figure scuttle from shoulder to shoulder and finally came to rest on the head of the smallest figure, hiding partially behind a mass of brown hair.  Its short tail waved emphatically.

"We thank you for everything." Julian smiled at Ben Anna and bent down to offer his hand, which Ben shook with both of his paws. "You've been very kind."

"It was nothing! Anytime!" Ben laughed. "Feel free to come back anytime soon! Kir'll be delighted to-" suddenly his train of thought broke off. "Say, where is Kir, anyway?"

The tiny figure on Joshua's head noticed his father's tone and dived into Joshua's backpack, hiding as Julian waved Ben Anna off. "I'm sure he's around somewhere." He said nervously.  He was trying hard to hide the fact that they were about to sneak Ben's son out of the caves.  Apparently Ben took no notice and resumed his jovial smile. "Yeah, sure! Ah, we'll find him later!" he exclaimed. "Now go along, scoot!"

Julian rose and looked over to Plat Ano, who was standing behind the other monkeys and looking very wise.  He nodded to Julian and waved, as if to say, 'make me proud'.  Julian walked over to the other silhouettes and soon enough he too was swallowed by the light as they exited the monkey caves.

Plat smiled, for the first time in many years he felt good.  Almost...giddish, in a way.  No one took notice, obviously; the batty old mayor never made much sense anyway, talking about seriousness and all that...


	14. Chapter 14: Obtuse Musician

1 Chapter 14: Obtuse Musician  
  
The World Device predicted all of this...  
  
How long has it been since you set out on this journey? Four, maybe five months?  
  
Ah...time flies, does it not? The time you spent travelling accumulated itself...the two weeks you spent getting from Merrysville to the Yuca Desert saw the passing of Christmas and the New Year...  
  
…  
  
When was the last time you were happy?  
  
Have you ever been happy at all?  
  
Your friends are always with you...it's pleasant, but is it happiness?  
  
The burden on your shoulders grows ever greater...  
  
The...within...  
  
There was a slight fog blanketing the general area of Youngtown, giving a strange, ephemeral appearance that upset Julian ever so subtly. His companions lagged behind him a few paces, obviously tired from the long walk they'd just had, although any of them would have been quick to confess that anything was better than the desert. Still, the place was rather unsettling.  
  
A slight shuffling sound echoed through the forested town as Julian set down his pack and looked the place over. Out of all the places he'd seen so far, Youngtown was the one he knew the least about. As he slid his hand into his pocket and placed his other wrist on his forehead, wiping the sweat from his face with the back of his arm, he scanned the place with keen eyes, drinking in every possibly useful detail.  
  
Peel had pulled down her yellow mechanic's goggles over her head to block out the fog. While she did look very out-of-place as opposed to her surroundings, the action did make sense, considering that the goggled were fog-resistant and allowed her to see better than when she had them off. Still, the yellowish lenses and the thick leather strap that bound them around her head made her eyes look beady and irritated.  
  
Joshua didn't even notice the fog so much as the others; he was too busy conversing with his new friend, the monkey Kir. The latter would chatter happily, jumping from one side of the former's head to the other, then finally coming to a rest on top of the human's head, so as to better inspect the landscape that was laid out before him.  
  
"Come on." Came Julian's voice, seemingly distant, although he was standing right there. The winding dirt road to Youngtown was then travelled in silence; after all, no one had anything to say, so why bother? Joshua and Kir were communicating wordlessly through a type of telepathy beyond anything Julian's PSI could muster. Then again, he seemed to speak less and less every day, so Peel, who stared at the ground silently as they trod, had begun to stop trying to talk to him. He was like an oyster: what lies inside was protected by an impenetrable shield...  
  
The afternoon was spent sitting in a desolate looking cafe on the outskirts of Youngtown while Julian scavenged for information. On what, he couldn't be sure, but he felt that he'd know it if he found it. As he inspected a shelf full of road maps, fingertips caressing his chin, he couldn't help but feel lost...not like he'd ever felt anything else since he set out on this stupid journey.  
  
The boring afternoon was then concluded with an ever more boring check-in at the Youngtown Inn. The room wasn't much, but it was enough: two beds, a couch, a bathroom and a window looking out over the nearby swamp, of all places. Julian, as was usually expected of him, offered to sleep on the couch, leaving Peel and Joshua to share the beds.  
  
So, as evening set in, the three teenagers found themselves at a loss of words…mostly because there were none at all. Julian had flopped down on the couch and was lazily playing with a diminutive Aswer that he had conjured up from nowhere; Joshua and Kir were asleep on one of the beds; and Peel was sitting in the other bed by herself. She couldn't get any sleep, though, and decided to stare absently at the ceiling. How had they gotten to this point? What was making everyone so quiet? Peel decided she wouldn't take seeing her two friends quiet anymore and quietly stepped out of the room and onto the streets of Youngtown, now permeated by a very slight mist as the evening dew settled in.  
  
Peel didn't bother to look up from the dirt road, her eyes focused on a small rock that she was kicking around to entertain herself as she walked. Youngtown wasn't very entertaining anyway; everyone had gone home by now, as was usual of a rural village like this. Her feet kicked up dust as she made her way to, well, nowhere really. She just needed to think.  
  
"Seems you've got something on your mind, child."  
  
Peel stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, staring the unknown speaker in the face. He was a docile-looking man dressed in a tattered, navy-blue suit, with a broad-rimmed hat on his head and a wooden cane. The rim of the hat covered his eyes, but there was a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"I…beg your pardon?" Peel was hesitant to engage the man, especially by herself at this hour. She hadn't thought of bringing any of her equipment with her in the first place- after all, why should she have needed it? Still, there was something about the man that made her uneasy, so she kept her distance and repeated her query. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
The man laughed, his deep voice booming even though he wasn't yelling at all. "Don't worry, child. I won't hurt you." His cane clicked on the ground as he walked over to Peel, then used the hilt of the cane to tip up his hat in one swift motion, revealing gray eyes. "I just saw…someone lost in her thoughts. Thought I could help you with that." Peel cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" she asked. Again the booming laugh filled the air. "No one special…just an old musician out for a walk, is all."  
  
The man's cane thumped as he dropped it back onto the floor, resting both hands on it and looking at Peel. "So, tell me…you have trouble with a boy, yes?"  
  
Peel didn't know wether her companion knew what he was talking about or was simply trying to guess, but she was surprised nonetheless. "Yes. Sort of…no…I don't know." Her shoulders slumped and she turned away, giving the old man a little more free space. "I'm not sure what to think."  
  
Once again the dull click of the old man's cane came to Peel's ears until she could see the old man beside her, looking straight ahead. "The key to communication," he said. "is conversation. Do you know who said that, child?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I. And it's wrong, anyway." He admitted with a soft chuckle, his eyes fixed on the quickly-vanishing horizon. "You need to communicate on many levels…if you overlook one…well, I guess you know that already." There was a slight sound of fabric against fabric as the man turned his head to look at Peel. "You need to show him how much you care…" he said. His face was still smiling, still exuming kindness like it was a few moments before, but all of a sudden there was an infinitesimal note of something else—was it cunning?—in his eyes. Peel didn't notice at all, or rather noticed it and waved it off immediately. The old man was making sense…she needed to set things straight with Julian, wether he liked it or not. "Thank you," she whispered, "thank you very much." Before she turned around and sped off towards the hotel.  
  
The old man chuckled softly to himself as he saw the girl go, his hat falling over his eyes again and his hands still resting on his cane. When she was out of earshot he turned his head and looked to the shadows. "The instruments," he began. "have been chosen. The tempo is set."  
  
A lean figure walked out of the shadows. It was a young woman wearing strange-looking clothing: a silver tank-top with a short blue synthetic vest and white slacks with a black rope serving as a belt. The outfit brought out her vivacious curves and exposed a pierced bellybutton. Her short silver hair was done up in a ponytail, and two huge loops hung from her ears. A strange necklace bearing a silver locket with a strange engraving hung from her neck, letting the locket perch itself lightly on her rahter abundant cleavage. When she spoke she did so with a very weak germanic accent. "You have, one might say, a very strong inclination for musical speech, Earth Bluesman." She commented freely as she stepped out of the shadows, her rather elaborate sneakers raising no dust from the ground. "Your taste in poetics goes beyond that of Volt Punker or Rapper Flamestart."  
  
"Punker and Flamestart are fools." The man now known as Earth Bluesman turned to face the newcomer. Together the two looked like grandfather and granddaughter, although they both knew this was not the case. "Punker blundered into an easy defeat, and Flamestart…he lacked planning. No strategy…"  
  
The female scoffed at Bluesman's words and turned away, reaching into one of the many pockets of her vest and pulling out something. She spoke as she inspected it. "They both had their ideas…as I'm sure you do, Earth Bluesman." Bluesman sighed. "Everyone has their secrets." He said. "A secret melody we never sing." The female laughed and placed the object back in her pocket, spinning around and pointing a finger at the old man. "Always the musiker…" she teased. "I would like to see you put any of this 'planning' or yours into practice."  
  
"You will see it soon enough." He reassured. "…soon enough."  
  
***  
  
Julian was half asleep when Peel perched herself over him and grabbed his arm, shaking it vigorously. "Julian, I need to talk to you." Peel whispered, trying to hoist him up. "Come on, wake up!" Julian turned on his side and growled in his sleep. "It can wait until tomorrow." He complained drowsily. This elicited a groan from Peel, who forced him up and nearly dragged him off of the couch. "No it can't." she said firmly. "We need to talk now."  
  
Peel led a rather confused, not to mention slightly irritated, Julian outside the hotel and over to a small bench nearby. Absolutely no one was outside, making it seem like the two teenagers were the only people who were ever there. As soon as they got there Peel plopped her unwilling companion down on the bench and sat down beside him, still holding his arm with her hand. As soon as she did so Julian threw his head back and stared straight up at the sky. "I don't see the point of dragging me out here at midnight to look at the stars." He grumbled. "We can see them perfectly from our room, you know."  
  
"That's not the point." Peel snapped back and tilted his head back up, so that he was now facing her. "I just think we need to clear some things up, that's all." Julian sighed, showing that he wasn't prepared to deal with Peel's incomprehensible outbursts just now. However, instead of showing it directly he lowered his voice to a whisper and tried to appease Peel. "Listen…whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow."  
  
Peel shifted her head to the side and let out a groan of exasperation. "You always say things like that!" she complained. "Don't you know how frustrating it is to want to talk to you and not be able to because you always put it off until later?" Peel breathed, replenishing her lungs after the rather long sentence she had just produced. Her grip tightened on Julian's arm and her own arm became tense. As Julian tried to release himself from Peel he also noticed that her breathing had become much faster. Soon enough he heard her choke and sniff, her head still turned away from him. "Peel…" he began, but there was no answer. A slight tinge of worry grew in the back of his mind and his free hand reached up to touch her face. "Peel, tell me what's wrong…please." His voice was bordering on frantic now, his hand trembling freely, eyes fixed on the back of Peel's head. "Peel, come on…"  
  
All of a sudden Peel whirled around to show that she wasn't crying, but rather wearing a stern-looking face. "Hah! Now you know what it feels like!" she said, letting go of Julian's arm. She stretched and leaned back on the bench, her eyes not daring to meet his. "You see?" she scolded. "That's what I've been feeling for the past two months…and you're not helping."  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with anything." Julian countered calmly. "I've never cried like that in front of you." Peel let out and audible hiss and turned away again. "You don't have to cry. I can see that you're feeling bad…but you won't ever tell me what's the matter."  
  
"You don't have to worry about-"  
  
Peel cut him off short. "That's the point! I worry because I want to, not because I have to!" she turned swiftly and found herself facing Julian, her face close to his. "I care too much about you to see you like that!" Her voice lowered to a painful whisper and tears—genuine tears–began emmanating from her eyes. "Julian…I…"  
  
Julian put a hand to her lips to silence her. "It's all right." He said. "Don't cry." Peel's face twisted itself into a grimace and she let the tears come freely now, trickling down her face and dripping onto her shirt. Without warning she lunged forward and planted a kiss on Julian's mouth, her soft lips crushing clumsily into his. After an awkward moment she pulled away and they both stared at each other, Julian pressing himself back against the bench and Peel leaning forward, her eyes glassy. Then, without a word, she shot up and ran back into the hotel, leaving Julian dazed and confused.  
  
When Julian stepped into the room a few minutes later he found himself relieved to see Peel fast asleep in bed. It had taken her approximately two minutes to rush back up to their room and drift off; after all, she had seen a lot of emotion that night. He silently thanked his luck that she wasn't awake, as he didn't feel like talking to her anyway. Instead of pondering the matter further, though, he slumped back on the couch, remembering his exhaustion, and closed his eyes. But even then, there was something bothering him about what Peel had said…about him crying and not wanting help…  
  
What if she was right? 


	15. Chapter 15: Here We Go

1 Chapter 15: Here We Go  
  
  
  
Julian felt like he had not slept at all the previous night. Usually he could sleep through pretty much everything—or rather on pretty much everything—but the lumpy old couch he chose as his abode for the night didn't agree with his back. Throughout the night, it tried incessantly to rearrange his spine so that it resembled a giant S. By the time Julian was finally able to get comfortable the sun rose…and with it Joshua. The little boy had been accustomed to wake up at sunrise, and when he did, he nearly dragged his friends out of bed. The three then sat downstairs for an hour and a half while the hotel kitchen opened.  
  
"Did everyone sleep well?" Joshua's legs dangled a few centimeters over the ground as he sat at a table in the main room of the hotel. He was busy stuffing himself with the modern wonder known as 'pancakes', disregarding all table manners in the process. Julian, set on a sort of zombie mode, yawned in response. "I guess." He croaked. "What about you?"  
  
"Okay. The couch looked better though." Julian uttered a slight, 'hmm' and began eating his own breakfast, a plate of eggs. "You'd be surprised." He said. Suddenly his eyes widened somewhat and his shoulders flexed, producing a loud popping sound in his back. Joshua eyed him strangely out of the corner of his eyes, but thought nothing else of it. Instead he turned his head and looked towards the door. "Say, do you know where Peel went? She took Kir, too."  
  
Julian shrugged, causing him to yelp in pain as his back cracked again. "Dunno. She hasn't been gone for long though. Probably out for a walk or something."  
  
As if on cue, Peel burst in the room, waving a small piece of paper in the air and dancing around like a lunatic. "Look! I found us a way across the swamp, see? Isn't it cool? I've never seen anything like it ever! It's great!" Joshua shot up and went to calm her down while Julian went over to the nearby couples and assured them that there was no problem whatsoever ("I think she might have issues." A nearby person said as Julian excused himself on her behalf).  
  
Joshua tried to snatch the paper out of Peel's hands, but with no success. "Peel, you haven't even told us what this is about!" he complained. Instantly Kir jumped up from behind Peel and onto Joshua's head and began chattering excitedly, making Joshua back off slightly. "Oh." He said to no one. Julian had joined them by now and looked at his companions suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked Joshua. The latter pointed to Kir. "Apparently Peel found a way to get us across the swamp safely." He mused. "It's not that far from here, either."  
  
Julian looked at Peel, who was smiling triumphantly, the paper still in her hand. "Is that true?" he asked. Peel nodded emphatically. "Look!" she yelled, thrusting the sheet of paper forward and nearly punching Julian in the nose. Julian stepped back and held up his hands, trying to focus on the worn sheet of yellow paper in the process. It read:  
  
YOUNGTOWN-ELLAY SWAMP TRANSPORT!  
  
ON HOVERCRAFT! CHEAP! LOOK US UP!  
  
No dogs allowed. Hundredth mosquito bite gets you free key-chain!  
  
  
  
Julian stared at the paper, then at Peel, then at the paper again. A hovercraft! Of all the wacky things! Still, it was quicker than walking. Probably a whole lot more dangerous, too. They could fall and hurt themselves! Julian pondered the matter briefly and decided that he could go along, assuming he could turn the ride down because of the price.  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
***  
  
The 'War Veteran's Swamp Tour Bonanza', as the business called itself, consisted of a small tent on the edge of the swamplands, housing an old wooden desk and a large crate labeled 'EXPLOSIVES!'. As Julian and his friends walked inside an old man with a very long beard, wearing old military clothing and wearing an aviator's cap on his head greeted them.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the young lady from before. Hello!" the war veteran laughed with an over-excited pitch, then stopped to cough up what sounded like a large hairball. Julian cringed when he heard the sound, but refrained from saying anything out of politeness. Instead he took the paper and handed it to the old man. "Excuse me, but I believe you offer rides to the other shore." The veteran laughed again. "That's right! Ever since those three punks destroyed my tank five years ago, I've been running this business. The swamp's nicer than the desert—more people to talk to."  
  
Julian pretended to laugh. "…So…how much does this cost, anyway?" the old man waved his hand. "Nope. Nothing, nada, zilch, zip! Your lady friend over there's my tenth customer, so it's free of charge!"  
  
Julian saw his little plan going up in smoke, fast. He turned to Peel, who was still looking smug and wearing a smile that said, "Just TRY to make me walk across the swamp when I can take this hovercraft for free!" Julian sighed. "OK, then," he began. "we'll take it. Let's see this hovercraft."  
  
The hovercraft looked more like a raft with a fan attached to the end than anything else. As the old war veteran fired it up Julian walked around it, inspecting to make sure it wouldn't sink. "I didn't think they made these things anymore." He said to the old man. The old man emitted a hacking cough, which Julian assumed was a scoff of some sort. "Nope, made this myself! I had to take my airplane apart for the parts, though."  
  
At this point Joshua intervened. "What's an airplane?" he asked. "I've never heard of those." Peel stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's kind of like a giant bird people ride on, you know! Made out of metal, too." Joshua nodded with an "Oh" of understanding. Suddenly he turned to the old man. "So, if you had an airplane, why didn't you just offer airplane tours instead of hovercraft tours?" The old man shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, more people to talk to." He motioned the children to come aboard the hovercraft. "Now get on, we're behind schedule!"  
  
***  
  
The hovercraft sped silently over the murky surface of the swamp, leaving a very small wake and shoving several lily pads to the side. The noise from the hovercraft's fan drowned out all other background noise. The veteran was the only one standing, and he was too busy pointing and things and talking to them to notice his passengers. As for them, they were sitting on the raft and enjoying the ride, although Julian seemed a little uneasy. He had wanted to take the long route around the perimeter of the swamp, but such an expedition would take days.  
  
"Ah! It's a fisherman!" the old veteran deactivated the fan and let the raft slow to a stop, letting his words actually reach human ears this time. "See? Over there!" Joshua swiveled his head to look at where the old man was pointing and spotted a distant figure clad in green and handling a long fishing rod. The man looked slightly out of place. Actually, he looked completely out of place.  
  
"Julian," Joshua called out to the figure beside him. "does that guy seem odd to you?" Julian shook his head. "No. Why?" Joshua shrugged and looked to Kir, who was sitting on the edge of the raft and peering downwards into the murky depths. "I don't know…something about the way he's holding the fishing rod." Julian looked to Peel. She indicated with her hands that she didn't see anything strange either. He turned to the old veteran. "Excuse me…can you take us close to that fisherman, please?"  
  
"Nope. No problem at all!" was the response, and soon the hovercraft whirred to life and began heading towards the fisherman, who had surprisingly ignored their presence.  
  
The hovercraft glided to a halt in front of the fisherman, who was wearing a green overall and bore a large hat on his head, covering his face. When they finally got there Peel leaned forward and waved. "Hello! What are you doing way out here?" she asked happily, but there was no response. The fisherman stood there, gripping the pole tightly and not moving a muscle. The group stood there for a while, confused, until Joshua snapped his fingers and shouted out.  
  
"Now I know what's wrong! He's standing on water!"  
  
The others turned and gazed at Joshua, who had stood up and pointed to the water at the fisherman's feet. "See! There's no ground below him!"  
  
Julian did not take this as a good sign, and his eyes locked on to the mysterious fisherman. He still couldn't see his face, but her did notice something up close that he wasn't able to see from afar…  
  
The fisherman didn't have hands, but rather two tentacle-like limbs.  
  
Instantly Julian summoned the Aswer and called out to the old man. "Get us out of here, now!" he barked. The old man stuttered, unable to understand the outburst or the large green thing floating in front of him. Peel and Joshua also rose and walked up to him, rocking the craft slightly to either side. "Julian, what's the matter?" Peel asked. "What's wrong?" Julian turned and pointed at the 'fisherman', eyes mere slits. "That thing's a Starman…"  
  
The fisherman suddenly moved and dropped the fishing rod, ripping off his clothing to reveal the metallic armor on his body. The Starman hovered up a few feet and pointed its appendage at Julian menacingly. It then spoke with a monotone voice and a robotic calm that made Julian's skin tingle.  
  
"Target engaged. Preparing to terminate."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Whew! Two chapters in one week! Actually, I planned to do Chapters 14 and 15 as one, but decided against it. Instead I have left you all with this cliffhanger ending! Feedback is appreciated (actually, it's recommended; I've only gotten a precious few E-mails). Please enjoy the story, and stay tuned for future chapters! In the meantime, I'm back to work! (write-write-scribble-scribble)… 


	16. Chapter 16: The Evolved Foe

1 Chapter 16: The Evolved Foe  
  
An eerie humming emanated from the metallic, anthropomorphic Starman as it bobbed up and down in mid-air. The passengers on board the slipshod hovercraft eyed the thing warily, not knowing whether to run or stay and fight. In either case they would be at a disadvantage, as their useful space was reduced to the small craft, while the flying Starman could potentially go anywhere. To top it all off, the other shore looked far from nearby to anyone.  
  
The inactivity of it's targets eliminated a sliver of caution on the robots part and it floated down so that it was almost at ground, or in this case, water, level. It appeared to display what could be considered as over- confidence, if it was capable of feeling such a thing. As it hovered near the raft, the three humans shifted, the leader muttering something to the oldest male in their language. This older male, in response, pulled on one of the levers adorning the rudimentary diesel-powered motor and effectively activated the craft. Before it could react, the raft had bumped into its feet, which were partially submerged in the muck, and the female human had smacked it over the top of its head with a large, metal wrench.  
  
"Since when do Starmen fly?!" Peel shot a concerned glance to her companions, pulling down her goggles in one swift movement at the same time. "And how'd it get all the way out here?!" Julian shook his head and fired a PK Beam at the Starman, who had recovered from the diversion and was now soaring towards them. "We can't worry about that now!" he turned to the old war veteran. "How much until we hit shore?"  
  
"Nope. Another five minutes'll do her, I think!" The old man was, for all practical purposes, scared silly, but he managed to answer the question in a more or less straightforward fashion. He then gripped the lever connected to the hovercraft's motor, for emphasis. A strange feeling that his hovercraft wouldn't survive this day crept into his mind.  
  
Joshua headed to the rear of the craft and put his right hand forth, calling forth a quasi-magical heat from within and projecting it forth. "PK Fire!" he yelled, and the flames flowed, licking at the Starman's body coating but doing nothing more than singing it. A tinge of panic arose in his mind and he extended both his hands, sending forth little pellets of energy and forming a screen of energy. When the Starman tried to fly through it was caught in the 'net' and the pellets exploded, although still there was no visible effect. "I can't stop it!" Joshua's eyes widened and he looked to Julian, helpless. "I can't cause enough damage to it!"  
  
"Let me try!" Julian swiveled the mystical forth and began charging up enough energy to deliver its devastating PK Aswer attack. The Starman apparently saw this coming, or had at least been warned of the attack previously, for it stopped dead in it's tracks and crossed its arms over its torso, as if taking a defensive stance. When the green energy-beam reached its body, a green, glowing, translucent dome materialized in front of it and stopped the beam dead in its tracks; whereas the previously encountered Starmen usually disintegrated when hit by the power of the Aswer, this one took it head on—and then started flying towards the raft again.  
  
"This isn't good!" Julian grabbed his wrist and his brow twitched in concentration, molding the abstract-looking Aswer into its upgraded Gleyd form and once more aiming for the Starman. This, Julian surmised, had to have an effect on it—if it could plow through the fabric of space-time and knock maniacal Rappers into the horizon, it should have a pretty good chance of killing this thing. The green shield shot forth, with a booming "PK Aswer…Gleyd Form!" from Julian's mouth. The Starman wasn't able to react in time and only managed to pivot to the side, narrowly avoiding the shield but losing it's arm in the process. Still, it continued, nonplussed.  
  
Peel reached into her pack and pulled out a small device, looking to the Starman in the distance, which was closing in, fast. "If I can plant this bomb on that hole in his arm, I should be able to blow it up, but I'd have to get it on him!" she yelled, her voice nearly drowned out by the roaring of the hovercraft's engine. Julian, seeing the small device in her hand, immediately took the explosive and headed towards the back end of the craft. Wordlessly, he aimed his free hand downwards and sent a pulse of psychokinetic energy towards the ground, levitating him slightly and letting the craft zoom ahead while he stayed behind. Once that was done he floated up and prepared for the eventual arrival of the Starman. While he did so he sent a telepathic message to Joshua. Ask Peel to tell me how I activate this thing! he thought. After a few seconds he felt Joshua's presence in his mind and an answer formed in his head. Peel was trying to tell you that it only works when she tells it to… Joshua paused for a moment; he was obviously talking to Peel. She says that you should have let her plant the explosive…oh, and that Kir's on your shoulder. Julian frowned and cocked his head to the side, effectively finding the small monkey perched on his shoulder and waving at him.  
  
The distance between the airborne Starman and the levitating Julian was shrinking quickly. Julian looked behind him to find the hovercraft parked a few dozen meters away, with it's three passengers looking at him expectantly. The Starman began to slow down—it had found its target and was preparing to terminate it—and it raised its good arm, preparing to strike. Panic welling up inside him, Julian began firing beams of energy wildly at the Starman, not caring to use any special power or technique. This turned out to be a mistake, as when the Starman was finally on him Julian had no time to react. He let go of the explosive meer seconds before the tentacle-like arm smashed down on his head, opting instead to grab the mechanical limb and prevent it from bashing his skull in. Kir was able to catch the explosive only after desperately diving down to catch it, using his prehensile tail to grab onto Julian's foot. Julian noticed this and his grip on the Starman's arm tightened. "Kir!" he cried. "Put that in the hole in its arm—yagh!" Julian's eyes bulged as the robot doubled its force, its black visor glinting menacingly. Kir, somewhat confused by the situation looked from Julian to the explosive to the raft in the distance. Then, somewhat unsure of himself, he climbed up onto the Starman and planted the tiny bomb inside the cavity left by the removal of his arm. He then chattered excitedly, his task officially completed.  
  
Julian tried to freeze his foe's arm over with PK Freeze, like the time when he fought the Starman in Merrysville, but the slick metallic armor was, much to Julian's dismay, immune to both fire and ice: the only thing Julian accomplished was making the Starman's arm very, very cold. The struggle was turning in favor of the Starman, as he could levitate himself permanently and was tireless. Julian, on the other hand, was feeling his arms scream out in pain, and his mind send flashes of white-hot pain through his head, indicating that he couldn't keep himself in the air for much longer. If only he could break free…  
  
That thought was suddenly interrupted as a yellow flash burst into his field of vision. Immediately he saw two figures suspended in mid air above him. "Hold on, Julian!" Peel yelled as she hung from Joshua's wrist, who was holding the pair aloft with PSI. Joshua had used his teleportation skills to warp Peel within audible range of the Starman so that she could activate the bomb. Julian understood this immediately and swung his feet up, kicking off the Starman's chest and landing in the putrid-smelling water below him. As soon as he surfaced Kir scrambled onto Julian's head, out of the water, and shook himself vigorously, uttering what could be considered a form of monkey complaint.  
  
The Starman looked down at its target, then up at the other two humans, the larger of which had her hand cupped, as if to amplify her voice. As soon as the words "Activate Incendiary!" reached its auditive circuits, it felt, or rather detected, a large amount of damage to itself. The bomb, exploding from the inside, had taken out most of its main circuits. Soon enough the Starman plummeted to the ground, unable to keep itself aloft, and sank to the bottom of the swamp.  
  
"Julian! Are you okay?" Peel dangled precariously from Joshua's arm as she called to the figure in the swamp. Julian, in turn, responded with a brisk nod of his head, causing Kir to tumble back into the swamp. He reluctantly stayed there, not wanting to be catapulted somewhere he didn't want by the human head bobbing in the water. Peel looked down at the two of them, then up at Joshua. "Take us down lower Joshua…Joshua?"  
  
The teenage girl was far too heavy of a burden for Joshua's infant limbs, and his face was going red from the mere effort of holding her up. "I…can't hold on…much longer…" he managed to whisper in a strained voice. Peel's eyes widened and her breathing became quicker. "No! Don't let go! Hold on, I—aaahhh!!" Peel felt gravity take hold of her and she started to plummet. Reflexively, and with a high-pitched squeal, her hand shot out and grabbed Joshua's ankle. This was far too much for Joshua to handle, and Peel's accelerated drop brought him down as well, and they both landed in the water with a muffled-sounding splash.  
  
"Hey! You kids alright over there?" the war veteran waved his hand high over his head, calling out to the water-logged children. Julian turned to the old man and raised his hand out of the water, sprinkling everyone with swamp water as he did so. "We're okay! Can you come pick us up?!" In the distance Julian saw the old man shake his head. "Nope. You'll attract flies! And you'll soak my hovercraft!"  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?!"  
  
"I'll throw you a rope and then I can drag you to shore!"  
  
"Are you nuts?!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
***  
  
The three teenagers very wearily climbed out of the swamp that evening. Their clothes were beyond ruined—tears covered their shirts and they were slopped in mud. Then again, the fact that they had just been dragged through a swamp for a while didn't help either. As they stopped in the tent on the other side of the swamp, thoughtfully set up by the old man, to change clothes, they found themselves not very willing to keep walking to Ellay, even though it was only a one-hour walk away. Instead they set up camp inside the tent and gobbled up half of the fruit they had brought with them from the monkey caves. As they ate Joshua noted that it was extremely fortunate that they had bothered to remove their packs when on the hovercraft.  
  
As they crawled into their sleeping bags on the ground that night, they felt both relieved and miserable, they felt relieved that they had beaten their otherwordly attackers yet again, but they didn't like the fact that they had to take an unscheduled dip in the swamp. That night, when they were finally dry, or at least drier than they were before, Julian turned to Peel and said one thing before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"We should have taken the long way." 


	17. Ellay Saga Ch 1: Those Who Are Destined

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 1: Those Who Are Destined  
  
The next day came, as it always seems to do.  
  
1.1 A girl in her late teens was arrested from her dreams by the sound of an exasperatingly punctual alarm clock, which blared as loudly as possible. The girl reached over to the meddlesome device and silenced it with a tap of her hand. Almost automatically, the girl rose from her bed and sat upright. She still couldn't believe it was morning again; sleep seemed to come and go much more quickly than consciousness. As she stood and stretched she yawned, her mind trying to switch from its previous dormant state to a more active and productive one. The girl twisted her hand and stuck her arm under her gray T-Shirt to scratch out an itch on her back at the shoulder level. When she began to walk towards the door she tangled her foot with a pair of pants, which were only a part of the huge mass of clothes carelessly strewn about the floor of the darkened room. After she regained her balance she walked over to the window and groped for a string on the side. When her hand made contact with the string she gave it a solid yank and the venetian blinds covering the opening contracted, flying upwards and allowing the morning sun to wash in and permeate the area. Her eyes squinted as her pupils contracted to regulate the overwhelming amount of light, causing her some pain and annoyance.  
  
After stumbling out of her room and into the hallway, her bare feet grazed the soft red carpet, tickling her slightly and waking her up just a little more, although far from enough for her to be considered fully awake. The girl stumbled forward, her hand placed on the smooth, cream-colored wall until it met with a door frame. Acting by instinct, the girl stopped and faced the door, then used her other hand to grab the polished brass knob and turn it. When the doorway was fully opened she stepped inside.  
  
Her nerves were given a jolt as her feet touched the cold tile, as she knew and dreaded it would. Her hands closed and locked the bathroom door as if by themselves, letting the girl remain in her blissful state of half- consciousness for a little longer. Slowly she slid off her T-Shirt and her matching gray shorts, letting them drop to the ground, not caring to wonder how those articles of clothing miraculously made their way back to her room every day. For a moment she wondered whether to pick them up this time, but, just like every other morning, she dismissed this idea; she knew her clothes would be right there in her room for her to drop in the bathroom the following morning.  
  
Feeling somewhat more awake now, the girl reached into the glass cube in the corner of the bathroom and turned a stainless-steel knob, causing a torrent of lukewarm water to gush out from several orifices at the end of a cone-shaped apparatus attached to a steel pipe a few feet above her. When the temperature was to her liking, she stepped inside and began the morning ritual of pouring several fragrant substances all over her body.  
  
A few minutes later the girl stepped out of the bathroom again. When she opened the door a great amount of steam poured out of the white-tiled room. She was awake now, although far from capable of normal activity. She made her way back to her room, a white towel wrapped around her and a hairbrush in her hand, which she would use to comb her brown, shoulder length hair a few minutes later. Once in her room she donned her underwear and fished out an acceptable wardrobe combination from the tangled jungle of clothing on the floor. Today was saturday, so a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt would do. She then comber her hair and tied a small elastic band around the end so as to make a ponytail. When she was finished she slipped on a pair of white socks and slid her feet into a pair of goofy-looking bunny slippers.  
  
She left the room once again, bypassing the bathroom and the other room beside it, opting instead for the stairs on her right. Her slippers thudded against the carpeted stairwell until she reached the end and her feet met with smooth hardwood. This was the living room, and it was decorated with two nice sofas and a center table made of mahogany. Several ornaments littered the table, and a few paintings hung from the red-painted walls. Beyond the living room there were doors to the game room, the study, the wine cellar, and the office. This was of no interest to her though, and her feet pivoted to her right, carrying her with them. She didn't bother to notice anything in the living room, as it was the same as every other morning of her eighteen years of existence.  
  
Fortunately, the bunny slippers she wore on her feet prevented her from feeling the cold as once again she tread on white tile. This was not a bathroom, however, but rather a kitchen. Instead of hot steam her nostrils met with the pleasant odor of scrambled eggs and fresh fruit, and she heard a soft sizzling sound instead of running water. When she bothered to pry her eyes from the floor her gaze met with that of a woman wearing a pink bathrobe and holding a spatula in her left hand. When she spoke she did so very softly, knowing that the girl wasn't ready for noise at this time in the morning.  
  
"Buenos días." she said, her voice sauntering on a light melodical tone that communicated a sense of gentleness and well being. The girl nodded and spoke as well, although her voice was far from melodic. She had to clear her throat a couple of times before being able to respond. "G'morning, mom." she replied. The girl ambled over to a chair close to the white kitchen table and plopped down on it, making her head jostle with the force of the not-so-subtle action. The girl's mother grabbed a plate and laid it gently before her; it was filled with eggs, some toast, and a slice of fruit. The smell of breakfast invigorated her and brought her nearly to the point of full awareness. Her hand shot out to a fork on the side of the table and she began to gobble up the food in front of her. Occasionally her mother would talk to her or ask small questions, but these assaults on her mind could be answered with a simple yes or no, or perhaps a brisk nod as the girl splattered her toast with grape jelly using a knife. Eventually her mother brough out a glass full of orange juice, which she gulped down eagerly. When she was finished she stood up and carried her dishes over to the sink, where she set them gently for fear of breaking them. She then blew a kiss to her mother as a sign of thanks.  
  
The girl had now reached the point of complete activeness. A slight smile decorated her face and she happily traipsed back up the stairs and back into the bathroom. The taste of juice and toast was replaced with the taste of menthol as she happily initiated her second morning ritual: brushing her teeth. The plastic brush she used flexed and strained under the force of the girl's tight grip, but it survived just like every other morning.  
  
The girl hopped back down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was sipping silently on a cup of coffee, her eyes fixed on a small television set in the cupboard. Images of the usual things one sees on TV flickered intermitently and battled for control of the screen. The girl, like every other morning, promptly ignored the flood of News Flashes, Infomercials, and Campaign Slogans, although she did note an interesting story about a runaway boy in the back of her mind. She reached for a blue backpack behind the table and hoisted it up onto her back. She then turned towards the door and prepared to leave.  
  
"Que te vaya bien, mi vida!" once again the musical ringing of her mother's voice filled the girl's ears and made her stop. She turned and blew another kiss at her mother. "Thanks, mom. I love you too." she said. "Take care!" The girl's mother nodded and cocked her head to the side. "Say hello to everyone at work for me." she sang. The girl nodded and spun around, waving to her mother before she jumped out of her bunny slippers and into a pair of tennis shoes. "Bye!" mother and daughter called out almost simultaneously to each other as the girl headed to a small entrance hall on the other end of the living room, opened a door and was gone from the house.  
  
The girl hit the streets of Ellay and began walking quickly towards the downtown area. She had been working part-time at the Ellay Tribune for almost two years now, and that was where she was going now. The streets of Ellay were never crowded at this time; everyone was either asleep or at work by now. On saturdays the local kids played basketball in a public court nearby, and she could hear their yelling now. Everything was as usual; a perfectly normal saturday morning, followed by a perfectly normal saturday afternoon at work. Then it was back home to talk with her friends over the phone, like a teenager normally would on a saturday.  
  
She soon reached the aforementioned basketball court and spotted the children playing. She knew them all by name, and waved to some of the ones that weren't playing as she walked by. Then her eyes wandered to the side and they met with something new: a teenager in ragged clothes, accompannied by a girl wearing equally ragged clothing and a pair of mechanic's goggles. With them was a wild-looking boy wearing clothes that seemed hand-made, and a tiny monkey was perched on top of his head.  
  
Now this was definitely not normal.  
  
The girl felt a sudden urge to stop and observe these newcomers. Very quickly she stopped in her tracks and backpedalled; she didn't want to look like she was spying on the unusual threesome. She walked over to one of the benches on the side and sat down beside a girl wearing a baseball cap to prevent her long hair from cascading over her face. She remained like that for a moment.  
  
The rest of the children eventually noticed the strange group as well, and one of the older ones, the girl knew him as Ricky, stopped the game and jogged over to them. He was apparently inviting them to play. The two older ones declined, but encouraged the one with the monkey on his head to give it a shot. The latter accepted, and the monkey hopped from the child to the girl. Ricky laughed and handed the child the large, orange sphere. The child held it clumsily, staring at it in awe, as if he didn't know what to do with it. Ricky laughed again and asked if the child had ever played basketball. The child looked down and redenned slightly. Ricky then pointed to the hoop and told him the objective was to get the ball in there. The child opened his mouth and let out an "Oh." of understanding.  
  
The girl rested her elbows on her thighs and watched as the child walked over to the middle of the concrete court, encouraged not only by his comrades but by the other children as well. Ricky announced that the child was filling in for him and that he would act as referee, then retreated and shouted "Go!" to signal the beginning of the game. Instantly the court was filled with the sounds of cheering and shouting as the children began jumping around the child, some trying to steal the ball from him, while others, his teammates, tried to get him to toss it over to them.  
  
What the girl saw next startled her out of her wits: the child, after looking from the other players to the hoop on the end, released the ball. However, instead of falling the ball floated in mid-air, as if suspended by magic. The other children stopped running around and stared at the ball, jaws nearly reaching the floor. Slowly, deliberately, and very calmly the boy stared at the ball; he was apparently the one controlling this feat of magic. His hands dropped to his sides and his brow creased, as if in concentration. The orange basketball floated upwards and over the players, hovering over to the hoop. When it was directly over it the boy relaxed and his face regained its normal composure. The ball then began to fall normally and fell through the hoop, making a satifying swish as it fell through the hoop and the net attached to it. The ball bounced harmlessly on the concrete floor and eventually stopped, rolling a few feet to the side before it stopped completely. The child looked to Ricky expectantly, asking if he did it right. Everyone else stared at the child, flabbergasted. No one made a sound.  
  
The tense atmosphere was broken as the other two ran over to the child and scooped him up in their collective arms, muttering cries of panic as they dashed off and around the corner, leaving the players and spectators stupefied. Some let out cries of wonder, while others began asking themselves how something like that could be done. The girl, meanwhile, had wordlessly shot back up and in the direction of the fleeing strangers. Her time working for the Tribune had mustered a nagging sense of curiosity in her, and her desire to investigate this phenomenon was far too great to be ignored.  
  
When she rounded the corner she spotted the threesome, slightly out of breath and with panicked looks on their faces. The girl retreated and peered around the corner, placing her hands on the side of the brick building she was adjacent to. The child was looking rather confused and somewhat hurt that his fun had been interrupted. When he asked what he did wrong, the girl bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to flash a warm smile. "It's just that not many people have PSI like you do." she said through heaving breaths. "When they saw you use your telekinesis they got scared."  
  
Telekinesis? PSI? The girl's curiosity flared and her grip on the building became tighter. She unconsciously began to hold her breath. The teenager, who was also apparently the leader of the group, looked to the child with a look that screamed, "Don't ever do that again!" Those just also happened to be the first words out of his mouth, and when the child asked why, the teenage boy kneeled and looked into his friend's eyes, his face changing from scolding-mode to parental concern-mode. "It's just…try not to show your powers in public like that, okay? No one really knows about PSI, so it scares them." The child looked down at the ground and assented, visibly disappointed with the way things turned out.  
  
The girl looked at the trio with a mixed sense of wonder and confusion. Her mouth hung wide open and she didn't take her eyes off of them for a second. However, her silent admiration was interrupted by a slight tugging at her ankle. When she looked down to see what it was she saw the small monkey from before, who was pulling at her pants and waving cheerily. It chattered happily and seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was spying on the unusual group of kids. Despite herself she let out a gasp and released the building, drawing the attention of the others. The observer and the observed stood like that for a second, invaded by an awkward lack of words.  
  
The girl shifter her eyes to either side and began laughing, somewhat embarrassed. "Uh, heheh…don't mind me, I'm just…you know…" her gaze shot down to the monkey and she pointed accusingly at it. "Your pet monkey brought me over here." The teenage boy looked to his companions warily and stepped up to the girl, his face visibly expressing caution. "Who are you?" he asked simply, arms akimbo. The girl noticed the presence of a dull green tattoo on his right hand. She tried to keep her cool in front of the boy, who could have been an alien or a ghost or something worse. She took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I saw what happened back there." she stated. "I just…want to know what all that 'PSI' and 'telekinesis' stuff is about."  
  
The boy countered almost instantaneously. "You were eavesdropping." his tone was flat but accusatory. The girl shook her head and raised a hand. "No! Really! All I want is to talk to you for a second!" Now the other girl, the one with the goggles, stepped up to her and grabbed the boy's arm. "Look, I'm real sorry and everything, but we have to go now, you know? We're busy." She was obviously trying to get rid of the 'unwanted company', it showed in her tone. The girl once again shook her head. "Look, just give me a minute, okay? I won't hurt you or turn you in to NASA or anything." The teenage boy raised an eyebrow. "NASA?" he queried. The girl shrugged. "You are…human, aren't you?"  
  
The boy was visibly confused by the question, as if not even he had thought of that. Still, he answered with a curt, "Yes" and his hands curled into fists. "Listen, just forget what you saw, alright? We don't—" the boys speech was abruptly interrupted as his stomach growled loudly. His eyes bulged. While the other two didn't react as violently, it was obvious that they were hungry as well. In this the girl saw an opening.  
  
"If you tell me what I want to know…I'll give you food." Despite herself the girl sounded like she was talking to a wild animal. Then again, she didn't know whether these people really were people, so the tone seemed appropriate. Even so the others noticed her apparent, subconscious condescendence and refused to let their guard down. The offer was tempting, though…  
  
The teenage boy looked over to his companions, then back to the girl. Something about the way he looked seemed unusual to the girl…almost familiar. After a few seconds he nodded. "Fine. Deal." he said blankly. "We'll tell you what you want to know, but you have to promise not to tell anybody." The girl beamed and placed her right hand over her heart, a little more confident now. "Scout's honor, I ask only for the satisfaction of my own curiosity." her tone drifted from that of someone talking to a child to that of someone talking to a superior. Her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly and she couldn't help but smile. As if to close the deal she offered her hand. The boy, after a second of silent hesitation, took it and shook it firmly.  
  
"Great then." The girl grabbed the boy's arm and began to lead him away. "Let's go." 


	18. Ellay Saga Ch 2: The Fourth EarthBound O...

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 2: The Fourth EarthBound One  
  
"You're late? Now that's something I thought I'd never see!"  
  
A tall man with greying hair and a five-o'clock shadow stood towering over the group of four with his hands on his hips and an amused look on his face. His tie was loose and the top button of his white shirt was undone. The small coffee stain on his right sleeve indicated that he had worn that same shirt many times before, as was typical of most middle-aged, workaholic divorcees. As he looked down at the girl and her companions he chuckled and relished in the aura his authoritative image was projecting. The girl waved him off nervously and turned to the three strangers. "These are…my cousins from Reindeer." her mind ran over a thousand thoughts at once as she tried to conjure up a decent story to hide her true intentions. "My…aunt asked me if I could show them around the office…you know what I mean, right, Mr. Toshner?"  
  
Mr. Toshner wasn't actually a mean person; he treated his employees like equals, and they likewise. Although he was 'scolding' the girl he never really meant to punish her in any way. After all, in two years she had been late twice, and she was as sweet and friendly as could be. So, his tough-guy persona vanished almost instantly and he gave the girl a pat on the head with his rough hand. "Okay, kid. You can go scot-free this time…but don't expect me to be any nicer the next time, hear!" a devilish wink and a sly smile accompanied that last phrase. The girl nodded and turned to her friends, leading the way with by throwing her head to the side, and then they were gone.  
  
The place chosen for this impromptu meeting was none other than Mr. Toshner's office. He was never actually in there, what with running around the offices of the Tribune and all that. What's more, the girl could actually come and go as she pleased, and she took advantage of that fact as much as possible. Saturdays were never busy; she could usually spend the entire day sulking around and staying out of people's way, occasionally running an errand or something like that. Very gingerly she led her new friends into the office and closed the door quietly, trying not to draw unnecessary attention to herself. The office was actually very tidy, thanks in part to her; one of her roles at the offices was what she liked to call 'resource management and retrieval', which basically meant that she filed papers and ran errands. The pay was good so she never complained.  
  
The next few minutes went by very quickly: she dashed down to the cafeteria and gathered enough food for her guests, then dashed back upstairs and to the office, curtly and clumsily avoiding anyone or anything that stood between her and the satisfaction of her own curiosity. When she was finally back in the office, and when she saw that the three hadn't run away, she closed the door again and finished delivering the much- anticipated meal.  
  
"You didn't have to go through all this trouble." the teenage boy's stone- like countenance had melteld away to reveal a placid, gentle face typical of boys his age. "We're not worth it." The child butted in as he and the monkey shared a large sandwich filled with lettuce, tomato, and ham. "I'm not complaining!" he exclaimed happily. He obviously had a cavernous appetite. The girl with the goggles laughed contently, but said nothing.  
  
The girl looked to her newfound friends eagerly, her gaze practically begged for them to start talking about aliens, ghosts, SETI, and the like. However, her calmer instincts took over before she could do anything rash and instead of jumping onto the child she said, "So…I haven't caught your names yet." The three strangers stopped their ravenous binging and looked to the girl. Instantly, and without hesitation this time, the boy swallowed and spoke up. "My name's Julian." The girl came out of her silence and chirped up a brief, "The name's Peel." Finally the child, mouth full of food waved and laughed giddily. "I'm Joshua, and that's Kir." The little monkey, upon hearing his name, chattered excitedly and spun rapidly in a circle. After the short introductory ceremony reached its end, the child pointed directly at the girl and cocked his head to the side. "So what's your name?" he asked blankly.  
  
The girl sighed; she hated having to do this part. Slowly she inhaled profoundly and raised her head, as if preparing to recite a poem. "Maria Francisca del Carmen Vasconceros Martínez." she droned the name off, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, as if she was reciting a poem of some sort. After she finished she lowered her head and looked to the boy, Julian. "Just call me Vee. It's nice to meet you all."  
  
Julian took a seat on one of the small leather chairs in the corner of the spatious office and crossed his legs haphazardly; he didn't seem to want to do what he had promised to. Still, he remained true to his word and began relating the facts concerning this strange power, PSI. "It's a special ability only some people have." he mused. "People with PSI can move objects through telekinesis and can use telepathy." Vee nodded in apprehension as she too sat down and made herself comfortable. "So…you're psychic, is that it?" she asked. The three others nodded in unison. Vee rubbed her chin thoughtfully, questions forming in her head. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "But…this PSI thing has to be different, right? If no one's ever heard of it…" Peel nodded, speaking up for the first time in a while. "Look, it's like this…" she said matter-of-factly. "People with PSI are like super-psychics, you know? They can cause lightning and things like that…" her voice trailed off as she suddenly became aware of the fact that maybe she was talking too much. She looked quizzically to her other two friends, who seemed somewhat oblivious to that.  
  
Vee, her journalistic instincts acting up again, picked up her chair and scooted up to Julian, eyes fixed on his. There was something about him that just didn't click, but Vee wasn't able to put her finger on it, at least not just yet. She continued nonetheless. "And…do these powers come naturally, or what?" she was risking a little too much by probing that deep, but she felt it was the only way to get the information she wanted. Julian squinted and was about to respond, but the child, Joshua, beat him to it. "Well, I had my powers since I was born," he said innocently. "but Julian got them after he found the prism a long time ago." Julian and Peel both gasped; Joshua had said more than he was supposed to. Vee cocked her head to one side, somewhat confused. "Prism?" she asked. "What Prism? Can I see it?"  
  
Seeing that there was no turning back at this point, Julian turned back to face Vee and began speaking before anyone else could say something unwanted. "It's safely hidden somewhere in Spookane, so no, you can't see it. And we don't know what it is." he stated coldly. He had had enough of this and wanted to leave as soon as possible, before it was too late. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Vee's mind finally clicked. "Wait a second…I know who you are!" she exclaimed, rising from her chair and pointing at Julian. "You're that runaway kid from Snowman!"  
  
Julian's jaw dropped, his face reflecting the utter confusion he was experimenting. "How…do you know about that?" he asked, flabbergasted. He looked to his companions; they were equally confused. Vague notions of distrust began making themselves present on the three stranger's faces, and slowly they began to edge their way towards the door. Vee saw this and thrust up her hands to stop them, shaking her head vigorously. "No, wait! It's not what you think!" she quickly dashed up to Julian and clamped her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me. Ever since you ran away you've been showing up in newspapers all over the place. They think you have something to do with the Maskmen!"  
  
Once again Julian took a step back and eyed Vee suspiciously. "I don't know any Maskmen." he stated, turning to Peel and Joshua. "Let's get out of here." he commanded, ripping himself from Vee and heading for the door. Quick as lightning, Vee stepped up and planter herself between them and the doorway, spreading her hands out wide. "I can prove what I'm saying." she said, almost pleading. "Please, let me show you…maybe I can help you!" Julian's attitude did not change. He placed himself a few feet from Vee, raising his right hand and pointing his palm menacingly at her. "Move or I'll move you." he threatened. Instantly Peel ran up and grabbed his arm, pointing it downwards, as if handling some sort of gun. "I think we should trust her." she whispered audibly. "After all, it has been nine months…her story is believable." Joshua joined his friends and spoke up. "She is human, as far as I can tell. Why not trust her?" he asked. Julian eyed his friends, then Vee.  
  
"You think?" he asked quietly. The other two nodded briskly, and Peel let go of his arm. Julian, in response, walked over to the chair and plopped himself down. "Okay. Show me everything."  
  
***  
  
1.1.1 DISAPPEARANCE OF YOUTH POSSIBLY CONNECTED TO TERRORIST ACTION  
  
02/28  
  
1.1.2 SNOWMAN—Nearly nine months after the Cosmos Festival, a celebrated holiday among the citizens of Snowman, and still no trace of the young boy that fled the town without leaving a trace. While there have been one or two sitings by the Merrysville police department, no actual trace of this child, Julian, can be found. The boy's family is slowly giving up hope. It is believed that his disappearance is related to the appearance of the secret terrorist group that was recently found to be responsible for the explosion of Union Station in Merrysville. This group made its first appearance on the date of the Cosmos Festival itself, causing several investigators to point to them as the reason for little Julian's disappearance. The 'Maskmen', a term first coined by the locals of Snowman, usually only appear individually, their true appearance shrouded by the silver, full body suits they wear. Only a couple of Maskmen have been sighted up to now, and it seems that their existence is directly linked to that of young Julian.  
  
Julian stared at the small article printed in one of the later pages of the Ellay Tribune. He was, for lack of a better term, mesmerized. He read the article over and over in disbelief, memorizing every word and licking up every single detail, storing it permanently in his memory. "This is incredible…" he whispered to himself. "Absolutely incredible…" Vee, who was leaning over his shoulder and reading the article with him, smiled. "So, is it true? Are you related to the Maskmen?" Julian wasn't paying attention, however, and kept reading one of the phrases over and over: The boy's family is slowly giving up hope. A slight pang of pain hit Julian's chest and his breath quickened, a lump forming in his throat. Giving up hope. They were losing hope. In him. What would happen if they actually did give up hope? Would they still remember him when he would go back? …If he would come back?  
  
"I…don't know what to say." Julian finally squeaked. The scrap of paper trembled and waved, caught between Julian's trembling hands and swayed by his breath. He turned to Peel, who was looking at him comprehensively. Instantly she understood, without the need for telepathy. She showed him a warm smile and turned to the others. "I think he needs some time by himself." she said sweetly.  
  
Once the door to the office was closed from the outside, Vee turned to Peel and put her hands on her hips. "I have a feeling you're not telling me everything. Actually, I know you're not telling me everything. So I want to know." Peel closed her eyes and fought back the urge to snap at Vee rudely. Instead she clenched her fists, taking a deep breath. "First off, they're not Maskmen…they're Starmen."  
  
"So there really are aliens involved in all of this?" A hint of excitement was detectable in Vee's voice.  
  
"Yeah. At least I think so. And before you ask, yes, they really are after Julian."  
  
Vee paused and turned to the closed office door, thinking about the events that had just transpired. "So…that's why he ran away from home?"  
  
"I don't think even he knows why he ran away from home."  
  
Vee sighed and took a good look at the children standing before her. Their clothes were ragged and they had several scrapes and bruises all over their bodies. Peel had a smudge of mud on her cheek and she looked like she hadn't slept very well lately. Joshua, as for him, was pale and somewhat scrawny, like someone who hadn't eaten well in a long time. Julian, although absent, also looked tired and emotionally wasted. Vee bit her lower lip as she felt Peel's eyes lock onto her face, and eventually spoke up:  
  
"How long are you staying here in Ellay?" Peel cocked her head to the side and lowered her eyes. "I don't know. A long time, I think. There's someone we need to find." Vee raised her eyes and looked directly at Peel. "Do you…need a place to stay?" she asked, hoping the answer would be affirmative. Peel opened her mouth, as if to respond, but Joshua cut in before she got the chance. "Yeah…we don't have enough money for a hotel…" he said sadly.  
  
"Joshua!" Peel exclaimed. She didn't want to have to deal with Vee any longer than absolutely necessary. Joshua just shrugged. "It's true. And we're running out of fruit. Kir thinks we should ask her to let us stay with her." He pointed to his shoulder and the tiny monkey jumped up, chattering softly and nodding its little head. Peel grimaced and looked to Vee. "Julian wouldn't like it." she mused. "I'd love to take your offer, really…but Julian's too proud. And we don't want anyone else getting involved in this." any hostility Peel had towards Vee came out of hiding suddenly. Vee noticed. "Look, it's obvious that there'e a whole lot I'm probably missing out on," Vee leaned on the wall and began tangling her fingers together. "but I can tell that you're hard for hospitality. I have lots of room at home, and my parents are very nice…besides, the only way I'll ever satisfy my curiosity would be to follow you around. Who knows, maybe I could help you stop the Mask—I mean, Starmen."  
  
"Believe me, it goes a whole lot farther than just those things."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
The conversation was interrupted as the door silently swung open and Julian stepped out, looking very tired, but otherwise the same as always. He stared at his companions briefly before looking at Vee expectantly. "Well?" he asked. "Are we finished?"  
  
"Far from it, I'm afraid." Peel hooked her arm under Julian's and drew him near. "She wants us to stay with her so she can follow us around while we look for Ninten. I wouldn't be surprised if she follows us to Mt. Itoi itself."  
  
Vee interjected immediately. "It's not like that." Actually it was like that, but it wasn't the entire story. "I just think that if you're staying here a while you'll need a place to stay. And I think I might be able to help you in some way. All I ask is that—"  
  
Vee's speech was suddenly interrupted as Mr. Toshner careened into her from behind, unable to stop himself quickly enough. When he regained his composure he grabbed Vee by the shoulders and shook her violently. "Vee! You'll never believe this!" he yelled, causing Vee to shrink back in fright. "What is it, Mr. Toshner? Calm down!" Vee clamped her hands onto his and stilled him, appeasing him with her voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
Mr. Toshner took several deep breaths and looked to the office. "I was trying to get to my cell phone, I left it in the office…you won't believe it!!"  
  
"What's happened?" Vee demanded, irritated by Mr. Toshner's beating around the bush. He, in response, grabbed Vee's face in his hands and began speaking slowly, as if he himself didn't believe what he was about to say. "The Maskmen are back." he whispered with the amazed tone of a child. "And not just one—this time there's three of them."  
  
Vee whirled around and looked at the others. Julian's brow was furrowed; Peel looked worried and placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder, who in turn let his jaw drop to the floor. "Three of them, you say?" Vee turned to face her boss again, not sure how to proceed. "Where's this going down?"  
  
"About three blocks from here, 20th and Main. Now I have to call Parker, I need some pictures!" Toshner then dashed into his office and slammed the door shut. As soon as he did Vee turned to look at the others and crossed her arms. "Well? Are we going or not?" Julian slapped his forehead with his hand. "Not this again." he muttered. "Look, I'm sure you think this is fun and all, but those things are dangerous. Really dangerous." Vee chuckled and flexed her arm, winking at Julian. "Look…I know Jujitsu. I can hold my own, okay? I'll try not to get in the way, just please let me tag along with you guys."  
  
Julian took a step towards Vee and glared at her icily. His stare was met by an even stronger determined one. Seeing that she wouldn't give in, Julian turned away and shook his head. "Fine, come along, if you want. Who knows, we might even need the help."  
  
"Siii!!" Vee thrust her hand in the air in triumph. "Let's go!" she shouted. Julian turned to Peel and whispered in her ear. "I really hope I'm doing the right thing." he whined. Peel nodded. "Keep hoping." she replied. Soon after Joshua ran by and grabbed their hands, leading them along. "Come on! There's no time to lose!" he yelled, leading them out. Together the group of four burst out of the offices of the Tribune and ran off, led by Vee, towards the place where the Starmen were sighted. As they ran Vee smiled to herself.  
  
Definitely not a normal Saturday, she thought. Not normal at all… 


	19. Ellay Saga Ch 3: The Complete Team

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 3: The Complete Team  
  
Once again the streets came alive with the sound of screaming. The sound came from nowhere, yet it was everywhere at once. The atmosphere practically reeked of anguish and fear; of what, no one could be certain. But it was there, and it scared people.  
  
The only people immune to this fear were a group of four children who were currently racing towards the source of the panic, and not away from it as others did. The children, Julian, Peel, Joshua, and Vee, knew they were both the cause and the solution to the terrible problem. Thus they showed signs of both bravery in light of the screams, and guilt because of them.  
  
The kids screeched to a halt when they finally reached the destined spot, the spot where the cause of their agony was. They saw them: three humanoid figures, covered in a seemingly-liquid armor of metal, black visors covering their eyes, or rather replacing them.  
  
"So that's a Starman…" Vee contemplated from afar, knowing full well that drawing their attention unnecessarily could spell out instant death. People whizzed by them at a blinding pace, not questioning the four children, or even caring why they weren't running for their lives. As Vee watched in a sort of perverse wonderment Peel pulled down her goggles over her eyes, while Joshua clenched his fists nervously and Julian simply watched impassively.  
  
Julian's confidence was somewhat shot. He knew he could take on one Starman; he had done so several times. But three was too much—attacking them directly was definitely not a good idea. He turned to Peel and asked, "How many bombs do you have left?" Peel checked her pack and grimaced slightly. "Two." she answered. "Plus a bottle rocket I've been saving and some rust promoter."  
  
This didn't look good at all. With Peel low on ammunition, the chances of being able to come out of this situation while avoiding direct confrontation were slim. They were going to have to do this very carefully. Julian looked around, scanning the landscape. The place they were in was a small green area, with a few rows of bushes circling it and a couple of benches. A plan began to form in his head. "Okay, we're going to have to be careful." he said aloud, more to himself than to his companions. "We need to take out at least two of them, so we can fight the third one head on."  
  
Joshua looked to the leader of the group anxiously. "We…have to make sure they don't hurt any of the plants." he said, concerned. "How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Don't worry about that right now." Julian reassured him. "Now, listen up…"  
  
***  
  
Of course, the Starmen were too busy firing beams of energy at the innocent bystanders to notice a small monkey scampering around behind them, placing small circular objects on the floor. Kir was too small and too weak to be picked up as a threat, but his speed allowed him to sneak around the robotic aliens and plant the two mines a few meters behind them. When he finished he scampered back and up a nearby tree, where Joshua was waiting for him. In the meantime Julian and Peel circumvented the outer edge of the park and ducked down behind a row of bushes, conveniently obscuring them from view. Vee, having no practical knowledge or experience when it came to Starman-slaying, remained hiding behind a bench on the sidewalk.  
  
Once I pop up, jump down and get them from behind, okay? the short telepathic message ran from Julian's mind into Joshua's, quick as lightning. When Julian received confirmation of his message, he turned to Peel. "Be careful." His tone was both pleading and parentally commanding at the same time. Peel nodded and her grip on her wrench tightened, turning her knuckles white. She was too scared to realize that Julian was saying this to himself more than to her. After steeling himself for a moment, Julian sprung up and used a small bit of telekinesis to propel himself over the hedge, then to gracefully flip over forwards and land with a small thud behind the three attackers.  
  
The Starman nearest Julian noticed the movement to its side and stopped its mindless destruction for a moment, drawing the attention of its companions. Starmen were never known for their intelligence outside of battle, and it took them a few seconds to realize that the human they were searching for was right behind them and firing a blast of PK Freeze in their general direction. The blast hit the Starman furthest to the right, damaging it heavily but not destroying it. Immediately the androids fell into a pre- programmed attack formation and began charging forward. Three steps later, however, Julian turned away and yelled. "Now!" Behind the rose bush Peel flicked a switch on her home-made remote control and the mines Kir had planted previously exploded. Two of the Starmen managed to foresee the attack and whirl to the side. The damaged Starman did not, and it blew up in several pieces, scattering its metallic remains over a radius of a few meters. The other two, however, remained, a little scratched but none the worse for wear.  
  
Joshua hopped down from his hiding place and ran to where the battle was taking place. He extended his hands, and instantly a wave pyrokinetic energy sprouted forth, consuming the two Starmen in a labyrinth of flames and allowing Julian to dash to the side. "Peel, now! The bottle rocket!" Julian barked hoarsely as he ran. Peel acknowledged his call and sprung forward, holding a large, oval-shaped container, with an open end that was stoppered and clogged with tape. She laid the contraption on the floor gently, then, aiming as reasonably as she could, brought down her wrench on the stoppered end. After that she took out a box of matches, quickly lit one, and placed it inside, inducing several chemical reactions within and effectively activating the device. The bottle rocket hissed and flared, whistling through the air and striking one of the two remaining Starmen in the shoulder. The thing was unable to react due to the oppressing flames that were shorting out its vision circuits, and took the blow head-on.  
  
Soon enough the trio regrouped and watched anxiously. More out of fear than anything else, they kept their guards up, dreading a possible confrontation with two Starmen. Julian found himself sweating a little more than usual, if only because he knew, or rather he thought he knew, that two Starmen were too much for him. One of those things was bad enough, but two would be a nightmare…  
  
It was a nightmare soon to become reality, as when the flames died down the robots were still standing. They were far from all right; one had several dents and holes in its armor, exposing damaged circuitry and making the thing convulse. The second had lost the use of its left arm, and the appendage dangled loosely, very nearly ripped out of its socket by Peel's bottle rocket. All of this notwithstanding, they remained standing, their black visors exhuming nothing other than apathy. They didn't feel pain, or fear, or anxiousness. They were there to destroy, and nothing else.  
  
"Targets sighted. Eliminating." the low rumble of the Starman's robotic voice rang in Julian's ears, sending wave after wave of cold, brutal fear through his body. His plan had failed; things were supposed to turn out better than this. The fire, the mines…they should have been enough to take the Starmen out. They should be in pieces by now…  
  
But they weren't. And as the crippled Starmen fired a beam at Joshua, striking him in the chest and sending him sprawling backwards, Julian couldn't find the courage to move. Not even his wail of pain managed to induce him to act. This isn't happening…this isn't happening! Julian yelled inwardly. All sounds were drowned out by the deadly silence that permeated his mind. Another beam was fired, aimed at him this time. Unconsciously Julian raised his hand and materialized a dome of translucent green around himself, deflecting the laser, but doing nothing else. One of the Starmen, the one in better shape, ran towards him. His jaw dropped and his insides cringed, but otherwise he remained inactive, even when Peel stepped in front of him and was promptly swatted away like a fly. Then Vee stepped into his field of vision, who directly ignored Julian's previous order and tried to detain the Starman. She could actually hold her ground pretty well, and managed to scuffle with it for a moment before the other Starman caught up and flung her away as well. The Starman with one arm approached Julian and used its good arm to slowly grab Julian around the neck and hoist him up. "Terminating primary target." once again the Starman spoke, horribly devoid of emotion. As Julian felt his airways close forcibly, and darkness washed in, he repeated one thing over and over in his mind. I failed…I failed…I failed…  
  
Suddenly, quick as lightning, everything snapped out of slow motion and he began to hear again. His throat was free and he had dropped to the floor, lying on the ground limply. His eyes widened and began moving around, trying to find the source of…well, the source of whatever happened that made the Starman let go. He found it soon enough, towering over him, with his back turned.  
  
He was a tall, muscular man. His jet-black hair was slicked back with generous portions of hair gel, and he wore equally black sunglasses over his eyes. He wore a worn, black leather jacket, and underneath he had a red shirt. His ripped blue jeans were tucked into his boots, which were very thick and covered with patches of metal in several places. In his right hand he held a sword, the sheath of which was strapped to his back. Altogether the man looked incredibly aggressive, and even when he turned and stooped down, trying to help Julian to his feet, there was an aura of darkness that seemed to sprout from him.  
  
"You okay, kid?" the man, at least, was helpful. Julian staggered to his feet, knees trembling, and looked up at the man, who was a good two feet taller than he was. "Who…are you?" he rasped meekly. The man let out a chuckle, and Julian got a waft of very strong colone, making his nostrils flare. "You wanna know who I am?" the man asked playfully. "That's easy, I'm—"  
  
"Teddy, look out!!"  
  
The man cut himself off immediately and flung himself to the side, dragging Julian along with him, and barely missing a giant beam of energy aimed directly at his back. The beam whizzed by and hit a nearby car, incinerating, but not much more. The strange warrior managed to take Julian to the side, moving with a cat-like agility and grace unseen by Julian previously. Deftly the man set Julian down on the ground, then turned and brandished his katana sword, the tip of the blade pointing directly at the approaching menace. "I'm not getting any younger, Four- Eyes! Get over here!" he shouted to someone, who was presumably the one who gave him the heads-up earlier. He then proceeded to block the advancing Starmen gracefully with his sword, parrying a couple of blows, then leaping back to give himself space when necessary. After a few seconds of skirmish, a second figure came into the fray. This second person was known to Julian...very well, in fact.  
  
"Nicholas..."  
  
He hadn't changed much, physically speaking. Those were the same round eyeglasses, the same silver hair that swayed gently with every movement of his head. He wore the same white shirt, and he sported the same lanky figure that made his movements seem clumsy and awkward. But he was different: his usual, don't-look-at-me expression was replaced with a steely, seemingly rude countenance. He held in his hands a massive, cylindrical device resembling a shoulder-mounted bazooka. Out of the back of this navy-blue artifice came a thick cable that connected the weapon to a large battery, held up by a strap that ran over his opposite shoulder. "The kids are all right. The little one has a nasty wound in his chest, but he'll live." The large man with the sword nodded. "Good." He croaked. "Let's go!"  
  
The two leaped to either side and placed themselves on either side of the Starmen, deftly dodging any beams or physical attacks aimed at them. Nicholas hefted the huge weapon onto his shoulder and held it steady, aiming it at the crippled Starman. When he pulled the trigger on the small handle attacked to the bottom of the thing a yellowish sphere of energy burst forth. It hit the Starman in the chest, and while it didn't blow it up, it did disable it completely, and the robotic abomination crashed to the ground. The swordsman had a slightly harder time with the other Starman, and while he did manage to slash it a few times, the tide of battle was turning towards the alien android.  
  
Nicholas rushed over to Julian, his gargantuan gun still trained on the Starman, and grabbed him by the collar, heaving him up and placing him forcibly on his feet. "Don't just stand there. DO SOMETHING!!" he screamed. Julian was still too dazed to react, but slowly he managed to support his own weight and make himself infinitesimally more useful than before. When he saw that Julian was up and ready, or at least just up, he called over to his companion. "Teddy! Get out of the way!"  
  
Teddy reacted in less than a second. The Starman's reflexes were far from fast enough to notice that his enemy dodged to the side barely a second before a huge ball of plasma-like energy slammed into its back. It reeled; Nicholas let his gun drop to the ground, as the thing was apparently out of energy. Immediately after the attack Teddy threw his sword lightly into the air, flipping it around and changing his position from an over-hand grip to an under-hand grip. A shrill shriek was followed by a leap into the air, and Teddy drove the blade into the Starman's head vertically, placing his feet on the robot's shoulders and using his own weight to bore into the robot. He then switched his hands around and pushed off with his feet, slashing upwards and effectively slicing the Starman in half from the inside. He landed softly a few feet away, then sheathed his sword in one smooth motion. The Starman crackled and fizzed for a moment before it fell to the ground, exposing its cybernetic interior.  
  
Nicholas slung his gun over his shoulder as well, then went over to Julian. "You and I need to have a little talk." He commanded, pointing his finger at Julian and waving it. Julian followed Nicholas' finger with his eyes, but said nothing. Nicholas shook his head, heaved a sigh of exasperation, and waved his hands in the air. In the meantime Teddy walked over to Joshua's prone form and picked him up, holding him like a baby. Joshua's size, when held in contrast to Teddy's, was microscopic.  
  
"Who...are you people?" Vee clutched her side painfully as she staggered to her feet, placing one hand on her knee to steady herself. "How did you—aggh!" the pain she felt from her injury stung her and made her grimace. But it was nowhere near as bad as Peel, who had just managed to prop herself up on a nearby tree and sat there, helpless. When she spotted Nicholas she tried to call out to him, but she was too busy rubbing her arm and nursing the wounds on her head to make her presence known. That's Nicholas... she thought to herself. Where did he come from?  
  
Teddy checked his surroundings and called Nicholas over. "Yo! The news and the cops are here! We'd better beat it!" Nicholas looked over to Teddy, concern clearly washing over his face. "Wonderful." He said sarcastically. "We need someplace to put the kids down, fast." Instantly his face brightened and he whirled towards Vee. "You!" he called. "You live here right? Where's your house?"  
  
Vee winced and her hand tightened over her side. "About ten minutes walk from here." She said weakly. "But I can't walk…"  
  
"There's no need." Nicholas cut her off and turned to Julian. "You'll carry her." He said. This order caught Julian off-guard, although in his current state that wasn't very difficult to accomplish. "I'll what? I can't carry her!" Nicholas rolled his eyes and waved his hand frantically at Julian's face. "Do you have psychic powers or not?!" he screamed. Julian threw his head back defensively and looked at Vee. "Right…right, hold on."  
  
Vee felt an invisible force suddenly grab hold of her body and gently, but firmly, lift her off the ground. The upward force of Julian's telekinesis and the downward force of gravity twisted her body slightly and made her gasp as she felt a needle-sharp pang of pain from her side. Still, she took it in stride, although she had never been levitated before and she didn't like the idea of someone picking her up just like that. With her free hand she pointed towards a street on the other side of the park. "That way." She then clamped her eyes shut in pain. "Ay, mi costilla…"  
  
As the group trudged off, Teddy carrying Joshua, Nicholas carrying Peel, and Julian carrying Vee—in a matter of speaking, anyway. Julian's head was still swimming way too fast for him to do or say anything other than hold Vee and swivel her around every now and then. He knew very well that in the end things turned out okay…but he couldn't explain this sensation that held him in a vice grip. Even as he began trying to talk again, he could feel that there was something wrong.  
  
In the distance, a figure watched from his hiding place nearby. As he watched Julian and his friends make their way to safety. He was haphazardly leaning on his cane, and using his broad-rimmed hat to shade his eyes from the sunlight. He couldn't help but chuckle despite himself, even when the battlefield was filled with policemen and news crews, swarming around the place. Everything was, after all, playing exactly the was he had conducted it. Honest Iago, indeed.  
  
"Such is fear, little one. Such is fear…" he whispered after coming out of hiding and began walking in a general direction, heading to a destination known perhaps only to himself.  
  
Author's Notes: Gah. Lots of stuff happening. Just in case you're wondering, Vee is complaining about her rib. A direct translation would be, "Ow, my rib…" 


	20. Ellay Saga Ch 4: Tension

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 4: Tension  
  
"It's that one…over there."  
  
Through much trial and effort Julian and his friends were able to get to Vee's elegant, uptown house. Vee had had to lead her friends there through the longest route possible, as taking the short route would have exposed the group to the risk of being spotted. This, Nicholas pointed out, was bad: Joshua had a nasty burn on his chest, Peel suffered from two broken limbs, and Vee was being magically suspended in mid-air by Julian's PSI.  
  
"So, once we get a chance to settle down for a bit, we can worry about getting everyone to a hospital, right?" Julian had finally shed his paralysing fear and was beginning to show his old ways again. Even now, he was unable to explain why he freaked out the way he did, but he had other things to worry about at the time.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We need to wait until the heat dies down too." Teddy was actually nicer than his appearance made him out to be. This was masked, however, by his brash manner and straightforward attitude. The fact that Kir was now standing on his shoulders annoyed Teddy to no end, and he constantly snorted at the tiny primate in an effort to get him off.  
  
The small group trudged slowly down the street to the house, then wearily made its way to the door. Suddenly Vee used her free hand to clutch at her forehead, and she uttered a grunt of disgusted surprise. "Oh no! I left my backpack at the office…my keys are in there!" she exclaimed. "Now how are we going to get in?"  
  
Teddy wordlessly stepped up to the door and kicked it open, breaking it off its hinges and permanently damaging the lock in the process. "That's how." he said gruffly. "Now show me where I can set this kid down!"  
  
***  
  
Vee's house was incredibly tidy. It looked like there wasn nothing in the entire place that hadn't been dusted, scrubbed, or otherwise rendered spotless to the point of absolute cleanliness. Whoever maintained this house was thourough. It was fortunate that Vee's parents were gone for the moment, giving Julian and his friends free reign of the house. "You can set Joshua in my room. It's upstairs to the left." Vee told Teddy, who began lumbering up the stairs, with Kir in tow. "In the meantime, we can put Peel down on the couch in the living room. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Peel managed to shake her head politely, jarring her wounds and making her wince a little. "It's okay…just, call an ambulance fast, you know? This stuff hurts!" Nicholas gently lowered Peel onto the couch in question and then proceeded to stretch himself out, cracking the bones in his back after the extensive workout. "Ugh…this would've been easier if Teddy had let me carry Joshua…" he commented. He then turned to Peel and sized up her wounds: her left arm and right leg were swollen to almost twice their original size, and she had a couple of nasty bumps on her forehead. She was alive, though, and relatively better off than Joshua. The beam had burnt through his clothing and seered his skin, leaving a large, open wound. As for Vee, she simply stated, "I've suffered worse when I was in Judo…worry about the other two first" then settled on another couch in the living room and relaxed.  
  
Once Teddy had returned and gotten to the process of calling an ambulance, he, Nicholas, and Julian sat down in the dining room. Nicholas had removed his glasses and was massaging his temples while Teddy took off his sunglasses. The two of them looked at Julian, who was sitting across the table from them.  
  
"So you're ready to explain what happened back there, or am I going to have to wait?" Nicholas went from massaging his temples to pinching the bridge of his nose; he was obviously stifling a headache. "I don't know." replied Julian casually. "I just…when I saw the two Starmen were still alive, I…"  
  
"You what? It's not like you hadn't fought worse stuff than that before! I mean, come on, it's two Starmen, and not even the big ones that could fly!"  
  
Julian raised his eyebrows quizzically. "And how do you know about those?" Nicholas sighed. "Never mind. What I want to know right now is what happened to you. Between the four of you, that fight should have been a cinch!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'between the four of you'?" Julian's tone raised itself a notch and he stood from his seat. Nicholas accepted the challenge and stood up as well. "That's right, four! Or do you want me to count the monkey too?!"  
  
Teddy used his massive hand to calm Nicholas and sit him back down. Then he did the same for Julian. "If you ask me, I'd say you were thinking of taking those things on by yourself." he commented. "I think you freaked because YOU wouldn't be able to fight the two Starmen." Julian scoffed. "You said that already." he said scathingly. Teddy shook his head. "No, no…I mean, YOU by YOURSELF. You gotta remember that there's four of you. When you went bananas back there you forced your teammates to fight by themselves, just like you. You gotta work as a team, get it?"  
  
Julian sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I don't want them to get hurt." he said. Nicholas shook his head. "Well, that attitude didn't get you very far, did it?" he snapped viciously. "Had you bothered to fight as a team, like you were supposed to, you would've ended up far better."  
  
Nicholas had a point. Julian tried to respond, but he found that he couldn't. Maybe he had been looking at things the wrong way…maybe he could trust in his friends a little more…  
  
"Ambulance's here." Teddy proclaimed as he stood and headed towards the entrance. "I'll go smooth things out with them. You stay put, hear?" Julian and Nicholas nodded, shooting each other snide glances in the process. When Teddy was out of earshot Nicholas swiveled over to Julian and leaned over. "I think it's high time you reevaluated your priorities, Julian." he mused.  
  
In the meantime, Teddy greeted the two paramedics that had just come in the same way he would have greeted anyone else: he stared at them and ordered them to hurry up before they got in anybody's way. The paramedics, somewhat startled, found the three injured children and hoisted them one by one into the ambulance. Peel's limbs were dressed and bound with white bandages, while Joshua had to be toted gently in a stretcher. "Just how did all of this happen, anyway?" one of the bemused paramedics asked when he saw Joshua's gaping wound. Teddy scoffed. "They had an accident playing basketball this morning."  
  
The paramedic stared at Teddy in disbelief. "…Basketball?"  
  
"Basketball." came Teddy's short reply.  
  
Everything else was sorted out very quickly. The paramedics called Vee's parents from a mobile phone in the ambulance, and they were to meet up at the hospital. From there Vee would be able to explain just what was happening. She also gave Teddy certain vital information, such as the address and telephone number of the house, and which hospital they were being taken to. Soon enough the ambulance was off and running, carrying the three wounded children.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"The kid's are off. We can swing by this afternoon and check up on them." Teddy returned to the dining room to find Nicholas and Julian practically staring daggers into one another. They had at least taken the liberty of extracting the last of Julian's provisions from his pack, and munched on the remaining fruit mechanically. Teddy felt a little uneasy at this sight and tried to correct it as soon as possible.  
  
"Hey umm…you're gonna stop doing that now, right? The worst is over." he commented, trying to order them out of this little trance than anything else. Julian's eyes narrowed. "I think he's talking to you, Nicholas." he placed extreme emphasis on that last word. Nicholas, in turn, raised an eyebrow. "Cut the act and I'll be more than happy let you out of my sight. That is, if you won't try and kill me when I do."  
  
Very calmly Julian set down the half-eaten apple he was working on and crossed his arms. "I'm afraid you're going to try and steal something from me. Again." he sneered. Nicholas, his gaze unwavering, leaned back in his chair, almost seeming to relax if his face didn't demonstrate the contrary. "And what are you going to me? Fear me to death?" Julian's eyes widened in anger and he stood abruptly, knocking his chair down. "That's it! I've had it with you and your lies!"  
  
"And I've had it with your attitude!" Nicholas stood and both tried to lunge at each other across the table, but Teddy caught them both midway. "That's enough, you two." he scolded. "You look like children."  
  
"Tell him that!" Julian quipped, and Nicholas struggled against Teddy's grip. "Oh, yeah, well I'm going to—"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" Teddy grabbed both Julian and Nicholas by the collar, then dragged them off into the living room and plopped them back down on the sofa. He had had enough of their quarrelling and was determined to make it stop. Before either could say anything he began to speak. "You wanna know what I think? I think it's time we cut the lies, cut the attitude, cut EVERYTHING, and get down to the bare facts. Your fighting isn't going to solve anything. Now shake hands!"  
  
Both Nicholas and Julian shot each other hateful looks. Teddy spoke again. "I said, SHAKE HANDS. NOW." Without looking at each other, the two extended their hands, shook them briefly, then retrieved them, still as angry as before. It seemed to satisfy Teddy though. "Good." his tone dropped back down to its normal register. He sat down on the other couch and crossed his arms. "Now…I don't like playing shrink, so you two work your problems out, got it? And don't try anything funny."  
  
Julian crossed both his arms and his legs, still not bothering to look at Nicholas. Nicholas did the same, and they both sat there, back to back, for a few seconds. Then Nicholas spoke:  
  
"You shouldn't have run away." he snapped. Julian grunted. "You could have helped me." he retorted.  
  
Nicholas sighed. "You've blundered into every single battle without thinking. You're lucky to be alive."  
  
Julian bit his lip. "You stole my prism."  
  
"It wasn't yours to begin with—and I only did it for your own good."  
  
"You led me into a haunted house. You call that 'my own good'?"  
  
"It allowed you to meet Gleyd, didn't it?"  
  
"It made me fall into a coma for a week."  
  
"Had you stayed in Snowman, that would not have happened. Instead you chose to run around the country like a chicken with it's head cut off."  
  
"So instead of helping me you lie to me? Made me do everything from fighting thieves to walking across the country for days without food? That's not very helpful, Nicholas."  
  
"My name," Nicholas lifted a hand to pinch his nose soothingly. "is not Nicholas. I had to assume that identity because I didn't know whether or not Ana had said too much." He turned to Teddy. "You mind getting my glasses?" he asked. "I can't see and it's giving me a headache." Teddy nodded. "Fine." he then got up and left the room. In the meantime, Nicholas turned halfway towards Julian and lowered his head. "I guess I should explain." he admitted half-heartedly. "If you'll listen, that is." Julian also turned half-way towards Nicholas, but refused to make eye contact. "Okay." he answered dryly. "Go ahead."  
  
Teddy promptly came back with the glasses in question and Nicholas set them on to his eyes, automatically bringing the wish-wash of colors before his eyes into focus. Feeling much better, Nicholas leaned forward and set his arms on his thighs wearily. He looked straight ahead. "I guess I should start…at the beginning.  
  
"When Ninten set out on his journey five years ago, he met, as you probably know, three other people. One is Ana, back in Snowman. The other is Teddy over here. The first person he met, though, was a boy in Merrysville called Loid. Me.  
  
"Ninten was my first and best friend. Thanks to him I was able to see things in a way I never thought possible. He helped me learn what it was to be really strong…not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. I owe him my life.  
  
So it was quite a shock when he disappeared…not too long after our adventure, and the defeat of Giegue. He just…vanished. Not a single trace of him anywhere…not even his family knew where he went. Ana nearly died of sadness. We all did. Then, one day, four years ago, I received a message from him. It was in a dream; he communicated with me telepathically through PSI. 'Go to Podunk and look in the basement of my house.' he said. 'I have left something very important there.'  
  
"That 'something' was his great-grandfather's old diary…I had already had a chance to read it, so there was nothing there I didn't know. However, Ninten had used the few pages left in the diary to write me a message. The message…was odd. He said that something was happening…something that involved Giegue but wasn't directly related to it. He told me of the meteor shower in Snowman, and when I asked Ana about it she told me that it had been made a tradition…the Cosmos Festival, she called it.  
  
"The Diary also came with a small object that, according to Ninten, had been procurred from the cave at the top of Mt. Itoi, where we fought Giegue. It was the prism…although I didn't know what it was at the time. Ninten's message said to guard it with my life. The message ended there.  
  
"A few weeks later I saw something in the newspaper…a scientist named Gustav Schneider had perfected a device that used a mathematic equation to predict any and all conceivable futures…he called it the 'World Device'. He claimed that it would end all wars, prevent any natural disasters…he also claimed that its activation was only possible due to the utilisation of a strange metal found at the top of Mt. Itoi…it had 'special properties'…  
  
"I was very surprised when Ninten actually visited me a short while later. It was a short meeting…but in that short time he told me lots of things. He told me that this prism…it was the piece of the World Device that regulated the mathematical operations of the machine…he also told me that it was of alien origin. Someone…someone who had been with Giegue when he invaded Earth had helped Schneider with the completion of the device. Ninten also told me that the World Device could do more than predict the future…it could take any conceived future and alter events so that they could become reality. It literally gave the user the power of fate!  
  
"So I finally understood why I had the prism…without it, the World Device could only predict, and not alter. The mathematical equations, without the prism in place, were so complex that it required an entire year to make one prediction. This was all he was able to tell me, and then he left. But before he did, he asked me to be careful…that within a few years something might happen.  
  
"Then, last year, Ninten reappeared. He gathered the three of us, Ana, Teddy, and I, and told us what we had to do. He said that the World Device predicted that someone would be granted a [key]. This [key] would be used to open something, a door of some sort. It also said that it would grant the [key] itself, and that it would do it through the prism! The World Device had developed a sense of initiative…it had already found the [key], and was going to have a hand in altering the future, with or without someone behind the controls…  
  
"We decided that we had to take matters into our own hands, and make sure the [key] ended up in capable hands. So we decided to search for someone with latent PSI abilities, who would, according to Ninten, be the most likely choice for the role of keyholder. We then found the perfect candidate…you, Julian.  
  
"The plan was simple. We would get the prism to you, then you would get the [key]. Once that was done we would teach you all about PSI, all about what happened these past few years…then we would take you to Ellay, to find the World Device, open the door, and see what was inside.  
  
"Of course we didn't count on the fact that whoever was helping Schneider was still active. After the Cosmos Festival, we were feeling like everything would turn out all right. But then the attacks began. We knew time was short. Still, we tried to proceed with the plan just as before. We were confident we could hold anything at bay until you were strong enough, but then…"  
  
"But then I ran away." Julian interrupted Nicholas, now Loid's, discourse and sighed deeply. He looked to both him and Teddy, and, seeing the look of gravity on their faces, couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty inside. Things could have turned out very differently…Julian shook his head. "If…all of this was planned, why didn't Ana say anything?" Loid shrugged. "We were going to break it to you slowly, bit by bit. When you ran away…Ana told me instantly, and we decided that it was better to somehow lead you to Ellay…then we would meet and everything would proceed as planned. I forged the documents needed to get you across the bridge to Podunk."  
  
Then Teddy spoke for the first time in a while, interrupting Loid. "Then that we found out about Gleyd." he began. "He was apparently an accomplice to the whole thing, and his death led his spirit to the Rosemary Mansion in Spookane. We decided then that if you allied yourself with him, things would be easier. Plus, leaving the prism inside the mansion would blanket it with PSI energy, making it untraceable. We though that if they thought it was still with you, it might be better."  
  
So that was it…he was supposed to open a door. The Aswer, HIS Aswer, was just some sort of key. And then, he had been led through the entire journey…then, what about his friends? "Peel, Joshua, and Vee…I dragged them into this." Julian said to himself. He had messed up five years of Ninten's planning…it was all his fault…  
  
"Where's Ninten now?" he was finally going to get the answer to his question, even though now it didn't seem very important. Teddy was the one to answer. "The last time we saw him he told us about Gleyd…then he left. Probably looking for the World Device, seeing as how it disappeared a while ago."  
  
Julian felt that familiar mawkish feeling in his stomach again. All this time…what had he been doing? What had he been fighting for? Why had he been fighting at all?  
  
Loid stood and faced Julian, completely devoid of rage but still very upset. "If you would have just stayed put…none of this would have happened. Your friends wouldn't have been hurt." Julian shook his head. "If I had just stayed put," he muttered, "I wouldn't have met my friends at all."  
  
Suddenly Julian stood and turned to Loid, looking him dead in the eyes, his face clearly reading resentment and determination. "I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to me." he stated. "I'm going to finish this my way…I'm not going to let you manipulate me any more!" Loid waved him off. "Don't start this again. We're all in this together, so let's just—"  
  
"NO!" Julian took a step back, anger flaring up. His hands were clenched into fists and he shook one at Loid and Teddy defensively. "I'm sick of people telling what I have to do! I'm tired of being led around like a puppet! "I'm going to end this! I'm strong enough!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Loid snapped back, visibly restraining himself, but keeping his feelings in check. "The [key] isn't your power! Neither is Gleyd! Once those two are gone, you're done for! Then what am I going to tell your family, huh?! That you died just to prove that you could do it by yourself?! I—"  
  
Loid never finished. His glasses flew off of his face, tumbling to the floor and landing with a soft thud. His head was turned to one side, a large red mark visible on his cheek. And standing in front of him was Julian, with his hand held out before him and his eyes wide. Teddy hadn't been fast enough to stop him, and he certainly didn't do so afterwards. The three stood there for an insufferably long moment, not daring to say anything. It was only after he lowered his hand that Julian spoke.  
  
"I'll do what I think is right." he said weakly. "So either help me or get out of my way."  
  
Loid gingerly lifted a hand to rub at his face. Very slowly he bent down and, after groping the ground for a bit, he found his glasses and slid them back on. He sighed. "If you die…don't expect me to cry. I'm not going to take care of you anymore." he then paused and looked over at Teddy. The latter shook his head in resignation. "We should help him," he said. "He earned it."  
  
*ring*…*ring* *ring*  
  
It was the telephone. Teddy walked over to it very slowly and lifted the receiver to his ear. "Hello? Yeah, we are…now? That fast?…no, I understand…about a half hour, maybe…yeah, thanks. Goodbye." He looked at Julian, relief coming over his features. "That was the hospital. The kids're okay. The girl's parents are already there, and they want to talk to us." a self-conscious smile creeped across Teddy's mouth. "I don't think they believe what I said about the basketball accident." Julian heaved a tremendous sigh and let his shoulders droop. His eyes seemed to go out of focus for a second. "Okay…I'll explain everything to them." Loid opened his mouth to complain, but Teddy silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Do what you want." said Teddy. "After all, you earned it."  
  
Thus began the most difficult part of Julian's journey. 


	21. Ellay Saga Ch 5: Get me Down

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 5: Get me Down  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but your…pet is going to have to stay outside."  
  
The hospital nurse eyed Julian very warily. She eyed the small monkey on his head even more warily, for it appeared to be smiling at her and waving contently. As she sat behind her desk in the reception area of the Ellay Hospital, she began to shift uncomfortably, tapping her toes on the polished marble floor and trying, in vain, to scratch her head without undoing her hair and knocking off her nurse's cap.  
  
Julian, on the other hand, seemed completely comfortable with Kir's presence atop his head. He had grown used to the tiny primate's antics over the past few weeks, and Kir was actually pretty friendly once you got to know him. Still, Joshua would want to see him. "He's really clean…are you sure I can't, you know, sneak him in?" he pleaded, raising his voice half an octave in order to seem more innocent. The nurse lowered her eyes. "No. You may not. One of you is going to have to take care of him."  
  
Julian turned to face his two companions, Teddy and Loid. The first was lazily picking at a piece of lint on his shirt, while the latter was cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Julian looked at both of them, then took a decision. "Teddy, you take him and wait outside." he said. This snapped Teddy's attention away from his personal hygiene and made him cock an eyebrow, which formed a large, black arch over his sunglasses. "I don't like the monkey." he responded dryly, then returned his attention to his shirt. Loid placed his glasses back on and turned to Teddy. "Come on, man, we won't take long." Teddy remained adamant. "I…do not…like…the monkey." he announced grandiloquently. Loid sighed, then picked Kir up by the neck and plopped him down on the gangster's shoulder, where the little monkey's smile faded and his eyes grew as he darted them over to Teddy. Teddy began to shrink back in disgust, but restrained himself and turned towards the door. "Fine, fine," he said. "I'll go outside. Just try to hurry up, got it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Loid waved back with his hand and turned his attention to the nurse, who was busy looking up Julian's request. She looked very glad to see Teddy and the monkey go.  
  
"Let's see…Valencia, Van Mueller…ah, here we go! Vasconceros!" the nurse clacked busily on her keyboard and the information she requested appeared before her on the monochrome monitor placed on her desk. "That would be the Intensive Care wing. Maria, Peel, and Joshua."  
  
Intensive care? They really were shaken up very badly. Julian thought about that, but decided not to dwell on it and instead focused on the nurse. "Yeah, that's them. Can I see them? I'm…Julian. I think they're expecting me." he said. The nurse picked up a phone receiver and dialed the number to the room they were in. After exchanging a few pleaseantries with the nurse there, she queried about Julian. Shortly thereafter she hung up.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Vasconceros are expecting you." she stated ever-so-politely. She called one of the other nurses over and directed her to Julian. "The room number is 321. Nurse Carlisle will show you the way."  
  
***  
  
Loid decided to stay outside while Julian entered the hospital room holding his friends. He decided to let himself be entertained by the nurse who led them there, who began asking him questions about Julian and the other patients. In the meantime Julian slowly and deliberately opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Depressing was the only word Julian could find that described the scene before him. The inside of the marble-white room was washed in sunlight, but through the window the only thing in view was a brick wall. There was a set of two plastic chairs near the wall, and a television set hung from a support on the ceiling. A game show was on, but the volume was turned down low and the voices could barely be heard.  
  
The bed that Julian could see, and the one closest to the window, held Peel, who was distractedly staring at the television set and holding the remote control in her hand. Her entire arm was in a cast, and her leg as well. Her goggles were off and were placed on a nearby nightstand. Her hair was matted and hung limply from her head.  
  
The room was designed so that there was a small entryway that allowed only a partial view of the room, and obscured the second bed from view. Julian imagined that Vee and her parents would be there, but he didn't see how Joshua could be here as well.  
  
Julian cleared his throat quietly and took a few steps into the room. "I'm here…" he managed to squeak out. Peel whirled around instantly and spotted Julian. Her eyes widened in glee and a large smile made itself present on her face. "Julian!" she began. "You'd never believe it! I thought I was gonna end up in trouble, but then Vee's parents come! They're really nice, you know? And now they're calling me 'Peel Vasconceros' like I was some part of the family! It's really wild!"  
  
Julian raised his hands and tried to calm Peel down, lest she start jumping around and hurting herself further. "It's okay, I know." he said, walking further into the room and stepping out of the entryway. "I just—"  
  
His eye suddenly caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Vasconceros, and he froze.  
  
Mrs. Vasconceros was dressed very simply. She wore a blue dress that extended all the way down to her ankles, and she donned a pair of white walking shoes. Her face was very slightly made-up, and her hair was tied up with a ribbon behind her head. Mr. Vasconceros was a haggard, middle- aged man wearing a blue shirt with a loosened tie, his jacket discarded to the side. Together they were sitting beside Vee's bed. Vee herself was looking at Julian blankly.  
  
Julian's hands dropped to the side and his face took on a frightened countenance. Silence fell over the room for a minute while Julian stared at the Vasconceros', who raised themselves as one and headed over to Julian. Mr. Vasconceros dug his hands in his pockets and shot Julian a quizzical look. He cocked his head to one side. When he spoke, he did so with a loud baritone voice that rumbled softly. "You're Julian." It wasn't a question.  
  
Julian lowered his head, psychologically preparing himself for the verbal, and perhaps physical, beating he was about to receive. "Listen, sir, I'm verry sorry for everything." he said apologetically. Suddenly he felt Mr. Vasconceros' hand clasp onto his shoulder and grab on tightly.  
  
"Sorry? Why should you be sorry for saving my daughter's life?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that one. Julian's head popped back up and found Mr. Vasconceros to be smiling warmly and fixing his eyes on Julian jovially. "I…don't quite follow." he rasped. Mrs. Vasconceros came up to him and looped her arm through her husband's, looking briefly at him, then Julian. "Maria Francisca told us everything. According to her, if not for you she would be dead!" she turned her head back and looked at Vee. "¿No es verdad?"  
  
Vee nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, she's right." she said with a smile. Then, seeing Julian's confused face, waved at him and began mouthing the words, 'we'll talk later'. Even Peel put in a happy commentary.  
  
Julian stared at the Vasconceros family, dumbfounded. If there was anything he did do that day, it was not the saving of lives. As a matter of fact, it was because of him that his daughter was hurt in the first place. He tried to get out some sort of protest, but he found that his own vocal chords seemed to have abandoned him. In the meantime Mr. and Mrs. Vasconceros sat back down. "Don't worry about Peel and Joshua." Vee began explaining while Mrs. Vasconceros took her hand. "I've explained everything and we're more than happy to help you."  
  
This was like some sort of bizarre dream. The best possible scenario was unfolding right before his eyes and he didn't even deserve it! Something had to be wrong; there was no way things could be turning out this way…  
  
"Listen, I'm very sorry, but you've got everything wrong. It's because of me that Vee's in this mess in the first place!" Julian protested, trying to incur at least some sort of reproach from the married couple before him. But they had none of it. Mrs. Vasconceros waved him off and smiled again. "Oh, don't be so modest, dear!" she said. "I'm sure you did the best you could."  
  
Julian shook his head and shot a desperate look at Peel, who shrugged, as if to say, 'go with it'. Vee looked pretty much the same way, only she was smiling a lot more. What did all of this mean? Julian couldn't understand.  
  
Then, suddenly, a very sinister thought creeped into his head.  
  
"Where's Joshua?"  
  
The Vasconceros' smiles faded instantly and their heads dropped to the floor. Mr. Vasconceros cleared his throat. "The…little one is still unconscious. He was burned very badly, and the doctors say the fall hurt him gravely. They won't let us see him."  
  
Julian's shoulders drooped and he shook his head. Maybe that's why they were so nice to him…to mask the fact that Joshua was hurt…  
  
Peel read the grief in Julian's eyes and instantly tried to cheer him up. "Don't feel bad! He's gonna pull through, you know? They just need to keep him here a while…it's okay!"  
  
Julian waved her off. "This is all my fault." he said. "All my fault…"  
  
  
  
No one was able to cheer him up for the rest of the day. Despite Peel's constant encouragement and the Vasconceros' constant praise of him (which was mostly due to Vee's somewhat distorted retelling of the day's events), Julian couldn't stop feeling the shame and the guilt of having been indirectly responsible for his friends' current state. Inside him he felt a great emptiness…he felt like he just wanted to go home and lie down and pretend none of this had ever happened.  
  
For the first time in many months, Julian cried.  
  
***  
  
Earth Bluesman found himself staring at the face of his female associate once again. She was smirking, like always.  
  
They were standing in the middle of a dark alley near the Ellay Hospital, where there were two dumpsters and a few stray cats. It was sunset, and most of the place was cast in shadow, which made the cool alley an even better place to talk in secret than it normally was.  
  
Earth Bluesman tipped his hat upwards with his cane and stared at the young girl, who was still wearing the same outfit as before, and had her arms akimbo. He sighed placidly. "It progresses beautifully." he said, his voice joyfully triumphant. "I have been able to break the boy down psychologically with very little direct effort. The crescendo of emotion will soon become too big, and then…" he spread out his hands. "Finale."  
  
The girl didn't seem very impressed. She began pacing back and forth, waving her hands in the air and treading lightly so as not to make any noise. "I still prefer the direct approach." her smooth contralto rang out. "I do not see the point of all this…trouble."  
  
Bluesman smirked in turn and place his hand in his pocket, while the other began tapping his cane on the pavement. "Patience, Lisa…" he said. "Your turn will come soon enough." The girl stopped smirking and leered at Bluesman, her eyebrows creasing and her mouth twisting into a snarl. "Do not call me Lisa." she commanded threateningly. "That is not my name."  
  
"…it was your name."  
  
"Not anymore." her hand reached into her vest pocket and grasped onto the tiny object inside. "I never want to be called by that name again."  
  
Bluesman sighed and bowed apologetically, swinging his hand to one side and using the other to lift his hat. "It was…my mistake. Forgive me." The girl shook her head, and a trace of arrogance creeped back into her face. "You never change, Earth Bluesman. Dub ist blöde…"  
  
"It doesn't change anything." Bluesman replied, ignoring the comment from his associate. "Soon enough I will have the [key]…then we can drop this nonsense."  
  
The girl took her hand out of her vest pocket. She took two steps forward and placed herself in front of Bluesman, then she bent down so that they were eye to eye, using a finger to gignerly lift Bluesman's hat. She stared at him nastily. "Show me the [key]…and then we'll talk." Bluesman's smile dropped and he stared back at the girl. The two remained like that for a moment.  
  
Suddenly the girl broke off and began walking away nonchalantly. "My time has been wasted. I have other things to do." she said. "Next time do not call me to mock me."  
  
Earth Bluesman chuckled to himself and he watched the girl go. Very slowly he lowered his hat, then began walking off as well. "Whatever you say…Lisa…" 


	22. Ellay Saga Ch 6: Irridescent Dreams

1 Mother Alternate  
  
Ellay Saga Chapter 6: Irridescent Dreams  
  
There was no way to make him understand…why should there have been? He knew what had happened; he was too responsible and too honest to let himself get away that easily…he wanted that, even though he wasn't aware of it. He had a mission…and he wanted to complete it no matter what.  
  
She knew what pain was now…both mentally and physically. She could deal with the fact that she didn't have a family…it was something that could be overcome with time. Even her body would heal. But now, there was something…something she couldn't bear…it was worse than any torture she could imagine.  
  
The mere thought of it…living trapped in a prison of your own imagination, then suddenly going out and seeing all there was to see. He didn't have to…he drew himself into this by himself…but now he was one of them; the wound he had now was proof of that. Still, despite everything, sometimes he still felt like he wanted to go home…forget everything…  
  
What had caused her to do what she did that day? It was almost as if it was beyond her control, as if she was compelled to act like that…but still, she felt like she knew them all her life…it was as if they were friends in another life…and now, she was going to do everything she could to help them…to help herself…  
  
…  
  
The World Device predicted all of this…  
  
***  
  
Joshua awoke from his light coma very suddenly and unexpectedly. When he did he found himself lying in a strange bed, with several strange vines strapped to his chest and another vine stuck in his arm. His clothes were off and there was a white cloth wrapped around his torso, covering what he knew was a bad burn. His head hurt…actually, his entire body hurt, but his head even more so.  
  
When he opened his eyes he found that it was very dark. Even his unusually potent vision had trouble distinguishing anything more than strange shapes. The only light came from a strange green line that seemed to be moving around somewhere to his left; he assumed that it was a machine, but having very little experience in matters of technology, he was unable to tell what it was.  
  
There was someone to his right…he was sleeping as far as Joshua could tell. It was too big to be Julian or Peel…and it was a man, so it couldn't be Vee either…in that case, who was he? Joshua turned his head to the side and squinted to try and get a better look at him, but had no luck.  
  
He was too weak to speak; when he did he only succeeded in making a hoarse, rasping noise with his throat. He tried to clear his throat, but it hurt badly. He decided not to try and force himself. Yet still, he wanted to talk to the man beside him, and he wouldn't be able to do so unless he spoke. So he tried again—this time he managed only to burst out coughing.  
  
Well, at least the man woke up. He bolted upwards with a start and gasped in surprise, looking around himself desperately. After a moment's pause he grabbed at his chest and rubbed it soothingly. "Habrá sido un sueño." Joshua heard him say, then he lay back down.  
  
No…he couldn't go back to sleep…not now…Joshua had to do something. He tried to speak again, but his throat was too dry, and it burned horribly. What to do…Joshua thought about what Julian had said earlier, about not using his powers openly, but right now he needed to speak to that man…and since he couldn't speak…  
  
Excuse me…who are you?  
  
The man shot up again, and this time he scrambled to his feet. "Wh-who's there?" he asked, not really aware of the fact that the voice in his head was only—well, in his head. Joshua heaved a sigh and began to concentrate again. Over here, I'm on this bed…don't be scared…  
  
The man walked over to the door, groping the wall for guidance, then flicked on the lights. The neon glow from the two rods in the ceiling hurt Joshua's eyes terribly, and he had to squeeze them shut as his eyes adjusted. When he was finally able to open them he saw the face of the man, who was now leaning over him and staring straight at him, perplexed. "D…did you…are you awake?" he heard him say. Joshua nodded weakly. The man began looking to both sides frantically, as if unsure of what to do. "Th-this is incredible! What do I do?" he asked himself. Joshua shook his head and tried to communicate again. Wait…hold on, you still haven't told me who you are!  
  
The man stopped cold and his eyes became the size of saucers. He stared at Joshua. "You're not talking." he stated in bewilderment. "How are you doing this? How can you talk to me?" Joshua gasped for air. I'm using my mind…it's PSI he said telepathically. My throat hurts and I can't speak right now, so I have to do like this  
  
"But…I should call the nurse!"  
  
The what? Joshua, who had never been in a hospital and had never seen one before found the new term confusing. What's a nurse? The man shook his head. "It's the person who helps the doctor…she told me to call if anything happened. Dios mío…this is incredible!" the man reached up to a round object on the nightstand. There was a button in the center, and Joshua could only assume that it was used to call the nurse, whoever that was. But he didn't want to deal with someone else right now…he wanted to talk to him.  
  
Wait, wait! Don't call anyone! Joshua shook his head feebly. The man dropped the device and looked at Joshua, perplexed. "What? Why?" he asked, somewhat taken aback by Joshua's behavior. The latter, in turn, sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. His headache made using PSI a lot more taxing than it usually was. Just…don't. You still haven't told me who you are he thought, turning his head to the side. Do you know where my friends are? They're called Julian and Peel…oh, and Vee, too  
  
The man craned his head back and lifted a hand to rub at his temple. "I…well, they're back home…I stayed behind to look after you. I'm Maria's—I mean, Vee's father." Joshua saw him get up and sit down on the sofa that he had been using as a bed a short while before. "They told me that you wouldn't wake up for days." he mused, spreading his legs and looking straight up at the ceiling. It was then that Joshua noticed that he looked like he hadn't slept in a while. "It's fortunate that today is sunday. On monday I have to take the express to Youngtown…"  
  
I remember Youngtown…it's a very sad place. I didn't like it much  
  
The man, Vee's father, chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. But a job's a job. And it pays well, too." He got back up and headed over to Joshua, laying a hand on his forehead this time. "Listen, you sure you don't want some water or something? Maybe it'll help your throat." Joshua nodded. Yeah…I'd like that, thank you he got out with some effort, feeling the pain in his head swell. Vee's father laughed. "Okay, just hold on, I'll be back in a second. Then we can talk to the doctors in the morning." He then turned and left the room.  
  
He was a nice man, thought Joshua. He looked a little tired. In the morning they would talk some more…but right now Joshua was in too much pain. He felt so tired…  
  
By the time Mr. Vasconceros got back, a glass of water in his hand, Joshua had fallen back to sleep. Mr. Vasconceros let out a small chuckle, then placed the glass on the nightstand. He lay down on the sofa, then went back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Peel very happily lay her head down on the pillow Mrs. Vasconceros had prepared for her, and she closed her eyes. Fortunately, her wounds didn't require extreme medical attention, and she was allowed to go home with Julian and the others. Her arm and leg would heal in a couple of weeks, but the doctors told her that she wouldn't be able to walk normally until after a month or so. She silently envied Vee, who had gotten off with 'just' a bruised rib. But she was alive, so she couldn't complain.  
  
The room she was in was the guest room; apparently the Vasconceros' were well off and could give themselves some luxuries. She was propped up on the bed with some pillows so she wasn't lying completely horizontal. It was very comfortable, although she was starting to miss her old apartment in Merrysville, as small and cramped as it was.  
  
Julian was sleeping next to her on a cot, his feet dangling off the edge and his arms hanging limply from the sides. He had it rough…Peel had never seen him cry, especially not like that, and it wasn't something she ever wanted to see again. It was just too much to bear.  
  
Of course, Peel and Vee did actually explain the entirety of the situation to the Vasconceros'…every word of it was true. They were mad, at first, but then Peel told them what she knew about Julian as a person…how he saved her the night they met. How time and time again he had placed himself in the line of danger to help others. Then she told them about the Rosemary Mansion, and how it changed him…how he had become so closed, so sad, so angry.  
  
To tell the truth, Peel enjoyed the beginning of her journey much more than she did now. It was actually kind of fun; just three kids out to see the world, fighting the occasional bad guy. Sure it was rough, but Peel wouldn't change it for the world. If only they hadn't gone to the Rosemary Mansion, then…  
  
No. Now wasn't the time to talk about that. Now, at least, they had a purpose. They knew how things were going, and they knew how to end it. Then maybe everything would go back to normal. Then maybe Peel could go to Snowman and meet Julian's family…  
  
A grunt from Julian drew her away from her thoughts. Julian shook in his cot uncomfortably, then turned his head towards her and let out a raspy moan. "…Peel…you're awake?"  
  
Peel smiled at him and waved him off. "Yeah. It's nothing…don't worry about it." She watched as Julian shifted in his cot and tried to get comfortable. "'Kay," he said groggily. "G'night."  
  
Peel laid her head back down and closed her eyes. "Good night." she said. She then felt sleep taking hold of her and she began to dream. She dreamt that she and Julian were travelling around the world, happy as can be… 


	23. Ellay Saga Ch 7: Four Blind Mice

Mother Alternate

Ellay Saga Chapter 7: Four Blind Mice

"I don't like it here…I want to leave."

Joshua sat staring at his hands and feeling his eyes water.  Four days had passed since the accident and he was showing signs of enormous recovery, but he still wouldn't be out of the hospital for another week.  His anxiety was beginning to show and he had become irritable, much to the dismay of the nurses who took care of him.  At the moment he was voicing his complaints to Vee, who had taken some time from her afternoon to visit the boy.

"Cheer up, kid," she said as she laid a hand on Joshua's shoulder. "just a few more days and then you can leave. No worries, okay?" she tried to force a smile out of him, but with no success.  Joshua shook his head somberly. "There are no plants here…" he whined quietly.

Vee moved her hand from Joshua's shoulder to his cheek and held his head in her hand. "Tell you what, kiddo," she began cheerily. "I bring you some plants and flowers…and you stop grouching around, deal?" she smiled to emphasize her words.  Joshua looked up to her, and his eyes seemed to dry somewhat…he was finally feeling some sort of comfort. "You…you promise?" he asked meekly.  Vee nodded and stood. "Absolutely!"

Joshua looked around him and sighed. "How…how are the others?" he asked softly. "How's Kir?" 

Vee shrugged emphatically and stood up. "Peel's still bed-ridden, and Julian…well, I guess you know him better than I do." 

***

Julian let his shoulders droop as he watched Mrs. Vasconceros grab another shirt from the rack and drape it on him.  Vee's mother had decided that it was about time to provide him and his friends with new clothing, seeing as how their normal clothing was in tatters.  Julian had, of course, refused to let her go through all that trouble, but he soon found that there was simply no discussing with Mrs. Vasconceros once her mind was made up.

"I really like this blue one, Julian dear," sang Mrs. Vasconceros while dancing over to another rack and plucking some pants from there. "it would go really well with these pants, don't you think?"

"I…guess so." Julian admitted half-heartedly.  He looked around distractedly while more and more articles of clothing were placed before and on him, Mrs. Vasconceros laughing giddily all the while.  Just agree with what she says, Julian kept telling himself.  Then we can get out of here as quickly as possible…

"Oh, I know! We can get you some new shoes!"

Or not.

***

Night eventually came, blanketing everything in darkness, exalting the shadows, welcoming her worshippers.

Ellay's Live Show opened its doors, a cavalcade of neon flashed into existence and beckoned the dozens of eager show-goers who flocked to it.  Every type of person had wandered into her confines: rich, poor, elegant, shabby, young, and old.  And tonight, it was to welcome two very special visitors…a poor old musician and his young female companion.

They took their seats up front and made themselves comfortable, soaking in the atmosphere, almost as if they thrived from it.  The elder of the two ordered for himself a strong alcoholic cocktail, while the girl was satisfied to sit back and relax.  They didn't speak to each other; it wasn't really necessary, there were no words to say.

Eventually the show began, and a buxom African-American woman marched onto the stage, her black gown flowing liquidly behind her, her heels clicking softly against the polished marble floor.  The entire crowd hushed itself as the singer took her place and cleared her throat, reaching over to a glass of water placed on a small table behind her.  Then she began to sing.

The girl began to sway contentedly, her eyes half-closed as she let the music carry her away to worlds unseen, as the woman on stage weaved her voice into delicious ribbons of music.  The old man rubbed his finger around the top of his glass, his head lowered in concentration.

The singer finished her song and dived into another, slower composition.  The girl stopped swaying and laid her head on her hand.  She sighed, satisfied.  Eventually she spoke, very quietly and absently:

"Volt Punker very much liked this song." She whispered.  Her companion chuckled and took a sip of his cocktail. "Ironic, is it not?" he answered. "Despite his shortcomings, he had excellent taste in music. What a shame."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as one of the spectators beside them stood and began to cheer vulgarly. "Yeah, baby! Go! You fine thing! Yeah!" he waved his arm around and smirked malignantly, trying to get the singer's attention.  The singer paid no mind—she was used to this and had learned to ignore it.  Earth Bluesman, however, had not.

He stood abruptly, cocktail in hand, and strode over to the vulgar brute.  Quick as a flash he threw the contents of his glass at the stranger, causing a shocked gasp from the latter. "Do not interrupt." He commanded. "Be quiet."

The man rushed forward and grabbed Bluesman's collar aggressively. "Hey, buddy, just what are you thinking?!" he barked.  He tried to push Bluesman aside, but a quick bonk to his head, courtesy of Bluesman's cane, stopped him.  The man reeled, the singer stopped her performance, all eyes settled on the fighting pair. 

Bluesman adjusted his hat and raised his cane, brandishing it like a sword. "It is time for you to leave." He decreed menacingly. "Now get out of here." The man chortled. "In your dreams, gramps!" he retorted, then lunged at Bluesman, who nimbly stepped aside and brought down his cane on the aggressor's back.  Unfazed, the man bolted up and rushed forward again.  Instead of dodging, however, Bluesman struck the floor with the tip of his cane, hard.

Two steps before he had attained his target he stopped cold in his tracks.  His arms were still raised and he was leaning forward, resembling a photograph.  His eyes became wide with terror and confusion, and they darted over to Bluesman.  He, in turn, was holding his hand outstretched and striking the floor repeatedly with his cane. "You will not move." He began repeating. "You will not move…"

The man, frightened out of his wits, struggled against the invisible force that was holding him, with no success.  Bluesman didn't move, he simply tapped the floor with his cane.  Eventually the old musician's female companion sneaked up behind the frozen form of Bluesman's opponent, and delivered a quick chop to his neck.  Bluesman then released his hold and the figure tumbled to the floor, unconscious.

The crowd around them parted and two men dressed in uniform walked in, a big 'security' sign on their backs.  The bigger, burlier of the two stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "All right, you've had your fun." He said his voice deep and rumbling. "I think it's time for you to come with us."

The smaller of the two stepped forward. "Yeah, so don't put up no trouble, or me an' my pal Bear here is gonna hafta mess youse up, capisce?"

Bluesman opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly silenced with a wave of his companion's hand.  The girl stepped forward and cricked her neck to either side. "_Genau…if it is a fight you want…then I will be glad to give it to you." She put her left fist next to her hip, and her other fist in front of her, her arm pointing down.  Wordlessly, the two security guards charged, emanating battle cries.  The bigger one, Bear, threw a punch at her head, but she dodged gracefully and grabbed Bear's arm, hurling him aside.  The smaller of the two, Possum, tried to attack her while her back was turned, but she saw it coming and swept her foot under his feet, tripping him and flipping him over.  With her free hand she punched him while still in the air, making him crash into Bear._

Bear and Possum stood and rushed her again, murder in their eyes.  The girl rushed forward as well, but at the last second she did a cartwheel somersault between them, and when she landed she thrust her elbows back, hitting them both in the back, sending the two guards sprawling.

"Hey Possum! Get on the other side of her! We'll surround her!" Bear called out, and immediately Possum circled around, so that the girl appeared trapped.  Possum charged the girl and managed to grab her from behind in an arm lock.  Bear charged, ready to dispatch the girl.  She had other plans, however, and quickly flipped out of Possum's hold and into the air, landing on his shoulders.  With a powerful heave she jumped off and let Possum careen into his partner.  While they were on the floor she ran up to them and, in a feat of superhuman strength, picked them both up and smashed them into each other.

Bear and Possum tumbled to the floor like rag dolls, dazed and in pain. While on the floor Possum managed to prop himself up and reach out to the girl. "Who…is dis chic?" he croaked weakly.  The girl stooped down and grabbed Possum's face in her hand, bringing her face close to his. "My name…" she began, "is Proghauser. Dual Proghauser. You would do well to remember that if we meet again."

Dual Proghauser felt Bluesman's hand on her shoulder. "That's enough." He said soothingly. "Let's go."

Proghauser let go of Possum and stood. "Yes…let's." she replied.  They headed for the door, leaving the grim spectacle behind them for the onlookers to observe.

***

"You really like it? You're not just saying that, are you?"

Peel was holding up the new dress that Julian had helped pick out for her that afternoon.  As she was doing so Julian was sitting on his cot and looking at Peel. "Sure. I think you like blue, right?

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite color!" Peel examined every inch of her new dress, a look of childish wonder on her face. "Wouldn't be able to wear it in battle, though...it would get ruined!"

Julian raised an eyebrow. "In…battle? What are you talking about?" he asked quizzically.  Peel turned away and looked at her dress again.  After a moment's pause she spoke. "So what did you get?" she asked.  Julian, in response, stood and spread his arms out, so as to show his new clothing: a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black vest, and blue pants.  He spun around and allowed Peel to watch him. "Nice. I like it." She then said.

The sound of the door opening deterred Julian from his conversation. "That must be Vee." He stated. "I'll…go ask her how Joshua's doing." Very quickly he turned and left the room.  As soon as he left Peel giggled.  He was embarrassed…she could tell.  She set her dress aside and lay back, closing her eyes.

_You don't want me to fight…she thought.__ You hope that I'll never take that dress off…_

Then she fell asleep.


	24. Ellay Saga Ch 8: The Dreamer

Mother Alternate

Ellay Saga Chapter 8: The Dreamer

_"The city of __Ellay__ woke up to the unpleasant sensation of claustrophobia this morning after a special announcement made by the mayor last evening. The announcement, which was transmitted city-wide at about __8:00 p.m.__, was declared 'of the utmost importance' and 'a priority for all citizens of Ellay'. As for the announcement itself, the mayor decreed that all incoming and outgoing traffic in Ellay was to be closed off, and any other routes serving as entrances or exits to the city to be blocked. Here is the retransmission of the tape…"_

'…I feel that measures as drastic as this must not be taken lightly, so I ask the citizens of Ellay to please bear with me while this crisis is resolved. This is of the utmost importance. Special reports by the Ellay Police Department have confirmed that the terrorist group known only as the Maskmen is setting up shop here somewhere, and the wisest course of action is to close them in, in hopes of stopping them. This is a priority. Now—please, please, calm down, everyone!—I ask that—please, silence! Any questions can be directed towards my right hand man in the matter—please, stay calm!'

_"A second statement was released early this morning by the one of the mayor's assistants, who is coordinating the mayor's PR office and handling all questions regarding the lockup…"_

'…Yes…it is deplorable, what these Maskmen are composing…they are a threat to the harmony of peace that we have grown accustomed to. It is imperative that we remain calm…continue our rhythm. Please remain calm…'

_"Unfortunately, the so-called 'Ellay Entrapment' is not going over so well with citizens. Mixed reactions are showing up all over the different districts of Ellay. Here is a segment taken from an interview with a few passersby's…"_

'…I don't like it, I tell you! You mean to tell me that we're locked in with all these terrorists running around?! It's too much, dammit! The mayor and that kooky old assistant of his are gonna kill us all!'

'Well, I think that they have to do what's necessary. I had to go visit a sick uncle this weekend, but I guess I can wait if the safety of everyone depends on it.'

_"And there you have it. WWOM will continue with it's up-to-date coverage of this tremendous event throughout the week. That concludes our broadcast for tonight. This is Margie O'Hara, signing off."_

***

Vee got up and switched off the television, then walked back to her place on the table, picking up her fork and resuming her meal after doing so. "Something's wrong." She commented, waving her fork in the air absently, looking down at her plate more than at her family. "_Malditos__ robots…"_

Loid, who had come over for dinner and was sitting beside Vee, nodded. "I agree. I don't like the way the mayor's acting. Maybe the aliens got a hold of him." He took a sip of juice from his glass and uttered a groan. "It just goes to show that we need to move quickly. Once Joshua gets out of the hospital we'll pay a visit to Dr. Schneider."

The mention of the mysterious doctor triggered a thought in Vee's head. "Yeah. I wasn't able to dig up much at the office, though." A morsel of chicken met its doom inside Vee's mouth as she continued to talk. "What have you got so far, Loid?"

"Not much." Came Loid's reply. "I was able to get a hold of his telephone number yesterday. It seems like he doesn't like company very much. By the way, this is delicious, Mrs. Vasconceros." Loid interrupted his discourse and turned to Vee's mother, pointing at the plate with his fork. "Thanks a lot for having me over."

Mrs. Vasconceros beamed placidly at Loid, a look of pleasant satisfaction washing over her face suddenly. "_De nada, Loid. It's my pleasure. After all, you seem to be working pretty hard and you need your energy."_

That last comment sparked a small laugh in Loid, and he continued to chuckle as he ate. "I guess I could use a boost once in a while." He acknowledged. "Ugh, if only Ninten were here…" his eyes became distant for a second and he seemed to think of something else.  That soon disappeared and he returned to being his normal self. "In any case, Joshua checks out tomorrow. I'll call the Doctor tomorrow, and the three of us can go visit him the day after."

Vee nodded, shoveling another forkful of food into her mouth. "Sure. Mom can take care of Peel in the meantime. I hope that's okay, Mom." Vee's mother waved her off and another warm smile crossed her soft features. "Oh, don't worry about me. With your father away on that business trip, I could use the company."

***

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Um…yes, hello…my name is Loid. I work for the Ellay Tribune and I'm writing an article on Dr. Gustav Schneider. Is this where he lives?"

"…We don't desire company, thank you."

"No, wait! This is very important. I need to ask him some questions…it's about the World Device…"

"I don't know how you found out about that, but _we don't desire company. Besides, Dr. Schneider cannot answer any questions right now."_

"I see…well then, can _you help me?"_

"I am the Doctor's wife. Any questions you have can be answered right now, over the telephone."

"Please, ma'am, this is really important. I think I know where I can find the World Device."

"That is completely impossible."

"No, I mean it. If we can just speak with you and the Doctor…"

"…Fine then. But this had better be good—I know someone at the Ellay Tribune who can have you fired if there's anything wrong."

"I assure you…I won't waste your time."

"You had better not. Our address is 43 Warwick Street.  It's just north of the large shopping mall on Main Street."

"Thank you. I'll be there tomorrow afternoon with my two associates."

"But I already told you: the Doctor cannot and will not answer any questions."

_*Click*_

_*beeeeeeeeeep…*_

***

Julian, Loid, and Vee stood outside the stately-looking house of Dr. Gustav Schneider the following afternoon.  Vee wore red pants and a grey sweater with a monochrome picture of the Earth on the back.  Loid wore his usual white shirt combo.  Julian had donned a blue, hooded sweatshirt and black pants.

They knew that the inventor of the World Device was somewhere in there.  They hadn't a clue as to what he was like, or if he could help them in any way.  What lay before them was a complete mystery.  The suspense was unbearable.

Julian stepped up to the door and rang on the doorbell, noticing that there was a fine layer of dust on both it and the door.  They probably hadn't had visitors in ages.  The house was also falling apart on the outside, despite its rather elegant appearance.  The whole place was colored an opaque green, with certain beams colored a dull brown.  All in all, the place could have been mistaken as an abandoned house if not for the fact that Julian knew better.

Soon enough the door to the regally decrepit estate opened and a large woman stepped out to greet them with a rather sour look on her face. "What do you want? I will not buy anything." The woman's rather large cheeks shook slightly with the sound of her voice.  She looked a lot like an opera singer.  Julian cleared his throat and gestured awkwardly towards his companions. "Hello…we're the ones from the Ellay Tribune. We called yesterday." Loid raised his hand to illustrate that it was he who had made the call. "Is Dr. Schneider there?"

The woman looked at Julian contemptuously. "I told your friend that my husband would not answer any questions. I would be happy to help you, however. Please come in." A brusque gesture motioned for Julian and his friends to enter the two-story mansion, into which they followed somewhat reluctantly.

The inside was almost as depressing as the outside: the wallpaper was peeling off the walls, revealing traces of black and brown beneath the olive strips of paper.  The hardwood floor looked like it hadn't ever been polished, and could use several coats of varnish.  The furniture was as drab as could be hoped for; two grey sofas and a small coffee table were situated in the center of the large living room.  The Schneiders' living conditions were laughable at best, and Julian began to wonder how they managed to live there without losing their minds.

Then again, they might have done just that already.

Vee and Loid took their seats uneasily on the couch, twiddling their fingers nervously as the wife of Gustav Schneider walked to the opposite couch and took her seat rather abruptly. "Well, then," she began curtly, "what is it that you want to know about my husband's invention?" 

Loid, being at that point the most knowledgeable person in the group, cleared his throat and hunched over, placing his elbows on his thighs. "More than the invention itself, I—" he cut himself off abruptly, shooting cursory glances at Julian and Vee. "…_We…would like to know about the party that helped complete the invention." _

Mrs. Schneider's humongous cheeks quivered briefly and her arms stiffened her face turning a shade of pink.  Her back straitened suddenly; Loid had obviously ht a nerve. "I…would prefer not to speak of such matters." She half-whispered, casting her gaze downwards, and losing all of the intimidating traces she showed earlier. 

As her eyes drifted down, they caught a glimpse of something.  It was something she hadn't seen for years, something she thought she'd never see again. 

It was the tattoo on Julian's hand.

Mrs. Schneider's eyes widened, a glint of wonder in them. "Young man…" she addressed herself to Julian. "Where…how did you get that mark…on your hand?" she asked meekly.  Julian raised his hand, staring at the tattoo as if he had never seen it before.  His mouth opened slightly as he formed the words in his head, then he began to speak. "I…this was given to me by…the World Device." He said. "The main component…the prism…it gave me the Aswer." He looked to Loid and Vee for approval, and they just stared at him blankly.  

Mrs. Schneider stood and pointed at Julian. "The ones who gave you that…_thing…are the same as the ones who came to my husband…long ago." She headed toward the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. "My husband told me that whoever possesses that mark will be the one to destroy his invention. He told me to wait for that person before…" she began to head up the stairs. "…Come. I will show you the great Dr. Schneider."_

It was horrible.  The entire room was bare except for a large bed and the several medical machines hooked up to it.  The figure on the bed was so thin and pale that it looked like it was already dead.  Several probes and tubes were sticking out of his nose and mouth.  The steady beeping of a heart monitor was the only sound.  There was a look of strain hammered into his face, and his arms seemed struggle against the invisible bonds of weakness that bound it.  He wasn't even breathing.

Mrs. Schneider went over to the small table beside the bed and picked up a small picture frame that was lying there, face down.  The black-and-white picture showed a younger version of her and another man, very robust and brimming with energy.  It was a picture of the Schneider's on their wedding day. "My husband…has been like this for a long time." Said she, eyes watering over. "Now look at him."

Vee raised a hand to her chest and her brow furrowed. "Oh, man…" she whispered, flabbergasted.  Loid kept quiet, but was nevertheless extremely moved by the scene before him.  

Julian took a tentative step forward and placed his right hand on the bedpost, staring at the prone figure of Gustav Schneider. "Did they…do this to him?" he asked.  Mrs. Schneider nodded. "Yes. When they came to Gustav…they were offering so much…We were so happy. But then, after they used his invention to create superhuman warriors…my husband objected. There was nothing we could do…our daughters…"

Julian turned to his friends, bewilderment written all over his face. "Your…daughters?" he queried.

"Yes. Lisa and Andrea…they took them from us. They killed them both…then they did…this…" Mrs. Schneider's emotional capacity was broken and she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.  Her hands went to her face and cradled her tears while she spoke in a rasp soprano. "Please…leave now…just get out…please…"

***

Joshua very gratefully accepted a bowl of fruit from Mrs. Vasconceros and began snacking on it hungrily.  It had barely been an hour since he had returned home from the hospital and he was already back to his usual self, while Kir scampered around him, chattering excitedly.  For the moment he was sitting in the same room that Peel and Julian shared, sitting on Julian's cot.  In the meantime Peel and Mrs. Vasconceros looked on.  Peel was sporting the dress Julian had helped pick out for her, although she did have a spare set of 'adventuring clothes' that Vee's mother had bought for her.  She was rubbing at the cast on her arm thoughtfully.

"Man, he sure looks happy to get out of the hospital, you know?" Peel laughed softly as Joshua interrupted his feasting to give Peel a smile. "I mean, you can hardly tell that anything's happened to him! He looks better than ever!"

Mrs. Vasconceros nodded in agreement. "I think he's just glad to be able to walk around again." To this Joshua smiled again, his infantile side showing a little more than his mature one. "I didn't really like the hospital." He mused. "It didn't have any plants of animals.  And I really missed Kir." The little monkey hopped up onto Joshua's arm and snatched a piece of fruit, nibbling on it contently. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Mrs. Vasconceros to jump slightly. "That's probable Francisca back from her visit. I'll go open the door for them." She then left the room hurriedly.

As it turned out, the person at the door was _not Vee.  It wasn't Julian or Loid, for that matter.  As a matter of fact, it wasn't anyone at all.  This was apparently just a bad prank.  Mrs. Vasconceros frowned, somewhat upset, and turned, clearly intending to return to her guests.  _

But she couldn't.  All of a sudden a strange thumping noise reached her ears, drowning out everything else.  Her pupils dilated, her head drooped, and her mouth gaped open.  After a moment's pause she turned, heading for the door again, and a voice began speaking into her mind. _You will open the door…you will open the door…_

Peel heard a dull thump come from downstairs and she frowned. "What was that?" her voice was accentuated by a small note of concern.  Joshua nodded it off. "It's probable no one at all." He quirked. "I wouldn't worry about it." He then turned back to his food, completely oblivious to Peel's worry.

That answer didn't satisfy Peel, though.  She grabbed the side of her bed and swung her free leg around and onto the floor.  She then hoisted her bound leg onto the side and pushed her self up.  Once she managed to regain her balance, she called out again. "Mrs. Vasconceros? Are you all right?" nothing came back to her.  She was definitely worried now. "Joshua, go see if she's alright."

Joshua agreed reluctantly. "I'm sure she's all right, Peel. What could happen to her?" he got up, dusted himself off, perched Kir on his head, then headed towards the door. "I'll be right back." He commented, and then left as well.

Shortly thereafter a second thump was heard, closer and louder than the first.  Whatever happened to Mrs. Vasconceros apparently had befallen Joshua as well.  Peel's heartbeat climbed a notch and she tumbled back onto her bed. "Wh-who's there? What's happening?!" her voice began to crack and her breathing became labored.  She managed to drag herself over to a nearby table and snatch her wrench, holding it before her warily with her free hand.

The figure made its appearance soon enough, walking slowly into Peel's range of vision.  His cane was held firmly in his hand, and his hat obscured his eyes menacingly, while his crooked smile sent a chill down Peel's spine.  Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her hand tightened around her wrench. "It's…you…" she could barely contain the horror.

Earth Bluesman took off his hat and tipped it politely, then placed it back on and took a threatening step forward. "I see you recognize me, child…" he began. "I am flattered."

Peel regained some of her composure and brandished her weapon. "I should've known you were working for them! What have you done to Joshua and Mrs. Vasconceros?!" she demanded.  Her companion shook her head. "Calm yourself. They are merely…sleeping." He said. "I only need you." He pointed a shriveled finger at Peel, who shuddered.  Reflexively, she hurled her wrench at Bluesman, who caught it square in the jaw and was sent reeling.  He steadied himself with his cane and the smirk disappeared from his face. "I hoped I would not need to convince you…but I am afraid I'll have to play you over to my side if I am to get what I want." He mused.  On that note he slammed the tip of his cane down on the floor. 

Peel felt herself slip away from consciousness suddenly.  Her pupils dilated and her arms dropped to her side.  Earth Bluesman's hypnotic powers had completely overcome her.  Very slowly she levitated off the ground, supported by some mysterious force.  As she did so Bluesman walked over to her and lifted her chin with his hand. "Such a pretty girl." He mused to himself.  Suddenly, he struck both casts with his cane, and watched them as they crumbled to pieces.  Her arm and leg seemed to have healed magically, thanks to Earth Bluesman.  The latter smiled. "I think you are of more use when you can walk." He then added with a crooked, maniacal smile:

"Unfortunately, I fear that it only gets worse from here."


	25. Ellay Saga Ch 9: Singing Somewhere Silen...

Mother Alternate

Ellay Saga Chapter 9: Singing Somewhere Silently

The scene in front of the Vasconceros household was a sad one.

Julian was kneeling on the floor with his hands on his knees, staring blankly at the floor and shivering as though hit by a cold wind.  His mouth was open and only a small cry could be heard emanating from him:

"Peel…they took Peel…"

A short distance behind him stood Loid and Vee, who were helping Joshua and Mrs. Vasconceros to their feet.  They hadn't been harmed physically, surprisingly.  Instead, they felt dazed and dizzy, as if they had been 'spun around very quickly', as Joshua put it. 

"What could they want with Peel? _She certainly doesn't have the prism…" Vee pondered while helping her mother down a glass of water.  Julian, who was helping Joshua, didn't respond.  He was retreating back into himself, which was a very bad sign to those who knew him well. _

Loid, in the meantime, was busy on the telephone, speaking to Teddy.

"Yeah, look, just see if you can find Peel, okay? She has a cast on her arm and another on her leg…yes; I know…I said I know! Just do it! Fine…I'll talk to you later." Loid practically slammed the receiver down and shook his head in disappointment. "Teddy says he'll look," Loid sat down in the living room and placed his chin on his hand. "But he says _we'll have better luck finding whoever took her. He says they're probably trying to use her as bait."_

"Gee, I wonder why." Vee put her mother's glass down on the living room table and stood.  She looked at Loid quizzically. "D'you think we should take it?"

Loid shook her head. "I wouldn't risk it this early. We should wait until they come to us. If they eliminate Peel, then they eliminate their bargaining chip. They're probably planning to do something else with her. I…" Loid wasn't able to finish, as Julian stood abruptly and grabbed him by the collar, shaking him wildly. "Don't talk like that." Julian was firm. "We're not losing Peel."

"No one said we were." Loid grabbed Julian's hand and slowly pried it from his collar. "It's just that we can't bumble into this without a plan."

Julian's fist tightened and his face was overcome by the look of someone who had settled his resolve. "You want a plan? Fine." He headed for the door. "Here's one: I take the bait, and then you get them from behind. How's that?"

"We don't know who 'they' are, Julian." Vee stepped in front of Julian and barred his way. "Don't let your emotions get a hold of you."

Julian's tattoo began to glow.  A greenish aura began to flow from his hand and his eyes were closed.  He took a deep sigh. "You're right…I shouldn't get carried away." He relaxed and Vee breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'm still going to do it."

Vee jumped and placed her hands on Julian's shoulders. "You can't be serious!" she complained.  Julian took her hands and slid them off his shoulders, while turning to look at Loid. "You told me that I had to learn to trust my friends, to work as a team…well, that's what I'm asking you to do." He stepped towards the door again. "I'll expose myself so they can find me. Then Vee and Joshua can attack from behind."

Loid stood and placed his hand on Joshua's head. "You think he's up to it?" For the first time it seemed as though he was asking Julian's opinion and not criticizing it. "He looks pretty beat." 

Joshua managed to shake his head and speak for the first time in several minutes. "I'll be fine." He reassured Loid. "Just let me rest for a few minutes."

Loid shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't take care of you, Julian." He said without looking to the others. "And I won't. So if you want to go and get killed, then go ahead." Once his discourse was finished, he got up and headed through the door. "I'll go get Ana and Teddy. If this doesn't work out we'll take over, got it?" those were his last words before he left, possibly for good.

Julian sighed and turned to his teammates, confidence taking over. "Okay, now listen up. We'll need to find a place that's deserted…"

***

According to Vee, the best place to execute Julian's plan was an old warehouse on the outskirts of the town.  Julian wanted to choose someplace that was completely out of Ellay, but the Entrapment only permitted him and his friends to go this far.  It was extremely old—bits of metal fallen from the roof littered the ground, and an entire wall was missing, bathing the huge ruin with sunlight.  There was even an old, abandoned car in there, cast off to the side.

Julian stood in the center of the warehouse while Joshua and Vee hid behind the abandoned car.  Julian had his hands spread out and his eyes closed, his mind deep in concentration.  He stood there silently while Joshua and Vee looked on. 

"What is he doing?" Vee asked Joshua, who was peering around the edge of the car and observing Julian.  He didn't turn around, but he answered in a whisper. "He's sending out waves of energy with his mind. It's like he's calling out to…them, I guess." 

Both children's attention was called over to Julian as he put down his arms and looked up.  They had come, finally. "The ceiling…" Julian mused to himself. "He's going somewhere we can't hide." 

Joshua and Vee came out of their hiding places and walked over to Julian. "So…what do we do?" asked Joshua. "Should we blast the ceiling from down here?"

"No…too risky. We might hit Peel, if she's there." Julian turned to his friends. "I think we're going to have to go up there." 

Vee sighed and shook her head. "Well, that just throws our entire plan out of whack, doesn't it?" she said.  Joshua comforted her by placing his hand on her arm. "We've come this far. I don't think we can run away now."

"You're quite the hero for a little kid." Vee snapped back. 

Julian put his hands on his hips. "He's right. Whoever has Peel is up there." He looked down to Joshua. "Think you can teleport us up there?" he asked expectantly.  Joshua nodded. "I can go anywhere as long as I have a vague idea of the place." He grabbed Julian's and Vee's hands, and then closed his eyes. "Hold on." He warned before a yellowish glow enveloped them and they disappeared.

They materialized on the rooftop and immediately spotted the person they were cautiously referring to as 'them' only a few hours before.  Their fear nearly disappeared once they caught sight of the old man standing on the concrete roof with his hands on his cane and his hat tipped down.  When they saw him he bowed in a grandiose manner. "Greetings, Julian. At last we meet." He took a step forward, flashing a cocky smile. "I am Earth Bluesman."

Julian wasted no time and pointed his finger at Bluesman menacingly. "Where's Peel? What have you done with her?"

Bluesman closed his eyes and chuckled. "Assertive. I like that. However, I am afraid I cannot show you your friend until you give me what I want." His smile didn't disappear even after Julian lowered his hand and it started glowing with energy.  He opened his eyes and looked at Julian through beady eyes. "That's right," he said. "I want the [key]. And I want it now." He stretched out his hand and beckoned for Julian to come forward. 

Julian looked to Joshua and Vee.  Loid was right…they didn't know about the prism being hidden in Spookane.  Julian looked back to Bluesman. "First Peel. Then the key."

Bluesman half-closed his eyes and raised his cane, waving it around like a baton. "Very well. If that is how you desire it…" he called out to someone behind him. "Peel…your friends are waiting." 

Bluesman stepped to the side and revealed Peel, who was standing right behind him.  She had a distant, vacant look on her face.  She was still wearing the hydrangea blue dress Julian gave her, but her casts were gone and her limbs seemed to be in perfect health.  Upon seeing her, Julian cast aside his air of steel-like stoutness and let out a gasp. "Peel! Are you all right?" he yelled.  Peel didn't respond.  Bluesman turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Peel…I think you might want to…meet your friend now."

Vee, who was watching from the sidelines, ran up to Julian and grabbed his arm. "Julian, this isn't normal…something's wrong."

Vee's statement was confirmed as Peel dashed forward at blinding speed.  Before Julian could react, she lashed out with her hand and slapped Julian, causing him to shriek in panic.  Both he and Vee managed to jump to the side, barely avoiding Peel's relentless attack. "What have you done to her?" Julian asked between leaps, sidestepping Peel as she charged, then leaping back as she tried to kick him. 

Bluesman chuckled. "I did what was necessary. Now give me the [key] before this gets out of hand."

"Never!" Julian ducked a second slap and parried another kick with his forearm.  Bluesman's smile faded. "Fine." He said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "I tried to settle this peacefully, but…you leave me no choice." He struck the floor with the tip of his cane and Peel stopped her assault. She returned to her previous, standing position as if she was a robot was waiting for its program.  Bluesman tapped his cane once more and Peel walked over to one of the holes in the roof.  Once there she stood on the edge, her toes perched precariously over the hole.  Bluesman pointed his stubby hand at Julian. "Give me the [key] or she jumps." He threatened. "Do not think I am bluffing."

Julian stood, fists clenched, looking from Bluesman to Peel and back. "You wouldn't." he said.  In response Peel lifted one foot and dangled it over the edge. "I would." retorted Bluesman. 

Vee and Joshua stood on either side of Julian, murder in their eyes.  They didn't dare try anything for fear of having Peel jump.  While they both wanted to act, they decided that they wouldn't do anything to compromise anyone.  

Julian relaxed and stood up straight, his stoutness creeping back in.  He placed a hand on his hip and shot Bluesman an impassive look. "You're never going to have the prism." said Julian dryly. 

Bluesman shook his head. "If that's how you want it…" he tapped his cane and Peel dropped through the hole. 

Very quickly Julian ran after her and dived through the hole, plummeting to the ground below.  Vee ran over grabbed Joshua. "Joshua! Grab him!" she commanded.  Joshua peered over the hole and stuck out his hands. "Got it!" he began concentrating.

Julian had barely grasped Peel and taken her in his arms when Joshua's telekinetic wave caught him and stopped him in mid-air.  He let out a sigh of relief as Joshua gently lowered him to the ground and to safety.  From the roof Vee called out to him, exasperated. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Why'd you do something stupid like that?"

Julian looked up to Vee. "Because I knew you would catch me!" he replied. 

Back on the roof, Earth Bluesman was looking at Vee and Joshua with a stunned look.  His plan…his perfect plan…had failed.  Anger began bubbling up through his cool exterior. "I don't believe it!" he cried. 

Vee and Joshua turned to Bluesman and took up fighting stances. "Give it up, gramps!" yelled Vee. "You're outnumbered!" Bluesman adjusted his hat and raised his cane. "Am I? I controlled the girl, I can control you!" Joshua gasped. "It's the cane! That's what he's using to control Peel!" Joshua's eyes widened as Bluesman threw down his cane in an effort to hypnotize his enemies.  Suddenly a yellow aura enveloped Joshua and transported him from his current position to Bluesman's shoulder, where he managed to grab the cane just in time.  With a solid kick he jumped off Bluesman and ran over to Vee, who took the cane and broke it in two over her thigh. "Looks like you're out of luck." smirked Vee as she threw the pieces of wood aside. 

Bluesman lowered his head. "I do not think so." He mused while lifting his hand to the side.  Suddenly a deep rumbling could be heard from below.  The sound shook the very foundations of the warehouse to its core, rattling Vee and Joshua but barely affecting Bluesman.  Vee and Joshua wordlessly grabbed onto each other and teleported away, trying to rejoin Julian as fast as possible.

Julian was laying Peel down and placing her against the abandoned car when Joshua and Vee materialized and ran over to him. "Julian! What's happening?!" Joshua nearly stumbled and fell as he ran.  Julian spread his feet apart and looked to the ceiling. "Bluesman…" he muttered.

Suddenly a huge spire of rock jutted out from the ground and grew until it punched through the ceiling.  Then, very slowly, the crag began retreating back into the ground, carrying Earth Bluesman on top as its passenger.  He was clinging on to the side with one hand and holding his hat with the other.  As soon as the rock disappeared into the ground, leaving a hole in the concrete from which it jutted out, Bluesman clenched his fists. "I have no choice now but to kill you." said he. "I will end your miserable lives!"

Julian and his friends walked away from Peel and stood adamantly before Bluesman, not a trace of fear on their faces. "You'll never beat us." Said Julian as he whipped his hand to the side and summoned the Aswer.  Earth Bluesman snarled. "I warned you." He quickly raised his hand and the ground began rumbling again.  Slowly a huge chunk of rock raised itself from the ground and hovered in front of Bluesman.  Bluesman then brought his hand down and the rock shot forward. "Blues Rift!" he shouted. 

Julian and Vee jumped out of the way of the hurtling chunk of rock while Joshua teleported to the side.  The boulder made contact with the ground and a resounding _boom could be heard throughout the area.  Not wasting any time, Joshua spread out his hands and yelled, "PK Fire!" sending forth a large ribbon of crimson fire.  Bluesman raised his hand again and another rocky spike jutted from the floor, serving as a shield.  Bluesman pressed himself against the rock and waited for the flames to disperse, then magically lifted the rock and hurled it towards Joshua.  _

"Hang on!" Julian jumped in front of Joshua and placed his hands forward, swinging the Aswer and placing it before him. "PK Aswer!" the greenish symbol quickly gathered energy and fired a huge beam of light that completely enveloped the hurtling boulder and vaporized it, as well as leaving a rather large hole in the roof. 

Vee sprinted forward and let out a loud scream as she jumped and prepared to kick Bluesman in the face.  The latter managed to see it coming and motionlessly summoned a tower of rock right below him.  The piece of earth carried him upwards like an elevator, and forced Vee to kick into solid rock.  Before she could pursue Bluesman he had conjured up another spire on which to jump.  Before she knew it Bluesman conjured up three more and was hopping from one to the other, lowering himself to the ground several meters away. 

Once back at a safe distance Bluesman crouched and placed his hands on the ground.  His hands tensed and his arms seemed to bulge. "Seism!" he cried.  Mystical energy traveling from his hands into the ground created shockwaves that began shaking the very earth on which everyone stood.  

Julian and his friends lost their balance and were knocked down by the tremor.  While they struggled to stand Bluesman stood back up and thrust his hand forward, palm facing outwards. "Crescendo!" the earth in front of him, on his command, began exploding.  The explosions began traveling a straight path towards Julian and his friends, who were still on the ground.  They barely managed to get out of the way before the explosions reached them, scrambling to the side frantically. 

"This is no use!" Vee cried. "We gotta get close to him or we won't be able to hit him!" she put up her fists and took on a defensive stance.  In the meantime Julian placed the Aswer before him. "You're right." He said, slightly out of breath. "He's trying to keep us away. We won't be able to defeat him unless we get close to him."

"All right…I'll give it a shot." Joshua shot a look at Julian before he was blanketed by a familiar yellowish light and whisked away.  He reappeared a short distance behind Bluesman and began charging up a PSI spell.  Bluesman whirled and pointed his hand at Joshua, a demonic snarl on his face.  Instantly, the ground Joshua was standing on began growing at a tremendous speed, carrying Joshua towards the roof.  He was clearly trying to crush Joshua.  With a yelp, Joshua managed to teleport out of there before the crag punched a hole through the roof.  The three regrouped.

Suddenly Julian's face lit up in realization. "That's it…now I get it!" he turned to his friends. "He's keeping us together for a reason! If we spread out, we can get him!" he began running to the side. "Joshua, Vee! Get on the opposite side of him!" he yelled.  His teammates nodded and ran over as well, until they were surrounding Bluesman in a triangle formation.

Joshua and Julian began charging up their powers and prepared to fire them forth.  

Joshua spread his fingers. "PK Fire!"  

Julian grabbed his wrist with his hand. "PK Aswer!"

Together the two powers blazed forth in a frenzy of psychic energy, flooding the warehouse with light.  Bluesman instinctively put his hands forward and conjured up a big rock-shield to block the attacks.  Unbeknownst to him, Julian chose that moment to yell something to Joshua…

Vee took the opportunity to run towards Bluesman, fists clenched.  She was a few meters away from him and ready to attack when Bluesman turned halfway towards her and pointed his other palm at her. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick?!" he screamed, and summoned another shield to block Vee's way. 

"No…but you're stupid enough to fall for this one!"

Bluesman gasped and turned to face Joshua, who was standing on top of Bluesman's rock-shield and pointing his hand down at him.  His eyes widened in terror as Joshua's hand began to glow. "PK Thunder!" Joshua cried, and a bolt of lightning appeared from nowhere, striking Bluesman dead-on.  Bluesman screamed in pain as the bolt hit, and his two barriers of rock dropped to the ground.  Joshua landed safely and leaped back to his previous position.

When the lightning dissipated Vee ran up to Bluesman and let out a shriek.  She jumped and turned, delivering a spinning jump-kick to Bluesman with her right heel, who took it in the jaw and reeled.  As soon as she landed, Vee followed up with a spin-kick in the opposite direction, and, upon landing, did a one-two kick to his stomach.  She finished the combo by grabbing her fist with her other hand and using her elbow to ram into Bluesman's stomach, after which she backhanded him to the face and knocked him back with a last flying kick. "Now!" she yelled to her friends, and then jumped back.  Joshua nodded and summoned several little packets of psychic energy that flew to Bluesman and blanketed him like a hoard of angry bees. "PK Swarm!" he yelled, and the pellets exploded.

Bluesman let out a blood-curdling scream and dropped to his knees, then hit the ground face down, hard.  Vee ran over to him and made sure he was out.  At the same time Julian ran over to the still-unconscious Peel, who had slumped to the ground thanks to Bluesman's earthquake.  He propped her up and placed his hands on her forehead. "LifeUp." He whispered softly, and felt healing energy course through his synapses, invigorating every cell of Peel's body.  Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she let out a dazed moan. 

"Ugh…where am I?" Peel lifted her hand and managed to grab the side of her head.  She tried to straiten up and stand up, but was still very weak from the hypnotic trance into which she had been placed by Earth Bluesman. "What's happening…?"

"Ssh. It's okay." Julian took Peel's arm and slung it over his shoulder, then placed one hand under her legs and one under her back.  He lifted her gingerly and turned to face the others. "It's all over now." He said.  At that point Peel let out a gasp and her grip on Julian tightened. "Oh, that's right! Julian, be careful!" she began bouncing up and down in Julian's arms excitedly, for lack of strength to do anything else. "There's this old man…he's working with them, you know? I—"

Julian interrupted her by jerking his head to one side and seemingly pointing at Bluesman with his gaze.  Peel slowly turned to look in the direction Julian was looking and saw the prone, battered form of the old man, with Vee and Joshua looking him over.  When they caught sight of Julian and Peel they waved to them. "He's still alive, but he's definitely out of commission." cried Joshua, "I think we can without fear of being attacked again."

Julian nodded. "Okay, then." He said. "Let's go…"

He hadn't taken two steps when a loud, piercing laugh boomed through the confines of the old warehouse, startling everyone.  Julian started whipping his head left and right in an effort to find the source of the voice, as did Peel, who clung to the back of Julian's clothes.  They stood like that for several seconds.

"_Hallo, Julian…you look very well…" _

Julian whirled around to find a girl with a silver, synthetic vest and a blue tube-top standing in the gap left by the warehouse's missing wall.  The sun hit her from behind and obscured some of her features, but it was easy to make out her silvery hair and cocky smile.  She strode silently to where Earth Bluesman was, causing Joshua and Vee to jump back and take fighting stances.  She laughed. "Oh, no…I do not wish to fight you…" she lowered her head and her eyes took on a menacing glint. "…_yet. I merely came to relay a message to you…" _

Julian frowned.  There was something unusual about this girl that just wasn't right…

The girl planted her heel on Bluesman's back and flipper him over roughly. "You have beaten three of our most powerful warriors…" she mused as she contemplated Bluesman's sad face. "Volt Punker…Rapper Flamestart…and now Earth Bluesman…it is sad, to see such great warriors fall so quickly, _ja?" She smiled evilly at Julian. "But there is still the fourth warrior…the strongest being alive on this planet…me, Dual Proghauser!" she pointed herself out with her thumb and jerked it towards her for emphasis. _

Julian snarled and lowered his head, his gaze meeting Peel's. "Is there a point to all of this?" he asked.  Proghauser nodded. "It is time for this silly war to end." She said. "I have come to challenge you…I want you to meet me at the top of Mt. Itoi. And I want you to bring the [key]…no more hiding it like you have up to now."

Julian gasped. "How do you know about that?!" he cried.  He got a chilling laugh as his answer. "I am not as stupid as my associates." She stated simply. "Now go! I will be waiting, Julian…"

Vee and Joshua leaped in front of Julian, apparently protecting him. "If you're so full of yourself, we can settle things right here!" Vee yelled.  Joshua growled and clenched his fists to demonstrate that he thought the same thing.  Proghauser laughed again and shook her head. "Fools. Take advantage of this opportunity and leave…She does not know that you are here…"

Julian's eyes widened and he shot a look at Joshua. "Joshua! Get us out of here, now!" he ordered.  Joshua relaxed from his fighting pose and looked at Julian quizzically. "But…"

Julian shook his head vigorously. "No! Get us out! Hurry!"

Those words had barely finished leaving Julian's mouth when the warehouse was inundated by an eerie, magenta light.  A large purple orb had materialized in the center of the room, and large threads of electricity were crackling all around it.  The huge spinning sphere emanated a loud sound that resembled a painful moan.  

Joshua, upon seeing this, grabbed onto everyone and closed his eyes. "Hang on." He said, and then activated his teleportation ability, covering everyone with a familiar yellow aura that barely managed to drown the purplish light emanating from the orb.  In a second they were gone.  

Dual Proghauser watched silently as her enemies teleported and chuckled softly to herself.  Once they were gone she bent down and grabbed Bluesman by the collar, lifting him up and shaking him so as to wake him up.  Once Bluesman was awake she grabbed his face. "You actually thought you could beat them…silly old man."

Bluesman groaned through half closed eyes. "…Proghauser…ungh…what is happening?"  

Proghauser placed her mouth over Bluesman's ear and began whispering softly. "You have failed." She said blankly. "Now you will receive your punishment…Diva is coming…"

Bluesman's eyes snapped open and a look of panic washed over his face. "No…wait…" he grabbed Proghauser's arm and held on for dear life. "Please give me another chance…" Proghauser shoved him to the side. "You are pitiful." She said. "You do not deserve anything but death."

Bluesman rolled over and his hat fell to the ground.  He tried to reach out to Proghauser with his stubby hand. "No…please, don't…" Just then the purple orb stopped crackling and began reshaping, molding itself into the figure of a person.  The figure stepped forward, and seemed to reach for Bluesman with its hand…

"Nooooo!!!"


	26. Ellay Saga Ch 10: Reunion

Mother Alternate

Ellay Saga Chapter 10: Reunion

_How odd…_

_Just now you find yourself nearing the end of your journey…_

_All of you have certainly grown since you met, so long ago…_

_What will you do when all of this is over? _

_Now that you know what pain is like, can you learn to live beyond it...without it?_

_The greatest…is…_

Julian and his friends stood silently in front of Vee's house and home.  Peel was still in Julian's arms, although she tried to convince everyone that she was perfectly capable of walking by herself.  This surprised everyone considering that she had been in traction just a few hours before. 

To everyone's great surprise, Teddy was the one to answer the door.  He stood in the entrance, towering over the children and giving them an apathetic look through the glint in his sunglasses. "'Bout time." He said gruffly. "We've been expecting you." He stepped to the side and ushered them in with his hand.  

Upon entering the house Peel, who had recovered a great deal of energy, leapt out of Julian's arms and onto the floor, where she wiggled her toes and stretched. "Mmm…that feels good…" she commented to herself.  After flexing her back a few more times she turned to Julian and flashed him a smile. "Thanks for the ride." She giggled.  Julian raised an eyebrow and shook his head, somewhat bewildered. "No…problem." He said. 

Vee shut the door behind her and went to the living room, where she flopped down on the couch.  She threw off her shoes and lay down, letting out a contented sigh. "It's good to be back home." She sighed. "I wonder where mom is…"

"Loid's takin' her to the hospital, just in case she got hurt." stated Teddy, who went over to Vee and sat on the chair beside the sofa.  He raised a cautious finger at Julian. "Speakin' of hurt…" 

Joshua waved him off nonchalantly. "We weren't hurt. We're just…tired. It's been a long day." He turned to Julian with a confused look on his face. "What do you think that ball of energy was…back at the warehouse?" Julian shook his head in response. "I don't know. That girl…she said something about a 'She'…maybe that was her?"

"It'd be one heck of a 'She', let me tell you." piped Vee from the couch. "From how that girl spoke, I think she might be her leader, or something." She sat up. "Whoever it was, she looked really powerful." 

As Joshua, Teddy, and Vee continued to discuss the days events, Julian felt Peel's hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" he heard her say from behind him.  Before he knew it Peel was dragging him along and up the stairs, into the guest room they shared.  After locking the door, Peel went over to her bed and sat down, while Julian took a seat on his cot.  Peel sighed and averted her gaze to the window.  She seemed sad, actually. "I'm…sorry…" she began melancholically. "…about everything."

Julian, completely taken aback by Peel's unexpected apology, got up and sat down beside her. "Why do you have to be sorry?" he asked. "You didn't do anything." Peel shook her head and placed her chin in her hand. "I mean everything." She said. "I'm sorry about all the grief I put you through…not just today, but before. You could've gotten hurt because of me…"

It was strange, hearing his own words preached back to him.  It almost felt…inappropriate, somehow.  Julian shook his head and tried to give Peel a comforting look. "It's not your fault." He said. "If anything, I'm the one responsible."

Peel got up indignantly and began pacing the room. "Would you stop doing that to yourself?!" she asked hotly. "You can't spend your entire life feeling sorry for yourself like that!" she placed her hands on her hips and looked at Julian crossly.  He, in turn, lowered his head. "It's just…Loid told me that…they had everything planned, and then I ran away…" the bitter taste of the words Loid spoke to him a few days before crawled into his mouth and left his mouth dry.  Why did things have to be this way?

Peel sat back down on her bed and stretched her legs, shifting her gaze downwards and letting out a soft sigh. "Julian…" she began, "have you ever stopped to think that maybe things were _supposed to be this way?" she looked up to him and waited for his response.  Julian craned his head to one side and looked at Peel with confusion.  What was she talking about? That Julian was supposed to run away? That __this is how things are meant to turn out? "I…don't know what you mean." He answered finally._

Peel smiled despite herself and continued. "Yeah…sometimes I feel like we're being pushed by…something, you know? I felt that way ever since we fought that Starman in Merrysville…what if something led you to me?" Julian shook his head and leaned back, using his arms to support himself. "Like the prism?" he asked.  Peel shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, think about it…what are the chances of _us getting together? Joshua, Vee, and us? How could that ever happen by itself?"_

Julian closed his eyes and tried to recall his memories of his friends.  Vee, who was offering them a place to stay despite the fact that she barely knew them…Joshua, who had never seen the outside world until they came along…maybe the four of them were destined to meet for a reason…

"Julian! Loid and my mother are back!"

Vee's voice rang through the house and reached Julian's ear suddenly, drawing his attention to the side and interrupting his thoughts. "I—I'll be right down!" he called back, then stood and headed for the door.  Halfway there he turned to look at Peel inquisitively. "Are you coming?" he asked.  Peel nodded. "In a minute." She replied.  After Julian left the room she flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, sighing tiredly. "Julian, you dummy…" she muttered under her breath.

***

Julian sat in the living room with Loid while Teddy and Vee tended to a very weakened but still standing Mrs. Vasconceros.  She was apparently still dizzy and repeatedly spoke to Teddy in rapid Spanish, triggering many an annoyed grunt from him.  Apparently she was still very disoriented and thought Teddy was her husband.

Loid took off his glasses and pinched his nose while he went to the chair opposite Julian and slumped down in it. "Please tell me that crumbling warehouse had nothing to do with you." He pleaded.  Julian gasped. "How did you know about that?" he asked incredulously.  Loid groaned and shook his head. "An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Ellay suddenly collapses, for no apparent reason. Do you honestly think something like that won't make the news?"

Julian lowered his head.  Loid had a point. "Well, at least no one was hurt…except maybe Earth Bluesman." Julian remembered the way Dual Proghauser spoke…maybe she was about to do something to Bluesman? Why else would she have shown up like that?

Thinking of the warehouse brought to the surface something that had been bugging Julian ever since they had left the battleground earlier that day. "Hey Loid," he asked. "What do you know about the leader of the aliens…the person behind all of this?"

Loid shook his head dejectedly. "Next to nothing." He admitted. "I'm assuming it can assume human form, though…otherwise it wouldn't have been able to work with the good doctor Schneider." He sat up and flicked his glasses out of his pocket, snapping them open with a quick motion and slipping them onto his face. "Why?"

Julian waved Loid off and stood, clearly intending to head back to Peel's room. "It's…nothing."

***

The wind ruffled Julian's hair playfully as he stood before the old house that Mr. and Mrs. Schneider considered the closest thing to a home.  He hadn't bothered to take any of his friends with him; this was something he wanted to do for the sake of his own curiosity, nothing more.

He stepped up to the door silently and extended his finger to ring the doorbell.  His pulse rose ever so slightly as his finger caressed the metallic button and a loud, penetrating ding rumbled through the house and echoed through his head.  It was nearly impossible to believe that anyone actually lived here…

"We are not interested in buying anything, thank you." Julian heard Mrs. Schneider's low voice through the other side of the door, menacingly stoic, as always.  Julian cleared his throat nervously. "Um…Mrs. Schneider, it's me…I was here with my friend Loid the other day." He then added, just to identify himself clearly, "I'm the boy with the mark on his hand."

Mrs. Schneider opened the door a crack and stuck her head out, peering beadily at Julian. "We have nothing further to discuss." She stated pointedly. "Good day." As she went to slam the door rudely for effect Julian stuck his hand out and stopped her. "Wait! This'll only take a minute, I promise." He pleaded.  Mrs. Schneider tried to force the door shut, but Julian was obviously stronger and managed to hold the door open.  A look of vexation crossed the elderly woman's face as she tried to lock herself back inside.  Finally she gave up and let go of the door, nearly causing Julian to stumble forward suddenly. "You have five minutes." She said. "Then I will ask you to leave."

Julian stepped inside and headed towards the couch, but decided against it considering his host's hostile demeanor.  Instead he waited for Mrs. Schneider to come and sit herself, although he himself did not sit down even then.  He stood there, hands in pockets, while the portly Mrs. Schneider looked him over. "What is it that you want?" she asked, her tone acidic.  Julian cleared his throat again. "I…want to ask you about the people that worked with your husband a few years ago…the ones who helped him build the World Device." He asked.

Mrs. Schneider uttered a proud 'hmph' and jerked her head back. "I have told you everything I know about them." She said. "There is nothing further to discuss on that matter."

Julian took out his hand and held out his palm, as if trying to stop Mrs. Schneider's penetrating gaze from blowing him clear out the door. "It's not that…" he said meekly. "I just want to know…what they look like."

Mrs. Schneider's brow creased, ironing out the wrinkles on her forehead and creating new ones below her eyes. "Why would you want to know _that? It is unimportant." Julian opened his mouth to contribute a reply, but Mrs. Schneider never let him, her broad girth shuffling over to a drawer in a nearby table and opening it to empty its contents. "I have a picture of her." She said._

Julian's eyes glinted.  It was a _her.  He let Mrs. Schneider carry the photograph over to him, at which point Julian took it gratefully and turned to study the contents.  The left side of the worn photograph showed a younger version of the crippled scientist lying in bed just above him, dressed in a white lab coat and holding what appeared to be a pencil in his hand.  To the right of the photograph, facing something out of the lenses reach, was a tall woman, apparently African-American, who looked much more like an ordinary woman than an ex-member of an intergalactic force of space pirates.  Julian studied the picture for a moment then turned to Mrs. Schneider. "Do you mind if I keep this?" he asked.  Mrs. Schneider let out another 'hmph' and turned away. "Do what you like." She replied. "If that will be all…"_

"Just one more thing." Julian placed the picture in his pocket. "I just want to tell you that…" he realized that he didn't really want to say this, but it was too late to stop now.  He paused, took a deep breath, and lowered his head. "I think…you shouldn't lose hope." It wasn't the best save, but he didn't want to cause any more trouble than necessary. "You…maybe, after all of this is over…"

"All of what?" Mrs. Schneider was incredibly hostile when she said that.  As far as she was concerned, this needless waste of her time had no further reason to remain there.  Julian shook his head and sighed. "Just…don't give up. In a few days things might turn for the better."

Mrs. Schneider's eyes narrowed and she pointed towards the door. "Good day." She said, then waddled over to the door and opened it.  Julian had barely stepped out when the door slammed shut behind him, blocking him off from the Schneider's forever.  He sighed and began his trek back home.

***

"So that's it then? We're doing it in two days?"

Julian nodded to Joshua and scanned the living room before him.  He had gathered everyone there to make his impromptu announcement.  Loid and Teddy were sitting in the back while Joshua, Peel, and Vee sat closer to him.  Julian was standing before them all, as if he was some sort of public speaker.  He reached into his pocket and produced the picture he had received earlier that day. "I already know who the 'she' Dual Proghauser mentioned is. I think we should seize the opportunity and go as soon as possible. Besides, we're being expected."

Teddy shifted in his seat and adjusted his sunglasses. "So what do you need _us for?" he asked.  Always straight to the point, bless him.  Julian cocked his head to the side. "Look, from the TV broadcast a few days ago, we can guess that Earth Bluesman was the one who hypnotized the mayor and organized the barricade outside Ellay. If that's true, then whoever's guarding the barricade is probably—"_

"A whole bunch of Starmen." Loid finished for him. "So you want us to distract the guards while you sneak by, successfully gaining access to Mt. Itoi." Loid sighed. "Fine, we'll do it. But I don't agree with it."

Julian managed to shoot Loid a look. "Since when have you _ever agreed with me?" he asked nonchalantly.  Loid scoffed, an indignant scowl clearly stamped all over his face._

Joshua was, not surprisingly, chattering with Kir, and talked to the others in between bouts of primal chit-chat with his primate companion. "We might as well go…we have nothing to gain by waiting here." He commented. "We can use tomorrow and the rest of the day to set up." 

"Then it's settled." Peel rose and turned to face everyone, her tone excited. "We're going to Mt. Itoi!"

***

It was nearly midnight when Vee climbed out of her window and parked herself on the roof of her house.  This was something she did often, weather permitting, when she needed to think.  She would sit on her roof and watch the stars, meditating on her experiences and thoughts.  Her room, being on the second floor, had its only window jutting out onto the roof, so getting from her room to the outside wasn't a great difficulty.  At the moment she was sitting, her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs for comfort.  Her head was resting on her knees and her eyes were contemplating the constellations near the horizon, watching them slide through the night sky. 

The sound of someone climbing out through the window caused her to break eye contact with the heavens and whirl her head around.  To her amazement she saw Joshua trying to climb out onto the roof silently, and having little success.  The boy stumbled a bit as he made his way to Vee's side, not saying a word.  When he finally did reach her the two stared at each other for a moment.  After a long pause Joshua flopped down onto the roof, his legs spread out and his eyes watching his feet wiggle. 

Vee returned to her stargazing and hugged her legs tighter.  The silent reprise was soon broken as she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "Couldn't sleep." She whispered, almost inaudibly.  Joshua nodded and continued to clap his feet together. "Me neither." He replied without looking at Vee.  The two then lapsed back into silence.

Joshua crinkled his nose and stopped clapping his feet. "I've been thinking…about things." He announced.  Vee looked at him briefly out of the corner of her eyes, but otherwise did not move. "Really?" she asked. "What about?"

Joshua turned to look at her, but his gaze fell quickly and he found himself staring at her feet instead of her face.  His eyes took on a sad glint. "It's just…I was wondering what I'll do…afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Vee asked.  The words had barely left her mouth when she understood and her eyes widened. "Oh. I see." She rested her head back on her knees and her eyes closed halfway. "You're wondering whether you should go back to the forest." She hadn't been with Joshua when he was still in the forest, but the weight of that statement managed to carry over to her.  For Joshua that could be considered the toughest choice he'd ever have to make. 

Joshua took a page from Vee's book and hugged his legs as if they were his only source of security in the world.  He sighed. "I…after I left the forest and got to see the world, I saw how wonderful the outside could be…I realized that there were many things I had to see and learn, but…" at this point his eyes watered up and became glassy. "I don't have anywhere else to go…the forest is the only home I've ever known…"

Vee relaxed herself and shifted herself closer to Joshua.  She could feel his hot breath on her arms, and her skin tingled with every breath he took. "Listen, Joshua…" she began, trying to form a comforting phrase as quickly as possible. "It's not all bad…" she tried to say something else, but nothing came to her.  Her eyes were on Joshua's, who were barely able to hold back the tears of grief and fear that were stored inside Joshua for a long time.

She thought it odd that she couldn't feel sorry for him at that time…she wanted to pat him on the head, say, 'Poor Joshua', then leave it at that…but there was something preventing her from pitying him and forcing her to feel something else.  After all, here was this boy who, without being forced to, left the security of his home and began a perilous journey from which he had no guarantee of returning.  Only someone incredibly strong would be able to do that…

Vee could barely believe what she was saying until after she said it. "Joshua…would you like to come live with me?" the words came suddenly and without warning, as if some deep recess of Vee's mind was asking the question without her consent.  

Joshua's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head back. "Live…with you?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe or understand what was being said to him.  When Vee nodded with a look of equal shock on her face, his mouth gaped open. "I…don't know what to say…" he managed to get out. 

Vee turned back to the horizon, dismay written on her face.  Her breath was rapid and her arm seemed to be shivering. "Well, if you don't want to, I understand…" she said.  Joshua raised his hands in protest and waved them frantically. "No, it's not that!" he said. "It's just that…I've never had a family before…I don't know what it's like…"

Vee sighed. "It's…hard, sometimes. Sometimes you'll fight, and sometimes you'll be sad…but it's worth it. My parents are really nice, and we could get you a birth certificate and everything, and…" she smiled despite herself. "It would be wonderful to have someone to share things with…"

Joshua mulled those last words over in his head and nodded. "It would be nice…" he said to himself.  He looked at his open palm, as if expecting to find some sort of answer there.  Vee stared at him expectantly. "So…what do you say?" she asked. 

Joshua took a deep breath and steeled himself, then turned to Vee and nodded quietly. "Yes…I'd like that a lot."

Vee let out a sigh of relief and reached out to Joshua, grabbing him and pulling him close. "Come here, you," she said, her voice suddenly filled with energy.  The two hugged for a long time, feeling the warmth of their own bodies and basically enjoying the moment.  After a moment of closeness Vee broke the hug and held Joshua at arms' length, looking him over.  All of a sudden he looked…different.  He was suddenly emanating a different type of aura…

"Welcome to the family." With those final words the two stood there for a long time.

***

The infamous Ellay Entrapment was anything but impressive when looked upon by an objective eye.  A few road blocks were sprinkled here and there, with two armed guards patrolling the barricade like automatons, following a preset path that made them seem more like toy soldiers popping out of a huge clock rather than human beings.  They could have almost been expected to make ticking sounds as they worked.

Off to the side of the dirt road was Julian, who was hiding along with his friends behind a nearby grove of trees.  They were all set for travel, sporting new backpacks and gear.  Julian wore a black sweater over a pair of blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.  Peel wore a loose, blue shirt, coupled with a pair of shorts and some hiking boots.  The sleeves of her shirt were disconnected from the body, and were linked to it by a black thread, loosely cross-stitched.  Joshua wore a long sleeved, beige shirt with matching pants and a pair of normal boots.  Vee had a short-sleeved, hooded red sweatshirt and wore tight black sweatpants.  Finally, Teddy and Loid were behind them, wearing their usual attire.

They double-checked their supplies one last time.  Peel had spent the previous day working with Loid and building an array of new gadgets, as well as remodeling Loid's bazooka, which was strapped on to Peel's shoulder.  The others carried only the essential hiking gear, such as compasses and matches.  Julian kept the prism in his own pocket—he and Joshua went to retrieve it at the Rosemary Mansion the day before.

Teddy shot the children one last look before taking two steps forward and crouching down on the ground, a menacing glint in his sunglasses. "Okay…on the count of three…Loid and I rush out and distract the guards while you run through. Got it?" 

Joshua nodded. "Got it." He turned to Loid and his face softened. "Take good care of Kir for me, will you?" he pleaded.  Loid didn't respond but instead went to crouch down beside Teddy. "Sure thing." He said.  After a few seconds he added a rushed, "Good luck."

"Let's go…" Teddy clenched his fists and dug his toes into the ground, turning up some grass. "One…"

Julian took a deep breath and held it.

"Two…"

Joshua and Vee glanced at each other briefly.

"Three!"

Loid and Teddy sprang nimbly from the bushes, uttering war cries and flailing their arms about like lunatics, desperately trying to gain the attention of the barricade guards, who stopped pacing and turned to look at them.  In a comical display of desperation Loid and Teddy ran up to a few meters from the guards and began screaming bloody murder, stopping briefly only to gather breath and look to their hiding place, trying to see whether Julian and his friends had made it past or not. 

The guards stood adamantly in front of their supposed attackers, not budging a muscle.  After a few seconds one of the two turned to the nearby bushes where the children were hiding and raised an arm, silently pointing the shrubbery out to his companion. 

A startled look crossed Loid's face and he stopped screaming. "Starmen…" he said under his breath. "They really are Starmen…Julian was right…" Thinking fast, he turned to the other side of the road, the one opposite Julian's hiding place, and called out to it. "Julian! Run!"

The disguised Starman fell for Loid's bluff and looked to the other side, quickly firing a beam from his arm into a bunch of bushes.  As soon as it did Teddy and Loid lunged and grabbed the robots by the arm, knocking off their hats and revealing the smooth, metallic skin and black visor underneath.  

Julian, dread rising up, dashed forward, followed closely by his friends.  As they distanced themselves from the roadblock they could hear the sounds of battle—explosions, yells and grunts, startling the birds nearby.  Silently Julian hoped they would be all right and kept running.

After a few minutes of running the group stopped to catch their breaths, positive they were out of harm's way.  Julian, his hands on his knees, turned to the others and checked to see if they were still in one piece. "Are you guys…all right?" he said between breaths.  The others nodded, a little frayed but not too tired.  Julian straitened himself up and reached into his pocket, grasping the prism and making sure it was still there.  After making sure it was, he faced forward.  It was then that he caught sight of it.

"Whoa…is that Mt. Itoi?" 

He knew it was big, but not _this big.  The huge rock was completely brown, with small spots of grey and brown dotting the top.  The seemingly-dead crag scraped the sky with its massive peak, caressing the clouds.  The base appeared almost as wide as the entire city of Ellay, and it seemed to go on forever, a larger-than-life megalith that was imposing, unending, and unforgiving in its stone gaze, casting an oppressive shadow over the countryside and dwarfing the rest of the world. _

The four children stood there, gaping at it and admiring the stone deity before them.  Conquering the mountain was a Herculean task, but the summit of that mountain housed the answers to the questions plaguing the world…it was the end of a year's worth of pain, traveling, and grief.  It was what brought these four together and united them against a common enemy from the past.  From far away it didn't look like it was good or evil…it was hard to believe that it even was at all…

Julian pulled out his prism and looked at it, searching for reassurance.  He breathed deeply, looked at his friends, and steeled himself.

"Okay," Julian said solemnly. "Let's go."


	27. Finality Ch 1: The First Initiative

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter One: The First Initiative

_The __Treasure Chest of Secrets has the following to say about Mt. Itoi:_

**MT.****ITOI****: _One of the tallest mountains in the world, and then some. Very few have managed to climb its hostile slopes and live to tell the tale. The base of __Mt.__Itoi__ served as a home to many until the end of the last century, when the nearby town of __Ellay__ felt the effects of the Industrial Revolution, causing everyone to move away from the hostile to peak to the more prosperous metropolis. The last known expedition to the mountain's peak took place in 190X, when a man by the name of George took it upon himself to build a laboratory on the shores of a lake located about three quarters of the way to the summit—the highest body of water known to man. _**

_The mountain is home to a network of branching caves that lead avid travelers from the base to about a quarter of the way up. Up until a few years ago, when eco-tourism to this area was common, one would be able to find, at the very least, a campsite; times have changed, however, and several external circumstances have eliminated what little hospitality the mountain had to offer. _

_The mythos surrounding __Mt.__Itoi__ is a topic of interest among climbers and fans of the paranormal alike. Some say the peak—a small rock located just above the cloud barrier—is the doorway to heaven, while others claim the crag to be the home of monsters. In any case, __Mt.__Itoi__'s__ peak has become the Holy Grail of mountain conquests; there isn't a climber alive who can say they've tackled the rock successfully. _

_Those who treasure their lives and/or sanity should never, under any circumstance, attempt to set foot within 500 meters of __Mt.__Itoi__._

The guide ends there.

***

Joshua found a patch of grass on the ground that was particularly comfy and flopped down on it, spreading his legs out and placing his arms behind his head.  As he let the afternoon sun blanket his face he took a deep, satisfied breath.  He hadn't smelled air this fresh in a long time, and it felt wonderful. He watched as a small butterfly flittered by peacefully and raised his arm, extending his finger.  The butterfly landed gracefully on his digit and tickled it with its tiny feet, forcing a smile out of Joshua. "…I like it here," he said dreamily, "it's nice."

Vee was sitting on a protruding rock a few feet to the left and holding a piece of paper in her hands, studying it meticulously.  The paper was a crude, hand-drawn map of Mt. Itoi that Loid and Teddy had managed to procure.  It wasn't very detailed and the writing was scratched out in several places; still, it was all they had, and Vee wasn't about to let a little chicken-scratch stop her.  A tussle of wind played with her ponytail as she turned her head and lowered the map from her gaze. "Hey Peel! You find anything yet?!" she called.

Off and away a couple of bushes rattled as Peel stepped out from a grove of trees.  After jogging hastily over to Vee's side she sat down beside her and gave an enthusiastic nod.  She was a little uncomfortable, being on the lamb again and all, but she was making the best of it and showed no signs of stopping. "I found a cave mouth a few yards to the left of those trees over there…you think it's the same one on the map?" She bent over and placed her head near Vee's, trying to get a glimpse of the map.

"I think so," said Vee, who folded up the map and put it in her pocket. "We'd better get a move on, or we won't make it out of the caves before dark."

Peel got up from her spot on the rock and walked over to Joshua.  When she reached him she crouched down and hugged her knees with one arm while she poked Joshua—who had managed to doze off—with the other. "Come on, kid…time to go." She said soothingly.

Joshua's eyes flittered open and he stifled a yawn with his hand. "Already?" he asked sleepily.  Peel nodded and sprung back up. "Already. Where's Julian?"

Joshua, who still hadn't budged from his patch of grass, stretched his arm and pointed a finger towards the area behind him, tilting his head back slightly.  Peel followed Joshua's finger and rolled her eyes when she found what she was looking for. "Great…Mr. Mopey's at it again." She complained.  Joshua raised his feet and brought them down quickly, using the momentum to sit up, smothering another yawn as he did so. "If you say so…" he whispered.

Julian was standing near one of the large boulders on the base of the mountain, his hand resting on it softly while he stared at the peak.  He looked pensive, as always.  Peel trotted over to Julian's side, calling out his name, but he didn't seem to listen. "Julian!" she cried, "Julian!"

"…Julian…" Peel's hand came to rest on Julian's shoulder, drawing him out of his trance and making him swivel his head. "Oh…hi Peel." He said, dropping his hand and turning to face Peel fully. "Did you find the entrance to the caves yet?"

Peel nodded. "Yep. 'S around those trees there. Come on…we don't have all day, you know?" 

A sudden breeze ruffled the nearby trees and bushes and tossed a lock of Julian's hair to the side, tumbling it over his forehead.  Peel let out a giggle that seemed horribly out-of-character for her and used her hand to brush Julian's hair back to where it was. "Come on…let's go."

Vee groaned from her vantage point on her boulder and shook her head, causing a reaction from Joshua. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Not if _that keeps up." Vee gestured over to Julian and Peel with her hand, sighing deeply. "Those two are going to make me sick."_

Joshua scrutinized the two and scratched his chin, trying to see the meaning behind Vee's words, but to no avail. "I'm afraid I don't see what you mean." He mused.

Vee shook her head again. "I wonder how in the world you were able to put up with that junk for all those months." 

Joshua turned and gave Vee a confused look. "Well, they haven't always been like this…as a matter of fact, this is the first time I see them so close to each other."

Joshua's naïveté surprised Vee a little bit more with every passing day.  This kid was going to need a _serious father-to-son talk with her dad after they came back.  That is, if they came back at all…_

Vee placed her hand on Joshua's head and ruffled his hair. "You'll understand when you're older." She said reassuringly.  She then got up, dusted herself off, and called over to the happy couple. "_Oigan! Guys! We have to get going!"_

***

The opaque green light emanating from the Aswer cast several green shadows on the cave wall.  As it moved, steady and ever-vigilant, the shadows played and morphed silently, hiding behind the ever-chaotic contour of the stone.  The sensation produced by this minimal display of makeshift art made Julian's eyes blur slightly, and dug a hole in his stomach.  He'd only been in those caves for a few hours, and already he was being taken over by a nagging sense of claustrophobia. 

A drop of condensed moisture fell from a stalactite up above Julian and splashed onto a tiny puddle below.  The echo from such a sound rang through the entire cavern, seemingly oblivious to the presence of life within it.  Even though he knew his friends were behind him, the sound of that drop made Julian feel very, very alone. 

There was a dull thud, then the sound of a pebble rolling along the fragmented cave floor.  A drop of cold sweat graced the back of Julian's neck, sending shivers down his spine.  His mouth cracked open a little bit.  A sharp, tense breath left his mouth.

"Did…anyone hear that?" croaked Julian.  

A small scuffling sound was heard as the others shifted in their places.  They obviously hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary.  Julian righted himself and turned to face his friends, the hairs on the back of his neck tingly with uneasiness. "I…thought I heard something…" 

No response.  It was as if he was talking to himself.

The rustle of paper filled the cavernous depths as Vee retrieved her map and unfolded it, taking a few tentative steps towards the Aswer in an attempt to shine more light on the small piece of paper. "According to the map, we should take the next right…we should be outta here in a little while."

The others assented and sidestepped Julian, heading for the exit.  The sound of their steps was so loud that it seemed almost tangible, resonating with the very ground and flying steadily through the dank, pungent-smelling air, shaking the very core of Julian's being.  Julian sighed wearily. _It was probably just my imagination…he reassured himself, then continued walking, a little more aware of his surroundings and slightly more uneasy than before._

***

Having the evening sun blast onto one's eyes after they've been exposed to nothing but total darkness for hours on end can be very painful, as Peel unhappily attested to after exiting the Mt. Itoi caves.  While the trek hadn't been very taxing—she'd gone through worse in the Yuca Desert—the putrid, soul-devouring emptiness of the caverns had managed to chip away at her stamina and she felt very worn out.  She could tell that her friends were going through the same sensation.

The mountain was indeed as hostile as it was made out to be; it was a desolate-looking field of brown rock, with a scant weed interrupting the monotonous landscape every several feet.  Several outcroppings of rock surrounded the slope, scattered around as if they had fallen there.  A cold breeze wafted through and around the rocks, whistling eerily.  It was no wonder that no one wanted to come here at all.

Julian squatted down on his haunches and let out a deep sigh of relief.  He shrunk the Aswer and began playing with it—something he hadn't done in a long time—and turned to the others. "Okay…once we find this healer's house Loid mentioned, we'll stop and rest. Agreed?"

"You actually think any of us wouldn't?" Peel snapped, irritated. "I mean, we've been walking for hours, you know? My feet are so tired I can't even walk straight anymore!" she bent down and grabbed her ankle to illustrate her point. "I have half a mind to—huh?"

Peel's speech was interrupted as she spotted an animal sniffing her foot.  It was a reptilian-looking thing, with leathery yellow scales and three gray claws on each of its four feet.  Its mouth was shaped like a hooked beak, and it had beady black eyes that shone vigorously, whether from the sunlight or from it own internal energy.  Two bat-like wings sprouted from the thing's back, and they were folded over its back.  Its serpentine tail flickered back and forth as it sniffed Peel's foot.  Altogether it barely managed to reach her knee.

Peel's eyes widened and she recoiled in silent horror as the creature chased her curiously. "Getitawaygetitawaygetitaway!" her speech became jumbled and her eyes watered with tears.  Instinctively, she ran towards Julian and crouched behind him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him in an effort to get him to make the lizard creature go away.  Julian's head bobbed back and forth and his jaw dropped as a result of Peel's yammering and shaking. "It's all right! Don't shake me like that!" he pleaded, but Peel's fear had gotten the better of her and she wasn't listening to a word Julian said, preferring instead to continue shaking him and bawling like a baby.

Vee, in the meantime, decided to step up to the critter and inspect it. "You know…" she mused, "it's actually kind of cute. Like a big iguana or something." Her hand reached out to pet the thing on its head.  The creature was making a soft clicking noise while its gaze shifted from Peel to Vee, its tail stiffening and its eyes growing narrow.  Vee didn't seem to notice and continued to lower her hand down slowly onto the reptile's head. "Just like a cute little gargoyle…"

Suddenly, Joshua, who was watching the scene from afar, bolted forth and reached out with his hand in an attempt to stop Vee. "Wait! Don't touch it!" he cried.  

He was too late.  The gargoyle reared back on its hind legs as soon as Vee touched it, then tried to pounce on her, growling menacingly as he did so.  Vee barely managed to dodge the monster before it reached her, and she tumbled to the floor in surprise.  The gargoyle, in the meantime, had taken flight, its tiny wings spread out and beating furiously to keep him airborne.  It raised its head and emitted a shrill cry, causing several other cries to respond from all over.  Soon, more gargoyles sprouted from between the outcropping, some standing on the floor, and others hovering a few feet above ground.  The air became dense with the sound of growls and shrieks.

"I read its mind…" said Joshua as he and Vee backed up towards Julian, who was still trying to calm Peel down. "Those things want to eat us, or something. They're not very intelligent, apparently."

Julian stood abruptly and grabbed Peel by the shoulders, gripping tightly. "Peel! Snap out of it, we're in trouble!" he yelled.  Peel stopped her tantrum and looked at Julian, then at the gargoyles surrounding the four.  She let out a high-pitched "Eep!!" and grabbed Julian's hand, using the other to cover her mouth.

Vee raised her fists and dug the balls of her feet into the ground, lowering her head as she did so. "So…they wanna eat us? Let 'em come and try, _iguanas__ estúpidas!!"_

One of the gargoyles took flight and flew up a few feet before pointing straight down and nose-diving at Vee.  The latter, in turn, jumped up and raised her knee as the thing passed, interrupting its attack and impaling it on her knee.  She brought down her elbow on its back and smashed it, then swatted it away with her hand.  When she landed she began twirling her leg in an arc, kicking several more monsters out of the air in a series of roundhouse kicks.

Joshua spread his fingers and closed his eyes in concentration. "PK Fire!" he cried, and a psychic fire erupted from his fingers and onto the floor, circling him and keeping a group of approaching gargoyles at bay.  While he wasn't about to go about killing the attackers—they _were living things, after all—he wasn't about to sit idly by while they used him for lunch.  One of the gargoyles leapt over the fire and at Joshua, who extended his hand and 'caught' the thing in mid air using PSI.  He then launched it as far away as possible, so as to prevent it from rejoining the battle.  When the fire cleared a new troupe of monsters approached him menacingly.  Joshua extended his hands and turned his palms outward, letting several photon-like pellets emanate from his hands until they blanketed the entire area around Joshua.  The gargoyles screeched in pain as the pellets covered their hides and seared their scales.  Joshua closed his eyes and shouted, "PK Swarm!" upon which the pellets exploded and rendered the creatures out of commission.  He then shook his head and sighed sadly._

Peel yelped in horror as one of the gargoyles charged her, its beady eyes reflecting the savage energy it was channeling.  In an act of pure instinct, Peel turned away and grabbed her wrench, flailing it about wildly in an attempt to hit the attacker.  She was lucky enough to actually strike the thing, and recoiled in surprise when the gargoyle dropped to the ground.  A sound behind her made her whirl and whip out her bazooka, firing madly.  She was fortunate enough to score a few extra hits when she did so, and ended up sitting on the floor, panting scared.

By now only a few gargoyles remained, and they were all focused on Julian.  The Aswer was hovering just behind him, as if it was some sort of bodyguard to him.  When one of the gargoyles pounced he shot out his hand and grabbed it, then threw it over to its companions.  Like a flash, he cupped his hands and concentrated a surge of cold energy through his palms. "PK Freeze!" he called, and the energy materialized in the form of a giant block of ice, which was then launched at another gargoyle.  When the last gargoyle attacked the Aswer was ready; Julian smacked it into the gargoyle and sent it flying.  

Julian clapped his hands together to remove the dirt from them, turning calmly towards his companions. "Well, it looks like we're not welcome here." He mused.  The others nodded; Peel was still sprawled on the floor.  Joshua helped her up carefully, then dusted himself off and faced Julian. "I think we're almost there." He said.

"Yeah…let's go."

***

One couldn't call it a _house, exactly—part of the back wall was missing and the place had fallen into gross disrepair over the years—but it was still there, welcoming the four young travelers, beckoning to them from a small clearing set against the evening sky.  There was, Julian surmised, no one there; after all, who in their right mind would want to live __here? _

"I guess the owner cleared out a while ago." Mused Julian as he and his friends stepped inside, tiptoeing carefully over the scattered debris and the many cobwebs that littered the floor and walls. 

"At least it's a place to stay. We can clean up a little, it's no big deal." Vee said this as she stooped down to brush a cobweb off of her pants, and succeeded only in making her pants dirtier than they already were.  She took off her backpack and laid it on a nearby table, which was missing a leg, and put her hands on her hips.  This place was a clean freak's nightmare.

Peel and Joshua opened the door to the adjacent room and peeked inside.  The smell of humidity quickly reached their nostrils and halted them before they could get any further into the room, and caused Peel to raise her hand and wave it vigorously in front of her face. "Yikes…I don't think anyone wants to sleep in there, you know?" she commented absent-mindedly.

Joshua took a few steps back and spun slowly on his heel, surveying the entirety of the room while his hands grabbed the straps on his backpack. "There's enough room in here, I guess…" he said. "Julian and I can camp on the floor, while you two take the couch." He then jerked his head to the side as if to indicate the large, spacious—not to mention horrible worn—couch placed against the wall.  

The girls nodded in agreement, and soon everyone began unloading their things, desperate for some rest.

***

Breathing.

Rustling.

Light snoring.

The night hours played an unusual overture that drummed against Julian's ears, stirring him from his sleep.  Well, it wasn't like he was sleeping very well anyway; there was too much to think about.

He shifted his eyes to the side and found Joshua slumbering peacefully in a sleeping bag.  His mouth was cracked open and the sound of light, wispy breathing emanated from his person.  _He sure didn't seem to have much trouble sleeping.  _

By turning his head to the side he caught a glimpse of the girls, who were crowded on the old couch.  Although Vee slept like a newborn baby, still and quiet, Peel was tossing herself around and making a noise that sounded a lot like snoring.  They didn't seem very comfortable…still, it was better than the floor, and they didn't seem to mind much.

Julian turned his gaze towards the ceiling and placed his hands behind his head. "Peel…" he whispered to himself.

Suddenly a wave of sound reached his ears and he became aware of an intense rustling noise emanating from the couch.  Looking over in that direction he found Peel climbing clumsily over Vee and nearly tumbling to the floor.  She stumbled a few steps when she hit the ground and almost tripped over Joshua, but eventually she made it over the obstacles set before her and wandered sleepily over to where Julian was.  Almost instinctively she plopped down next to him and cuddled up in a fetal position, grabbing part of Julian's blanket and slinging it over herself.

_I wonder what she did that for…Julian tried to think of a thousand possible ways to explain just why Peel had suddenly decided to share the floor with him, but nothing came to him.  He wasn't about to wake her and tell her to go back to the couch…he'd probably get yelled at, and besides, it was rude.  He'd just have to live with it for the moment. _

Silently Julian propped himself up on one elbow and used his other arm to pull the blanket across Peel so that it was covering both of them equally.  Once he was satisfied with the arrangement he let himself drop back down and he turned over on his side, with his back to Peel.  _Good night, Peel… he thought to himself. __Sweet dreams…_

"Julian…"

Julian's eyes widened and he tensed up as he heard Peel's voice.  Did he wake her? Was she trying to talk to him? He shifted his eyes to the side in a futile attempt to look at Peel, but he had no success.  Eventually, though, Peel just sighed profoundly, smacked her lips a few times, and said no more.  Julian sighed as well, inwardly scolding himself for thinking such silly things in the middle of the night, and dismissed the event, closing his eyes.  Slowly a satisfied smile crept across his face.

It wasn't long before he was sound asleep.

***

A lone figure darted across the dark landscape, leaping gracefully from rock to rock, making so little noise as to become inaudible.  No living breath could be heard from it as it traveled, quickly and surely, to its destination.  The shadow, as it wove between the crags, could be seen as nothing more than that. 

Finally it came to rest on a small crag overlooking the remains of what used to be a small healer's shack—remains that were now entertaining guests for the first time in five years.  The air around it smelled stale, as if the age of the house permeated the very atmosphere around it.  The figure jumped down from its vantage point and landed a few feet away from the shack, making no sound at all.  Quickly it reached out with its foot and dug its toes into the ground, tracing a figure on the soil.  When it finished its chore it leaped up to its previous position and knelt down, placing a hand on the rocky surface.

"Finally…" the figure sighed, and a maniacal grin came over its face as it leapt away. 

***

"An arrow…"

Julian was kneeling over the crudely traced figure on the dry soil as he said those words, his friends crowded behind him in a semicircle.  Whoever left that there must have had done it during the night, when everyone was asleep.  But who else could be up here, of all places?

"Dual Proghauser…" whispered Vee. "It's that girl…it has to be."

Julian nodded, his eyes still focused on the arrow. "She must be trying to tell us where to find her…" he mused, quietly. "Do you think we should follow it?"

Peel let out a sigh and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you think we have a choice?" she said. "Seeing as how she probably left the arrow, she can probably find us anytime."

Josha took a few steps away from the group and squinted into the horizon, trying to make out any figures there.  Almost instinctively he closed his eyes and began sniffing the air like a wild animal.  After a few seconds he turned and faced his friends. "Well, whatever it is that's up here, it smells human, and it left a trail." He said. "It's fairly certain that following that arrow will lead us where we need to go."

Julian rose and walked over to his companion, followed by Peel and Vee. "It's settled then," he said sternly. "We'll follow the arrow…wherever it'll lead us."

The four youths began walking in the direction that the arrow had pointed out to them.  Quickly and surely, the team trekked ever higher, making their way over rock, cliffs, and other natural obstacles, stopping only to check their orientation.  The distance between them and the almighty summit grew shorter and shorter, and a deep sense of foreboding came over them.  Just who was waiting for them? Just what were they up against?

The answer came to them when they reached a flat clearing overlooking a large lake.  The crystalline waters betrayed the lake's secrets, allowing light to penetrate even to the very bottom, where only dirt lay.  The clearing was large, and it seemed as though it hadn't been disturbed for eons.  There were only five living beings there—Julian, his friends, and…

"_Hallo, Julian…I have been waiting for you." _


	28. Finality Ch 2: My Own Tainted Past

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Two: My Own Tainted Past

Dual Proghauser crossed her arms nonchalantly as she stepped towards the human party, flashing an extremely menacing smile as she did so. _It's time to have some fun, she seemed to say to herself, walking forth.  Her opponents, in the meantime, were placing their things on the floor and taking up fighting stances.  _

"My, aren't we cautious?" she chuckled. "You look as though you don't like me."

"Can, it, sister," snapped Peel, who was tightening the strap on her bazooka with one hand while she pointed the large cannon at Proghauser threateningly with the other. "We've had enough games! We want to know everything, now!"

Proghauser stopped in her tracks and placed her hands in the pockets of her vest, and began tapping the ground with the toe of her sneaker. "Such anger…" she muttered to herself. "And I haven't even done anything…" she removed her hands from her pockets, placing a finger on her chin while she rested that arm on the other. "I suppose I _should grant you a little bit of information…"_

Julian dropped his fists.  For a moment, that same sensation overcame him…

Dual Proghauser sighed. "Oh well, it would merely delay the inevitable, so I don't see why not." She relaxed herself and took a deep breath, preparing to speak. 

"As you have probably guessed, the World Device sits at the peak of this mountain," she began "and, as you have probably also guessed, we were the ones who helped create it. The [key] you hold is the final component needed to fully activate the Device, allowing us complete control over its functions. Alas, we have tried to recover it, but have thus far failed in our endeavors. You may attest to that, _ja?"_

Julian remained silent, his eyes boring holes into the girl's skull.  Just what was it about this girl that seemed familiar?

Proghauser didn't notice. "Now, the reason my associates failed was because of their gross underestimation of your abilities. At first they thought a Starmen or two would defeat you, but that was a mistake…Volt Punker was the first real victim of that erroneous train of thought.  Rapper Flamestart wrongly assumed that he would be able to beat you one-on-one…he failed to consider that your companions would pose a serious threat to him. As for Earth Bluesman…I believe you know what went wrong with his plan."

Vee tightened her fists and narrowed her fists. "And I suppose you have a better plan?" 

Proghauser shook her head and began cracking her knuckles. "No. I prefer Volt Punker's approach…simple, efficient, and violent." All of a sudden her eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared, replaced by a snarl. "Now give me the [key]," she threatened, "or else."

Julian's fists came back up, and his tattoo began glowing. "'Or else' it is, then." He said calmly.

Proghauser lowered her head. "I warned you." She growled. 

With blinding speed Dual Proghauser launched herself forward, her left hand reared back and ready to strike.  Julian and his friends barely managed to jump to the side before her fist hammered itself in to the ground they were occupying just a few seconds before, kicking up dust and leaving a small indentation in the soil.  Without even stopping to think Dual Proghauser picked out a target and did a forwards somersault, using the momentum to change direction.  Vee's form came into focus before her, and she readied her fists for another attack.  

Vee was barely able to block Proghauser's fist before her other leg was raised and swinging a wide arc towards Vee's head.  Vee ducked and let go of her enemy's arm, rolling forward and out of harm's way.  Her recovery met with another kick, which she blocked with both arms.  The force from such an attack caused a violent vibration that racked her entire body, and forced her to retreat backwards.

Suddenly, a large, yellowish beam shot out of nowhere and almost managed to strike Proghauser's head, had she not moved her head to the side in time.  Peel's cannon fired again and Proghauser leaned to the right and twisted her body to the left, once again dodging the shot.  A third shot whizzed through the air, and Proghauser jumped to avoid it.  As soon as she landed she began running towards Peel, zigzagging so as to avoid the blasts from her bazooka.  When she was too close to shoot, Peel swung the barrel at her wildly in an attempt to hit her; Proghauser was too fast, though, and managed to push the bazooka to one side with her hand, leaving Peel wide open.  Peel reached into her pack with her free hand and produced an explosive, which she chucked at Proghauser.  The latter covered her face with her arms as the contraption exploded, giving Peel a chance to retreat and group with Vee.  With one hand Proghauser cleared the smoke, spinning around.  

She turned to find Julian charging up PSI spell from afar, and her brow furrowed when she saw him.  Once again she began to run towards her foe, who unleashed several beams of light at her.  After dodging two of them and deflecting one to the side with her arm, she leapt into the air and came down hard with her heel, threatening to stomp him.  Just before she did, though, Joshua teleported in, grabbed Julian, and teleported out with a yellow flash.  As she was unable to change direction in mid-air, Proghauser was forced to land forcefully, creating a small crater with her heel.

"I see what you are doing…" Proghauser flashed another devilish smile as she stood back up, regaining her composure. "The same trick used on Earth Bluesman won't work on me." With those words she cupper her hands and began concentrating.  A blue ball of light materialized in her hands, and a faint humming began emanating from it.  Once the sphere was as large as a basketball Proghauser thrust her hands forward. "_Lichtstrahl!" she cried._

A beam of iridescent energy blazed in a straight line towards Peel and Vee, who were completely unprepared for the attack and resigned themselves to watching in horror as the light swam closer to them.  At the last second, though, Joshua and Julian managed to teleport to their sides just in time to conjure up a psychic shield.  The beam hit the shield and was deflected skyward, sending many violent ripples through the greenish dome.  Once the beam dissipated Julian and Joshua let the shield drop and sighed heavily.  The beam broke and scorched the earth where it had been…but there was no sign of Proghauser. 

Joshua's eyes widened and he let out a gasp as Proghauser materialized to his right, apparently out of thin air, with her fist clenched.  Everything broke into slow motion as he gasped in shock and looked straight into Proghauser's calm, yet maniacally evil eyes.  Very softly the girl then whispered…

"Don't go to heaven."

The right side of her mouth tilted up and she bared her clenched teeth as her fist began flying forth.  Joshua placed his arms in front of his face in a cross formation and steeled himself as the fist of Dual Proghauser smashed into him, launching him off his feet and sending him careening into Julian, who caught him and wrapped his arms around him.  His heels dug into the ground and his teeth gritted as the force of Proghauser's blow dragged him several feet back.  Eventually Julian lost his balance and the two crashed to the ground.

"Julian!" Peel's jaw dropped as she watched the spectacle, and then turned to fire at Proghauser with her bazooka.  Unfortunately, she was no longer there.    

"I have wasted enough time with these games." Dual Proghauser reemerged far away from her enemies, her composure seemingly regained. 

Vee ran over to help Julian and Joshua while Peel trained her bazooka on her enemy and put the aiming scope to her eye. "You think we're giving up yet?" she yelled. "We've seen worse. We're not scared of you!"

"Yeah, don't think we're fighting our best, either!" added Vee from behind, who was rejoining Peel after making sure her friends were okay. "We're much stronger than this!"

Proghauser smiled. "I've no reason to doubt that," she said. "But you're not as good as me." She raised her hand and pointed her finger straight up. "_Vollmond!" she cried, and immediately a strange, dark energy began flowing from her, enveloping everything.  After a few moments the entire area was covered in starless, endless night. _

"What is this?" Julian called out the Gleyd Aswer and raised it so as to illuminate the area. "What did she do?"

As if to answer Julian's question, Proghauser emerged from the shadows.  Her figure was mysteriously brilliant, and seemed to give off a strange light that illuminated her but shrouded everything else around her.  When she appeared she was standing a few feet away from Julian, arms crossed.

"_Und?" She said, tauntingly. "What do you think now?"_

Julian growled, seething, and extended his palm face up, lightly jerking his middle and forefinger upwards.  The Gleyd Aswer rose obediently and hovered before him, poised and ready to attack.  Wordlessly Julian sent a wave of psychic energy into the Aswer.  The glowing shield resonated with Julian's energy briefly before shooting forward.

A mere thousandth of a second before the Aswer hit, however, Proghauser twirled gracefully to one side and her form vanished into the shadows, the Aswer missing her completely.  She then rematerialized with a twirl a few steps to the side.  She smiled again and crossed her arms.  It was almost as if she _enjoyed toying with Julian. _

"Missed me." said she. 

Julian didn't get the chance to attack again; Proghauser soon faded into the shadows again, leaving him and his friends shrouded in darkness.  A trickle of sweat made its way down Julian's forehead, and he began breathing through his mouth, nervously.  That girl could be anywhere…she was just psyching them out, and then she'd strike…there had to be _some way to get around this blasted darkness…_

Just then Julian was hit with an idea.  Maybe if he could….

He turned to Peel and very slowly began to beckon to her with his hand.  He didn't want Proghauser to catch on to his plan, so he had to be both quiet and discreet.  He just hoped Peel would get it…

Peel noticed Julian motioning to her with his hand, and turned to look at him.  When Julian was certain he had gotten her attention, he dropped his hand and shut his eyes tight.  Peel looked at him askance. _What the heck is he doing? She thought to herself as she watched Julian open and squeeze his eyes shut repeatedly, as if trying to convey a message to her. __Why is he doing that thing with his eyes?_

His eyes…

Peel drew her hand up to her mouth as Julian's actions triggered a wave of memories within her.  There was that one time, all those months ago…was that what he was planning? 

_Well, here goes nothing…Peel sent Julian a quick nod before slowly and silently pulling her mechanic's goggles over her eyes and readying her bazooka.  Julian took a quick look at Peel to make sure she was ready, and then began to concentrate as he took in a deep breath.  The timing on this would have to be perfect…_

_There…Julian could feel it.  A small sphere of psychokinetic energy formed in his palm and began humming softly as Julian steadied himself.  Slowly he began to form a spell.  Almost there…"PK…"_

_Now!_

"…Flash!" The entire area was completely bathed in white light as Julian thrust his hand upwards and released the built up PSI energy.  Joshua and Vee both fell to their knees and covered their faces, their eyes burning.  At the same time, just above Julian and to his left, Proghauser was literally stopped in mid-air by the attack, her fist a few feet away from Julian's face.  Julian quickly whirled towards Peel and yelled, "Go! Shoot!"

Peel didn't have to be told twice.  She hefted the heavy weapon onto her shoulder and took aim, then pulled the trigger. "Take that, you overgrown bully!" she shouted as the bazooka fired a white-hot burst of plasma straight at Proghauser, who had no time to dodge and thus took the shot head-on.  She gasped in pain and was knocked sideways, careening into the ground and tumbling a good ten feet before skidding to a halt.

Peel lifted her goggles, then holstered her bazooka and ran over to the others to make sure they were okay.  After a few doses of Julian's healing PSI they were up and feeling much better.  The four then stood and walked over to Dual Proghauser's prone form.  

"Man, that was tough!" Vee wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, placing the other on her hip and heaving a profound sigh of relief. "That girl's arms were like concrete!"

Joshua rubbed the spot where Proghauser had punched him earlier. "Yes, her strength does seem…supernatural, somehow." He commented. "It's almost surprising that she could be defeated so easily."

Julian walked up to his opponent and crouched down next to her.  He still couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen her before…but where? _Why can't I stop thinking about this? Julian thought to himself as he looked her battered form over. __What is it about this girl…?_

He never got to finish that thought; Prohauser's hand shot up from the ground and tried to grasp Julian's ankle.  Instinctively Julian jumped back and used a telekinetic boost to push himself back several feet.  He made his way over to his friends and stayed there, hovering cautiously a few feet above their heads as Proghauser struggled to her feet like some sort of drunken prizefighter, her spirit battling for control over the pain.  She was barely able to stand, her arms dangling limply and her head lowered.

"That was good…but not enough." She said calmly, much to everyone's stupefaction. "You were able to best the powers vested in me by Diva as one of her four best warriors…"

"Diva? What are you talking about?" asked Vee. "What do you mean by these…powers?"

Proghauser's hand rose slowly to her mouth and wiped it clean as she spoke.  Very slowly she was regaining her composure, and it became terribly obvious that she wasn't as hurt as she seemed to be. "It does not matter now. _Flueche__ sie..."_

All of a sudden Julian's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground, landing with a dull thud and kicking up a cloud of dust.  Now everything was clear…he finally knew who this girl was…why hadn't he seen it before? It all made perfect sense…

Very slowly Julian stepped in front of his friends and placed his hands in his pockets.  Slowly and deliberately he spoke, so as to make sure every syllable sunk in…

"Lisa Schneider…"

Proghauser straitened up abruptly and furrowed her brow, her gaze becoming icy and sharp. "What did you say?" she asked, her tongue dripping venom.

"That's you, isn't it?" asked Julian. "I saw your picture when I went to visit your parents…at first I couldn't place you, but then I remembered…"

Vee took a step forward and pointed at the silver-haired fighter before them. "So…when Mrs. Schneider said all that about her daughters getting killed…it wasn't really true, was it? They killed one…and made the other into one of them!"

Julian nodded. "Yeah…I should've known sooner, given the accent…" he looked at Proghauser again, his eyes impassive and devoid of all hatred. "They…don't really know, do they?" he asked.

Dual Proghauser reached for her neck and grabbed her necklace, ripping it off with one smooth motion and hurling it to the side.  The time for games was over. "Yes…" she began, "I was once the daughter of that man…but not anymore." Her fists curled into balls and her teeth clenched as her breathing became heavy and irregular. 

"I am Dual Proghauser, the most powerful warrior on this planet!" with that she launched herself forward as she let loose with a blood-curdling war cry, murder in her eyes.  Julian, in response, merely jumped out of the way and extended his hand, grabbing her and lifting her into the air with telekinesis.  Very slowly he lifted her up until she was several feet above ground, then walked under her, his left hand still in his pocket while the other was pointed at her, palm facing forward. "You can't keep this up forever." He said as she struggled. "Now stop controlling innocent people and just leave her be!"

Proghauser stopped her struggling momentarily when she heard those words. "Con…trolling?" she asked.  Julian nodded. "You heard me. You've been using Dr. Schneider's daughter like a puppet…and I want you to stop right now."

Proghauser's head lowered and she relaxed herself, no longer fighting against Julian's invisible grip.  Slowly she became limp, and for a moment everything was calm.  Julian saw this and let his guard down, thinking this particular conflict resolved for now.  It seemed for a moment like this would turn out better than he expected…

That particular illusion was shattered into tiny fragments when Proghauser let out a scream and sent out a wave of power, breaking Julian's telekinetic grip as well as knocking him and his friends down to the ground.  A terrible wind began emanating from the argent warrior, and she was exhuming a great deal of power.  But this power wasn't the same as before…was this…PSI?

Her figure slowly touched ground and the massive power flux was dissipated with nothing more than a mental notion from Proghauser, who stood calmly on the ground, a sick smile creeping over her face and an aura of darkness enveloping her features.  She watched as Julian got back on his feet, his friends a few feet behind him.  There was a look of utter confusion on his face.  Proghauser snickered and lifted a hand to brush a few strands of hair from her face.

"Fool. You don't know what you're talking about, do you?" asked Proghauser.  A blank stare from Julian was the only reply, and all she really needed to strengthen her resolve.  A sinister chuckle escaped her lips and one hand went up to her hip. "Well, well…poor, naïve Julian…they didn't take me forcefully…_I __gave myself to them of my own accord."_

"What?!" Julian's eyes grew and his jaw dropped to the ground. "That's impossible! It can't be!"

"It can." Retorted Proghauser, her demeanor still suggesting that she was totally calm and convinced of the words she was speaking. "I turned to them willingly…and in return I gained a great deal of power. As a matter of fact…I was there when they reduced that…_man you call my father to the shriveled little thing he is now."_

Julian gasped. It couldn't be… "How could you let this happen? Why did you do it! Why didn't you stop them…?"

Another chuckle. "Stop them? _Stop them? My dear boy…I was the one who did it __for them."_

Julian nearly fell apart right then and there.  How could this be real? How could anyone want to hurt their own father so badly? It was impossible…and he said so to Dual Proghauser, who simply stood there and eyed Julian evilly.

"Why did you do it? Your parents loved you so much…"

The girl scoffed in response. "They loved only glory and wealth…and their arrogance was what led them to their downfall…" she cast her hand to the side in a brusque gesture, expressing anger and letting the rage of times past float to the surface. "He never loved me or my sister! He just used us! He destroyed us both!" her voice became raspy all of a sudden, and her eyes became glassy. "He was as much of a monster as the ones you're fighting!"

Julian shook his head. "That's not true…and you know it." He said calmly. "He loved you very much, I know he—"

"Silence!" A beam of light shot out from Proghauser's hand and towards Julian, who barely managed to call up a shield in time to deflect the sudden outburst.  He had definitely hit a nerve, and the pent-up rage within Dual Proghauser's psyche was being let out very forcefully. 

Proghauser's fists clenched and her knuckled turned white.  Her gaze became steely again and her smile was now gone. "The only thing I have now is Diva…and for her I shall defeat you, Julian!"

Julian's friends ran up to him and took up fighting stances behind their leader, ready for combat.  They were just about to attack when Julian raised his arms and stopped them, shaking his head all the while as if to forbid them from proceeding. "No…I'll prove to you that what you did was wrong…you had no right…"

The Gleyd Aswer sparkled and shone as it made its appearance and hovered cautiously in front of its master, ready for battle.  Peel stepped tentatively towards Julian and touched his shoulder with her hand. "Julian…are you sure you want to do this?" Julian turned to look at her and managed to crack a weak, reassuring, yet completely empty smile at her. "I'll be fine," he said.

Proghauser closed her eyes and placed her arms to her sides. "I was given great power by the forces from beyond this world…but those forces are not enough to defeat you. I shall have to use the power that I've always had with me…since before I became who I am now…"

Julian's eyes narrowed.  Could that power be…

"PK Licht Saebel!" Proghauser extended her arm to the side, then brought it out in front of her and clenched her hand, as if holding something.  Slowly a white streak of light began forming in her hand, solidifying and taking shape slowly until it became a curved blade.  There was no hilt, no handle, anything; it was just raw PSI power shaped into a flat, curved sword.

As if sensing Julian's questions before he could ask them, Proghauser spoke. "Yes…I too am gifted with this power. You are the first to see it…and you will be the last." It was clear what she meant by that.

Julian took a deep breath. "I'll show you…" he said.  The Gleyd Aswer floated towards him and attached itself to his right forearm. "I'll show you the truth…"

Then, the two fighters launched themselves towards each other, ready for battle.


	29. Finality Ch 3: Rebellion in the Presence...

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Three: Rebellion in the Presence of Change

…

_"I like this place…"_

_"…very much."___

_A little girl stood just under the doorway, ogling the boxes and misplaced pieces of furniture as if she was in a toy store.  She was clutching a small locket to her chest, silently asking it to protect her and anchor her to the blissful reality she was in now.  _

_Dreamily she turned to another girl standing beside her, a bit older and bigger than she was.  The older girl was admiring the new environment, just like her, and seemed just as pleased.  For a moment they looked at each other and smiled. _

_Just then two figures emerged from behind and called out to them, pulling them out of their dreamy trances and whizzing them back to the real world.  The girls turned to the two figures and smiled.  _

_"Girls…do you like this place?" one of them asked.  The two girls nodded emphatically.  There was no way of communicating just how much they liked this new place. _

_"Good…I'm glad…"_

…

Dual Proghauser raised her sword and brought it down hard on Julian's shield.  The latter managed to block the blow head on, then swat the sword to the side and throw a punch.  Proghauser sidestepped the attack, and the two fighters retreated.  Not a second passed, though, before they lunged at each other again, engaging each other in a violent dance.

Julian placed his shield in front of him and charged at Proghauser while holding his arm with his other hand for stability.  Proghauser nimbly dodged the charge by jumping over Julian and doing a forward flip with her saber extended, causing Julian to tumble forward and roll on the ground in defense.  He regained his balance just in time to block a couple of agile thrusts by parrying them.  He blocked a third thrust head-on, and threads of psychic energy began arching around the two warriors as the two psychic weapons made contact.  Julian took advantage of Proghauser's position and advanced; his shield was grinding forcefully against her blade and sending out sparks in every direction.  Another punch was thrown, but Proghauser was ready and caught Julian's fist in her palm.  She then freed her weapon and tried to execute a downwards slash at Julian, but he grabbed her wrist and held it there.  They remained there, locked, for what seemed like an eternity.

…

_Lisa picked up a misplaced tool for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.  She had made it into a pastime, and would often spend hours following her father around the house, picking things up and giving them back.  It made her feel useful._

_"Again?__ Oh, my…I'm getting careless!" _

_Another tool lost, another tool recuperated, another chance for Lisa to shine.  She happily handed the artifact to her father and giggled, making a joke about how silly he was for leaving things behind.  He didn't seem amused…as a matter of fact, he seemed happier to see the tool than to see Lisa…_

_The locket slipped from her grip and tumbled noisily to the floor, eliciting a gasp from Lisa. _

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_The locket came within two steps of being stepped on.  Her father didn't even notice what had happened, and he certainly wasn't going to notice if he crushed it.  Lisa gasped again, dread and panic bubbling up inside of her as the locket came ever closer to being destroyed.  Not knowing what else to do, she screamed._

…

"You're only fooling yourself!" Julian broke free of Proghauser's grip and used his free hand to launch a beam of PSI energy at Proghauser.  She in turn raised her sword and held it vertically, with one hand on either end.  The beam stopped dead when it met her blade, generating a blinding flash of light.  With a swift swing of the sword the beam was deflected harmlessly to the side.

"I am no fool!" Proghauser raised her sword into the air, gripping it with both hands, brought it down hard, launching a crescent-shaped shockwave at her opponent.  Julian held up his shield and blocked the blow, but was pushed back a few inches by its force.  By the time he lowered his shield Proghauser was already on him with a jumping slash.  Julian parried the blow to his left, then spun counterclockwise and sent a kick to Proghauser's head with his heel.  Proghauser used her free hand to block the blow and grab his ankle, immobilizing him.  Using her strength she then threw Julian backwards.

"I am no fool." She repeated darkly.

…

_"Lisa! Andrea! Come down, dinner is ready!"_

_The two girls bounded down the stairs enthusiastically as they raced each other to the dinner table, blocking each other's paths with their arms and giggling giddily all the while. Eventually Lisa reached the table first, and she plopped herself down on her chair, nearly falling over in the other direction in the process.  Andrea arrived a few seconds later, and the two relaxed, their energy spent and their wiles satisfied.  Once the food was ready they began to eat._

_Lisa had her hair done into pigtails and she would occasionally stop eating to flick them back and forth with her finger.  Andrea, on the other hand, had her hair short like a boy's, and she would run her hand over her head in thought as she ate.  Their mother ate silently; she was obviously thinking of something else._

_"I'm sorry…your father called earlier this afternoon…he will not be able to come home tonight…"_

_Andrea shook her head and comforted her mother.  It was okay, she said, father had to work hard to make sure he could give them everything they wanted. They would be able to see their father another day._

_Lisa didn't say anything.  She stared down into her plate melancholically and sighed.  This always happened.  Every time this happened Lisa would feel something inside her…an emptiness of sorts…she couldn't hate him, no…she loved him more than anything.  But why did he have to stay away so much?_

_Just as that thought materialized in her head her glass toppled over by itself, as if by magic.__  The girls' eyes widened with horror as the contents spilled all over the table and dripped onto the floor.  Quickly Lisa's mother rose to get something to clean the mess, apparently oblivious to the cause of the accident._

_This wasn't the first time Lisa had made things happen with her mind…she couldn't explain how or why she could do it, she just…could.  The only person who knew about it was her sister; she didn't dare tell anyone, not even her parents…her father would just use her as some experiment, like he did everything else. _

_ Lisa looked to Andrea, who gave her a reassuring smile and told her not to worry.  With time, she said, everyone would know, and it would be alright…_

…

Julian regained his balance in mid-air and spun around, righting himself while still in motion.  He sent another beam while still airborne, hoping to hit Proghauser from behind.  She wasn't that foolish, though, and did a cartwheel flip to the side seconds before the beam connected.  The two combatants hadn't hit the ground for two seconds before they launched themselves into the air, ready for an aerial duel.

Proghauser tried to hit Julian with a horizontal slash from left to right.  Julian responded by blocking the blade and repelling it, leaving Proghauser wide open for an attack.  He spun in mid-air and tried to kick Proghauser in the head again, but she leaned her head back and Julian's attack barely missed.  Julian then tried to rush her with his shield again, but Proghauser deflected him with her sword.  While his back was turned she turned and tried to send a shockwave at him, but Julian managed to turn around and fire off a beam of his own.  The two attacks met and a blinding light blanketed the entire area.

…

_"Happy Birthday!"___

_"…how do you feel?"_

_It was a cake.  A large, white, simply decorated cake with ten candles to celebrate Lisa's 10th birthday.  _

_Lisa inhaled deeply and blew out the candles.  As she did so she prayed to herself that her wish would come true, that it wouldn't be just a dream anymore…_

_Everyone clapped excitedly and began shuffling around the room now that the most important part of the celebration was complete.  Guests began handing presents to Lisa's mother for safekeeping, while the children ran to the living room and initiated a game of hide-and-seek.  Lisa was almost about to join them when her mother placed her large hand on Lisa's shoulder and called out; her tone dripped with sorrow._

_"Lisa…your father would like to talk to you…"_

_Lisa turned and looked up to find her father squatting in front of her, his mouth curled into a wide smile, tinting his bulbous cheeks a rosy pink.  His pince-nez glasses were reflecting some of the light into Lisa's face._

_She stepped up to her father and grabbed his cheeks with her tiny hands, a habit she had formed when she was a child.  Silently her father's smile grew thinner until it was no more, and he took her into his large, burly arms.  She already knew what he was going to say…of course, she'd heard it too many times before.  Her hands dropped from his cheeks and went to his round belly, which she hugged as if it were a type of lifesaver._

_"I'm sorry Lisa…I have to go…I'm so sorry…"_

…

The two figures landed nimbly on the rocky surface with their backs to each other, several meters apart.  Dual Proghauser landed on her two feet, hardly worse for wear.  Julian, however, stumbled clumsily and had to place one hand on the ground to keep from falling.  The cloth over his left shoulder was torn, as was his skin; Proghauser had managed to scrape his shoulder.

Off to the side, Julian's companions grew worried—Peel gasped when she saw Julian's wound, while Joshua and Vee curled up their fists and began growling menacingly at Proghauser.  They didn't interfere, though…they knew this wasn't their fight.

"I see you're not as invincible as I thought you were." Taunted Proghauser, eyes full of malice. "You're just as mortal as the rest of us."

Quietly and slowly Julian stood, still facing away from Proghauser.  Without turning he dropped his shield arm and clutched at his left shoulder. "…so are you." He stated simply.

Proghauser didn't understand the meaning of Julian's words until she felt a stinging pain on her cheek, just below her right eye.  Cautiously she lifted her hand and felt her cheek, then withdrew it to find her fingertips covered in blood.  Her eyes grew and her jaw dropped as a million images swam through her head.

…

_Dual Proghauser and her three companions took their seats on a round table near the stage of the Ellay Live Show.  They were almost regulars at this place now, and were known well enough to be left alone, lest they turn on whosoever dared disturb them._

_"Man, I got no clue why they still ain't remodeled this dump." Rapper Flamestart slipped off his sunglasses and hooked them on his belt while he scanned the place with his blood-red eyes. "I mean, most 'a this stuff's older'n me!"_

_Volt Punker grabbed the collar of Flamestart's purple basketball jersey and tugged it, eliciting a surprised cry from the latter. "Be quiet." Growled Punker as he lifted Flamestart up to his eye level. "The show's gonna start, so shut yer trap an' listen, got it?"_

_"All right, all right!__ Just lemme go!" Flamestart was plopped back down in his chair, where he straitened himself out, muttering curses under his breath. "..damn foo's crazy…"_

_Earth Bluesman ordered his usual cocktail and, upon receiving it, began stirring the concoction with his plastic drink stirrer, his gaze firm, yet distant.__ "I so enjoy our excursions to this place," he commented, apparently only to hear himself speak. "It is quite relaxing…"_

_Dual Proghauser wasn't really paying attention to her companions, and was instead fidgeting with her locket.  She didn't really care for her associates, actually; she was just there to listen to the music…and remember._

_"Whatcha got there?"_

_Quick as lightning Proghauser closed her hand around the locket and hid it from Volt Punker's view. "It is none of your business," she replied nastily, then hastily tucked the trinket in her vest pocket. _

_Punker__ scoffed. "I was just asking…" he said with a slight tinge of annoyance.  Proghauser shook her head and looked away, either because Punker's face disgusted him or because she didn't want to see the guilt written on his countenance. "It is…nothing for you to worry about." She said.  Punker quickly accepted those words and turned back to his bantering match with Rapper Flamestart._

_The ice cubes in Earth Bluesman's drink made a clinking sound as he picked up his glass and began sipping from it.  A small smile was on his face. "It is funny, child…"_

_Proghauser__ glared at him. "I do not comprehend." She said warily. _

_Bluesman chuckled, his glass inches from his mouth. "It is funny…just now, you almost sounded…human…"_

_"…human…"_

…

Julian's knees buckled under the immense pressure of Proghauser's sword as it bore down on his shield.  He tried to move out of the way, to dodge, but he was pinned there.  Slowly he began losing his footing and was forced into a kneeling position as Proghauser gripped her sword with both hands and jammed her blade down. 

"I will kill you…I will end your life…" Proghauser repeated those words over and over, like some sort of mantra.  Her vision was being clouded with rage, and her lucidity was slowly escaping her. 

Julian began looking to the sides frantically, trying to find a possible way out of this power struggle, which he knew would end with him on the losing side.  He couldn't knock her off balance…he was too busy defending to try and dodge to the side…right now the only thing left to do was…

"Why'd you do it?"

Stalling.  It worked before, Julian began hoping against hope that it would work now.

Proghauser spoke, but didn't relax her grip, even for a second. "You…filthy humans…so selfish…you only care for yourselves…" she stammered between breaths. "He…never loved me…all he loved was himself…his own glory…"

"That's not true." Julian spat back, almost immediately. "He…_they…loved you…"_

"Lies!" Proghauser's advance gained a sudden surge of strength, and Julian almost succumbed to the force of Proghauser's sword. "He brought everything down on himself! All of it!" As she said those words, Julian felt her retreat somewhat…

There.  She was losing it.  Julian pushed with shield arm while he braced himself with the other, and managed to get his opponent off of him, buying him some breathing space and some time.  Taking advantage of the opportunity, he placed his hand over his wounded shoulder and began to concentrate. "LifeUp." He chanted, and then moaned slightly as the psychic energy coursed through his shoulder and closed his wound. 

"They loved you…" Julian said, almost soothingly. "They still do…"

Proghauser was a few feet away from him, her hands to her sides, her shoulders slumped.  A look of utter shock was on her face, as if she was remembering something long forgotten…or perhaps feeling something that wasn't there before.

…

_"I want you to come out of there, Lisa…I mean it!"_

_Andrea leaned against the door to Lisa's room, her ear to the wooden entryway.  She was pounding on the door with one hand while she held the other near her face, as if trying to somehow push through the door. "I'm not joking!"_

_Lisa didn't want to come out at all.  This was the fourth time her father had let her down…she knew he meant well, that he was only working to make his family happy…but this was the last straw. "I'm not coming out. Leave me alone."_

_"I'm not going anywhere until you come out," retorted Andrea in German. "I'm worried about you!"_

_No answer._

_Andrea leaned her back on the door and thumped her blocky shoulders against it, running her hand through her short hair. This was the second time Lisa did this, and already it was difficult to get her out.  If only she could understand…_

_"He said he was sorry he had to miss your birthday again." Andrea began, not caring whether Lisa heard her. "He'll make it up to you. He's missed my birthday several times too, but I know he doesn't mean to hurt any of us."_

_"That's not true," came a faint reply from the other side of the door. "If he loves us, why is he always working? Why won't he spend time with us?"_

_Andrea sighed and crossed her arms. "You know why. He's working on his invention…once the World Device is completed he'll…come back…" As an afterthought, Andrea added, "And I know he'll want to hear about your powers…"_

_Lisa didn't reply.  Andrea slowly slid to the floor, where she sat there hugging her knees.  It was useless…_

_On the other side of the door Lisa was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling.  It was true…her father was always working on that invention…always with those people._

_"Those people…that's it…"_

…

…

_"From now on, you are no longer who you once were…"_

_The girl rose from her previous kneeling position and flexed her arms, which were now coursing with power…power granted to her by the ethereal being known only as Diva.  She felt oddly calm, calmer than she imagined she would.  She didn't even feel any pain…as a matter of fact, she didn't feel anything at all._

_"Now you must choose a name for yourself…"_

_A name…yes, she would need a new one.  Her old one brought with it a great burden, one of weakness and sadness.  She never wanted to hear that name again.  That was her other identity, the one she would leave behind.  In a sense, it was her other self…her old self._

_Dual…yes, that was it.  That was the perfect name.  Dual…Proghauser. _

_The three others who were with Diva smiled evilly as another joined their ranks.  Volt Punker sniggered while Rapper Flamestart looked her over.  Earth Bluesman merely hid his face under his hat._

_"Now…what is it that you desire of me?" Dual Proghauser asked humbly. "What is my first task?"_

_Volt Punker stepped forward. "We're gonna get rid o' that quack and his family, that's what." He said menacingly. "We don't need'em anymore."_

_Get rid of her family… _

_Dual Proghauser tried to protest. "I do not think that is necessary." She said. "They will do us no harm."_

_Rapper Flamestart clenched his fists. "You tryin' to say you're not down with dat?"_

_"No! I just…"_

_There was a pause as she regained her resolve.  Her hand went to her vest pocket and began toying with her locket, which was the only thing that linked her to her previous life.  No, now there was no turning back…this was the path she had chosen.  _

_"I'll take care of the old man." She stated simply. "You can take the girl. We'll leave the mother alive…as a warning."_

_Earth Bluesman nodded his head and raised his cane. "Very well. We shall do as you say." He said. "It is, after all, your family…"_

_Proghauser__ nearly faltered, but strengthened herself at the last moment and turned away from her new companions.  Her gaze became icy as she walked away, fists curled into balls.  This was the only solution…the only way…soon it would all be over._

_She kicked the door to the house wide open and walked in, her eyes devoid of any emotion.  Pure resolve was the only thing readable in her face, and it was the only thing her father saw when she stormed into his room, her fist raised in the air.  She saw the expression of pure terror on his face, but she didn't care.  She was no longer Lisa Schneider.  She was Dual Proghauser, and now she was turning on her own…_

_Her own…_

…

"Father…"

Tears began flowing freely from Dual Proghauser's eyes, and she could only watch, dejected, as they splashed onto the floor.  She suddenly felt the pain of her previous life rush up to her, overwhelming her.  The wave of emotion drowned out everything else, and she could only stand there, helpless, as a forgotten flame within her was rekindled.  And it burned.  Oh God, did it burn.

Peel saw this from afar and quickly called out to Julian. "Now! She's freaking out!"

Julian nodded, and the Gleyd Aswer detached itself from his arm.  Quickly he set it in front of himself with a wave of his hand and sent a wave of PSI energy through it, giving it only one simple command…to attack.

"PK Aswer…Gleyd Form!"

Proghauser sword was shattered into a million tiny fragments as Julian's attack connected, knocking her off her feet and onto the floor.  Everything broke into slow motion as she fell.  After what seemed like an eternity Dual Proghauser was on the floor.  

Julian quickly ran up to her prone figure and kneeled beside her.  Was she alive? Was she alright? "Lisa…" Julian whispered to her. 

No response.

"Lisa? Can you hear me?"

Proghauser's eyes snapped open, and she let out an ungodly scream as she bolted up and clenched her fists. "That…is…not…my…_NAME!!"_

There was a huge explosion as she expelled everything she had in one rage-filled blast, once again dazzling everything around her.  Julian jumped back and crossed his arms in front of his body, mentally calling the Aswer to place itself in front of him and take the brunt of the blast.  It was so powerful, however, that Julian was nearly blown clear off his feet, and he didn't notice that, after defending its master from harm, the central circle of the Aswer cracked ever so slightly…

Peel, Joshua, and Vee ran up to Julian to see if he was alright—Peel tended to Julian's shoulder while Vee and Joshua looked to Proghauser, who had collapsed again, and was now unconscious.

"Are you okay? You look really beat up, you know?" Peel ran her fingers gingerly over Julian's shoulder, causing him to wince slightly. "I think you need to patch that up." She said worriedly.

Julian waved Peel off. "I'm fine." He said. "It's just a scratch." He then jerked his head to the side, indicating Proghauser. "It's her I'm not so sure about…"

Joshua lifted Proghauser's limp form into the air using PSI, and held her face down, slightly above him.  "She's still alive." He commented. "Although she won't be regaining consciousness for a while, I think.

Peel detached herself from Julian and ambled over to the floating figure. "What do you think we should do with her?"

Joshua lowered his eyes for a moment as he thought.  After some meditation, he spoke: "Quite frankly, I think we should take her with us." 

Vee agreed completely with the idea. "The kid's right. She's pretty beat up, and she just spent all her energy. We can't just leave her here, right?" 

When Julian voiced his approval, Vee plucked the girl out of thin air and hoisted her over her right shoulder.  As she did so, she noticed a small object fall out of Proghauser's vest pocket and onto the floor. "_Y eso? What is that?" she asked absently.  _

Joshua picked the object up and looked it over. "It appears to be a locket." He said.  Upon further inspection Joshua noticed that it had a small button on the side.  He pressed it and the locket opened with a faint click.  Inside was a faded picture of the Schneider family, obviously taken many years ago as the parents were still young and plump, while the girls were still infants.

Joshua closed the locket and looked up to Vee, his eyes full of sadness. "She never really let go, did she?" he asked.  His adoptive sister shook her head. "No." was the only thing she could reply.

The sun was setting now, and the figures of the four EarthBound ones became dark silhouettes against the orange backdrop of the sky.  They didn't say a word…there wasn't much to say.  They just let the sun's last rays fall on them, coating them with red and orange.  

The battle was over.  Julian had won.


	30. Finality Ch 4: Keep Me Hangin' On

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Four: Keep Me Hangin' On

Four figures stood bathed in shadows, blanketed by the starry sky.  Their silhouettes clashed against the rocky surface they stood on, which hadn't felt the footsteps of humans in years.  It was possible that the number of people who had contemplated this site before them could be counted on one hand.

Funny…it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. 

Joshua took a step forward and closed his eyes halfway as he sniffed the air tentatively. "There doesn't seem to be anything here," he said after thinking for a moment. "Like there's no life, or something."

Julian put his hands in his pockets, his brow furrowed in thought.  It had only been a few hours since sunset, and it was hard to see anything with so little light, but it_ was possible that there was no other place to go.  This had to be it…it just had to._

"So that's it? _This is the peak of Mt. Itoi? The one everyone's so afraid of?" Vee was understandably disappointed. "I mean, I've heard stories about this place that would make grown men __cry. You mean to tell me that the entire thing can be climbed by the four of __us in less than two days?!"_

"It looks like it," mused Julian absently. "I don't see how we could have taken a wrong turn. Besides, maybe all those rumors and stories were an exaggeration." 

It had to be true.  Ninten himself had scaled this mountain, and it was possible that he was up here now.  Ana, Loid, and Teddy had managed it as well.  If they had done it, there was no reason why Julian couldn't do it as well.

The seemingly relaxed atmosphere was shattered as Peel, who was sitting on a nearby rock, jumped and gave a quiet yell. "Someone's coming!" she hissed.  Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Peel as she pointed to a vague figure making its way up the mountain, taking the very same path they had taken before.  Julian didn't waste any time; he quickly dove behind a nearby rock and bid for his friends to do the same.

The figure soon made its way to the spot where Julian and his friends had been standing mere moments ago.  It stopped, seemingly troubled by something, and began looking around.  It had detected something, and veered from its original course to stare directly at Julian's hiding place.

Julian gulped as he felt the figure's presence make its way towards him slowly, as if trying to surprise him when he least expected it.  Technically, it was impossible for anything to see him unless they had senses as keen as Joshua's, or perhaps the gift of telepathy.  Still, it sensed something there.  It couldn't be any of the others, which were hiding somewhere else.  Then again, it couldn't be him, either.  So then, who was…

_Proghauser.  The thought hit him like a brick, and he almost cried out.  Proghauser was still unconscious, and when they stopped Vee had propped her up on an outcropping while she rested.  Julian felt his stomach slowly make its way up to his throat as he realized than, in their haste, they had forgotten all about her._

The figure stopped a few feet from Julian's hiding place, and it bent down to examine Dual Proghauser's prone form.  The moonlight reflected off its visor as its tendril-like appendages wrapped around the still form of the girl.  Slowly it picked her up in its arms, apparently oblivious to the four humans concealed in the darkness.  

With a brisk movement the figure lifted Proghauser's body up as if it were as light as a feather.  Julian could practically feel the figure staring at him through the dark rock, its eyes boring into his chest from far away.  Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone; its footsteps, much quicker now, could be heard as they carried the figure away.  Slowly but surely the sound faded until it was gone.

Vee jumped out of her own hiding place and looked to the path the figure took to a few seconds earlier.  Her expression was dark and worried. 

"That was a Starman," she stated simply.

"What's a Starman doing all the way out here?" asked Joshua, who had crept out as well. "Do you think it noticed us?"

Peel joined them and shook her head. "Don't think so. My guess is that it was on patrol or something, you know? I guess it just came through here by accident."

And now it had Proghauser.

Julian caught up to his friends slowly and placed his hands back in his pockets.  Maybe if they followed it, it would lead them to where they needed to go…

"Come on," whispered Julian as he began walking in the same direction as the Starman. "Let's see where that thing takes us."

***

The lumbering robotic soldier, 'Starman', was surprisingly nonchalant in its actions as it walked from its patrol route to a nearby cave, somewhat concealed by shadows and fog.  The limp figure in its arms looked exhausted, battered, and bruised; however, the artificial killer was barely even surprised to have found her like it did, sprawled against a rock in the middle of nowhere.  Starman was, after all, not designed to experience surprise, or any other emotion that might cloud its judgment in any way.  No, this particular humanoid machine was programmed only to patrol, and its core programming, which consisted of several directives and IF/THEN statements, dictated that anything or anyone found within the perimeter of the patrol route was to be taken immediately to a superior, someone with enough free will to decide what to do.

It was no surprise then that the synthetic man was unable to detect the group of human life-forms sneaking stealthily behind its back, observing it from afar and tracking it like some larger-than-life predator. 

The Starman soon reached the cave mouth that he was seeking and stepped inside without a moment's hesitation; the creature in its arms did not stir.  Its steps echoed desolately against the walls as it strolled inside; its posture was stiff and invariable as its feet left the dirty ground and began stepping on clean, cold metal.  It began passing by several metallic doors incrusted into the cavern wall until it finally came to a large awning.  After spotting the door it was searching for within the darkened hallway, the Starman stepped up to it and, still unmoving, watched as it slid downwards with a hiss and beckoned for it to enter. 

It still didn't notice that it had visitors…

***

Julian took a few, soft steps onto the cold, metallic floor and began scrutinizing the long hallway in front of him.  The doors that littered the walls were metallic, and apparently lacked doorknobs or any other visible manner of opening them—evidently, as the Starman had demonstrated, one had to approach the entryway, and it would open automatically.  The floor itself was polished to the point of absurdity, as Julian could clearly see his reflection on the blackish metal.  

The place was odd, however; the tubes running in, out, and along the walls, coupled with the lights adorning the ceiling, which for all practical purposes looked like floating spheres of light, and the awning at the end, which opened to reveal a central hub of sorts, gave the impression that the cave was slowly evolving to become something else…like a gradual passageway from Earth to the unknown.

"So…should we follow the Starman, or just pick a door?" asked Peel as she too stepped onto the cold metal, grabbing the straps on her backpack.

Julian looked at Peel, then at Joshua and Vee, who were a few steps behind, still on the last vestiges of rock within the cave. 

"We'll have to pick a door, I guess," he admitted. "It's as good a plan as any." 

Cautiously Julian walked up to the first door and stood expectantly in front of it as he looked up at the frame.  Not surprisingly, the metal panel slid down with a _whoosh of hydraulics, opening up to reveal a small room.  It, like the hallway, was still an amalgamation of rock and metal, with a small workstation in the corner.  _

The four humans walked inside, and Peel strolled up to the workstation immediately. "I think I can get this computer terminal to work," she commented as she began typing away at the small keyboard. "Give me a few minu—huh?"

Peel looked down to find something bumping repeatedly against her foot.  It looked like nothing more than a small, rectangular box made of metal, with a small red light on the front, which was blinking frenetically as it tried, again and again, to ram into Peel's foot.

Joshua grabbed the little machine with both hands and began looking it over curiously. "I've never seen an animal like this before…" he whispered. "And it was little wheels on the bottom, too…"

"It must be a drone or something," deduced Vee as she too grabbed the little robot and watched it beep and rev its wheels in an attempt to squirm from Vee's grasp. "We should just leave it alone."

"No, wait…" Peel's typing became quicker suddenly as she finally figured out the workings of the terminal.  Quickly beckoning Vee over to her, Peel grabbed the drone and set it on the floor, then stepped away and allowed the contraption to reach a hidden platform below the terminal, from which a small, thin cable protruded and imbedded itself in the front of the drone, just below its flashing light.

"This thing is like a navigation machine," she said as she resumed typing. "I think this is where the Starmen are briefed on their missions and stuff…so the drones are here to take them to different places in the base once they come back. Sort of like a guide, you know?"

"So this thing can be programmed to take us anywhere in the base?" asked Julian as he approached Peel and peered over her shoulder and into the screen, which showed a map of the base, as well as several commands written below it.

"That's right!" Peel slammed one last key with her forefinger, then stepped back and looked at Julian. "So where do we want to go?"

"Where else?" asked Julian. "Make it take us to the World Device…"

***

Julian, Peel, Joshua and Vee followed the drone silently as it zigged and zagged along the metallic floor of the Mt. Itoi base, sending out beeps of confirmation whenever the group it was guiding passed through certain points on the floor—as if the drone had to make sure these 'checkpoints' were being reached in order to know it was still being followed.  After it reached the end of the hallway, the drone went to one of the doors in the awning and stopped, awaiting the presence of the travelers, which was necessary to open the door.

Once Julian and his friends opened the door, the drone rolled through silently and stepped onto the conveyor belt on the other side.  It was here that the base assumed its true persona of extraterrestrial technology; there was now no more rock to contaminate the metallic purity of the halls which, despite being made of a dark metal, seemed to emanate light, bathing everything in light but apparently not casting any shadows of any kind.

Halfway through the seemingly endless hall, Julian spotted what was apparently a transparent wall, made up only of dark blue light.  There were dots of static scrambling around on the 'screen', giving the impression that the conveyor belt was feeding Julian and his friends into a blue-tinged, translucent television screen.  The drone, upon reaching the 'wall', passed through harmlessly, beeping happily.  The four humans weren't as lucky.

Julian extended his hand and tried to grip at the screen as it washed over him and his friends without making so much as a sound. "I don't think I like what just happened," he commented out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

"Me neither…" Peel ran back in the opposite direction the belt traveled, and glanced briefly at the field before letting the belt carry her away and back to her friends. "I think that field's a scanner or something…like a security checkpoint…"

The words had barely left Peel's mouth when the hall they were in began pulsating a deep shade of crimson.  The strobe effect of the red-and-white intermittent flashes of light was accompanied by a muffled alarm.

"Oh no! They found us! What are we gonna do, Julian? What are we gonna do?!" Peel began shaking frantically as she clung to Julian's sleeve.  Joshua clenched his fists, as did Vee, while Julian stared ahead.

_The door's only a few feet away, he thought to himself. __If we run once we get to the other side, we might be able to hide until the alarm's deactivated…_

That though was neatly dashed once Julian stepped out of the hallway and found himself in a large elevator.

The drone, oblivious to the happening about it, found a small niche in a tiny dome in one corner of the elevator and plugged itself in, activating the elevator and commanding it to go upwards.  The elevator itself was octagonal-shaped, and had no roof, making it more like a rising platform than an elevator.

Julian beckoned the others to him, and together they crowded around the center of the elevator. "Well, we can't turn back now…" he said. "We'll just have to fight whatever comes our way…"

That line was soon answered as the elevator came to an abrupt halt, sending vibrations through the bodies of the four humans, racking their bones.  The door immediately above them whooshed open, ushering in a red Starman, who dropped in and landed gracefully on the hard floor of the elevator, donning a sword.  The first was soon followed by a second, blue in color, which hovered above its targets.

Julian grabbed Joshua's hand and pulled him close, then turned to the girls. "You guys take care of this one!" he cried. "We'll take care of the one in the air!"

With that Joshua and Julian levitated themselves psychically and shot up towards their airborne foe, while Peel drew her wrench and Vee put up her fists. 

Once the blue Starman saw its prey shoot up towards it, it raised its arm and prepared to fire a beam, but its aim was interrupted and it ended up firing into the wall as Julian shot up to it and punched its arm.  A blast of PK Fire from behind was able to knock it off-balance before it could counter.  Then, as it turned to face the one who hit him from behind, Julian charged up a concentrated blast of PK Freeze in his hand and punched him in the back, shattering its armor.  A final blast of PK Thunder from Joshua shorted its circuits from the inside out, destroying it and sending it collapsing to the floor of the elevator in a smoldering heap.

Down on the ground, the red Starman was backed into a corner, assaulted by the team of Peel and Vee.  It tried to raise its sword to attack, but Peel threw a bolt mine at her before it could swing, and Vee grappled it, throwing it to the side.  It tumbled to the floor face first, allowing Peel to take out a can of Rust Promoter, which she hastily sprayed on the robot.  As its armor turned from crimson to maroon to brown, Vee jumped up and, letting out a loud battle cry, slammed her heel into the Starman's head, crushing it below the weight of her foot.  Then it too was disabled.

Julian and Joshua slowly lowered themselves down to the elevator floor and landed beside their teammates with a soft thud as their feet made contact with the floor just as it resumed its course upward.  The four stood there quietly in anticipation, but fortunately nothing else came.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to either fight or run away from now on…" mused Peel, who holstered her weapons. "Those two are sure to have friends around here somewhere."

"We'll just have to beat them, too, then…" Vee walked over to the remains of the red Starman and pulled its sword from its arm, brandishing it experimentally. "In any case, we've already come this far, right? It's not like we have anywhere else to go but forward."

"You're right," said Julian. "Like it or not, we're knee-deep in enemy territory now. We'll just have to get to the World Device before—"

Julian's speech was interrupted as the elevator came to a screeching halt and the drone, which had previously been hiding in the small dome in the corner, came out.  Once it did, it went over to the door and opened it.

Standing on the other side were over two dozen Starmen.

"…they find out where we are…"


	31. Finality Ch 5: Run, human, run

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Five: Run, human, run

_You're out of options…_

_There is no turning back._

_Would you have done things differently?_

_Could you have stayed on the same path?_

_There is no time for contemplation now._

_…power…yourself…_

Joshua felt the cold metal of the elevator brush up against his back, eliciting a surprised gasp as he watched the army of Starmen advance menacingly on him and his friends.  His mouth was open and his chest was heaving while his hands began groping the wall in search of a door, a switch, a button…anything to get them out of this mess.

Vee let out a feral growl and backed up against the wall as well.  Her newfound sword was raised, its blade parallel to the ground and the tip pointing its wielder's opponents.  Both the eyes of the master and the blade of the weapon shone with a cold light that demonstrated both attentiveness and fear.

Peel tried not to show it, but she was scared beyond belief.  Instinctively she began formulating a plan that would get them out of there, but her hopes fell when she discovered that she was unable to think of anything other than just how scared she was.  Her palms began sweating and her brow became furrowed as she tried to stand her ground, but found herself pushed back by an unknown force…probably her own fear.

Julian wasn't as resigned as they were, though.  Like the others, he too was backing up in an effort, futile as it may have been, to escape the horde waiting to tear them apart, torture them, or worse.  Instead of preparing to fight, however, Julian was focusing on another plan.  He'd gotten out of worse situations than this through the course of his adventures, and he was too close to his goal to spoil everything right now. 

Carefully he summoned the Gleyd Aswer and held it at the ready, then began peering over the shoulders of the rapidly advancing Starmen.  There was a door on the other end of the hallway, and all of the Starmen were concentrated around the entrance to the elevator, so if they could manage to get to the other side, then they'd have a chance to run…

Julian began concentrating, his mind clearing of all extraneous thoughts as he sent a telepathic message to the little boy behind him.  It was going to be a long shot, but after a short message from Joshua, and visual confirmation out of the corner of his eye to make sure everything was ready, Julian knew they'd be able to pull it off.

Quickly Julian swung his hand and held it behind him, commanding the Gleyd Aswer to hide behind its master.  This action alarmed the two Starmen at the front of the group, who began charging up their weapons and preparing to fire.  

They never had the chance; Julian swung his arm once more, this time holding it out in front of himself, in order to reveal the Aswer, which was now covered in small, vibrating spheres of white psychokinetic energy.  With a shout Julian released the Aswer, and it plowed through the 24-odd Starmen as if they were made of tinfoil.  Once it reached the center of the group, Julian turned to Joshua, who nodded and raised his hand grandiloquently, causing the spheres attached to the Aswer to explode, taking out even more Starmen.  

In the midst of all this confusion, the four humans huddled together and were soon enveloped by a yellow light, which swallowed them and whisked them over to the other side of the miniature army, depositing them at a safe distance from the cloud of smoke, rubble, and robotic remains.  They turned and ran for the door they second they materialized, not bothering to look back.

Once they made it to the other side of the door, Joshua turned and extended his fingers, calling forth a stream of fire that enveloped the door and melted it shut, providing a blockade that would stop any more Starmen from coming from that direction, if only temporarily.

It was fortunate that he did, for waiting for the humans on the other side of that particular doorway was another, lesser group of Starmen, which showed no quarter and began charging the intruders the moment they showed.  Vee and Peel stepped forward to handle this one while Julian and Joshua focused on the door.  The hallway was then saturated with sound as the two human girls began pounding away at the Starmen.  Two fell to Vee's blade, and another four were disabled as Peel electrocuted them with one of her trademark Bolt Mines.  Within a few moments the hallway was clear of Starmen once more, and the youths continued on their way.

No one could really tell just how much time had elapsed since that moment—it had all become a mish-mash of memories, all of which seemed to repeat themselves in an endless cycle of destruction, running, and adrenaline.  They didn't speak much as they made their way progressively deeper into the base, beating anything that got in their way and sealing any doors they came across so as to prevent being chased by anything they might have left behind.  It was all a blur.

Eventually the group reached a narrow catwalk overlooking a large chasm.  What was surprising about this room wasn't the catwalk itself, since the four humans had come across any number of rooms, all different, on their way here; no, this room was special because it was empty.  Julian and his friends slowed their frenetic running down to a wary stroll as they entered this room, and crossed the catwalk with an air of uncertainty.  Once they were on the other side, and had crossed the doorway which led from this room to the next, they let out a sight of relief.

This room was empty as well. 

Without a second thought Peel turned and rigged the door of this metallic room with landmines, and Joshua used a burst of pyrokinesis to weld the door to its hinges.  In the meantime, Julian and Vee inspected the room they were in.

"There are two doors…where do you think they lead to?" queried Vee tiredly, her sword hanging limply at her side.  

Julian shrugged, his hands coming to rest inside his pockets.  This had been the first time since they came in that there was actually a choice of where to go.  "I don't know…you think we should just…pick one?" 

"Well, what if we pick wrong?"

Julian didn't get a chance to answer as Peel and Joshua walked up to them.  Peel wiped her brow with the back of her hand and sheathed her wrench, saying, "It's sealed," with an air of exhausted pride.

Julian acknowledged Peel, and then returned to his previous problem. "I think we should just pick one.  If we pick wrong, then we can just pick the other door, right?"

Upon the consent of the others, Julian walked up to the first door, the one on his left, and stood in front of it, silently waiting for it to open and let it through.  He stood there for a few seconds, expectantly, until he saw that the door wouldn't budge.  Cautiously he stepped closer to it and waved a hand in front of the doorway, as if trying to alert it to its presence….still nothing.

Somewhat annoyed now, Julian curled his hand into a fist and rapped on the door, expecting to hear a hollow, metallic knocking.  Instead of that, though, the sound of a dull thud reached his ears.

"This door's a fake," he mused. "There's nothing on the other side…"

Vee stepped up to the other door and knocked on it. "This one's fake too…so this is a dead end…"

Julian dropped his gaze to the floor and laid his hand on the smooth, metallic wall, overcome with confusion.  What were they going to do now? They were stuck in a dead end, and they had sealed the door behind them…

_BAM!!_

Julian was jarred from his thoughts the second he heard a loud pounding on the door that he and his friends has used to come inside, and gasped as he saw the metal bend and strain under the force of something assaulting it from the other side.

"It's the Starmen…they've caught up to us…" Joshua clenched his fists and stepped away from the door. "What are we going to do?"

"Anything, as long as we do it quickly!" was Peel's response as she took her place beside Joshua and readied her bazooka. "Damnit! Why did we have to walk into a dead end now of all times…"

Vee heard that last comment, and it triggered a thought in her head. "Wait a minute…what if this isn't a dead end?"

Julian rolled up his sleeves and dropped into a fighting stance. "I'm listening," he said. 

"Well, think about it…if they'd wanted to make a dead end, then they would've just made it—you know, without the fake doors. But there are fake doors here. It's almost like they're…"

"Hiding something," finished Julian, who took a step back and rushed to the far wall. "You guys keep them busy! I'll try to find whatever's in here!"

The others accepted Julian's orders and prepared themselves for the onslaught as Julian went up to the wall and placed his hands on the shiny metal, feeling frantically for the grooves that might indicate a door.  

The door was ripped from its frame on one of the corners, and a tentacle slithered in, trying to open the door from the inside.  Peel fired her bazooka at it and ripped it from its owner, causing it to tumble helplessly to the ground, but the tentacle was soon replaced by two others, which succeeded in getting part of the door unhinged.

Julian felt what seemed like a break in the wall through his fingertips, and his eyes widened.  There _was something in here…he had to find out how to open it, though._

This time, a Starman was able to fit its entire body through the door.  It attempted to fire on the intruders, but was quickly silenced as Joshua shot a bolt of PK Thunder at it, shocking it and two others which just happened to be touching it at the time.

Finally, Julian found what seemed like a small, barely palpable indentation in the wall, and he pressed it in with his finger.  Almost instantly, the wall began to whirr and click as unseen motors and servos on the inside were set in motion.  Julian took a step back and watched in awe as the hidden door revealed itself by sliding to the side.  Like lightning he whirled to his companions and called out to them.

"Let's go! I found the door!"

The others disengaged themselves from the incoming mass of Starmen and ran through the doorway, which led to another metallic catwalk.  This one was different from the other, though: for one thing, it was outside.  It was thick and concave, like a gutter, and filled up with dirt, much like the soil of Mt. Itoi.  On the end of this large, wide pathway was a round, bowl-shaped platform, which made the entire thing look like a giant ice-cream scooper, suspended high above the ground. 

Julian and his friends began running along the pathway as the Starmen finally made their way into the room and onto the landmines that Peel so cleverly placed the second they set foot in the room.  The explosion sent a shockwave of air which knocked everyone to the floor and onto their faces.  They scrambled to their feet and began running again, now hearing the sounds of laser fire as the Starmen began their attack on them.  

Julian looked ahead and noticed that the platform on the end of the catwalk was actually paved with primitive looking brick—and it was hovering, detached from the rest of the walkway by a meter-long jump.  Desperately, Julian reached for it with his hand, and everything went into slow motion as he and the others reached the end of the walkway.  With a yell the four children made a huge leap from the catwalk and onto the platform, tumbling clumsily onto the surface.  

As soon as the humans landed, the platform began to rumble as a pink, translucent dome materialized over the platform, and it began to separate itself from the rest of the surreal catwalk.  The Starmen, which were now far away, didn't fire on the dome for some reason, and instead opted to crowd around the end of the walkway, glaring menacingly at the four humans.  

Julian looked on from his position on the floor, and then checked on his friends, who were in equal shock.  The platform glided silently above the ground, until it was far enough away from the mountain, then stopped. 

Julian barely had enough time to question the fact before the platform shot up at an amazing speed, and he lost consciousness.


	32. Finality Ch 6: Ascension

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter 6: Ascension

The first thing that Julian was aware of when he came to was the bright light that seemed to permeate the very air he was breathing.  His head was spinning, and his lungs ached terribly, but all he could really notice was the light which seemed to pour in from everywhere, as if he were standing right next to the sun.  

Slowly he stumbled to his feet and looked around.  He was still on the same platform, although he couldn't tell where the platform itself had taken him.  The chaos that he had just lived through within the confines of the Mt. Itoi base seemed like a distant dream now, its traumatic memories replaced by the serene, ethereal calm that enveloped him like a warm blanket.  It was both confusing and relieving at the same time.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Julian was able to decipher where he was, at least partially.  The platform that had served as a means of transport for its unwilling passengers was suspended high above the ground—so high that it managed to break the cloud barrier, and any vestiges of the earth were obscured by a blanket of white amidst a sea of blue.  

Surrounding the floating platform were several floating, shifting rocks, arranged like a sort of ring.  For a fleeting moment, Julian had the impression that maybe the thing that brought them here had somehow broken off from this formation…as if it had been sent to wait for his arrival, and then whisk him back here…

That thought had to be put on hold as Julian was suddenly able to tear himself from his awe-inspired thoughts and think of his friends.

"You guys! Are you okay?" Julian jogged over to Peel and laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her prone form gently.  After a few seconds her eyes fluttered open and she took in a deep breath, drawing a slight sigh of relief from Julian.

"Ugh…" was the only thing she managed to stammer as her trembling hands went to the floor and pushed her off the ground shakily. "What…happened?"

Julian shrugged nonchalantly as he helped Peel to her feet. "I don't know. Wherever we are, we're certainly high up."

Peel nodded to acknowledge Julian's comment, but the sudden movement of her head caused her to stumble clumsily as a dizzying sensation racked her head from the inside.  Wordlessly, Julian scrambled to her side and wrapped his arms around her for support, a shadow of a frown across his face. 

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. "Is there anything wrong?"

Peel closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly this time.  When she spoke, her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "No…I'm just dizzy. I guess I'm still recovering."

A moan was heard behind the duo, and they turned to find Vee, propped up on her elbow while she rubbed her head.  Cautiously, Julian and Peel made their way over to her, and helped her up when she fully regained consciousness.

Vee was almost as disoriented as Julian was when he woke up. "Where…are we? Why's it so bright?" 

"We're not sure," replied Julian, who slung Vee's arm over his shoulder and helped her stand. "But we'll find out as soon as we get back on our feet."

"Speaking of which, where's Joshua?" Peel was feeling better now, and she took to looking around for the youngest of the four while Julian helped Vee.  She found the boy huddled, with his knees to his chest, on the far side of the platform, shivering slightly.  He wasn't accustomed to drastic changes in temperature and air pressure, and even his physique, which was strengthened by several years of living in the forest, was unable to handle being rushed upwards at such a tremendous speed.

"Hey kid, you okay?" she whispered as she tried to pry Joshua out of his curled position and stand him up.  

Peel received an alarming response as Joshua's eyes snapped open and he began to hyperventilate, knocking Peel's hand from his back.  He shot up instantly, his back straight as an arrow, and he began whirling his head from side to side in a desperate attempt to figure out his surroundings. 

"Hey! Joshua, calm down!" Peel planted her hands on Joshua's shoulders and tried to stop his frantic trembling, speaking in a hushed, calming tone. "It's okay…it's alright, calm down…" she whispered. 

Her words met deaf ears, and Peel almost lost hope of bringing Joshua down to a state of calm when he faced her and sank his gaze into her. "Where's Vee?!" were the only two words to come out of his mouth.  

Peel slowly raised a finger and pointed it at Vee, who was still draped around Julian's shoulder and struggling to regain her balance.  Almost instantly, Joshua bolted up and made a mad dash for his adoptive sister, careening into her leg and wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"_¡Ey, espera!__ Slow down, kiddo!" Vee disengaged herself from Julian and knelt down to give Joshua a reassuring hug. "It's okay…I'm alright…"_

Joshua pulled away and stared at Vee, then nodded shakily. "O-okay…" he said, abandoning his usual mature exterior and revealing the child that lay beneath. "I-I'm just happy you're not hurt…"

"Yeah…although that still doesn't explain where we are."

At this point all four children turned to examine their surroundings more closely.  The morning sun had begun to rise, and the entire area was coated with a purplish haze, while the sun shone a fiery orange.  Except for the sound of the wind blowing and the slow, careful breathing of the four humans, nothing could be heard.

It wasn't until Peel spotted something on the horizon that the group was jostled into action again. 

"Hey…what's that glowing thing over there?" Instinctively she pointed to a small dot half a kilometer away.  It was emanating a greenish glow that stood out against the lavender sky, and it seemed to pulsate with a hidden energy that naturally drew her attention to it.  When she spoke it caused the others to swivel around and stare at her, then at the glowing dot she had just seen.

"Well, I guess now we know where we need to go," mused Julian as he stepped up to the edge of the platform they were on. "Although it doesn't look like we'll be getting there any time soon. It's pretty far away."

"We'll just have to get started right away, then," came Peel's reply as she walked past Julian and hopped onto the nearest floating rock, causing it to bob slightly like a cork in water.  "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

Thus began a long trek from the center of the seemingly surreal area to the fixed point on the horizon that Peel spotted.  It certainly wasn't easy, as the floating rocks that served as stepping stones were constantly moving and shifting, bouncing off each other when they collided and sinking down when anyone jumped on them, as if they were floating in water and not in midair.  Julian and Vee jumped gracefully from rock to rock, with Peel lagging behind and Joshua using his psychic powers to fly above all of them, sparing himself the trouble. 

After what seemed like an hour, Julian's feet touched solid, unmoving ground, and he stopped.  He was now very far away from the central platform, and on a large, fan shaped rock, so smooth that it seemed polished.  This platform was seemingly at the very end of the area they were in, and its protrusions went beyond the ring of bizarre floating rocks, as if it was pointing at something, like a beacon, a signal.

Indeed it was a signal; Julian realized the truth of this when he caught sight of the thing Peel had pointed out to him earlier…his eyes locked on to it, and he was overcome with a curious sense of familiar foreboding, which was accentuated as he took a step forward, sending a resounding echo that permeated the seemingly endless sky.  Even when Peel, Joshua, and Vee caught up to him, landing on the platform and joining him from behind, he was still focusing on that object—that strange, glowing thing floating in mid-air.  Slowly Julian stepped forward once again, this time raising his right hand and holding it out in front of him at arm's length…staring from the glyph on the back of his palm to the glyph floating in mid-air a few meters in front of him…

…realizing that they were the same, trace for trace, swatch for swatch.

"That's…the Aswer…" whispered Peel, awestruck, while Julian looked from the glyph, to his hand, to the glyph again.

Joshua grabbed Julian's hand and lowered it down to his eye level, and he looked it over with a wonder that had never been there before.  The only words that could be heard to come from his mouth were in the form of an inaudible whisper.

"The [key]…so we've finally found it…"

"_Dios__ mío…" Vee's jaw nearly dropped. "Does that mean that…we're finally here? This is the World Device?" Her heart began beating faster as a giddy exhilaration invaded her body, giving her goose bumps. "We're…this is…__no lo puedo creer…"_

Peel approached the glyph and tried to touch it with the tips of her fingers, but the immaterial glyph was impossible to palpate, at least for her.  When her fingers made contact with it the glyph dematerialized into billions of tiny, glowing sparks, which reformed into their previous form when Peel retracted her fingers.

She turned to Julian, her innate curiosity visible in her eyes. "I think it's time you used the [key], you know?"

Julian nodded. "Yeah…" 

Suddenly a dry chuckle escaped his lips, and he began taking those final, fated steps. "Funny…suddenly I feel…different. I can't stop thinking of…"

Faint, distant memories, dormant in Julian's mind, awakened and washed over him like a gentle breeze, filling him with nostalgia…

_"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! You really showed them, didn't you?!" _

_"I've never met anyone with powers like me. I'd…like it if we became friends."    _

_"We all have to learn about the hardships of life! Only then can we become stronger!"_

_I can rest in peace by becoming part of you_

_"I can prove what I'm saying…please; let me show you…maybe I can help you!"_

_"The ones who gave you that…thing_…are the same as the ones who came to my husband…long ago."__

_"I think you freaked because YOU wouldn't be able to fight the two Starmen."_

_"You shouldn't have run away."_

_"He brought everything down on himself! All of it!"_

_"…I wouldn't worry. I'll always love you no matter what, honey."_

Julian paused for a moment, then lowered his hand and turned to face his friends. "…I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but…I'm glad I met you guys."

Vee smiled and placed a hand to her forehead. "You're right…it does sound weird." She was about to continue, but then she saw Julian's face and her mirth nearly disappeared.  She stepped up to Julian and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I met you, too."

"Me too…" Joshua peered up at Julian and showed him a warm smile. "I'm very happy that I was able to meet all of you…"

Peel stepped up to the group and did something she never thought she would do—come up to Julian from behind and wrap her arms around his chest.  She didn't say anything, but then again, she didn't have to. 

The four EarthBound ones stood there, silently, for a brief moment, drowning out the rest of the world and feeling only a great warmth.  Then, carefully, Julian separated himself from his friends, gave them a reassuring nod, and raised his hand, intent on placing it against the floating glyph.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Julian turned away from the glyph, his hand still close to touching it.  Very calmly he looked to the source of the voice, and gave it a blank stare. "I don't see why I shouldn't, Lisa." He stated blankly.

Dual Proghauser chuckled to herself from her vantage point atop one of the nearby floating rocks and shook her head.  Her clothes were still dirty and ripped, and she still seemed to be injured, although any other emotional vestiges of what might have been her battle against Julian several hours before were gone. 

With a hop Proghauser landed on the fan-shaped platform, and she stood on the very edge with her hands in her pockets while she tapped the toes of her sneaker against the stony ground. "This is the point of no return, you know…not even I know what'll happen if you use the [key]."

"That's irrelevant," interrupted Joshua. "This is what we came for, and you know it."

"I do," replied Proghauser, "but you don't seem to realize that this has all been planned…predicted. Are you willing to play into fate's hands like this?"

"We're ready for whatever else they plan to throw at us," stated Peel boldly. "Besides, since when do you take to warning us? I thought you were on _their side."_

"I am not speaking as someone who is directly concerned with these matters anymore." Proghauser took her hands out of her pockets, only to place one on her hip as she tilted it to the side. "…I knew you would find this place…I knew that if I came here I would be able to see the event that we've been waiting for…but I think you four, of all people, would know that you're about to set in motion a chain of events that could prove fatal, both to you and the rest of the world."

This time Vee was the one to answer. "We're going to put a stop to this, once and for all…we'll make sure that no one else has to suffer…"

Proghauser closed her eyes and shook her head once more, a cynical smile creeping across her lips.  Her eyes soon met Julian's, and she gave him a demanding look, her head tilted to the side, almost as if she was daring Julian, challenging him…

Of course, that challenge was soon accepted as Julian thrust his hand forward, enveloping the glyph with his palm.  Instantly, a loud ringing filled the area, and the very air around the platform they were on began to pulsate with energy.  A strong wind began to blow, prompting everyone to shield their faces while Julian, whose hand was still glued to the glyph, struggled to keep himself aloft.  The floating rocks around the platform then rushed from behind them to congregate in front of them, fitting together like a gigantic puzzle.  Eventually they formed a large pathway, several meters below them, which seemed to dissolve the fog as it advanced until it reached the peak of a mountain which seemed to suddenly appear in the distance—the peak of Mt. Itoi.  After that the ringing stopped, the glyph disappeared, and silence permeated the environment once more. 

Julian rose and looked over the edge of the platform, his eyes following the contour of the pathway that had formed below them.  Peel, Joshua, and Vee soon joined him, and together they looked to the peak of Mt. Itoi—the peak that was considered the doorway to heaven, the peak that held the World Device within it, housed in a small observatory built on the very tip so that it covered it like a hat. 

"So…I guess I don't have to say what we should do next, huh?" asked Peel.  

Julian raised his foot and held it in the air, then slowly lowered it and took a step forward.  He was expecting to fall onto the stone below, but instead a mysterious force, originating from places unknown, caught him and supported him.  This caused Julian to stumble, and he ended up taking a few more steps forward, onto thin air.  When he regained his balance, he noted that the area directly below his feet glowed, as if there was an invisible walkway that only glowed when he stepped on it. 

As Julian turned to his friends to call them, several glowing lights made themselves present along the sides of the invisible walkway, delineating a path that followed the contours of the stone path below, all the way to the observatory.

As if united by an unspoken bond, the four humans ran forward, not fearing the fact that they were all running on thin air.  Proghauser, who was still on the platform, watched impassively as they ran.   

***

There was a loud creaking as Julian and Vee each grabbed one of the rungs on the two large, wooden doors that served as the entryway to the observatory and pulled hard.  The archaic-looking observatory groaned and rumbled as its doors were opened for the first time in several years, illuminating its dark insides with the light of the morning sun.  Once the doors swung open, the four travelers stepped inside; their footsteps echoed as they tread on solid ground once again, their gazes wandering from left to right, up and down.  

After they were all in, the doors, as if pushed by the will of the observatory itself, closed with a resounding slam, blocking off all light and bathing everything in darkness. 

"What is this?" asked Vee, startled. "What happened to the lights?"

Her question was answered as something within the room began to hum, and several blinking light flashed to life before them.  The sound of a machine starting up filled the room, and beeps and bloops could be heard alongside the constant humming as an eerie, artificial light, which seemed to emanate from nowhere in particular, cast odd shadows.  

It was only when the room was fully illuminated that Julian could truly appreciate the sight before him: it was a huge computer, several meters tall and several meters wide, which easily took up half the available space in the room.  There were several screens spread across the front of it, and they all seemed to display several lines of computer code, showing that the machine was starting up after what seemed an eternity of dormancy.  Dozens of knobs, buttons, lights and switches were present in rows, and they flashed several different colors as the tape spools, which were protected behind small glass panes, began to whirr.  Finally, the fans that lined the bottom of the machine, and which were obviously put there to cool the monstrous contraption, began to spin rapidly.

The World Device then spoke; it was a disturbingly apathetic voice, and it reverberated across the room.  Its voice sounded as if a man and a woman spoke at the same time, although it was apparent that both voices, which spoke in perfect synchronization, were coming from the same place. 

"Four subjects have entered the observatory. Now analyzing...

"Subject: Maria Francisca; age: 17, blood type: A...possesses latent leadership skills and a strong sense of justice...is a gifted martial artist...has had a hand in shaping recent events by assisting in the defeat of several of the alien invaders...before, she would have been considered a human like any other, but her role in the battle between the EarthBound ones and the space pirates has given her a different path. Fate Variability Ratio: 85%.

"Subject: Joshua; age: 9, blood type: AB...orphaned from a young age, and forced to live in the forest as a wild boy after an accident at his orphanage...possesses incredible psychic abilities, which allow him to talk to animals, use telepathy, and bend the fabric of space around him, allowing him to teleport...the strongest and most powerful psychic in the database after Subject 'Ana'...the third and youngest EarthBound one...Fate Variability Ratio: 87%.

"Subject: Peel; age: 13, blood type: B...a genius who can build amazing devices out of seemingly ordinary materials...has perfected several devices that are light years ahead of present human technology, including voice-activated mines, remote devices and plasma cannons...is an expert mechanic, engineer and hacker, despite her young age...emotional, curious, and excitable...her amazing technical skill is balanced by her weak physical state, and has the lowest combat skill of the EarthBound ones. Fate Variability Ratio: 87%.

"Subject: Julian; age: 13, blood type; O...the keeper of the [key]...incredible physical and psychic skills...has fused with the alien life form, 'Gleyd'...his participation in the shaping of Earth's fate has changed the path of it and altered its variables completely...he is inhibited, however, by several emotional issues, which impede him from realizing his true potential...he is the first of the EarthBound ones, and is their leader...as of a few months ago, he can be considered the most important component of the paths of both Earth and the alien invaders. Fate Variability Ratio: 99%

"Welcome, Julian...I have been expecting you."

"The World Device…" the words left Julian's mouth in the form of a barely audible whisper.  His eyes became wide and his jaw dropped as he felt the full impact of his own words, as a child after hearing his favorite story.

Julian was snapped out of his reverie when Peel spoke from behind him, even though Julian didn't bother to turn and look at her. "I don't believe this…here it is, the World Device! We've been looking for it for so long, and we finally found it! After all these months, we're finally here! It's like a dream, you know?!"  

Julian took a few steps forward and reached for his pack, weaving his fingers between the objects inside until he grasped something cold and metallic.  Slowly he pulled it out and held it in front of him, like an offering, and stared at the World Device expectantly.

"I have…so many questions…" he whispered. "There's so much I want to know…"

"As you should," answered the World Device. "You have been searching for me ever since that night in Snowman so long ago, even if you did not know it. By all means, please ask me what you want to know."

There was a pause before Julian spoke again.  When he did, the words came calmly and slowly, as if Julian had been rehearsing those very words, subconsciously, for a long time. 

"After that night…everything in my life changed. I wandered without a purpose, following only the faint trail of someone who could explain what was happening to me…I just want to know why I had to be the one to do this…"

Suddenly his voice raised, and he lifted his head to look straight at the topmost screen of the World Device with a piercing glare. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you rip my life to shreds like this?!"

"There is a reason for everything that has transpired," came the machine's reply. "Absolutely everything that has happened to you and your friends has a reason for being. All shall be answered, but for that to happen you must restore the World Device to its full capacity."

Julian stared at the prism in his hand, it's shiny, metallic surface gleaming with a new light as it realized that it had found its home.  The circuit-like etchings that covered it whole seemed to carry a newfound energy through them, for they knew the time of the World Device's reactivation was nigh.

"Do you think we should trust it?" asked Vee after hearing the Device's speech. "Maybe we should wait a while, think things through."

"There is no time for that...Ninten is waiting for you."

Julian's eyes widened once more at the mention of Ninten. "What do you know about him?!" he demanded. "What's so important about him that you had to bring me over here?!"

"Rest assured, all shall be answered, but you must activate my functions once more. It is imperative!"

The impatience (if one could call it that) present in the World Device's words was evident; it had probably already calculated the outcome of what would happen next, but it still took it upon itself to try and steer things in its chosen direction, just in case.  Both Julian and the World Device knew that it would only be a matter of springing into action, for their thoughts, their movements, their very existence had already been decided by a force much more powerful than even they, who had the power to alter fate, could fathom. 

Suddenly the doors of the observatory swung open violently to reveal the dark silhouette of Dual Proghauser standing before the orange sky.

"She's…here…" croaked the argent-haired warrior, slightly out of breath. "Diva…is coming for you…"

Julian growled and whirled to face his friends, determination etched into his expressions. "We've come too far to get caught now. Peel, try to start up the machine while Joshua, Vee, and I try and hold off whatever's coming. Got it?" The three others nodded, and Julian tossed the prism to Peel, who ran up to one of the consoles and began typing away at it frantically. 

Vee unsheathed her sword and ran up to the door, nearly shoving Proghauser to the side as she did so. "_Entonces? Are you with us or against us?" she yelled.  Proghauser was unable to answer that question, and she merely stepped to the side as several Starmen began flooding the room._

Peel typed a few commands on the keyboard, her eyes glued to the small screen just above it that served as the primary interface. "Come on, you stupid piece of junk, work…" 

"I am trying to reboot the main driver, but I need your help to navigate the process. Are you capable of doing that, Peel?"

"Just watch me." Peel's typing speed increased until her fingers became blurs gliding over the keyboard like a performing maestro.  A trickle of sweat made its way down her temple, and the sounds of fighting reached her ears, but she blocked it all off, opting for concentrating on the task at hand.

Julian delivered a flying kick to a green-colored Starman and hit its face, using gravity to knock the robot to the floor and crush its head between the invisible floor of the walkway just outside the observatory and his heel.  No sooner had he landed than he jumped up again to dodge a beam, cupping his hands and shooting forth a blast of PK Freeze to hit his attacker. _We're so close…I can't give up now…_he thought to himself. _I can't lose yet…_

Vee leapt into the air, her sword held high above her while her eyes locked on a Starman waiting on the ground.  Meanwhile, Joshua concentrated a great deal of psychic energy into his hands and introduced it into Vee's blade channeling the power of PK Fire into her strike, which allowed her to cut through the Starman like it was made of nothing at all. Wisps of smoke curled out from the destroyed body of the Starman, and soon Vee was hacking away at another robot while Joshua provided assistance and cover. 

The battle raged on for what seemed like forever.  It could be said that every single attacking unit in the Mt. Itoi base was now making its way over to the observatory, completely bent on wrestling control of the World Device from the human intruders.  The steady pattern of thuds and explosions, gasps and yells, was only broken after a while, when Dual Proghauser spoke, possibly for the first time in hours:

"She's finally here…"

Immediately the remaining Starmen discontinued their attack and backed off, leaving the three human fighters gasping for air, shocked.  Slowly they backed away until they were right in front of Peel, who was still manipulating the World Device's controls.  

Dual Proghauser slowly ambled to the entrance of the observatory and got down on one knee ceremoniously, as any proper knight would before her queen.  Slowly the observatory was inundated by a hazy, magenta aura that permeated the very air they were breathing, coloring their fears and their thoughts a gloomy purple.   A dark purple orb came to being before the girl, crackling as it sent out large wisps of charged ions, jumping from place to place in a display that would have left anyone in awe if not for the ominous presence that it seemed to exhume from every point on its surface.

The sound that it made while it took shape could only be described as spine-racking.  Julian could _feel his bones rattling and his innards contracting as the orb stretched to gain new shape; one could say that the energy had acquired a rubbery property that it exercised as something tried to break out from inside.  First one arm, then another…then two legs stretched the orb until the feet reached the floor.  Finally, the general shape of a head stretched out on top.  The dreadful moaning increased tenfold._

When the ritual was complete, the orb contracted to take on the new form of its occupant, who stood tall and stretched while the light dimmed, until the figure regained its composure and the orb melted into its skin, stark-white hair flowing from the head and an equally white robe materializing over its body, covering everything save for the hands, bare feet and head.

The light disappeared, and in its place stood the Diva.


	33. Finality Ch 7: Fallen

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Seven: Fallen

It was almost like a dream, for a moment.

The light…the voices.  It was hard to believe that anything could have been done about it.  Still, there it was, alive and vivid, baffling yet enticing. 

The images swam around, fading in and out, almost like a game.  Perhaps they wanted to confuse…or maybe they just wanted to enlighten, but were obscured by some unknown, higher purpose. 

They weren't familiar, from the little that could be remembered…well, except for that last one.  It was difficult to try and think about it; first there was orange, then purple, and then a glint of green…after that, nothing.  Or everything.  It depends on what side you're coming from.

Suddenly things cleared up, at least a little.  The visions stopped, the colors focused, and the uncertainty dissolved itself in small, smoke-like tendrils.  Solidity, complexity, and meaning made themselves known.  There was a shuffle, and then there was a groan.  Footsteps…creaking…

"Chris? Honey, is that you?"

A yawn, followed by some stretching.  

"I had a weird dream…about Julian, I think."

More footsteps.  A hug, then the feeling of warm, moist lips on the forehead. 

"Honey, it's alright…it's only dawn, go back to sleep."

"Then…why are you up?"

"…I had a dream too."

"Oh."

Two feelings stood there, silently, drinking in the moment while sunlight began to creep in through the windows.  Suddenly, vision…shapes could be made out.  Faces could be seen.  

"Do you think he's alright?"

"Of course he is, sweetie…you just wait…he'll come back. I promise."

"Really? I didn't like that dream. I think Julian was afraid."

"Oh, honey…just go back to sleep. I'm sure Julian's fine…"

***

Diva slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to face the beings in front of her.  Her ebony skin contrasted with her long, flowing hair, eyes, and robe, which were all a stark, uncaring white.  For an endless moment, there was silence.  

She was tall, more so than any human being on this planet.  She was also larger than life, so to speak; her mere presence was provocative, terrifying, beautiful, and horrible at the same time.  If it weren't for the fact that she was just exactly who she _was_, she could have been considered the most beautiful woman alive.

Irony, it seems, was having a field day.

"My Lady, you have arrived." Diva's eyes were pulled downward by the voice of Dual Proghauser, who knelt prostrate before her.  Her head was bowed out of respect, for she dared not make eye contact with her sovereign.  Her forehead barely reached Diva's knee.

"Dual Proghauser…" Diva's voice was just as terrifying as it was imagined to be.  It sounded like a chorus of a thousand voices, all screaming in pain.  The sound she made when she spoke reverberated off the walls of the observatory, sending chills down everyone's backs and nearly coagulating the blood in their veins simultaneously.   

Slowly, she extended her hand and placed it on Proghauser's head, eliciting a shiver of rapture from the knight. "You have been defeated." 

Proghauser's eyes bulged. "Buy, my lady…I have done as you requested…the [key] is here…"

"Silence!" suddenly Diva's grip on her paladin's head grew tighter, and Dual gasped as Diva's fingertips dug into her skull.  She futilely tried to grab at her mistress' hand, to try and make her let go, but the pressure was too great; Dual was incapacitated.

"You are of no more use to me, Dual Proghauser. Begone."

The demi-goddess was thrown with such force that she didn't even have time to gasp in pain.  She clattered against the stony walls of the observatory like a rag doll, head first, and then quickly fell to the floor, unconscious.  There was no struggle at all.

Julian suddenly found it terrifying that someone could actually do that to Dual Proghauser so easily.

There was another moment of tense silence as Diva turned from her fallen warrior to the four other humans standing in front of her.  They were terrified—she could sense it.  Still, it was odd how, despite the terror that flooded them to their very cores, they managed to face her, to draw their weapons and curl up their fists, ready to fight.

Julian's breathing became an andante of short breaths as he and Diva suddenly locked eyes.  This was the first time either of them had met or seen each other, despite the circumstances.  The two of them had been playing a game of cat-and-mouse for what seemed like an eternity now, and their plight had set the entire world at the center of a scale, where the forces of the Earth and the forces of Beyond fought desperately for control.  It was no surprise then, that the only thing Julian felt when he saw Diva was pure, unadulterated hatred.

However, their feelings towards each other notwithstanding, Fate had decided that their differences would not be settled that day…for at that very moment, the World Device's main screen went blank, only to be replaced by a few lines of programming…

**10 run prog*mgcnt **

**20 Continue? Y/N**

**30 Y_**

The World Device began to whirr and moan as each and every one of its circuits was set to overdrive.  The observatory trembled under the force of the gargantuan computer, which was now reaching its final moments, for its role had already been completed.  When it spoke, its voice was garbled and spiked with a repetitive stutter.

"**Ini-initiating primary progra-gram," it bellowed.  The foundations of the Mt. Itoi observatory began to groan and strain under the weight of the collapsing structure.  Julian and his friends fell to the floor, while Diva, who was floating a few inches from the ground, remained motionless.**

"What the hell's going on?!"screamed Vee, her voice barely managing to get past the noise. "What's happening to the World Device?!"

"I don't know!!" replied Peel, who fell to the floor on her hands and knees. "I just finished activating it! It's doing this by itself!"

Joshua stirred up enough telekinetic energy to propel himself off the floor and hold his body aloft just above Julian's head.  By now bits and pieces of metal were flying from the World Device like shrapnel, and the boy had to shield himself with his arms to prevent the razor-like shards from tearing away at his face and chest.  He shot a tentative look at Julian, and saw that he was still staring at Diva; his fist was held out and glowing green, while Diva expelled a faint, purple aura.  Then there was something else…something that nearly escaped his gaze, but still managed to grab his attention.

Quickly he dropped back to the rapidly crumbling floor and ran over to Peel, whose sleeve he tugged while pointing to something in the far corner of the room.

"Peel! We have to go over to that doorway now!"

"What?!" Peel looked to where Joshua was pointing, and saw that, indeed, a small opening had formed in the wall.  It wasn't a doorway really, as much as it was a portal—it wavered and faded while its boundaries quivered.  It seemed like someone had merely ripped that part of reality away, leaving the solid matter around it interrupted.

If there was one thing Peel had learned from her travels, it was that jumping into the unknown was generally a Bad Thing.  Nothing good ever came from rushing head-first into doors that could lead you anywhere, especially if those doors weren't even solid, or real.  Yet, somehow, Peel felt that, if only just once, this door was the only place to go.

"Joshua…grab Vee, and get through that door! I'll be right behind you!"

Joshua nodded and ran over to Vee, briefly explaining the situation to her, and then helping her over to the portal.  In the meantime, Peel stumbled up to Julian and grabbed at his arm. "Julian! We have to go!"

"Go on without me!" snapped Julian as he snatched his arm away from Peel. "I'll be fine!"

"What?! No!!"

"Don't worry about me, just save yourse—"

"**NO! Do as she says!"**

There was a loud cracking sound as a beam from above tumbled to the floor and the ground fragmented.  Julian and Peel were thrown forcefully to the stony floor as the observatory finally lost its integrity and began to crumble.

Julian pulled himself to his feet and faced the World Device, which had suffered just as much damage.  Its casing had been torn away, revealing the circuitry beneath, which was sparking and whirring like mad. "What do you mean? What do you want from me?!"

"I **ha-have finally fulfilled the purpose-pose for which I was built," said the World Device. "****The strain of running the main program has caused the destruction of thi-this observa-va-vatory, and myself. Please, do not let all of this go-go to wa-waste!" **

The machine groaned once more, and another beam fell.  The portal wavered, but by some miracle remained open.  Peel took the opportunity and grabbed Julian's arm, then hauled him over to the portal, which had already been crossed by Joshua and Vee.  They stepped through the portal and prepared to leave the place forever.  Julian, however, soon remembered one thing…

He turned to face Diva who, in all this time, hadn't even moved a muscle.  She stood there, unfeeling, while the observatory around her disintegrated.  Julian tried to step back through the portal, but it had somehow solidified, creating a transparent barrier that separated him and all that was real.  Frantically he pounded away at the wall, but to no avail.  

Then, as quickly as it formed, the portal closed, shutting Julian and the EarthBound ones off from the rest of the world.

"Goo**-good...bye...Ju-Julian. Peel, Josh-oshua, Mari-ia Francisc-c-ca..." The World Device's voice was nothing more than a faint warble now, barely audible through the now nearly-collapsed Mt. Itoi observatory. "**I cannot...help you...anymore...plea-please...b...e...sa...fe...**"**

***ALERT***

***IRREPARABLE DAMAGE—SYSTEM UNDER HEAVY DURESS***

***IMMINENT SYSTEM FAILURE***

***ALERT***

***IRREPARABLE DAMAGE—SYSTEM UNDER HEAVY DURESS***

***IMMINENT SYSTEM FAILURE***

***ALE-**

***

"…Mom?"

"Yes, Chris? Sweetie, what is it?"

"I don't think Julian's going to be all right anymore."


	34. Finality Ch 8: Five year old Universe

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Eight: Five-Year-Old Universe

_You're almost there…keep going…_

_There's no time to look back now._

_What's done is done…now there is only the road ahead of you._

_Your friends are lost and confused…_

_Your greatest power…_

"Ugh…"

Julian was suddenly eased into the throes of the conscious world by a soft breeze which caressed his cheek.  The awakening hadn't been a pleasant one, however, and he was far from ready to take the helm of his body, especially now.  All in all, it felt like Julian had just been woken from his sleep several hours too early.

Oddly enough, there was no pain; unlike the other times he had been forced into unconsciousness, his body wasn't sore, and his head wasn't spinning.  As a matter of fact, he felt fine, at least physically—his mind was still trying to sort out the cavalcade of information that it had taken in a while ago.  In an effort to clear his head, Julian slowly eased himself into a sitting position, eyes still closed, while he rubbed at his forehead and placed his hand on the grass for support.

Wait a minute…_grass?!_

Julian's eyes shot wide open. _Are we back at the base of __Mt.__Itoi__? The question ran by his mind before he could really try to stifle it, putting aside all that had happened.  Did the observatory explode, knocking them all the way down to the bottom of the mountain? If so, why wasn't he even bruised? And if he wasn't at the bottom of the peak, then where was he?_

Julian finally worked up the nerve to stand up and take a look around, and the scenery spread out before his eyes shocked him.  For one, he was on an island—a really small one.  The whole thing barely had enough room to fit him, mainly because of the large birch tree that occupied the small piece of land with him.  For a moment, it seemed to Julian as though someone literally scooped the piece of land he was on and deposited it inside a lake.

The lake was filled to the brim with shimmering, crystal-clear water.  It, unlike the patch of land where Julian was currently located, was rather large, and more grassy plain surrounded it, stretching all the way to the horizon.  The sky, surprisingly, shone with every color at once; it wasn't like a rainbow, as much as it was like an illusion—when Julian looked at it, it was pink, but when he turned away he saw it turn lavender out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked again it was now a light purple. 

Well, wherever he was he certainly wasn't going to get anywhere by staying on that minute island, that was for sure.  He had to find his friends, and figure out just what had happened before Diva could catch up to him.  She could be anywhere by now, and—eep!!

Suddenly the tiny spot of land bobbed to one side and dumped Julian into the water, then stayed there, bobbing and swinging contentedly, like a cork.

Julian didn't even have time to scream when he found himself landing bottom-first on the bottom of the lake, kicking up a cloud of dust that swirled around angrily before settling on the floor again.  Immediately an alarm was set off in Julian's head, ordering him to swim to the surface and get some oxygen.  Julian was about to comply, too, if not for the fact that he found out that he could breathe perfectly well underwater.  What's more, he wasn't floating to the surface.

After standing and regaining his balance, Julian looked up at the island he was standing on previously, and found that it was literally floating on the surface—the roots of the birch tree were sticking out of the bottom of the patch of land, and the island looked round from his vantage point.  The soil on the lake floor was tinted a light blue, giving off the impression that Julian was somehow stuck in the ocean.  

He hadn't walked two paces when Julian tripped over something and fell flat on his face, producing a muffled 'oomph' and another cloud of dust.  Immediately, almost dreamily, he got up, rubbed his forehead, and went to check on the little obstacle: a rock.  A thick, round rock which just happened to be painted in a way that made it resemble a house.  The top was painted a cheerful red, while the rest was yellow.  A crooked image of a door was etched into one side, and there was even a small tendril of algae swirling beside the rock that was painted like a mailbox. 

_What is this place? Julian couldn't stop asking himself that question as he sloshed out of the lake and walked away from it, towards no direction in particular. __And where are the others? Are they here too?_

As Julian was asking himself these questions he found himself walking into a small thicket, replete with trees and bushes.  He hadn't seen it on the horizon; it had just popped up when he reached it, as if the place didn't even want to make itself known until Julian was right there.  To tell the truth, it was almost as if the thicket was there to guide him.  Maybe he was sent to this place for a reason…

"Shh! Be quiet, or they'll hear us!"

A hushed voice, speaking in a harsh whisper, curled out of a bush to Julian's right and reached his ears, causing him to whirl his head to the side and stare at the shrubbery, which was shaking slightly, obviously concealing something within.  After that initial whisper came a short, frantic reply from another voice that tried to stifle the first:

"_You're the one making noise, four-eyes!"_

Four…eyes…?

"A-HA! I've finally found you!"

Julian was immediately drawn away from the shrub and forced to look down at the small girl that gave that last exclamation.  She wore a plain white shirt with a bow in the front, and a pair of beige shorts.  There was a jungle of red hair growing out of the top of her head, which concealed her eyes and highlighted the freckles on her cheeks.

"Come on out! I know you're in there!"

Julian gasped.  He knew this girl.

The two voices from the bush suddenly gained owners as two boys popped out from within and brushed the leaves off their clothing.  The first was a short boy in plain clothing, with neatly-combed gray hair and round, thick glasses.  The second was much taller, wore a pink, sleeveless T-shirt and, surprisingly, a pair of sunglasses that nearly blended in with his jet-black hair.  The former of the two turned to the girl and gave her an annoyed look.

"Aw, it's no fun playing hide and seek with you, Pippi…you always win!"

Another gasp. _That girl is…Pippi?_

"Well, don't play if you don't want to, Loid! You know the rules!"

The largest boy placed his hands behind his head and began to walk away. "I think I'm bored with this game. I'm gonna go meet Ana at the square. You comin'?"

"Of course, Teddy!" replied the pipsqueak Pippi, who trailed behind the tiny Teddy with her hands tangled behind her back.  Little Loid followed soon after. 

Julian could barely form words.  He held up a hand to try and stop the trio from leaving, but it lowered shakily when he saw that the children barely noticed him.  His lips tried to form words, but he soon found that all he could do was follow…

"H-hey! Wait! Come back!"

It was surreal.  Despite the fact that the children were only walking and that Julian was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he still trailed behind the mini-Pippi and her friends, and was almost unable to keep up with them.  After what seemed like hours was Julian able to devise a small protrusion of building just over the horizon.  He lost the kids as soon as they entered the town, leaving Julian to stop at the gate.

"_Welcome to Magicant. Not Magic-Ant. Magicant."_

Julian stopped and stared at the small wooden arch decorated with lavender writing that served as the town's entrance.  Beyond that there were several rustic-looking houses, painted in all shades of color, from blue to brown to black.  People were poking their heads out from almost every single second-story window, either talking to their neighbors or yelling or just plain looking—it didn't look like it mattered.  Most houses were either wide open or had small tents in front of them, like a sort of bazaar, and people walked freely from place to place, chatting and laughing.  Their collective voices seemed to meld into a giant murmur that, oddly enough, was unperceivable until one actually passed through the gate.  

Julian stepped onto the red brick streets and began walking around, his eyes unfocused and his attention wavering.  The people all seemed to be dressed alike: the women all wore bonnets, and the men all wore hats.  The children were the only ones who stood out, but there were very few of them, and they mostly limited themselves to looking at whatever they found in a tent, or playing with their contemporaries.  

"Hey, Mister! You want a picture?"

A young boy called out to Julian from his left and drew him over.  He had a small table set up sandwiched in between two bigger tents, and he sat there, arms crossed, while he beamed at Julian and hailed him.  Strewn about across the table top were crayons of all colors and sizes, along with several sheets of white paper.  Julian crouched down until he was eye to eye with the lad and tilted his head to the side.

"A picture of what?"

"Oh, you, of course! It's what I do, see?" the boy stood and leaned over the table, then pointed at a small sign hanging from the edge, scribbled in green crayon.  It said, "Drwaings on commissionn." The S's and the N's were all backwards. 

After reading the sign, Julian looked back to the child and shrugged. "I'm sorry; I don't have any money…"

"That's okay! I'll do it for free!" The child immediately grabbed his crayons and began scribbling furiously on the paper while his tongue curled out of his mouth like a worm.  After a few minutes he sighed and laid his crayons down, then slid the paper over for Julian to take it. "Here. Have a nice day!"

Julian took the paper, then grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it.  He had to give the kid _something…_

"Here. It's a compass. I don't need it anyway." Julian handed the black object over to the artist and gave him a warm smile.  The child, in turn, looked the compass over with glazed eyes. 

"Ooh…" he cooed. "The arrow's spinning…I have to show this to my brother!" With that, he stood and was off. 

Not long after, Julian found himself entangled with another citizen of Magicant: an old woman carrying a large bag.  She had dropped it after tripping on something and losing her glasses.  Julian came to her rescue and helped her to her feet, then carried her groceries and helped her put them away when she got to her house.  He was given a big, silver coin with a picture of a dancing pig (clad in piggy-print underwear) on it as a reward.

The rest of the day was spent like that, with Julian wandering through the town and mingling with its people.  He spent his coin on a big, orange apple from a tent that belonged to a woman and her two children; he traded the apple to a dog juggler dressed as a cat for a juggling act, and then joined him by attracting the crowd with a horn and cheering him on.  After that he played a game of throw-the-square-ball-through-the-hoop-while-blindfolded-after-spinning-in-place-for-way-too-long-to-even-think-about-how-silly-it-sounds-no-we're-serious in a game tent and won a doll (the final score was 11 to Q; he barely won by two clarinets)—he gave the doll to a little girl who had dropped her candy on the floor and was crying.  By the time he decided to stop, the sky began to display different shades of yellow, red, and orange, and most everyone had gone home.  Julian suddenly found himself alone.  

After placing his hands in his pockets he began to wander away from the crowded parts of the city and towards a part of Magicant that he had yet to see.  When he finally got there he saw that at the town center was a large, circular opening with a fountain in the center.  The fountain was spouting water contentedly showering passers-by with a light mist.  And sitting on the very rim of that fountain was…

"Julian!" Peel ran up to meet her friend and embraced him, while Joshua and Vee looked at him perplexedly. 

"Julian? Is that really you?" Soon enough Vee's confusion melted into happiness and she returned the embrace. "Man, am I glad to see you! I thought we'd lost you!"

Julian separated himself from his traveling buddies and set himself down on the rim of the fountain, next to her. "To tell you the truth, I don't know where 'here' is…"

Joshua shook his head. "It's a long story. Actually, we're going to meet up with someone who's been helping us here…I'm sure she'll be able to help us now that we're all together."

Suddenly Vee leaned forward and looked to someone in the distance, coming from their right. "Speaking of which…" she raised her hand and waved to the four figures that were coming closer. "Hey! Over here!"

Julian turned his head to look at Vee's friends, and gasped for the third time that day.

"Hey, it's them!" the younger version of Teddy stepped up to Peel and looked her over, then shifted his gaze, which was still obscured by his sunglasses, over to Julian. "Who's this?"

"Teddy! That's not very polite!" mini-Pippi pinched Teddy's arm in a scolding manner, then turned to Julian and curtsied politely. "We're very pleased to meet you, whoever you are."

Loid ambled out from behind Pippi and inspected Julian while he adjusted his glasses, glinting some of the waning light onto the lenses. "Ah, you're not from around here, are you?"

Julian shot a look at his friends, who shrugged innocently. "Amazing, isn't it?" was the only thing Vee was able to say. "Although you still have to meet the other one…"

"Other one?" Julian raised his eyebrows, and prepared to ask a question, when a fourth, gentler voice reached his ears.  Instantly he turned to see the child version of Ana, who stood before him with her bonnet in her hands.  The other kids went mute when she made herself present.

"Hello, you must be Julian…pleased to meet you."

***

"So, you live here in this town...by yourselves?"

Julian, Peel, Joshua, Vee, and the four miniature duplicates of Ana and her friends all sat at a small table inside one of the houses beside the center, where the fountain was.  A white, iridescent flower picked from a flower patch on the outskirts of Magicant was the only source of illumination. 

"We've been here for as long as we can remember," said Ana. "I wouldn't be able to tell you much more than that."

Julian frowned and stared down at the wooden surface of the table while Vee fixed her gaze on the purplish sky that could be seen through the window.  

"So we still don't know what this place is, do we?" asked Peel absently while she looked at Julian. "For all we know, we could be on another planet...another galaxy even. And we still don't have any idea what happened to Diva. Is she still out there?"

A gloomy silence fell on the room as the EarthBound ones pondered this fact.  From their perspective things looked pretty hopeless, and even though the four of them were together now, things didn't seem to be looking up.  

The conversation all but died after that, and soon enough Julian found himself lying on a small bed shaped like a rocket ship, in a small room with Joshua.  The girls had a separate room to themselves, and the children had gone elsewhere, probably to turn in for the night as well.  The last thing Julian saw before drifting off to sleep was the navy-blue hue of the sky…

The next day was spent doing any manner of chores and jobs around Magicant.  As it turned out, Ana was the unofficial caretaker and leader of Magicant, and although she herself wouldn't admit it, it was obvious that her numerous visits to the citizens of the town were more than just pleasant chances to converse.  That day, Peel was the one who accompanied her on her small tour of the enchanted town.

"I've noticed a slight change in your mood ever since your friend arrived," commented Ana absently as she and Peel wandered through the streets, weaving around the crowds of people that gathered around the tents. "Would you mind if I asked why?"

Peel's eyes grew and her tilted as she shot the pre-pubescent Ana a look. "I…what are you talking about?" she asked nervously. "I-I haven't changed one bit! You must be imagining things…"

Ana smiled warmly and looked at Peel, as if saying, "You're a terrible liar. I know you don't want to admit it, but you really care about him, don't you?"

Peel tangled her fingers behind her back and cast her gaze down to the tips of her shoes. "I…"

Suddenly she stopped cold.  To her right was a tent selling Air Guitars. 

"I don't know how to answer that question."

***

Loid walked past Vee, who was staring intently at a woman who was wandering down the street on a unicycle.  

"Come on, Vee! We only have 'til noon before we're supposed to meet with Ana, and we haven't found any of the things on the list!"

Vee whirled and looked down at Loid, who was holding a large sheet of paper.  Drawn on the paper, in crayon, were pictures of several different food items.  Apparently Loid was to purchase these items for Ana so that she might make lunch later on. 

"Um, sorry..." she said to Loid with a smile. "I was distracted." 

Loid smiled. "That's okay."

The journalist in Vee reared its head, causing her to catch up to her pint-sized companion. "I thought you were the computer expert, not the grocery boy," she commented. "What's up with that?"

Loid glanced briefly at Vee, then adjusted his glasses. "Computer? What's a computer?"

Vee chuckled. "It's a machine that you can use to create things." 

Suddenly Loid's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow, I bet I could do a lot of stuff with something like that…" He grinned happily and his pace quickened as he continued walking down the street, with Vee not too far behind.  The latter of the two could barely help smiling.

"You don't act much like the real Loid, do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing…you just remind me of a friend of mine…"

***

Since Joshua and Pippi were the absolute youngest of the group, they were allowed to go free while the others took care of all the chores.  They weren't allowed to leave town, since Joshua didn't know his way around, so Pippi offered to show Joshua all of her favorite places.

"…and this is where the older people come to watch the musicians. Sometimes I come here and I listen to them. It's nice."

Joshua watched in awe as a troupe of musicians set their equipment up on the wooden stage and began to play.  In the meantime, Magicant-ites of all ages (all older than Pippi, hence her earlier statement) flocked to the place.  Some enjoyed the music quietly, while others talked amongst themselves.  Pippi and Joshua stood there silently as well, but quickly enough Pippi broke off and grabbed Joshua's hands. 

"Hey Joshua…what's it like where you're from?"

The question struck the wild boy as odd.  Quite frankly, he'd never thought about it.

"Well, I don't know, really…I've never stopped to ponder it."

Pippi let go of Joshua's hands and took a step back. "Hey, I know! Maybe you could make a poem about it!"

Joshua furrowed his brow. "I don't understand…"

"It's easy! Just say things about where you live, and make them rhyme!"

The little nature boy blinked in confusion.  Obviously he'd never heard of poetry before.  Pippi soon noticed this, and led Joshua off to the side, where she sat him down on a bench. "Don't worry! If you want, I'll show you by making a poem about this place!"

Joshua's eyes grew. "Really?"

"Yep! Just watch!" Pippi took a step back, then straitened her shoulders, clenched her fists, and took a deep breath.  She'd been waiting for a chance to use this one.  After a moment's worth of holding her breath, she began:

"This place is just magic, a wonderful ride! A present with wonderful things stuffed inside! You'll love all the streets and the houses and places, and tons of amazing fantastical faces! There's people with dogs that do nothing but laugh! And then there's that guy with the fifteen-foot staff! Apples and oranges, smoothy parfait! The tent with the platypus calls you José!"

By now Julian was nearly bursting with laughter.  Satisfied, Pippi continued:

"My favorite tent is the one with the moose! Then there's the one with the big red caboose! Be careful if you run into Mr. Chisel, 'cause he'll give you candy that sizzles and fizzles! Finally you'll find a chicken with wings, 'cause Magicant's filled with all these crazy things! This is the end of my beautiful rhyme! If you want I can do it just one more time!"

Pippi curtsied as Joshua fell off his bench, his eyes closed and filled with tears while he clutched at his sides and rolled around on the floor.  This was the first time Joshua had ever laughed so hard, and soon enough Pippi joined him.  Together the two children rolled on the floor, laughing until their faces hurt.  And even then they giggled some more until they were tired.  

Then, like a bullet, Joshua rose and dusted himself off. 

"Okay, now it's _my turn…"_

Pippi rose, then sat on the bench as Joshua told her about the forest.

***

"So you found that big lake with the birch tree in it…"

"Yeah. Not much to look at, really."

While the others were doing chores, Julian and Teddy did what all moody, reclusive hero-types do best: sit around and talk absently.  They were sent to help a cook named Yum E. Chow (proprietor of Yum E. Chow and Grill) with a problem he had.  The problem involved both ice cream and dictionaries, but Teddy and Julian easily took care of it.  Now they were sitting on the edge of the very fountain where they had met the previous day. 

Of course, what Julian liked about being paired up with Teddy was that they understood each other.  Unlike the others, Teddy knew well enough to avoid trying to pry into Julian's life, because he wouldn't have liked Julian doing it to him, either.  As a result, the only words exchanged between the two were pleasantries.  Not that Julian disliked the company of his friends; he just wasn't about to try and socialize any more than he had to. 

"You know, Loid's been talking a lot about you guys since you got here." Teddy placed his hands behind his head while he said that.

Julian chuckled. "Yeah. Figures."

"So, where do you plan to go from here, anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

The rather mundane discussion was interrupted as an energetic boy ran up to Julian.

"Hey, it's you!"

It was the same boy that drew Julian's picture the day before.  Julian waved to him and voiced a polite greeting, which the boy happily returned.  After chatting for a while, the boy took out the compass that Julian had given him. 

"I wanted to ask you something. See, before the little arrow was spinning, but today I woke up and it stopped. Now it's always pointing in the same direction…"

Julian took the compass from the boy's outstretched hand and looked it over.  Strangely enough, the compass was no longer spinning; it had stopped and was now pointing in one direction, just like the boy said. 

Julian stood and turned so that he was facing the same direction as the compass arrow.  There didn't seem to be anything particularly different about this direction, so Julian sat back down and handed the compass back to its owner.

But then, he felt it.    

_What is that? Julian rose again and took a tentative step in the direction pointed out by the compass.  Teddy, surprised, stood and looked at him, but made no move to stop Julian as he raised his right hand and held it out in front of him. _

_There. Julian's brow furrowed slightly as the tattoo on his hand began emitting tiny, glowing photons. _There's something there…__

Slowly he summoned the Aswer and held it in front of him.  Like his tattoo, the edges glowed brightly.  That was nothing, however, compared to what could be seen through the body of the Aswer itself: a large, floating castle, waiting in the distance.

Teddy let out a wolf whistle as he stepped beside Julian and stared at the castle through the [key].  Just out of curiosity, he tried to find the castle in the distance, but he soon found that the only way to see the massive construction was to look through the Aswer, like a revealing lens. 

***

"Oh, Julian it was awesome! First we went to see some people who looked really crazy, but it turns out they were just actors, and then we went to this weird restaurant where they served strawberry tofu! It's kind of weird, but it's really good, kind of like war ice cream, you know?"

Julian held up his hands in an attempt to calm Peel down, who seemed positively stoked.  At the moment they were sitting at the table in Ana's house.  Julian and his excitable companion where the only ones there; the others were upstairs.  While Peel tried to recap her day as vividly as possible, Julian's thoughts strayed to what he had found earlier.  What was that castle? Why was it calling out to him like that? Was that where he was supposed to go?

"…but by then it was too late. Are you listening to me?!"

Julian blinked and looked at Peel. "Um…sure. Sorry about that."

"Good. So, anyway…"

***

The sky was displaying a navy blue hue when it happened.

At first, it didn't seem like much.  The birch tree began to shake slightly as the island it was on bobbed weakly, creating small ripples in the mirror-like surface of the lake.  But then, the island rocked more violently, causing a couple of birds, who found refuge for the night on the branches of the tree, to flutter away frightened.  Soon enough the branches began to crack, unable to withstand the immense pressure put on them.  

Then the whole island exploded in a flash of light.

"Julian! Please wake up!" Ana's muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the wooden door as she pounded frantically on it. "It's urgent! Please wake up!"

Julian stood from his bed, and the white flower on the table beside him came to life, inundating the room with light.  Slowly he made his way over to the door and cracked it open, staring blankly at Ana.  It only took him one look at her panicked face to realize something was wrong. 

Quickly he went to Joshua's bed and woke him up, then went to get dressed.  After he and Joshua were fully clothed, he went to wake the girls.  Once they were all together they headed downstairs, where Ana and her friends were waiting.

Outside, the citizens of Magicant had all left their houses, and were gathered around their separate doorways.  Most mothers held their sleeping children to their bosoms, while the older children and the adults talked amongst themselves.  When Julian and his friends left the confines of Ana's house, they could only do the same.

"What's happening? Why is everyone up like this?" asked Vee to no one in particular.  

"We're not sure," replied Loid. "But some people say they heard a loud explosion a few minutes ago. We're not sure what it is…"

Suddenly Loid's discourse was cut off as the citizens finally spotted something in the distance and began to scream.

The white-hot light that was slowly advancing towards the town was easily consuming everything that stood in its path.  Trees and bushes disintegrated in its wake, leaving nothing but scorched ground where there was once lush greenery.  The light was advancing slowly, but surely, and slightly behind the giant wall of destruction, there was a figure…

"Diva…" Peel's jaw dropped as she said the name none of the EarthBound ones wanted to hear, especially not now. "She found us…"

Teddy quickly assessed the situation. "You guys have to go! Quickly!"

Julian's eyes widened. "What?! But what about you?"

Pippi shook her head and looked at Julian reassuringly. "This is how it has to be. Please hurry!" She then turned to Joshua and smiled. "I had lots of fun playing with you."

Joshua's eyes welled up with tears, and he began to sob silently. "But…what'll happen to you?"

"We'll be okay…"

Slowly Ana stepped up to Julian and hugged him, then did the same for Peel, Joshua, and Vee. "Please take care of yourselves," she said softly. "And be safe."

Vee was about to protest, but a look from Loid silenced her.  Wordlessly Julian held out his hand until it glowed, indicating the direction of the invisible castle, and then took off running in that direction.  The others followed, trying to hold back tears of grief.  

The light was to the town limit now, and mercilessly it consumed the gate.  The first houses disappeared as the light destroyed them.  Diva's cruel, unstoppable advances destroyed everything in their path, eliciting screams and sobs.  There was no fire, no noise, nothing; just destruction and pain.  

As Julian felt himself getting closer to the castle he summoned the Aswer and used it as a lens, quickly finding the castle and leading his friends to it.  Surprisingly enough, once they got close to it, the gargantuan castle seemingly appeared out of thin air.  Its lavender-colored walls seemed to beckon to the travelers, who quickly ran through the gate, which was made out of brick, like the entire structure.  They stopped for a moment, standing in the shadow of the large, pointed arches that decorated the seemingly desolate castle.  Then they turned to look at Magicant and grieve.

Ana, Loid, Teddy, and Pippi looked in the direction where Julian had run.  Their backs were to the ever-consuming light that was coming closer, yet they showed no fear.  While Pippi wrung her hands behind her back, Ana held her bonnet, Teddy crossed his arms and Loid placed his hands on his hips.  They managed to form weak smiles as the light finally devoured them.  


	35. Finality Ch 9: The Tomorrow that Never C...

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Nine: The Tomorrow that Never Came

The doors of the castle on the far end of the courtyard beckoned at the four travelers, silently yearning for them to go forward.  The glimmer of immortality was present in its stones, a shimmering mirage that was as seducing as it was surreal.  The two fountains on either side of the stony path that led to the castle slowly lulled the minds of the travelers with the sound of flowing water; the fountain on the left was crafted in the shape of a woman, while the one on the right was shaped in the image of a man.

Carefully Julian crossed the threshold of the castle, and his feet met with a shimmering floor of emerald.  His steps echoed loudly through the empty halls of the abode, eliciting shivers from him and his companions; the fact that they were in this place, alone and with their enemy right behind them, was the most terrifying thing they had encountered.  But they were determined to press on, and press on they did.

The red tapestries that hung from the walls sashayed as the air in the castle was disturbed for the first time in ages.  The emerald floor vibrated as human feet caressed it after many years' worth of waiting.  The entire castle shuddered in ecstasy.

Then it shuddered in fear as the Diva passed through the gate, shattering the statue of the man in the courtyard.

"It's Diva…she's here." Vee gripped the handle of her sword and expertly drew it out of its sheath. "Whatever we're going to do, we have to do it fast."

"I know that," replied Julian, although the comment wasn't directed at him. "We have to get to the center of the castle. That's where we need to go."

Joshua glanced at his friends. "Are we going to have to fight her? Or should we run?"

At that moment Julian breathed deeply, and his eyes narrowed.

_Just a little more…the left hallway…_

_I know it seems impossible, but you have to find a way…_

_Th_…you…__

"We have to keep going," he said softly as he ran towards the hallway to his left.  The others followed close by. 

Julian ran through the abandoned halls of Magicant Castle as if guided by an invisible sign.  A presence in the back of his head whispered so that only he could hear; it was the same presence that had been calling out to him for a long time now, and it was slowly leading him to the very center of the castle.  

_Now take the rightmost door…_

_Can you feel what is waiting for you there?_

_Are you ready to face it?_

Suddenly Julian slowed to a stop in front of a particularly large, arched doorway.  There was no door, but Julian was unable to see what was on the other side because of the blinding light that poured in from outside. 

_This is the place._

"I guess this is where we have to go," whispered Peel as she leaned against a wall. "Now what do we do?"

"We have to get there…and protect this place from Diva," replied Julian as he walked towards the doorway.  The others began to follow, but soon realized that they would be unable to do so—they stopped cold when they got within a few paces of the doorway.

Vee raised her hands and groped the air in front of her until the tips of her fingers made contact with an invisible barrier. "_No puedo creerlo…" she muttered. "It's a barrier! We can't get through!"_

Peel began pounding on the invisible wall frantically, producing a muffled thump with each blow. "No! We have to get through! We can't just let Julian go on by himself like this!"

Confused, Julian stepped up to the place where Peel was and stretched out his hand.  Unlike the others, his hands went through the barrier like it wasn't there, and soon his hand joined Peel's.  Gaining a sudden burst of inspiration, Julian tried to pull Peel through, but that attempt proved futile as the solid barrier wrenched Peel's hand from his own before he could pull it through.  

Julian looked at his hand incredulously. "I'm the only one who can pass…"

Joshua took a step back and concentrated, in an attempt to somehow Teleport through the barrier.  Unfortunately, though, he found himself re-materializing in front of the barrier soon after, as the barrier glimmered for a second and repelled him.  "I can't pass," he said. "It looks like we'll have to stay here."

"No! You can't stay here! You have to come with me!" Julian stepped back through the barrier and held his hands out pleadingly. "What about Diva? What are you going to do when she gets here?"

Vee shook her head. "I don't know…" she said. "I wish I knew what to do now…I don't want to watch you go like that…"

After that there was silence.  Long, painful, heart-wrenching silence.

That silence was broken as Peel grabbed the front of Julian's sweater and gave him a solid push, sending him back through the barrier and causing him to fall down.  Immediately the holder of the [key] scrambled to his feet and tried to approach the others, but he stopped once he saw Peel's outstretched hand pressed against the invisible wall.

"Go on," she said. "We'll be fine."

Julian tried to protest, but he was soon silenced as Peel shook her head. "We can't get through, and you know it. It's better this way…"

Julian shifted his gaze over to Vee, who looked at him blankly, and then to Joshua, who nodded solemnly upon meeting his gaze. "Go," he seemed to say with his eyes.  

With that last thought Julian nodded.  But before he left for good he reached out and grabbed Peel's hand, feeling the press of her skin against his own. 

"Come back to me in one piece, okay?" 

"I will. Count on it."

As Julian disappeared through the doorway Peel reached into her backpack and produced her bazooka, which she held at the ready.  In the meantime Vee took up a defensive stance and Joshua clenched his fists. 

"You know, Diva's too strong…I don't know if we'll make it this time…" said Peel as she heard Diva's footsteps come closer. 

Surprisingly, Vee grinned when she heard that comment. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she stated.  

"If this is the final battle, then we won't have to hold back," said Joshua with a smile. "That way, we can go into it without regrets."

The three readied themselves as Diva's floating form came from around the corner and stepped into the large antechamber they were in.  Her icy gaze looked the three of them over, chilling them to the bone, but they showed no fear.  Instead they looked at each other, shouted battle cries, and charged forward.

***

Julian began to huff exhaustedly as followed the hallway that lay on the other side of the door.  Decorating the walls were paintings that hung between the many windows.

At this point he could literally feel what his friends were going through, although it felt like a hazy mist separated him from Peel, Joshua, and Vee.  This feeling almost drilled a hole in Julian's head as he ran, but he knew that everything would be lost if he stopped.  Above all, he had to keep going.

Peel fired three shots at Diva, who reeled as the balls of plasma impacted her body, creating clouds of smoke; she scowled when she saw Diva unaffected.  Two more shots were fired and shrugged off until the bazooka overheated, and Peel threw it to the side.  Beside her, Vee held up her sword and charged, leaping into the air a few feet before she reached Diva.  Like a flash she thrust the blade into Diva's chest, and then leapt away as Joshua hit the sword with a blast of PK Thunder, using the weapon as a conductor.  Diva fell to the floor.

That was a short-lived victory, for Diva rose before any of the others could react.  She pulled the sword from her chest and threw it to the side, as if nothing had hit her at all.  She was still, for lack of a better word, spotless.  The others stood there, shocked, as Diva raised her hand and pointed her palm at the humans.  Electricity began to gather in her palm and surge all over her body.  At that moment, Joshua and Peel gasped. 

"_Giga Session._" The whole room shook as Diva called on Volt Punker's signature attack and fired it at the travelers.  Peel and Vee crowded around Joshua as he called on a shield to protect them, but it was barely enough.  A streak of electricity managed to break through and hit the group, dispersing it.  Joshua was thrust back, and he crashed against the invisible barrier before he slumped back down to the floor.  Vee and Peel were left on opposite corners of the room.

Peel crawled to her feet and reached into her backpack, pulling out a bottle rocket.  With a grunt she set if off, hitting Diva square in the stomach while she was knocked back.  The lag time gave Vee an opening, and she took it.  With the agility that characterized her she jumped up and delivered a wide roundhouse kick to Diva's face.  When she landed she somersaulted backwards to avoid Diva's retaliatory strike, then dashed forth and threw a punch with her right hand.  The menace was ready for it, though, and blocked it by grabbing Vee's fist.  Vee's eyes widened, but she showed no fear as she lashed out with her other hand, which was also blocked.  In a last attempt at hitting her enemy, Vee sent a kick, which connected with Diva's side.  The whole time Diva's expression did not change.

It was then that Diva flung Vee to the side, sending her careening into the floor.  Before Vee could fully recover Diva stretched out her hand once more, this time to the same side as Vee.  Diva herself did not turn.

"_Seism._" The series of explosions that ran along the ground were too quick for Vee to dodge, and she ended up taking the attack head-on.  She let out a cry of pain as she crashed into the far wall, a victim of Earth Bluesman's own power. 

Peel gasped as she saw this, but the gruesome sight didn't stop her from stepping up to Diva.  She was almost ready to strike when Peel reached into her backpack and pulled out her gear.  Soon enough every Incendiary, Mine, Bomb, and Rocket in Peel's arsenal were thrown at Diva.  Peel dived to the floor and pulled the detonator out of her pocket, then activated it.  The resulting explosion nearly destroyed the foundations of the castle and filled the room with smoke.  

Still that was not enough. 

As the smoke cleared and Peel stood Diva's hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck.  Peel found herself being raised off the ground and held in the air as Diva raised her hand once more, charging it with energy.  

"_Lichstrahl__." The power of Dual Proghauser struck Peel and sent her flying.  She crashed into the barrier and slumped down beside Joshua, who was just now gathering enough energy to rise. _

The little boy clenched his fists as Diva advanced on him.  He decided that he'd strike before Diva had the chance to attack, and he charged up a ball of PSI energy in his hand.

"PK Thunder!" as Joshua yelled the command and raised his hands several bolts of lightning crashed down on Diva, forcing her to retreat.  Once she was far enough away, Joshua charged another spell and threw it at her.

"PK Swarm!" The photon-like bees rushed out of Joshua's hands and blanketed Diva, and then exploded.  The walls of the antechamber cracked under the force of another explosion.

Diva straitened herself and extended both fists this time.  Joshua knew what was coming, and he too prepared to launch another spell, possibly his last.  Both Diva and Joshua emitted eddies of heated air as their hands flared with fire.  Then Diva opened her hands.

"_Mad Storm._"

Joshua raised his hands to his sides and squeezed his eyes shut, his head pointing upwards.

"_PK Fire!_"

The flames erupted from Joshua's body and spiraled outward in a double helix that reached to the ceiling.  For a moment his and her powers wrestled together in a fight for supremacy.  But soon Joshua tired and his powers dropped.  From that moment Diva's flame conquered Joshua, and he was on the floor, his clothes singed and smoldering.  Diva reached down and flung him to the side carelessly.  Then she walked up to the barrier and shattered it.

***

Julian clutched his head with his hands and let out a ragged gasp as he felt the last of his friends fall.  His pace slowed from a run to a walk to a near stop as the hazy mist that linked him to the others vanished; now there was simply nothing there.  Julian turned to look in the direction he had come from, on the other end of the twisting hallway, and tried to run in that direction, when the same presence found his mind again:

_No! Just a little more…don't turn back!_

With a huff Julian shook his head.  Whoever that was, he was right—turning back would mean wasting the precious opportunity for which his friends had sacrificed themselves.  With a grunt he took off running again.

By now the hallway he was navigating was beginning to lose the crystalline, minimalist form it had before.  The walls gradually became distorted and bent outward, while the emerald floor went from smooth to wavy and uneven.  But as the hallway lost its shape Julian was able to make out the other end…another doorway bathed in light…

Julian ran through the doorway.  Finally, he had found the place where everything began.  And where it would all end. 


	36. Finality Ch 10: The Garden of Everything

Mother Alternate

Finality Chapter Ten: The Garden of Everything

It was a grove.

Plants of all sizes, shapes, and colors sprouted from the grass.  A few trees cast their shadows over the lush, green pasture, although even a few rays of light were able to poke through the massive majesty of the branches.  Off to the right was a pillar of white stone, although the top had been broken off, and it rested a few feet away.  To the left, barely visible behind a large tree, was a statue with a missing arm.  Off to the distance one could make out a temple-like structure, overrun with weeds and vines.  Closer than that was a stone podium.  And on that podium was a young man, perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old, wearing a yellow and blue striped T-Shirt and blue shorts.   

His short, black hair was ruffled by the wind as he stood on the podium, his back to Julian.  It was not until Julian let out a huff, product of the fatigue caused by his long run, that the boy turned to look at him.  He had a placid smile on his face and there was a pleasant timbre to his voice when he spoke.

"Ah, you're here!" exclaimed Ninten as he stepped off the podium and greeted his guest. "I've been waiting!"

Julian raised an eyebrow and went to meet the young man. "Ninten…" he whispered incredulously.  It was almost too surreal to believe. 

Ninten let out a soft chuckle and put his hand on Julian's tense shoulder, leading him to the podium. "We have much to discuss, you and I," he said. "There are many questions that you want answered. Fortunately I can do just that."

By the time Julian reached the podium, he was able to spot something unusual—at the very center of the circular platform was a small, round pool filled with water.  Hovering silently above the pool was a blue crystal, rough and uneven in shape, which seemed to emanate light from the depths of its core.  It looked much like a coarse, upside-down, solidified teardrop, with dozens of indentations and cracks, like a jewel waiting to be refined.

Julian raised his hand to touch the crystal; it was just screaming to be touched, for Julian to feel it with his fingertips.  As his trembling hand came ever closer to the jewel, Ninten turned away and stretched, breathing in the fresh air of the grove. "This place is beautiful, isn't it? Quite unbelievable…and just in time, too! It seems as though our guest has arrived."

Julian snatched back his hand and whirled around to see Diva at the entrance to the grove.  Their eyes met for a single second, after which Julian stepped in front of Ninten and pushed him back with his arm. 

"Stand back! She'll hurt you!"

Ninten shot a confused glance at Julian, and then chuckled. "Oh, my…what are you doing?"

Julian didn't answer.  His hand began to glow, after which the green swatches of the Aswer materialized, then solidified until the glyph took on its Gleyd form.  Julian hopped off the podium and took a few steps towards the advancing Diva, then swung the Aswer forward and fired a tentative shot.  Diva merely twisted her body to the side, and the shot flew into the distance harmlessly.

"I don't think you should be doing that," said Ninten casually from the podium. 

Julian turned briefly to glance at Ninen. "What do you mean? I can't just _stand _here!"

"Well, you should…"

Julian shook his head and raised his other hand. "PK Freeze!" he called, and an icy wind began swirling around Diva.  When the spell dissipated Diva was covered in frost, and Julian took the opportunity to rush up to Diva and punch her face.  After that he retreated and held the Aswer at the ready.

Diva merely shook it off, and then countered with her own Freeze spell.  Julian called up a shield to block the blow, charging up the Aswer while he did so.  When it was ready he moved it forward. 

"PK Aswer…Gleyd Form!" The glowing shield shot forward at a speed so incredible even Diva would be unable to dodge it.  Instead she raised her hands in front of her and caught the Aswer head on, producing a surge of psychokinetic energy that rushed all over her body.  The power struggle continued for a while until both parties backed down simultaneously; Diva fell to the ground, and the Gleyd Aswer rushed back to Julian's side.

Julian used the pause to turn to Ninten. "Why won't you help me?!" he demanded. "Diva could kill us all!"

Ninten's only reply to this was complete shock.  He cocked his head to the side while he crossed his arms. 

"_Help _you? Why would I help you destroy my own creation?"

Julian's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.  He was so surprised that he didn't even see when Diva hit him with a beam of concentrated energy, sending him sprawling to the ground.  When he got up he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Your…creation? How?!" 

Ninten shrugged. "Is it really so hard to believe? You should have guessed by now…after all, you and I are the only ones that have access to this place. Logically it should follow that Diva's entrance means that she is somehow linked to me."

Julian grunted, and then leapt into the air as Diva charged him.  While he was in mid-air he fired a volley of PK Beam attacks at Diva, who dodged them.  When he landed he rolled to the side to avoid a swipe of Diva's hands, then came up to her from behind.  He then immobilized her by grabbing her arms and lined her up with the Aswer.  Finally, when the attack was ready, he commanded the Aswer to fire and he jumped out of the way.  He landed on the other side of Diva, where the Aswer was.

"I don't understand…" he said. "How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen?"

Ninten stepped down from the podium and walked up to Diva, who was just now getting up. "It's simple, really. I had to figure out a way to manage things on Earth while I stayed here, in Magicant."

"But then…what about the Starmen? The aliens? Did you create them too?"

Ninten nodded. "Ana, Loid, and Teddy were more than willing to believe me when I told them that their 'enemy' came from outer space. Just goes to show how gullible humans can be..."

"Oh sure, I had my moments…moments where I could leave this place unattended.  But in the end…" Ninten stepped on the podium again and touched the crystal.  As he did so his eyes glazed over and his lips curled into a sickly grin. "I have to stay here…this belongs to me." 

Julian let out a growl.  How could it be that, this whole time, Ninten was the one behind everything? Why was he doing this? What was so special about this place that it would drive Ninten to attack his own friends…

All those questions were shoved aside as Diva, on Ninten's mental command, rushed forward to attack Julian.  The human boy jumped to the side and lunged towards the alien/specter while her momentum still carried her forward.  Mercilessly he drove her face-first into the ground, firing beam after beam at the back of her head.  When he was done he jumped back.  Just as expected, Diva got to her feet, albeit a little more slowly this time. 

"Oh, no…I think it's going to take more than that," said Ninten, eyes still locked on the crystal. "Much, much more…"

Diva dived towards Julian, who wasn't fast enough to react. Diva's hands grasped his throat and launched him into the air, signaling the beginning of an aerial assault.  Julian braced himself and blocked the three punches that flew at him as Diva rushed up from below, and then tried to initiate his own attack, which was blocked as well.  After exchanging a few more blows, both combatants fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" barked Julian as he stumbled, causing a few drops of sweat to fall from his forehead. "Why are you attacking your friends?"

Diva retreated to Ninten's side, while the young man stepped down from the small altar. "I told you…it's quite simple. I attacked them to get to you."

"What?!"

"That's right. The World Device, the prism, everything…it was all a plan to get you here, where I needed you. When I visited Mt. Itoi after my battle with Giegue, I found a warp back to Magicant. I found that the realm of Magicant never really disappears…it's a nexus of times, dimensions, spaces…a meeting point for every reality imaginable.

"After exploring this place I came upon this grove…and I knew that it was meant for me. I used its power to create this castle, from which I could survey the world I created. And then I saw you, a little boy living in Snowman with immense psychic powers…powers so great that they would eventually lead you to this place…to take it from me. 

"So I devised a plan. I created the prism, planted it for Loid to find, and waited. Then I had Diva contact that scientist in Ellay so that he could build the World Device, all as I shaped Magicant into a world fit for me, complete with a group of subjects to follow me.  Of course, everything went according to plan until you ran from Snowman…I was surprised to find that you could resist my influence.

"That didn't matter much, though…I knew that eventually you would find your way here, like it or not.  So I waited, and here you are. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on letting your little friends get this far…Schneider must have left a glitch in the World Device's programming."

Ninten walked up to Diva, and she bent down to meet him.  Tenderly he touched her chin with the tips of his fingers, and brought her so close to his face that their lips were nearly brushing.  All the while he was smiling. 

"Oh, well…no matter."

Immediately Diva took off in Julian's direction and punched him, then backhanded him, sending him flying.  While he was in mid-air Diva launched a ball of PSI energy at the boy, hitting him head on.  Julian crashed into the pillar, breaking it in two.  The upper half smashed into the ground, taking out several helpless plants.  Julian then fell limply to the ground.

Julian fired a lop-sided beam in a futile attempt to hit Diva, but he was stunned and the shot missed its target by a wide margin.  Diva retaliated by throwing another attack, hitting its helpless mark and causing him to yell in pain. 

Ninten walked towards Julian while he locked eyes with him.  The same, placid look that had been plastered on his face since their meeting was still there.  As Ninten got closer, Diva raised her hand, ready to deal the final blow.  When Ninten was just behind his avatar he giggled.

"Good-bye…Julian…"

Julian squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Diva's final attack. 

It never came.

"Ah, an unexpected guest! This _is a pleasant surprise!"_

Julian slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Diva.  Standing in front of him, blocking the blow that would finish him, was Dual Proghauser.  She held her psychic sword in front of her horizontally and stopped Diva's arm from striking, although it was obviously taking a lot of effort.  After a moment Diva retreated and Dual relaxed, turning to look at Julian.

"Are you alright?" she asked simply.  Julian nodded in response, and then got up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Lisa dissipated the sword. 

Lisa didn't answer and instead pointed at Ninten. "You are the cause of all of this," she growled. 

Ninten nodded his head.  Apparently he took it as a compliment. "I'm flattered that you could make it. Siding with you was not a waste of my time after all."

Julian was now more confused than ever.  According to Ninten, only he and Julian had access to this place.  That meant that Lisa was connected to either one of the two.  But then, how was that possible?

"Oh, no, Lisa isn't connected to either of us at all," said Ninten, apparently reading Julian's thoughts. "You see, initially, I was to lure her to this place as well. She was nearly as powerful as you were, and she was a threat to my plans, just like you. But then I decided that instead of opposing her, I'd use her to destroy you. Either way, one of you would be out of the picture."

Lisa let out one of her characteristic chuckles. "It seems like a lot of trouble just to get rid of two people. Why not do it directly through the Diva?"

"Ah, but you see, I just don't want you destroyed…" Ninten's smile grew wider, "I want you _absorbed. I want to use your powers to feed this place…to make me grow stronger."_

Lisa's smile faded and she snarled at Ninten and Diva. "You disgust me. You destroyed your friends and family, all for your personal gain…"

"Yes, I did…but then again, so did you. And when you think about it, so did Julian. We're all a lot alike, aren't we?"

Lisa's nose flared and her eyes grew as she yelled in rage and lunged towards Ninten, arm reared and ready to strike.  Instantly Diva stepped in front of her master to protect him.  Lisa tried to jump over Diva in an attempt to attack, but Diva was too quick.  In a flash she was able to grab the girl and fling her to the side.  It was so simple that Ninten didn't even bother to comment on it.  As soon as she landed, Lisa scrambled back to Julian's side and summoned her sword, which she held at the ready.  Julian, who had recovered by now, joined the warrior.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked as Lisa was about to charge Diva a second time. "Why are you helping me?"

Lisa turned and shot a short, sweet smile at Julian. "Because, finally, I understand. _Dumbkoff…" With those final words the fighter formerly knows as Dual Proghauser initiated the final attack on her old mistress. _

Dual's agility was far greater than that of a normal human, and it showed.  This time, Diva was almost unable to keep up, and soon Lisa was able to land two blows with her blade—one on Diva's cheek and another on her arm.  However, Lisa's previous wounds hadn't healed completely, and soon she lost her energy. 

Diva lashed out at her, and Lisa was thrown to the side, unconscious.  Then Ninten turned to Julian. "And now, for the other one…"

It was then that Julian saw Diva's wounds, which were oozing an inky black, and spotted two identical wounds on Ninten's body.  They were the same size, shape, and depth.  Julian gasped.

Ninten didn't create Diva.  Ninten _was _Diva. 

_Now you know the truth…_

_You are the only one left who can stop this…_

_…gr…we…self…___

Julian breathed deep and relaxed in an effort to gather his energy. "Part of you is still good," he said solemnly. "The part that's been communicating with me…the part that hasn't been affected by this place…it's still in there, somewhere…"

Much to Julian's surprise, Ninten responded by throwing his head back and bellowing a loud, hearty laugh. "Oh, please!" he said in between fits of laughter. "You can't be serious! Nothing is beyond my control!"

Then his smile grew sickeningly wide and his eyes shone with madness. "And now, I'll prove it to you."

Reacting instantly, Julian manipulated the Aswer so that it met with Diva's powerful psychic attack.  The entire grove shook under the collective powers of both warriors as Julian's Gleyd Aswer and Ninten's avatar clashed.  For an eternal moment, everything seemed to freeze.

Then the Aswer began to crack.  Julian's breath became ragged as the [key] splintered and shattered, losing strength until finally it broke into millions of fluorescent fragments.  His heart stopped as he saw his weapon disappear, until Diva's attack rushed through and connected with his body, driving it to the point of death.

Everything in the grove fell silent as Julian fell to the floor, defeated.

***

Julian…

Julian, can you hear me?

Through the darkness came a soft voice…a familiar voice.

_Gleyd…is that you?_

You fought valiantly, my friend…but you still don't understand.

_What? _

A faint light came from far away and poised itself next to Julian's limp form, floating in the dark void.

"I'm sorry, Julian, but we couldn't hold her off," said Vee. "It's up to you now…you know that, right?"

_Vee…_

Another light joined the first.

"I never really said it, but I wanted to thank you…" said Joshua. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know what my life would have become…"

_Joshua…_

Finally, a third light joined the others and spoke softly to Julian.

"Julian…do you hear me?"

_…Peel…it's you…_

"No matter what, I'll always be with you…" said Peel softly. "Nothing can separate us…"

_I'm sorry...I failed you…I failed everyone…_

"That's not true. You haven't failed yet…"

Just then, a fourth, dimmer light approached the fallen Julian.  The four lights surrounded Julian.

"There's a reason why the World Device brought your friends to this place…" stated Ninten—the real Ninten. "I've been corrupted by the power of Magicant…but you can save me if you could only understand…"

_Understand…what? I don't know…_

The four lights revolved around Julian, creating a ring of golden light that eventually enveloped Julian.  

"That's why we're here…to help you…"

"Don't give up yet…"

"There's still time…"

"Julian…"

Darkness was replaced by light, then by color.  As if Julian magically attained a newer, higher plane of existence, he could suddenly feel everything and everyone.  Every presence, every thought, every soul flew into and out of him…  

And then Julian understood…

***

Ninten clasped his hands together to rid them of dirt after having hauled Lisa's unconscious body from the tree where she lay to the stone podium.  He let out a content sigh as he did so, for he knew that everything had, in the end, turned out exactly as he wanted it to.  

At least, that's what he thought until he turned and found Julian standing a short distance away.  A look of determination was decorating his face.

"You just never give up, do you?" said Ninten with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to show you again." 

Ninten glanced at Diva, and she fired a ball of energy at Julian.  The latter of the two didn't budge.  It was much to Ninten's surprise, then, that the ball of energy bounced harmlessly off Julian. 

"Hmm…" Ninten's eyebrows raised and his smile wavered.  He commanded Diva to fire again.  Three more beams were shot out, yet all of them bounced off an invisible barrier that surrounded Julian.  Still Julian did not move. 

For the first time Ninten's smile faded.  This time he grunted as Diva began attacking with greater force, until she was throwing everything she had at the boy.  His fists clenched and his lips curled into a snarl as nothing was able to hit Julian, who began advancing towards Ninten threateningly.  Now desperate, Diva fired an extremely large ball of energy at Julian.  He, in turn, merely stopped and held out his hand, catching the attack in his hand.  Then, as carelessly as he had stopped it, he sent it back at Diva with twice the force.  The avatar was unable to evade the attack, and she was hit head on.  Her body fell to the floor at Ninten's feet, motionless. For a moment, Ninten stared at the ground where his Diva lay, immobilized, without any real reaction.  Slowly, though, his mouth dropped open and his breath quickened.

"How…can this…be?" Ninten dropped to his knees and took Diva in his arms as his brow furrowed. "I…have the power of Magicant…no one is more powerful than I am…" he stood, Diva still in his arms.  Tears were flowing from his eyes. "You can't defeat me! No one can! Not with my power!"

Julian shook his head and lowered his gaze. "You're wrong," he stated simply. "You don't understand…"

Ninten grew furious. "Don't…understand?" He sobbed, almost pleadingly. "_Don't understand?!_"

Julian raised his head once more and smiled. "You don't understand…that the greatest power lies within yourself."

With those words he lifted his right hand, now devoid of any marking.  His palm began glowing a bright gold as Julian poured his energy into this new power…soon a set of all-too-familiar, golden swatches formed in the air in front of him.  These were different, though…they weren't part of an object that was handed down to Julian…this Aswer was a creation of his own.

Julian held the golden Aswer at the ready and took a few steps towards Ninten. "I'm going to finish this…I'm going to destroy this place so that no one can be used by it again."

Ninten, eyes still riddled with tears, began to chuckle silently to himself. "…you think that just because you hurt Diva you have the right to do this to me?" his body and Diva's began to glow. "You think that you can take this place away from me?! _Do you_?!"

Julian said nothing as Ninten and Diva dissolved into one form.  The two facets of a single person melded, creating a more powerful, more sinister being.  When the fusion was completed, a newer, renewed Ninten touched ground.  His skin was deathly pale, and his hair was now the same color as Diva's.  His eyes had gone from brown to jet black.  

Ninten bared his teeth at Julian and raised his claw-like hands. "_Die, Julian!!_"

Ninten charged at full speed towards Julian, screaming bloody hell.  Julian did not move—instead he sent a mental command to the Aswer, which began to glow even brighter.  As Ninten got ever closer, the Aswer became that much brighter, until tiny photons began swirling around the central circle.  The glyph vibrated, resonating with unknown forces, calling them to Julian's aid. 

Once Ninten was upon him, Julian closed his eyes. "Good-bye, Ninten…" he whispered. 

With that the golden Aswer fired a beam of energy so large and destructive that it literally enveloped Ninten.  The sheer power of the attack blew down every plant, broke every branch, and ripped every blade of grass…even Julian was nearly knocked down by the power of his own attack.  As the beam hit the Ninten specter it almost tore through his body.

After the attack Ninten stayed like that for a second, hovering in mid-air.  A confused look was plastered on his face; he didn't know what to make of this situation.  But then he gasped as his body began to disintegrate…the power he so cherished was draining from him.  His hair and skin went back to their normal colors as Diva's translucent ghost was ripped from his body.  It remained for an infinitesimally small moment, in the same position as its master…then simply vanished. 

Ninten's eyes welled up with tears and he smiled as Julian dismissed the Aswer permanently.  His arms hung open, and his legs were spread out.  Oddly enough, he was laughing.  He laughed until his body withered away and disappeared, his essence turning into tiny particles that were carried away by the air.  Julian couldn't help but feel sad as he stepped up to Ninten and held out his hand in an attempt to touch his now-fading form.  Then he heard the same presence, Ninten's, in the back of his mind.

_Thank you…thank you for saving me…_

With those last words, Ninten died.  And for the first time in many months, Julian felt at peace.

As Julian tiredly limped over to a tree stump and sat down he could feel that something had changed.  Whereas before Ninten's wishes controlled everything in Magicant, now it seemed like there was nothing to rule over it…Magicant needed a master…someone powerful, who could watch over this place, protect it…then it would belong to him, yes…

Julian bolted up from his resting and clutched the sides of his head. _No! What am I thinking?_

At that precise moment Julian felt a new presence in his head…a presence much more sinister than anything he had ever felt.  It called out to him, seduced him, and lured him over to a place where…everything could be his…where he and Diva could live, forever…

_No. It's happening again…Julian shook his head and tried to force the presence out of his mind. __What will happen if I let things begin again? Will I be the one to resurrect Diva? Will I create the same illusions? Will I betray my friends, like Ninten did…?_

Finally Julian shot a determined look at the crystal, which was glowing an eerie, enticing blue.  The hidden core of the crystal called to him, hypnotically.  

_No…I will not._

Julian walked up to the podium and bent down, shaking Lisa slightly.  

"Unh…_was_…_wo…" slowly the argent fighter came to, only to be led off the podium by Julian.  She tried to voice a comment, but Julian didn't let her.  Instead he walked back to the altar._

"Julian…what are you doing?" asked Lisa as Julian stepped up to the crystal and placed both hands on it.  Julian replied simply by turning to her and smiling.  

"Please take care of them," he asked. 

Lisa looked quizzically at Julian, but the reason for Julian's actions soon dawned on her, and her eyes grew wide.  Instantly she nodded and turned to run towards the castle, but not before she called out to Julian:

"Thank you, Julian…" she said. "I'll never forget you."

Julian nodded without turning. 

Once Lisa was far enough away, Julian turned his focus back to the crystal.  It was funny…that this thing was what led Ninten to insanity.  The power of Magicant tainted him…eventually he would have destroyed everything, just to prevent anyone from reaching it…and now it was trying to get Julian to do the same.

Julian grunted and began to force his own psychic energy into the crystal, causing it to rumble.  He never thought it would come to this…it was too bad…he really wanted to see the others one more time…

_Vee…Joshua…Peel…I'm so sorry…you'll be sad because of me…_

The dark power of the crystal cried out in fear and agony.  It tried to force itself into Julian's mind again, to try and prevent him from ending it…but Julian's mind was made up; his resolve was too strong for the dark power of the grove.  With one final mental push, Julian squeezed the crystal, and it shattered.  

Instantly, the very physical foundations of Magicant began to crumble as the dimensional nexus began to disappear.  A white light consumed everything in the grove, until even the very podium he was on vanished…

The floating debris of the castle faded slowly into the void, until Julian was the only thing left in Magicant…until he himself started to disappear.  He could feel every atom in his body being ripped apart—funny…it didn't hurt at all…the emotions that were now swirling all over Julian's psyche made the pain vanish.  

As everything crumbled away, Julian closed his eyes…

He visualized himself at home, sitting with his mother and his brother.  Beside him was Peel, who held his hand warmly in both of hers.  She was wearing the hydrangea blue dress he had bought for her once.  Her head rested on Julian's shoulder.

On the other side of the room sat Joshua and Vee, who smiled at him.  Joshua's hair was combed neatly, and the monkey Kir was perched on his shoulder.  Vee looked very pretty.  

Ana, Teddy, and Loid stood behind them, all laughing…even Loid, whose traces of anger and strife had been erased, was revealing the sensitive, kind boy that lay underneath.  Teddy had his glasses off, and Julian could see his blue eyes.  Ana held her bonnet in her hands, like always.

Even Lisa was there, with her parents, who were now fully healthy and smiling…Lisa's hair was no longer silver; it was now the same color as her mother's.  Dr. Schneider leaned on his cane with one hand while he laid the other on Lisa's shoulder.

Julian squeezed Peel's hand lovingly, and then looked to his friends.  Finally he looked towards his family.  They didn't look sad or angry at him…instead they smiled like the others, and Julian's brother hugged him warmly while his mother took his head in her arms.  

Then everything faded to black…

_Mom…Chris…everyone…I'll miss you all…_

The world of Magicant disappeared.  The human being known as Julian disappeared along with it.  

***

"Teddy! Over here! I found them!"

The ex-gangster turned at the sound of Loid calling his name.  At the moment he was standing on a rocky slope somewhere near the Mt. Itoi Lake.  His friend was calling to him from higher up—he had cupped his hand over his mouth while he waved.

Slowly Teddy made his way up the slope and joined Loid, who took the brief respite to slip his glasses off and clean them on his shirt sleeve, although the tattered, dirtied shirt did little to clean the lenses.  Neither he nor Teddy had had any rest these past few days—after clearing the city of stray Starmen, the pair had decided to try and find their erstwhile companions on Mt. Itoi.  They both surmised that the threat had been stopped after the attacks ceased, but the fact that they had received no word from Julian and the others made them slightly uneasy.  

Loid led Teddy from his vantage point to a small clearing beside the lake, where there were four bodies covered with scratches and bruises, their clothes in tatters.  Teddy was able to recognize three of them as the unconscious forms of Peel, Joshua, and Vee, while Loid focused on the familiar face of Lisa Schneider.  Julian was nowhere to be found.

Both boys kneeled down and propped up the children, who were just now coming to.  They let out groans and winced in pain, living proof of the hardships they had suffered in the past few days. 

Teddy hoisted Joshua in his arms and cradled his head with his muscular hands as the wild boy regained consciousness. "Where…are we…?" he croaked. 

"Relax, kid…" replied Teddy's rumbling voice. "You're safe now."

Vee crawled out of Loid's arms and sat up on the cold earth. "What happened? Are we on Earth?"

Loid raised a confused eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'on Earth'? Just where were you? What happened?"

Vee raised a hand to rub at a large bump on her forehead. "It's a long story…" Despite the pain she managed to force a smile. "It's good to see you again, Loid," she said.

After making sure that Vee was alright, Loid crawled over to Peel and slipped off her goggles, which were now cracked and useless. "Are you okay?" he asked.  The girl replied by wincing once more, but after a moment she too sat on the floor with her legs tucked to the side. "I'm fine…" she managed to say. 

Then her eyes widened as her mouth formed the words she was terrified to say. "Where's Julian?"

Teddy and Loid exchanged glances.  Teddy looked at Peel and shook his head solemnly. "You four are the only ones here," he muttered. "We didn't find anyone else."

Vee looked up at her rescuer. "Four? You mean…" her suspicions were confirmed as she followed Teddy's gaze to Lisa, who sat a few feet away, nursing her own wounds.

"Lisa…you're here…" Joshua raised his head from Teddy's arms to shoot a confused look at his former nemesis. "But how?"

Lisa didn't respond.  She merely averted her gaze and lowered her head while she clutched a bruised rib.  A long, dramatic pause followed as everyone present watched Lisa.  Eventually Peel got up and limped over to Lisa, her eyes showing both consternation and anger.

"Lisa…where is Julian?" she asked softly.

Lisa didn't answer.

Peel bent down and grabbed Lisa by the collar of her shirt, hoisting her up.  Lisa gasped sharply in pain, but still remained silent. "Tell me what happened to Julian!" demanded Peel. "Tell me now!"

Lisa raised her free hand and placed it on top of Peel's tight fist.  Slowly she shook her head. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I tried to help…but in the end I wasn't able to do anything…"

Peel's jaw dropped. "No…"

"He told me to take care of you," continued Lisa. "I tried to stop him, but…"

Lisa's voice trailed off as Peel dropped to her knees, still clutching the lower part of Lisa's shirt.  She closed her eyes in an attempt to stifle the tears, but Peel's painful wails soon got the better of her, and a lone tear trickled down her cheek.  Joshua began to cry silently into Teddy's chest while Vee, who was leaning on Loid for support, sniffled dejectedly.  

Lisa kneeled beside Peel and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

***

Julian's mother had just cleared the table when the doorbell rang.  Chris was sitting in the living room, staring absently at the TV.  Both mother and son looked like they had seen better days; the past month had been especially taxing.  It was the kind of exhaustion that one feels when one finally relinquishes hope and succumbs to the grief.

"Can I help you?" Julian's mother cracked open the door of her quaint home in Snowman and peeked out into the crisp afternoon air.  Standing on the porch were two girls and one small boy.  The girl closest to her had shoulder-length auburn hair, and she sported a cute hydrangea dress. 

"Good afternoon," said the girl, hands clasped behind her. "My name's Peel…these are Joshua and Vee."

Julian's mother opened the door fully, letting a gust of cold wind into the house.  Simultaneously, Chris stepped out from the living room. "I'm sorry…do I know you?" she asked. "I think you might have the wrong house…"

Peel's expression didn't change. "No, this is the place. You see, we have some information on your son…"

Julian's mother's hand shot up to cover her gaping mouth. "You…know about Julian?"

Peel nodded. "We were…with him…these past months."

Julian's mother stepped to the side and ushered the four children inside.  Immediately she sat Vee and Joshua beside Chris while she took Peel's hands in hers and led her into a chair. "Please tell me…what do you know about my son?"

Peel sat down beside Julian's mother, and then took a deep breath while she steeled herself.  Then she began telling the story of how she and Julian first met in that dark alley in Merrysville all those months ago.


	37. Epilogue: Onward to Forever

Mother Alternate

Epilogue: Onward to Forever

"Last stop, Snowman! Snowman, last stop!"

The rails of the paradise line shrieked as the long train huffed and chugged to a stop.  The metallic doors of each car slid open, and soon small amounts of people descended onto the concrete platform.  Some dragged suitcases, which they flailed about wildly due to their inability to control the weight; a few more arrived into the arms of lovers, husbands, and wives, and were greeted with kisses; another group met with their families and friends.

Among the passengers was a small boy with wild, unruly hair, who jumped off the train and onto the wet platform.  He inspected the platform and the station that came after it as if they were completely and absolutely foreign to him.  Even his breath, which left his mouth in puffs of steam, was looked upon by the boy as something wondrous.

As the child surveyed his surroundings there was a slight ruffling in his backpack.  The boy slipped it off his shoulders and held it with one hand while he opened the zipper with the other.  He smiled when a tiny monkey jumped out of the backpack and hopped onto his shoulder, chattering wildly.  He was wearing a small, red bow tie around his neck.

"Yeah, I know it's stuffy in there…but it was the only way you'd be able to come," whispered the boy as he smiled at the small simian. "You know that, Kir."

The monkey nodded and jumped onto the boy's other shoulder, suddenly aware of someone's approach from the other side.  He extended his tiny palm and pointed at the person, an eighteen-year-old girl who had a duffel bag around her shoulder and a green jacket in her hand.  The boy turned to look at her and smiled.

"Put this on or you'll catch a cold, Joshua." said the girl as she tossed him the jacket. "Mom and Dad'll go ballistic if I let you get sick."

"Thanks." Joshua motioned for Kir to leap onto his head while Joshua slipped the green jacket on over his tan clothing.  After he was comfortable he put his hands in the jacket pockets and sighed contentedly. "What time did Peel say she'd come for us?"

"She said she'd be here by the time the train arrived. She must be running late."

At that precise moment, as if on cue, a third voice called out to the duo from within the train station.  Soon enough a girl clad in a bright, orange jacket and blue jeans ran out of the building and scrambled to the platform.

"Hey, you guys!" Peel ran up to her friends and hugged them. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Vee laughed as Peel came up to them.  She hadn't changed one bit. "We're happy to see you too. Have you gotten our letters? Joshua wrote the last one."

Peel separated herself from the brother and sister duo.  Kir had jumped onto her shoulders and was now chattering happily as he hugged Peel's head.  She, in turn, raised a hand to pet the monkey. 

"Yep." She nodded. "Have you been getting mine?"

Joshua nodded emphatically.  As soon as he did Peel grabbed Joshua's and Vee's hands, and then led them out of the train station. "Come on, I have to show you around!"

The girl genius had spent the last three months living in Snowman with Julian's family.  The idea actually belonged to Julian's brother, Chris who, after hearing the story of the EarthBound ones from Peel's mouth, asked her to stay with him and his mother.  The situation was ideal since Peel had no family of her own, her parents having died two years previously.  Now she no longer had to pawn off gadgets to live—she was living in a place where she could fully develop, comfortably and at her own pace.  Although there was still a big, gaping wound in her heart…

Peel, Joshua, and Vee had done their best to explain everything to Julian's mother and brother as completely as possible.  They stumbled on a couple of details that even they didn't know, such as just who Diva was and where she came from—Lisa had refrained from telling them exactly what had happened. "She came from Magicant, and she was destroyed along with it" she said. "Julian made sure of that." Still, the three children managed to relate the story of their adventures from the very first battle to the present.

Although Joshua and Vee had been here before, at that last moment, they had never stopped to look around or familiarize themselves with the town.  This problem was being remedied by Peel, who gave them a brief tour of the town before leading them to Ana's Chateau, where they would be staying, and where she would leave them until the evening.  Of course, she didn't stop talking the entire time—Joshua and Vee had only been there for a couple of hours and they already felt like they had been living there their whole lives.  On the way there they passed by the town square, where several workers were setting up a wooden stage and a microphone. 

"What's all that for?" asked Joshua as he saw the workers testing the microphone. 

Peel turned to look at what Joshua was talking about. "Oh, that," she said. "They're setting up for the festival tonight."

Vee raised her eyebrows. "Festival? You mean…"

"Yeah…didn't you know? Tonight is the Cosmos Festival. Maybe the last one."

***

It was already night by the time Peel went for Joshua and Vee.  Like every year, Ana was the one responsible for making the speech at midnight, just before the meteor shower took place.  This meant that the siblings didn't even see her until they met up at the Town Square.  When they did meet, Vee decided to stay with Ana and keep her company while Peel took Joshua to see the different stands.

"So everything began today, one year ago…" Ana and Vee were sitting on the wooden stage in the square, enjoying a rather pleasant view of the festival-goers.  Ana was musing on the events that had led her here, just like she had on this day every year, for the past six years.

"Seems like a long time, doesn't it?" Vee's legs dangled off the edge of the stage, and she swung them around casually. "It's almost hard to believe."

"I know what you mean."

The two girls sat silently for a few seconds as their thoughts drifted to their respective adventures.  The silence was broken only after Ana leaned back and slipped off her bonnet, revealing the golden strands of hair underneath.

"He's not coming back, is he?"

The question seemed like it had been drifted off as casually as could be, despite the deeper, more serious significance it held.  When Vee heard it she looked quizzically at Ana. 

"Ninten, I mean. If he hasn't come back now, then he won't come back at all, right?" Apparently Ana was simply asking for Vee to confirm something that she already knew.  Her silence and her reluctance to answer were all the confirmation Ana needed.

"It's okay…I think I've come to accept it." Ana continued even though couldn't hear her. "I've decided that I'm going to live on, without him…"

The 'conversation' was interrupted as Ana saw Teddy and Loid come up to meet them.

"Whew! I almost thought we wouldn't make it!" exclaimed Loid cheerily as he hugged Ana, who hopped off the stage to greet him and Teddy. "Getting out of Union Station was impossible!"

Vee jumped off the stage and joined the trio.  Unlike the others, Vee had, through the course of several encounters with Loid, noticed the radical changes in his personality: he had gone from an innocent kid to a sour, aggressive grouch and back.  Heck, right now he had shed his old, bossy personality…he had actually become _nice_. 

"So when's this festival supposed to start, anyway?" Teddy, on the other hand, hadn't changed at all. "I wanted to grab a bite to eat, but this crazy lady yelled at me when I tried to snatch some grub." Teddy had no idea that the 'crazy lady' was actually Julian's mother, who had volunteered to work at the cafeteria.

"In due time, Teddy," Ana linked arms with her friends and led them towards the festivities.  They didn't notice, but the smile on Ana's face was the first real smile in several years. 

Meanwhile, Peel had decided to take Joshua and Chris to see the various huts and attractions that lined the streets of downtown Snowman.  Since both boys were the same age Peel decided that she'd take her 'little brother' along.  As expected, they were getting along marvelously, and they chatted as they walked.  Chris took advantage of the opportunity to show Joshua everything that he deemed interesting, important, or just plain fun.  

To tell the truth, this was still very new to Joshua, who was still struggling with adapting to civilization.  Vee had helped streamline the process, of course, but Joshua still had much to learn—not that he wanted to change _too_ much; his room in the Vasconceros house was so full of plants it was almost hard to walk around inside.  All in all, Joshua still had a part of the forest in his heart. 

"Hey! It's the Whack-a-Barbot hut!" Chris ran up to the entrance to the attraction, eyes wide with joy as he grabbed two mallets from inside and handed one to Joshua. "Wanna play?"

Joshua stared curiously at the foam mallet while Kir climbed over his head to get a better look. "I…don't know how to play," he confessed as his newfound friend led him to the hut.  Chris waved him off. "It's easy! Just follow my lead!"

Joshua turned to look at Peel. "Is this okay?" he asked. 

"Of course, silly!" Peel playfully bopped Joshua on the head and gave him an encouraging push.  The wild boy still didn't know how to react, but he decided to take up Chris' offer, and soon the two were laughing their cares away as they played.  The inventor couldn't help but laugh as she watched—Chris reminded her of his brother.  Perhaps too much.

After a moment of chuckling to herself, Peel decided to join the boys.  As she began to walk into the hut she brushed past someone who was walking in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me."

Peel stopped dead in her tracks when she heard that voice.  Could it be…?

Immediately she whirled and tried to get a look at the person who brushed past her.  She was barely able to make out his form as he walked quickly through the crowded streets.  Acting out of pure instinct she took after him, desperately and clumsily weaving between the people in the streets, uttering short, polite apologies to everyone she disturbed.  All the while the same three words ran themselves over and over in her head…_could it be? _

Finally she came to the end of the street, and with it the end of the festival.  Her feet stopped touching asphalt and made contact with bare, unadulterated snow, yet they still took her from the center of town to a clearing to the south, close to the path that led to the chateau.  It was there that she slowed to a stop, and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I told you I would come back."

A tear trickled down Peel's cheek and her knees grew weak. "Julian…" 

Wordlessly she ran up to him and threw herself into her arms, sobbing quietly into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hi, Peel…" he said warmly.

Peel pulled away from Julian and looked into his brown, smiling eyes.  All of a sudden a rush of questions came to her—there were so many she didn't know what to say.  Her lips tried to form words, but they wouldn't come.  She had been imagining and hoping for a moment like this for months, but for some reason the only thing she managed to say was:

"Why did you leave me?"

The smile on Julian's face vanished as he looked to the side. "I did what I had to do," he said. "Everything had to be this way…"

Peel's brow furrowed and she took a step back, away from Julian.  Shock, confusion, and anguish washed over her features, and her hands dropped to her sides.  Julian had put his hands in his pockets, as if there was nothing extraordinary about this meeting.

Peel shook her head in disbelief and closed her eyes, as if testing to see if she was really only hallucinating.  She wasn't. 

"Why were you gone? Where did you go?" Peel took another step towards Julian and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

Julian's smile came back and he looked at Peel again.  Slowly he took his arm out of his pocket and extended his finger skyward.  Peel followed Julian's finger and found herself looking up at the clear, starry sky.  A shooting star flew through the sky, a prelude of the meteor shower that was to come. 

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" asked Julian, who also looked up. "You never really appreciate the view we have of the stars until it's too late."

Peel drew herself closer to Julian, feeling the warmth of his body against hers.  Although Julian was still admiring the firmament, Peel now had her head on Julian's chest.  She didn't want to admit it, but deep down she knew what was going to happen next.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" she asked sadly. 

Julian lowered his head and managed a weak smile as he placed his hand on Peel's cheek. "Please don't be angry…I just have to finish what I started…"

A few stray snowflakes began to fall from places unknown.  The two stayed there, in each other's arms, hidden by the darkness of night.

"Does that…mean you're coming back?"

Julian's smile widened. "I don't know when, or how, but…" 

His sentence was cut off as Peel quickly brushed her lips against his.  After the kiss, Peel gingerly pulled her head back and closed her eyes in an attempt to stifle the tears.

"I don't want to lose you…" Peel caressed Julian's face with the back of her hand. "Not again…"

Julian shook his head. "You won't."

Peel lowered her head. "Julian, I…" she began to whisper, but Julian quickly silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.  The girl's brows creased in confusion, but Julian simply smiled and shook his head.

"You can tell me later," he said reassuringly. 

That was too much for Peel to handle.  She thrust herself into his arms and buried her head in his shoulder, eyes closed and filled with tears.  Everything else melted away until the only thing Peel could feel was the warmth of Julian's body, and the only thing she could hear was the steady beating of his heart.  Time nearly stopped.

…

"Peel! What are you doing out here?"

The girl genius' eyes shot open and her head whipped around frantically as she tried to discern the origin of the voice that was calling out to her.  Julian was no longer in her arms.

Eventually she made out Joshua and Vee's silhouettes as they ran up to Peel. "You weren't there when I finished playing with Chris," said Joshua. "They gave me this stuffed animal for some reason, but I don't know what it is…" he showed Peel the small Teddy Bear that had been given to him as a prize.  Kir, in the meantime, happily chomped on a small lollipop that Joshua had procured for him previously.  

"Just what were you doing out here, anyway?" asked Vee as she looked around. "There's nothing here…were you looking for something?"

Peel turned to the spot where Julian was and looked at the ground.  He didn't even leave any footprints.  

"I…" Immediately she tried to explain what had happened, but after a moment of thought she decided to leave it be.

"I…was just thinking…" she forced a smile and looked at her two companions, who were unaware of what had transpired. "It's nothing, really."

"Good." Vee led her brother and her friend back towards the town square. "Ana just told me that it's almost midnight. We'd better move if we want to get a good view of the meteor shower."

The three travelers made their way back to the town square and took up a spot on the outside of the crowd, facing north.  The spot was placed on a small slope, and provided an excellent view of the sky.  As Ana began her speech, Joshua, Kir, and Vee turned their gazes skyward in anticipation.  Peel, on the other hand, lowered her head and closed her eyes, dejected.  Even when the white shooting stars illuminated the night sky, she couldn't bring herself to look…to remind herself of how he was gone again.

"Wow! Look at that! Peel, look!"

At the sound of Joshua's voice Peel looked to the sky, expecting to see nothing interesting.  But when her eyes focused on the shooting stars she changed her mind.  The white streaks were slowly fading into other colors, like an aurora.  Soon red, yellow, blue, and purple shooting stars were visible in the sky, and the crowd oohed and aahed accordingly.

Peel was mesmerized by the spectacle, for she knew what it meant.  Slowly, her sad lips curled into a hopeful smile.

"Julian…I'll be waiting for you…"

And then, as they watched, he was there.  For a fleeting moment the four EarthBound ones were reunited once more.  Even if they weren't really together, they knew they would be reunited one more, and that alone was all they needed. 

No one else would remember Julian or his adventures after that.  He never left a mark in the minds of the people, but it was he who saved the future for all of them.  As the travelers looked up at the sky, though, they realized that that wasn't important.

They were together, and nothing else mattered as they looked silently up at the night sky.

**MOTHER ALTERNATE**

**~FIN**


End file.
